02 Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas
by Mahokishi Reiasu
Summary: Basado en el Anime. Después de la derrota de Devoner muchas cosas quedaron por esclarecerse para todos los personajes. Este es sólo un intento más de hacerlo. ¡Capítulo 07 terminado! - ¿Qué pasó exactamente en el templo del Dios del Fuego? ¿Cómo se encuentran las cosas en el palacio? Presentes se unen con "Pasados".
1. Shuttatsu

**Notas del Autor:** Si desean ignorar el "PRÓLOGO" (texto en cursiva y centrada) el cual contiene la explicación y organización del uso de los nombres originales del Rômaji Japonés de la serie tanto del Anime y Manga, sólo desplacen el cursor y pasen a la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Declaración de Denegación: **Guerreras Mágicas/Luchadoras de Leyenda es en su parcialidad y totalidad propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Esta historia ha sido creada como mera afición, sin ningún tipo de interés ni fin lucrativo.

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_En el intento de serle fiel a los nombres originales otorgados a los personajes de la increíble historia "Guerreras Mágicas"/"Luchadoras de Leyenda" realizada por el grupo CLAMP la autora de este Fanfic decidió utilizar los nombres equivalentes del Rômaji Japonés que se les dio a los distintos personajes del Manga y del Anime, así como también utilizar la versión original japonesa de "planetas" y no "países" referente a los orígenes de los invasores extranjeros durante la segunda y ultima parte de la historia. Lo que eventualmente la llevaron a decidir serle fiel al Rômaji fue precisamente las variantes y las mesclas en las que dichos nombres se encuentran a través de los cientos y fabulosos Fanfics de distintos autores en los idiomas japonés, español e inglés entre otros. En espera de que para el lector no sea muy confuso; a continuación se muestra la lista de dichos nombres y los títulos que cada uno de los personajes utilizó según el género en el que participo (Manga/Anime):_

_**Manga**_

_Español/Titulo_

_**Rômaji/Gedai**_

_Lucy Shidou-Guerrera Mágica_

_**Hikaru Shidô-Majikku Naito**_

_Anaís Hououji-Guerrera Mágica_

_**Fû Hôôji-Majikku Naito**_

_Marina Ryuuzaki-Guerrera Mágica_

_**Umi Ryûzaki-Majikku Naito**_

_Cefiro_

_**Sefîro**_

_Caballero Mágico Rayearth_

_**Mahôkishi Reiâsu**_

_Rayearth-Genio (Fuego)_

_**Reiâsu-Mashin (Enjin)**_

_Windom-Genio (Aire)_

_**Windamu-Mashin (Kûshin)**_

_Ceres/Genio (Agua)_

_**Seresu-Mashin (Kaijin)**_

_Nicona-Creador_

_**Mokona**_

_Zagato-Sol_

_**Zagâto-Soru**_

_Esmeralda/Princesa_

_**Emerôdo-Hime**_

_Clef-Gurú_

_**Kurefu-Gurû**_

_Paris-Espadachín_

_**Ferio-Kenshi**_

_Presea-Armera/Herrera_

_**Puresea-Fârl**_

_Ascot-Invocador_

_**Asukotto-Pâlu**_

_Carudina-Ilusionista/Bailarina_

_**Karudîna**_

_Rafaga-Maestro Espadachín_

_**Rafâga-Dâl**_

_Alanis-Hechicera_

_**Arushiône-Île**_

_Latis-Espadachín Mágico (Hechicero + Espadachín)_

_**Rantisu-Caîl (Île + Dâl)**_

_Primavera-Hada_

_**Purimera-Pîxie**_

_Autozam_

_**Ôtozamu**_

_Nave NSX_

_**Senkan NSX**_

_Iron-Robot_

_**FTO-Meka**_

_GTO-Robot_

_**GTO-Meka**_

_Águila Visión_

_**Îguru Bishôn**_

_Geo Metro_

_**Jeo Metoro**_

_Zaz Torque_

_**Zazu Toruku**_

_Zizeta_

_**Chizêta**_

_Fuerte Bravata_

_**Idô Yôsai**_

_Rakun-Espíritu Guardián_

_**Rakun-Djinn**_

_Rashin-Espíritu Guardián_

_**Rashin-Djinn**_

_Tarta_

_**Tâta (Hermana Menor)**_

_Tatra_

_**Tatora (Hermana Mayor)**_

_Faren_

_**Fâren**_

_Nave Dragón_

_**Dreamchild**__**Dômu**_

_Asca_

_**Asuka**_

_Sanyun_

_**Sanyun**_

_Chang_

_**Chanan**_

_Saturno_

_**Satoru**_

_Maciel_

_**Masaru**_

_Cameo_

_**Kakeru**_

_Lulú_

_**Kû**_

_**Anime**_

_(Esta lista muestran sólo aquellos personajes que no aparecieron en el Manga y/o aquellos títulos que cambiaron en el Anime, los ausentes permanecieron igual que en el Manga)_

_Español-Titulo_

_**Rômaji-Gedai**_

_Zagato-Hechicero/Guardián_

_**Zagâto-Shinkan**_

_Clef-Gurú_

_**Kurefu-Dôshi**_

_Ascot-Invocador_

_**Asukotto-Shôkanshi**_

_Caldina-Ilusionista_

_**Karudîna-Genwakushi**_

_Rafaga-Maestro Espadachín_

_**Rafâga-Kentôshi**_

_Alanis-Hechicera_

_**Arushiône-Masôshi**_

_Latis-Espadachín Mágico_

_**Rantisu-Mahôkenshi**_

_Sierra-Armera_

_**Shiera-Sôshi**_

_Lira_

_**Mirâ**_

_Deboner_

_**Debonea**_

_Luz_

_**Nova**_

_Lopetego_

_**Regaria-Mashin**_

_Nova_

_**Inôba**_

_Lulú_

_**Kû**_

* * *

_Para Alicia Jazmín…_

…_después de 13 años de espera amiga, donde quiera que te encuentres, en honor a nuestras miles de platicas que solíamos tener en la secundaria referente a estas tres heroínas de nuestra pubertad._

* * *

**Fuente: **Anime

**Rômaji - Español: **Densetsu Majikku Naito - Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas

**Rômaji - Español: **Shuttatsu - Partida

**DENSETSU MAJIKKU NAITO**

**C****APÍTULO 01**

**Shuttatsu**

_Un poco más, más, ya casi…_ En su rostro una sonrisa casi nunca vista, incluso lo hace verse extraño. Una luz intensa sega sus ojos, su brazo sigue estirado para tomar su mano y recibirla pero cuando el destello le permite visualizar la escena nuevamente, ella ya no está ahí, de hecho; ninguna de las tres están ahí. Han vuelto a su mundo.

El único Espadachín Mágico de Sefîro baja lentamente su brazo recuperando instintivamente aquel gesto sin expresión que tanto lo caracteriza, aunque su exterior como la mayoría de las veces estaba lejos de parecerse a su interior. _Se ha ido._ Le dice su mente y en sus ojos aun quedaban rastros de aquella inmensa luz. Al comprender esa realidad el vacio interno que desde hace varios años se refugia en su pecho crece aun más, y tal parece pretende permanecer ahí. _Madre, Zagâto, Îguru… y ahora tú…_ Esta nueva ausencia no le gusta, le molesta, es similar a aquella que sintió cuando la energía de su madre se dejó de sentir al momento de fallecer, a la que sintió cuando le notificaron que su hermano había perecido en batalla y cuando fue testigo de cómo su mejor amigo caía ante el ataque de Debonea. Esta vez sin embargo, por alguna razón este vacío le invadía más, mucho más…

- ¡Joven!... - el llamado de una niña que rodea tiernamente su mano entre las pequeñitas suyas finalmente lo saca de sus pensamientos. Es Mirâ, aquella nena que le había pedido le entregara a Hikaru una guirnalda de flores que ella misma había hecho - …vamos joven, todos se dirigen al interior del castillo - le dice mientras intenta que la sigua. Mirâ no logra entender la tristeza que continúa en los ojos de este enigmático caballero, sin embargo sigue sujetando su enorme mano para dirigirlo al interior del castillo.

- ¡Puu Puu! - Rantisu apenas reacciona a tal sonido para recibir a Mokona con su brazo libre cuando éste aterriza ahí. Desde ese momento y sin saber por qué, el animalito decide, arbitrariamente, que ése será su refugio por un largo lapso de tiempo.

- ¡Vamos Rantisu apresúrate! - le indica finalmente Purimera posándose coquetamente sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven. Vaya, sí que estaba rodeado, si buscaba soledad para asimilar un poco _su_ reciente partida, tendría que esperar.

* * *

- No te olvidaré… nunca te olvidaré - el Príncipe de Sefîro posa sus ojos color sol en la chica que le dice esto mientras la llama por su nombre, sabe que estos son los últimos momentos que tiene para apreciarla, pues como en la primera ocasión está a punto de marcharse a su mundo.

Esta escena le es familiar pero no menos nostálgica. _¿Nos volveremos a ver?_ Trata con toda su voluntad de responderse así mismo que si, su siguiente pregunta _¿Cuándo? y_ la incertidumbre de su respuesta lo hacen desistir de su previo optimismo.

La gente a sus espaldas empieza a abrazarse unos con otros. Sefîro comienza a lucir como antes, Kentôshi Rafâga se acerca a él y lo estrecha celebrando la victoria.

- ¡Lo han logrado! – oye a Rafâga decir.

- Si, lo lograron… - repite feliz y melancólico a la vez.

* * *

_Te marchas… una vez más te marchas._ Le queda el consuelo de haberle dicho que la amaba, es cierto, ella lo había malinterpretado todo creyendo que el amor que él le profesaba era como el que ella en general sentía por él como hacia todos los demás.

El invocador cierra fuerte los ojos cuando la luz se lo obliga y antes de abriros para no verla más ahí, repite algo en su mente: _Espero que siempre estés bien, donde quiera que te encuentres, te deseo que seas increíblemente feliz Umi._

Siente como los brazos de Karudîna lo cubren de la cintura por la espalda, se oye feliz, él también lo está, es sólo que no completamente… no sin ella.

- ¡Vamos Asukotto es hora de entrar y celebrar por la victoria de nuestras niñas! - dice ésta mientras lo arrastra hacia el interior.

* * *

_Es hora de que vuelvan a su mundo_. Una vez más el gran mago de Sefîro se siente en deuda con estas chicas extranjeras que han hecho tanto por su planeta. Y una vez más, no ha tenido tiempo de agradecérselos como él quisiera.

_"Gracias"_ fue todo lo que le pudo decir a Umi hace un instante, después de que ella intentara decirle lo que él había estado evitando. Si, él sabe bien lo que Umi trató de confesarle hace unos momentos, y también sabe bien que él no está listo para eso. Sin embargo un nuevo sentimiento de pena llena su presencia, no es como aquel que sintió cuando Emerôdo-Hime le confesó sus intenciones de convocar a los guerreros del mundo místico, ni cuando sintió su muerte y la de Shinkan Zagâto (dos de sus tres más grandes discípulos), ni la de Sôshi Puresea ó la de Masôshi Arushiône hace apenas unas horas. Este dolor es provocado por frustración e impotencia.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué las niñas que han arriesgado sus vidas en más de una ocasión para la paz y seguridad de esta tierra no tienen derecho a verla y disfrutarla tanto como nosotros? - ¡Era irónico, e increíblemente injusto!

Sostuvo su báculo por unos segundos y un nuevo destello de luz lo sorprende. _¿Acaso? no, no pueden ser ellas ¿pero qué es esta luz?_ Frente a Dôshi Kurefu justo en el centro del cuarto de la corona el Símbolo del Pilar regresa a su lugar de descanso. La última forma que tomó este símbolo ha sido la espada de Mahôkishi Reiâsu, y así queda como constante recordatorio de la abolición de un cruel sistema y la entrega de tres niñas que dieron todo por Sefîro.

* * *

Dôshi Kurefu decide entonces abandonar el cuarto del Símbolo del Pilar, es necesario reunir a todos para decidir juntos la organización del nuevo Sefîro y presentarse formalmente con los planetas extranjeros; en los próximos días iba haber mucho trabajo por hacer.

- 'Rantisu, Ferio, Asukotto, Puresea, Rafâga, Karudîna'… - llamó Kurefu telepáticamente y todos responden a la orden de su superior - …'necesitamos reunirnos todos y dialogar el estado de Sefîro, esta es una nueva etapa que ni siquiera yo había presenciado, la independencia que nos acaba de otorgar Hikaru necesita ser organizada para el bienestar del planeta. Genwakushi Karudîna y Sôshi Puresea, por favor reúnan a todos los ciudadanos en la plaza popular del palacio, tendremos una conferencia antes de que vuelvan a sus hogares, notifíquenles que permanezcan ahí pues nos presentaremos ante ellos' - inmediatamente las jóvenes obedecen al mando.

- 'Kentôshi Rafâga, reúne a la guardia, concéntralos en el jardín próximo a la plaza y mantengan posición, en un momento estaremos con ustedes. Mahôkenshi Rantisu y Príncipe Ferio, diríjanse a la torre de aterrizaje, necesitamos dar la bienvenida a los visitantes ajenos. Shôkanshi Asukotto, por favor envía un mensaje con tus amigos a las princesas de Chizêta y Fâren junto a los representantes de Ôtozamu y bríndales transportación para que accedan al castillo, Rantisu, Ferio y yo los estaremos esperando ahí'.

Y comunicando esto cada uno obedeció las órdenes. Rantisu pidió a Ferio hacer conexión para así tele-transportarse junto con él y Mokona al lugar indicado (a Pîxie Purimera no le tocó de otra que echar andar sus alitas a lo alto para darle alcance a su "amor platónico"). Asukotto convocó a sus criaturas para dirigirse a las naves extranjeras y Rafâga dio órdenes a sus tropas.

- Por las Princesas de Chizêta y la Emperatriz de Fâren puedes quedarte tranquilo… - decía el príncipe a Kurefu después de que éste último expresara su inquietud referente al carácter de los extranjeros - …las conocimos esta mañana con Fû y Umi, son buenas personas. En cuanto a la gente de Ôtozamu no sabría decirte, a ellos no los he tratado.

- También ellos son buenas personas… - aportó sin expresión Rantisu - …Jeo Metoro debe estar al mando ahora… - intercambió una mirada de luto con su maestro, no hacía mucho había logrado recuperar el cuerpo de Îguru y no sabía cómo demonios se lo mostraría a Jeo y a Zazu. Peor aún, no sabía cómo diablos se lo entregaría a su padre; porque sabía, sentía y quería ir él personalmente a llevarlo a Ôtozamu: destino del descanso final de su platinado amigo.

- Cumpliremos nuestro compromiso hasta el final Rantisu. Îguru será recordado por su gente como merece ser recordado, porque ni Ferio, ni tú, ni yo, ni Sefîro desistirá hasta que Ôtozamu quede completamente limpio, honor a quien lo merece - le aseguró su maestro seriamente.

El espadachín y el príncipe asintieron, no esperaban palabras menos puntuales provenientes de su tutor en magia. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudieron contestar ya que su dialogo fue interrumpido por la llegada de los demás. Las Princesas de Chizêta fueron las primeras en aterrizar seguidas por la gente de Fâren y Ôtozamu que llegaron sobre dos de los amigos de Asukotto. Ferio, Rantisu y Kurefu se aproximaron para darles la bienvenida en su descenso y el mago comenzó la charla:

- Bienvenidos sean todos, yo soy Dôshi Kurefu, para quienes no los conocían el joven que los guió hasta aquí es Shôkanshi Asukotto, este es el Príncipe Ferio de Sefîro y hermano menor de la Princesa Emerôdo, a su lado se encuentran Mahôkenshi Rantisu hermano menor de Shinkan Zagâto y la criatura mágica que se encuentra entre sus brazos es Mokona. Espero que se encuentren bien, antes que nada quisiéramos agradecer su intervención en la lucha que se llevó a cabo hace un momento contra Debonea. Estamos en deuda con ustedes y quedamos a sus órdenes.

- ¿Qué pasó con Umi y las demás?, ¿se encuentran bien?, ¿dónde están?

- Las legendarias Majikku Naito volvieron a su mundo princesa Tâta.

- Rantisu… - susurró finalmente Tatora al terminar de observar y escuchar al espadachín. Recuerdos del pasado volvían a la mente de esta dulce joven pero decide hablar públicamente antes de acercarse a él - …no tienen nada que agradecer Dôshi Kurefu, mucho menos sentirse en deuda, originalmente venimos con intención de conquistar e invadir Sefîro, fue lo menos que pudimos hacer como retribución a nuestras intenciones originales. Estoy segura de que mis palabras son apoyadas por Fâren y Ôtozamu.

Los Sefîranos inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de agradecimiento después de escuchar a la mayor de las Princesas de Chizêta. Tatora finalmente se dirigió al joven de mirada violácea para no hacer tan publico su siguiente dialogo.

- Me imaginé que estrías aquí cuando venimos pero no estaba segura ¿cómo has estado Rantisu? ha pasado mucho tiempo, mis padres te recuerdan con cariño - le dice uniendo sus manos a nivel de su pecho tratando así de controlar un nerviosismo que comienza a ser evidente para los presentes. Es obvio que estos dos también ya se conocían.

- Bien princesa, espero que los Sultanes de Chizêta se encuentren igual, deles mis saludos cuando vuelvan a casa - contestó el joven, su semblante como siempre se mantuvo libre de emociones.

- ¡Rantisu créeme que nuestra intención de venir a Sefîro costó muchos debates en la corte! - dijo tratando de excusar su fallida conquista al planeta del joven. Éste sólo le dirigió una leve y fugaz mirada antes de contestar con seriedad:

- No lo dudo.

- ¿Quién es ella Rantisu? ¿Acaso se conocen? - preguntó la chillona y ahora sofocada voz de un hada que finalmente llegaba a la entrada más alta del castillo. Se dirigió al mencionado y perdiendo toda coquetería se desplomó en uno de los masculinos hombros otorgándole así descanso a sus fatigadas alitas. Los presentes dirigieron su atención al rostro del muchacho esperando respuesta.

- Tuve el gusto de conocer la corte de Chizêta cuando estuve en ese planeta, los sultanes son excelentes personas.

- ¡Tan solemne como siempre Rantisu! - exclamó Tâta finalmente rompiendo aquella tención y tratando de que la actitud de su hermana no fuera tan obvia. Por lo visto Tatora no había superado aquel joven.

- ¡Pues sean bienvenidos todos!... - intervino finalmente Kurefu - …pueden quedarse el tiempo que ustedes gusten, por el momento nosotros tenemos una junta pendiente con nuestros ciudadanos y son bienvenidos a ser testigos si así lo desean. Jeo Metoro… - llamó al joven acercándose a él - …Sefîro tiene un compromiso que cumplir con el Comandante Îguru Bishôn, por favor acepten nuestro más sincero pésame, el joven Bishôn poseía un aura que sólo he visto previamente en alguien más… - miró de reojo a Rantisu y después guardó silencio un momento en memoria de Îguru. El resto de los presentes imitaron el acto - …me gustaría reunirme con usted en cuanto terminemos con la junta de nuestros ciudadanos joven Metoro.

- Estoy a sus órdenes Dôshi Kurefu - contestó el mencionado evidentemente afectado por lo sucedido con su capitán.

- ¡ ¿Y no volveremos a ver a Fû? ! - la pregunta de la pequeña Emperatriz de Fâren fue ahora dirigida al Príncipe de Sefîro.

- Espero que sí emperatriz… espero que si… - respondió más para sí mismo que para ella.

- ¿Y qué pasará con la relación amorosa entre tú y Umi si ella no vuelve pronto? - sopeteó Tâta con ojos de total indignación dirigidos al Invocador de Bestias. Asukotto no pudo responder al instante cuando todos centraron sus sorpresivas miradas en él. La del Mago Supremo fue la más intensa.

- Mi relación con Umi es sólo amistosa Princesa Tâta - respondió nerviosamente.

- ¡Pero si tú fuiste a rescatarla cuando la capturamos en el fuerte Idô Yôsai! ¡Eso sólo lo hace un novio o por lo menos alguien que te ama, nadie se arriesga así porque si! - dijo colocando los puños en sus caderas mientras tres rostros masculinos comenzaban a teñirse de color carmesí al identificarse con el veredicto de la menor de las princesas. Bueno en realidad sólo dos se tornaron carmesí, Rantisu únicamente clavó su mirada en los zapatos de Tâta encontrándolos momentáneamente muy interesantes.

* * *

Cuando ya todos se encontraban en la plaza principal del palacio, los ciudadanos Sefîranos miraban curiosos a los extranjeros y soberanos. Sabían que estaban entrando en una nueva etapa nunca antes vivida en su planeta, y aunque no estaban seguros de que rumbo tomarían las cosas presentían que fuera lo que fuera esta nueva etapa sería positiva para todos. La presencia de los magos y guerreros más poderosos ante ellos y el respeto con el que los extranjeros los miraban les decía eso. Dôshi Kurefu se dirigió a los ciudadanos para enfatizar la importancia de sus pensamientos positivos para el bienestar del planeta:

- Nuestro nuevo Pilar ha abolido el sistema y nos ha dado la libertad de regirlo por nosotros mismos. Su única especificación fue como todos escucharon, que Sefîro sea creado por la voluntad de todas aquellas personas que aman este planeta, así es como ha asegurado el bienestar de todos los que vivimos aquí. Si alguien dejara de amar esta tierra entonces desde ese momento su voluntad no afectará el bienestar de Sefîro - en silencio admiró el sabio decreto de Hikaru que ni a él mismo se le había ocurrido.

- ¿Pero entonces nadie nos regirá? - preguntó un ciudadano.

- Eso dependerá de ustedes y es lo que venimos a consultarles entre otras cosas. Los más antiguos e influyentes de Sefîro nos reunimos en breve previo a venir ante ustedes para intercambiar ideas. Se resolvió que lo mejor por el momento es mantener el ejército activo tanto en las provincias como en el palacio únicamente con propósitos de protección del planeta y sus ciudadanos. El sentimiento de temor es inevitable en algunos casos y Sefîro seguirá manifestando esos temores a través de monstruos por lo que la guardia será necesaria. En cuanto a la entidad que gobernará el planeta, ustedes deberán seleccionarlo. El Príncipe Ferio y su gente de confianza han manifestado abandonar el palacio si ustedes así lo desean.

- ¡No, el Príncipe Ferio es el indicado para el régimen de Sefîro, sólo él puede subir al trono! - se escuchó por parte de varias personas. Ferio únicamente cerró los ojos… esa idea no le gustaba. Por su parte Dôshi Kurefu empezaba a sentirse optimista, él también estaba de acuerdo con ese concepto.

- Él está dispuesto a renunciar a sus derechos si ustedes así lo quieren, de lo contrario será él el que decida si tomará el mando como rey ya que tampoco se le puede obligar a serlo - aportó el General de la Guardia Sefîrana.

- Por el momento mantendrá su titulo actual: "Príncipe Ferio" antes de cambiarlo a "Rey" - informó Asukotto tímidamente al rescate de su amigo, algo en la expresión del aludido le decía que estaba incomodo con aquel debate.

- ¡Todo Sefîro conoce a Ferio desde niño! Si ha de mantenerse un rey él es el indicado y el que unánimemente elegiremos - se escuchó del otro lado de la plaza por parte de uno de los representantes de las regiones del norte y varias personas de la multitud asintieron apoyando el dialogo.

- Estamos por determinar eso, mi opinión es similar a la de ustedes pero antes que nada Ferio será el indicado para tomar esa decisión y ustedes tendrán que aprobarlo en caso de que él así lo escoja. No pretendemos imponerles un dirigente al que ustedes no quieran. Siempre será así, aunque se decida continuar con la monarquía el candidato o candidata a gobernar será siempre decisión de los ciudadanos que mantengan su amor por el planeta.

- Con todo respeto Dôshi Kurefu… - interrumpió un anciano oráculo dirigiéndose al Mago Supremo - … pero me gustaría que recordáramos que la Princesa Emerôdo no llevaba el título de princesa por ser el Pilar del planeta; tanto ella como el Príncipe Ferio merecían esos títulos por ser los herederos directos al trono después del fallecimiento del antiguo rey y padre de ellos. La monarquía en Sefîro ha existido por muchos milenios y si bien nuestro equilibrio era sostenido por el Pilar, otros asuntos importantes de gobierno siempre fueron atendidos por la realeza y su corte.

- No lo he olvidado compañero Fushichô… - repuso Kurefu sonriéndole amablemente - …pero tengamos en cuenta que Emerôdo fue el primer Pilar que pertenecía a la línea directa de sucesión y al ser la heredera al trono tomó ambas responsabilidades. Si bien el protocolo nos indica que a su descenso el siguiente en la línea de la monarquía es su hermano Ferio, queremos aprovechar el decreto de Hikaru para componer cualquier inconformidad que haya surgido en el pasado con respecto a la realeza y sus leyes; el mismo Ferio lo ha propuesto.

- ¡La monarquía debe continuar!... - una guapa señora de apariencia ya madura que portaba el titulo de duquesa y se especializaba en sanación se acercó hasta ellos - …si bien es cierto que ahora sin el Pilar todos nos veremos envueltos con mayores responsabilidades, es necesario tener una entidad que nos represente a nivel galáctico y nos organice a nivel planetario… - la mujer se acercó a Ferio y posó una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho - …hijo mío, tu familia siempre supo regir bien nuestra tierra... - le dijo cariñosamente - …estoy segura que sabrás hacerlo de la misma manera, debes tomar el trono.

- No tenemos derecho a obligarlo… - sentenció secamente una voz varonil y la mujer dirigió su atención al primer y único Mahôkenshi Sefîrano - …de lo contrario estaríamos violando el deseo de prosperidad que las Guerreras Mágicas intentaron otorgarnos. Sefîro estaría indirectamente una vez más esclavizando e imponiendo una responsabilidad a alguien que no la desea - concluyó tajante.

La señora lo observó pensativa por breves segundos antes de que su rostro adquiriera nuevamente una mirada de ternura. El muchacho era la viva imagen de su amiga, la cual nunca renunció a su carácter idealista.

- Entiendo su punto Mahôkenshi Rantisu pero creo que la gente desea continuar con la monarquía para que se ocupe de sus asuntos políticos.

- Y puede continuar si así lo han decidido, pero el Príncipe Ferio no está sujeto a aceptar el cargo si no lo desea - explicó firme el alto caballero.

- Cierto hijo… - habló nuevamente el anciano oráculo Fushichô - …y si el Príncipe Ferio no quisiera ese cargo entonces se le ofrecería al siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono.

- ¡Precisamente!... - apremió divertida la guapa señora tomando nuevamente la palabra y sus ojos reflejaban un dejo travieso - …la historia nos indica que de ser así los pertenecientes a la Casa Enjin serían los próximos en la línea de sucesión puesto que la última heredera de esa casa fue prima lejana del antiguo rey, y aunque ya no se encuentre entre nosotros nos dejó una interesante descendencia y por lo tanto sus hijos son los que le siguen; el mayor desgraciadamente falleció, pero el menor…

- ¡Basta Hachidori!... - la detuvo Dôshi Kurefu - …tus lecciones humorísticas no son necesarias.

- ¡Pero si eso hace a este apuesto joven nuestro siguiente candidato! - dijo dirigiendo su mano extendida hacia Rantisu. El resto de la gente lo miró sorprendida, esta información era nueva para ellos. Los únicos que no parecieron impactarse con aquello fueron algunos miembros adultos de la antigua corte junto con Kurefu, Rafâga, Ferio y el mismo Rantisu. Karudîna lo miraba encantada como si la armadura del enigmático caballero se hubiera de un momento a otro convertido en oro de 24K.

- Pero yo tampoco deseo el trono Curandera Hachidori - informó con mirada déspota y la bailarina volvió a ver la armadura igual de lúgubre que antes.

- Idéntico a tu madre... - Hachidori se aproximó al muchacho y posando una palma en la mejilla del varón continuó - …yo la quise mucho ¿sabes? no hay día que no la eche de menos… - sonrió nostálgica - …no pretendía molestarte hijo, es sólo que me recuerdas mucho a ella y no me pude resistir. Ese tipo de contestaciones eran típicas de ella y siempre me sorprendieron - admitió giñando uno de sus castaños ojos y el muchacho relajó notablemente su mirada.

- Si me permiten, ¿puedo opinar? - preguntó limpiándose la garganta el príncipe heredero.

- Por favor hijo… - animó Fushichô - …nos tiene a todos en ascuas con su decisión alteza.

- Verán, desde mi infancia nunca me visualicé como rey de esta tierra y por lo tanto mis conocimientos políticos y diplomáticos son escasos. Sin embargo les pido que me tengan paciencia, por el momento no me encuentro listo para asumir ese puesto pero lo haré eventualmente, considero que es lo mínimo que le debo a mi hermana Emerôdo, a mi querida Fû y a mis amigas Hikaru y Umi por todo el sacrificio que hicieron por conservar la paz y estabilidad de Sefîro. Así que como les indicó Shôkanshi Asukotto por el momento continuaré siendo el Príncipe de Sefîro. Yo les indicaré cuando me sienta listo para convertirme en rey una vez que mis conocimientos para ese puesto sean más avanzados si es que para el momento aun desean que los represente como tal.

- Sus palabras son muestra de que la sangre de la Casa Kûshin corre por sus venas majestad, y algo me dice que usted logrará superar a sus ancestros en ese cargo - le aseguró Hachidori al joven príncipe.

Éste por su parte agradeció las palabras de la guapa señora, pero no pudo evitar dudar de ellas. Lograr algo tan ambicioso como aquello requeriría de mucha inteligencia, amabilidad, temple, justicia, sabiduría… cualidades que sólo en una linda chica conocía. _Si tan sólo ella estuviera a su lado…_ sabía que eran jóvenes pero Fû había demostrado ser todo eso y más a su corta edad, estaba seguro de que al pasar los años esas cualidades sólo se acentuarían en la chica. _¿Por qué tuviste que regresar a tu mundo?_ se preguntó. _No hace más de medio día que no estás y ya siento que no te he visto en una eternidad._

- ¿Y les explicarás ahora cómo se repartirán los otros cargos? - cuestionó el anciano Fushichô dirigiéndose a Dôshi Kurefu y su gente más cercana. Karudîna no perdió oportunidad de dar a conocer el puesto de su rubio general.

- Kentôshi Rafâga continuará encargándose del ejército, es muy importante que sepamos y entendamos nuestras nuevas responsabilidades, son sencillas pero indispensables. ¡Amemos este planeta y deseemos el bienestar de nuestros seres queridos!

- ¿Y la señorita Hikaru no querrá el control del Pilar a su regreso? - preguntó curioso el mismo representante del norte que había hablado un par de minutos atrás.

- Dudo mucho que Hikaru, Umi o Fû tengan esas intenciones. Ellas mismas deseaban la independencia de Sefîro para evitar lo sucedido con la Princesa Emerôdo - contestó esta vez Puresea. Los invitados extranjeros asintieron con la cabeza recordando cada uno por su parte la firme persuasión que cada equipo recibió por parte de las guerreras para hacerlos desistir en sus intenciones con el Pilar, relatándoles el trágico final de la bella Emerôdo y el apuesto Zagâto.

- ¿Pero ella sigue siendo nuestro Pilar o no? - se escuchó una infantil vos ya que la pregunta fue hecha por un pequeñín de cabello azul.

- Aunque Hikaru siga siendo el Pilar, el sistema en sí fue abolido por ella misma, lo cual asumo hasta no investigar lo contrario la libera de cualquier responsabilidad o beneficio de éste, si es que algún beneficio existía - explicó el Dôshi a sus paisanos.

- ¿Y qué pasará con nuestros pueblos? - Rafâga intervino a continuación conociendo su cargo:

- Nos distribuiremos como antes. Sefîro seguirá siendo el mismo planeta que gobernaba la Princesa Emerôdo y los pilares y reyes precedentes a ella pero con la ventaja de que ahora nosotros lo mantendremos estable con nuestro amor. Las actividades se reanudarán como antes.

- Cualquier necesidad que tengan siéntanse libres de venir al palacio, este es tanto hogar suyo como de nosotros. Estaremos siempre disponibles para resolver cualquier cosa juntos - terminó Ferio cerrando el ojo a sus compatriotas quienes sonrieron contentos con el gesto de su "Electo Rey".

- Aprovecho también para informarles que nuevos sucesos tomarán efecto a partir de este momento. El sistema educativo de Sefîro se expandirá de manera significativa. Ahora que la estabilidad y armonía del planeta depende principalmente de todos los que habitamos en él, es indispensable que monitoreen sus pensamientos, incrementen sus vibraciones y entiendan el poder y derechos que hay en cada uno. Todos nosotros los asistiremos ya que como todo se requiere practica y perseverancia para lograr el resultado deseado. Por otro lado Hikaru y yo hicimos un compromiso con el fallecido Comandante Îguru Bishôn de Ôtozamu antes de que éste pereciera ayudando en batalla a las Guerreras Mágicas… - en ese momento Kurefu dirigió su mirada al nuevo Comandante Jeo Metoro - …Ôtozamu se encuentra en un estado de emergencia y aunque aún tenemos que conversar con sus representantes es probable que recibamos próximamente ciudadanos de ese planeta para que vivan aquí, algunos lo harán temporalmente y otros si así lo desean podrán quedarse definitivamente. El Consejo Real de Sefîro junto a su ejército se encargará de la organización y distribución. La invitación también está abierta para Fâren y Chizêta quienes arriesgaron su vida apoyando nuestra causa, por lo tanto será necesaria la cooperación de todos.

- ¡Ustedes también pueden venir a vivir y visitar Fâren cuando gusten! Yo hablo en nombre de mi padre y de mi misma - interrumpió la pequeña Emperatriz Asuka emocionada con la idea de tener visitantes y gente nueva en Fâren, después de esto recibió un gesto de aprobación por parte del sabio Chanan y su asistente Sanyun.

- Chizêta extiende la misma invitación- dijo Tatora quien seguidamente fue apoyada por Tâta.

- Y Ôtozamu también si es que logramos rescatarlo de su actual estado - sentenció Zazu Toruku mirando de reojo a Jeo, no estaba seguro de tener la autoridad de decir aquello, pero la emoción del momento lo hizo hablar sin pensar. Jeo Metoro sólo asintió.

- ¡Se les agradece sus invitaciones planetas vecinos!... - expresó el Príncipe Ferio y mirando después a sus compatriotas prosiguió - …en unos cuantos días les daremos a conocer la lista formal del consejo real, sus miembros, puestos y decisiones finales referente a los temas mencionados. Sólo recuerden que de ahora en adelante es indispensable su tranquilidad para la prosperidad de Sefîro - terminó y los murmullos de la gente no se hicieron esperar quienes intercambiaban comentarios y opiniones entre sí.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, terminemos! Sólo me queda recordarles que cuando Kentôshi Rafâga dijo que las actividades se reanudarán como antes se refería también a los festivales, las fiestas, los mercados, quermeses, etc. etc… - dijo Karudîna alegremente sacando de sus murmullos a la gente. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a contagiarse de la misma alegría mientras que al "improvisado consejo" les resbalaba una gota en la cabeza - …¡Además tendremos que añadir un festival muy importante en honor a nuestras heroínas!

- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias a las Guerreras Mágicas Sefîro está nuevamente en paz! ¿Cuándo las volveremos a ver? - se escuchó por todos lados en distintos tiempos.

- Para serles honesto… no sé si puedan o vayan a regresar - contestó Dôshi Kurefu y el pueblo adquirió un nostálgico silencio, esas niñas se habían ganado el corazón y la admiración de todo Sefîro.

Después de que un minuto entero hubiera recorrido una voz inocente rompió el silencio entre la gente:

- ¡Estoy segura de que en cuanto puedan volverán! - era Mirâ, que de lo pequeña que era quedaba perdida entre la multitud, la cual se dispersó al escuchar esta frase y la dejó visible ante los ojos del consejo.

- Yo también estoy completamente seguro de eso Mirâ… - finalmente Rantisu volvía a decir algo. Las palabras de la niña, la determinación y el convencimiento con el que lo dijo le recordaron brevemente a alguien especial - …las Guerreras Mágicas del Mundo Místico volverán algún día; lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantener nuestro planeta estable y demostrarles que la confianza que depositaron en nosotros es digna.

- ¡Puu Puu Puu Puuuuuu! - apoyó el animalito que se encontraba en los brazos del espadachín.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a movilizarse, había mucha gente por distribuir y nuevos ciudadanos extranjeros que recibir y a pesar de lo mucho que iban a extrañar a sus salvadoras, la idea de ver a Sefîro resplandeciente una vez más sin el sacrificio de una sola persona, generó que todos comenzaran a comportarse con mucho más optimismo. También el hecho de que nuevas culturas fueran a ser recibidas emocionaba al pueblo en general.

* * *

Planeta Tierra, Tokio Japón, 27 de Noviembre de 1995. Exactamente un año después de su último regreso de Sefîro a Tokio. (Dato: El 17 de Octubre de 1994 fue la fecha en la que la serie hizo su estreno en la televisora japonesa y el último capítulo se presentó el 27 de Noviembre de 1995)

Esa tarde, de las últimas calurosas de ese año y ya entrado el otoño después de clases las chicas lograban visualizar Sefîro desde el mirador de la torre de Tokio. Aquí fue donde nos habían dejado a todos sus seguidores. Ellas comprobaban con dicha y emoción (al igual que nosotros) que sus esfuerzos habían tomado frutos. Sefîro les estaba permitiendo observarlo desde lo alto para así ser testigos de su belleza y su paz.

- ¡Quiero ir a Sefîro una vez más, pero esta vez no es por remordimiento… - comenzaba Hikaru su petición junto a sus mejores amigas.

_Emperatriz Asuka, Sanyun, Chanan, Rafâga, Windamu… FERIO…_ Estos nombres venían a la mente de una chica con falda verde.

_Tâta, Tatora, Karudîna, Asukotto, Seresu… KUREFU…_ Estos otros en la de una con chaleco azul.

_Zazu, Jeo, Purimera, Puresea, Mokona, Îguru, Reiâsu… RANTISU…_ Estos últimos en la de calcetas rojas.

- …sino para vivir la nueva aventura de Sefîro! - terminaba diciendo la Guerrera del Fuego en lo que sujetaba un preciado medallón entre sus manos.

Lo siguiente que fueron capaces de ver, fueron sus propios reflejos en el cristal del mirador porque nada sucedió…

Ellas no lo sabían aun pero esta escena se repetiría muchas veces más hasta que nuestras niñas dejaran de ser niñas y comprendieran (aunque no gustosas) que por alguna razón no podían regresar. Al principio fue difícil componerse después de cada intento, pero con el tiempo la desilusión de no volver fue transformándose en incomoda resignación, se consolaban agradeciendo al menos tener un "vistazo" de aquel planeta al que tanto querían.

* * *

Con esta eran dos que la Guerrera del Viento vivía algo similar: su amado se había quedado en otra galaxia, pero no por eso se le hacía más fácil aceptarlo, en realidad esto sólo lo empeoraba más porque haberlo vuelto a ver después de la primera ocasión Fû únicamente había comprobado que su corazón había caído rendido ante Ferio y que nada podría hacerlo buscar revancha... en realidad la menor de los Hôôji ni siquiera quería intentarlo. Ferio era y siempre sería su aquel "primer gran amor" que la gente solía tener y recordar cuando adultos.

Cuando supo que Emerôdo era la hermana de su amado sintió morirse de dolor, él le había pedido sonreír para que siempre la recordara así y Fû esperaba haber concedido su deseo antes de partir por segunda vez. De la misma manera que en la primera ocasión la magia había sido cruel al no permitirle conservar aquella pieza gemela que él le había obsequiado, Fû no lo entendía. _¿Cómo había logrado Hikaru transportar con ella el medallón de la madre de Rantisu y ella no el regalo que Emerôdo le había hecho a su hermano? ¿Acaso su voluntad no habría sido tan fuerte como la de su amiga?_ después de todo Hikaru se había convertido en el Pilar de Sefîro, prueba evidente de que la voluntad de la pequeña del trió sobrepasaba la de los demás… aun así era triste, conservar algo de Ferio más que el recuerdo la hubieran ayudado a sobrellevar tan dolorosa y larga separación.

- ¿Será tan sólo larga?... - se cuestionaba - …¿o quizá definitiva?...

* * *

Umi Ryûzaki al principio sintió arrepentimiento por no atreverse a confesarle su amor a Kurefu, ni ella misma sabia como había empezado aquel sentimiento hacia el mago; _¿Cuándo exactamente había empezado a enamorarse de él?_ Tal vez cuando entendió lo difícil que debió ser para Kurefu asistirlas en tan difícil misión sin poder confesarles la terrible verdad… Tal vez cuando volvieron y vio en su mirada el arrepentimiento y la tristeza en sus ojos de haberlas convertido en las ejecutoras de la Princesa Emerôdo. _No, no fue ahí. _Fue cuando con sus palabras le aseguró que la actitud que ella había demostrado al llegar por primera vez era completamente comprensible y que lejos de reprochárselo le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por Sefîro.

En esa ocasión él apoyo su mano en las de Umi para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, y desde ese instante la Guerrera del Agua no pudo evitar sentir una admiración especial por el Mago Supremo de aquel planeta. Dôshi Kurefu había demostrado más de una vez por qué portaba ese título en Sefîro, y muchas veces la heredera de la fortuna Ryûzaki comprobó que todo el peso del planeta recaía sobre los hombros de su querido Kurefu. La impotencia de no poderle asistir la habían hecho sentirse inútil. Ahora después de haber vuelto a la Tierra, Umi comprendió que no había estado lista para confesarle su amor porque después de todo, Sefîro, el amado planeta del gran Dôshi apenas comenzaba a ver paz nuevamente, no era el momento indicado para perturbarlo con su egoísta confesión.

- Quizás algún día… - se decía para ella misma - …quizás…

* * *

Al transcurrir el tiempo, varias veces la elegida del Mashin Reiâsu se preguntaba: _¿Que habría visto Rantisu en ella para corresponder su amor?_ Nunca se había podido contestar esta pregunta pero cada vez que recordaba las últimas palabras del Espadachín Mágico Hikaru sentía que la vida era demasiado bondadosa con ella. _Y yo a ti…_ la única integrante femenina de los hermanos Shidô nunca había experimentado amor lejos del que sentía por su familia y amigos, pero esa palabra tenía un significado más amplio cuando lo aplicaba al Mahôkenshi, era algo que no podía entender pero tampoco podía evitar. Su lado negativo Nova fue quien descifró por ella lo que esto significaba.

Cuando pensaba en Nova y recordaba todo el problema que su remordimiento manifestado había provocado en su segundo viaje a Sefîro, Hikaru se prometía nunca más odiarse así misma por algo. Nada más imaginarse que su contraparte volviera a separarse de ella le angustiaba. _Quizá Îguru no hubiera fallecido. _Por lo tanto cada vez que tenía oportunidad procuraba hacerse sentir bien con ella misma y reafirmar su aceptación personal. Le consolaba saber que había hecho lo correcto esta vez. Sefîro era ahora una tierra independiente, ella junto a Umi y Fû habían podido ayudar, y gracias a Rantisu, a Kurefu y Emerôdo decretó lo correcto para sus seres queridos que residían ahí. El único problema ahora era tratar de reprimir su frustración de no volverlos a ver.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo Rantisu en estos momentos?... - era la interrogante diaria de Hikaru - …¿aun te acordaras de mi?...

* * *

Estas reuniones empezaban a ser una tortura para todos, por alguna cochina razón Dôshi Kurefu estaba empecinado a que el hermano de Emerôdo asumiera tan pronto como fuera posible el título y responsabilidades de rey aunque éste último le repitiera una y otra vez que no estaba listo aun. _¿No le había explicado a su pueblo en aquella conferencia que el momento de tomar el título le llevaría algún tiempo?_

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que expresarte mi opinión Kurefu? te respeto demasiado pero te repito que no me siento listo, estoy cumpliendo con las responsabilidades de príncipe lo mejor que puedo como para convertirme en rey tan pronto. Y si tan necesario es tener uno, entonces por favor en mi opinión tú o Rantisu deberían tomar esa responsabilidad, tú tienes un conocimiento del planeta que ni la misma Emerôdo tenía y Rantisu posee un poder incluso mayor al de Zagâto, sin omitir que es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

- … … … - y una mirada de aburrimiento fueron los únicos comentarios por parte del Espadachín Mágico cuando las miradas del consejo se centraron en él.

- ¡Rantisu necesita continuar yendo y viniendo de Ôtozamu constantemente esto apenas está en su primera etapa, no olvidemos la promesa que se le hizo al comandante Îguru; Sefîro no faltará a su palabra, e independientemente de eso, fueron los deseos de la propia Hikaru que ayudáramos a Ôtozamu y es lo menos que podemos hacer después de todo lo que paso! - el único Mahôkenshi del planeta no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al suelo al escuchar esos nombres de la boca de su maestro: "_Îguru, Hikaru…"_

- ¿Puu? - escuchó levemente desde su regazo. Rantisu sólo atinó a depositar un par de palmaditas a Mokona, sí _¡Él también la extrañaba mucho! _

- El Príncipe Ferio tiene razón Dôshi Kurefu… - el gran mago dirigió su mirada atónita hacia el espadachín. _¿Qué no se suponía que Rantisu estaba de su lado?_ - …no me malentiendas maestro, tanto como tú creo que el príncipe es el indicado para gobernar este planeta como rey, sin embargo como él lo menciona aun no se siente listo, no dudo que lo haga en poco tiempo pero por el momento tú eres el más indicado. Todos te queremos y te respetamos, tu sabiduría es inmensa y nadie se opondrá a que tomes el control de Sefîro mientras el hermano de la Princesa Emerôdo está listo para hacerlo. Después de todo lo has estado haciendo de manera impecable.

- ¡Gracias Rantisu!... - atinó a decir Ferio tan sorprendido como el resto ante semejante dialogo por parte del Mahôkenshi del planeta -… Dame tiempo Dôshi Kurefu, haré lo mejor que pueda. Si no quieres no tomes el título pero continua con las responsabilidades como hasta ahora, necesito tu apoyo en esto ¡Te aseguro que en cuanto esté listo te lo haré saber no lo dudes! - dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a su ahora también maestro.

- ¡Vamos Kurefu no seas terco!... - criticó esta vez Karudîna aburrida y exasperada con el tema - …no es como que necesitemos un rey inmediatamente, la gente sabe que Ferio tomará el mando tarde o temprano y forzar las situaciones no es bueno ¡podría acabar renunciando al puesto definitivamente y entonces sí nos quedamos sin rey, sin príncipe y sin monarca, y no tendremos otra que tenerte a ti de soberano permanentemente, y eso sí en mi humilde opinión no suena NADA entretenido! - terminó fingiendo desesperación y angustia con esa idea.

- Bien… - suspiró hondo - ….supongo que es lo correcto por el momento… - dijo meditando lo último de la bailarina, ni siquiera se sintió ofendido con la broma de la ilusionista ya que esa era una posibilidad que no le agradaba al sabio mago - …es sólo que nunca me ha gustado estar al frente de todo Sefîro. Procura estar listo pronto Ferio, el lapso de tiempo en el que no podías recordar tu parentesco con Emerôdo te fue muy útil. Todos los ciudadanos de este planeta te quieren y te respetan, te tienen la confianza que nadie más ha sabido ganarse de ellos porque fuiste uno de ellos. Nadie más que tú puedes comprender sus deseos y necesidades, así que se lo debes a tu gente y a esta nueva era Sefîrana - terminó Kurefu resignado una vez más a representar a su planeta _¿Qué no tendría un descanso?_

- Lo seguirás haciendo bien Dôshi Kurefu, estoy segura - le dijo tiernamente Puresea para animar al mago.

- Yo me retiro si no hay nada más que decir por el momento… - anunció Rafâga poniéndose de pie - …la tropa Seresu está en estos momentos restableciendo la comunidad del sur y necesito supervisarla. Tendremos que ampliar la aldea para recibir más gente de Ôtozamu y comenzar a seleccionar los territorios para las nuevas poblaciones.

- Eso es todo por hoy Rafâga, gracias - contestó finalmente el mago dando por terminada aquella junta del consejo.

* * *

- ¿Hablaste con él querido? - preguntó una atractiva bailarina a su actual pareja. Le había dado alcance cuando éste salió de la junta.

- No específicamente Karudîna, la verdad dudo que me haga caso, la partida de las Guerreras Mágicas está muy reciente aun.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si las chicas regresaron hace más de tres años Sefîranos a su mundo! ¡El muchacho debe continuar su vida! Independientemente de que ellas regresen sabes que ella nunca le correspondió de la manera que a nosotros nos hubiera gustado.

- Sí pero debes entender que el olvido lleva tiempo querida; y no me refiero al olvido de la mente ese es inevitable, me refiero al olvido del corazón. Debemos dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo Karudîna y presionarlo únicamente lo llevará a que le sea más difícil.

- ¿Pero le has dicho algo de lo que te dije o no?

- Le propuse ir a Chizêta como me lo pediste; para que se distrajera y conociera más chicas allá, por supuesto que eso no fue lo que le dije, sólo le indiqué que ahí podría avanzar con sus convocaciones, estudiar nuevas especies animales que tanto le agrada. La idea no le pareció mala pero me dijo que lo pensaría. No quise nombrarle a Umi pero presiento que su recuerdo y quizá la esperanza de que ellas vuelvan en cualquier momento lo mantiene aquí en Sefîro.

- ¿Pero no se negó o sí?

-No, pero tampoco accedió a hacerlo inmediatamente y lo entiendo, ahora sólo dejemos que él mismo tome la decisión - le dijo acariciando una de las mejillas de su morena bailarina.

- En mi planeta habría cientos de chicas que les gustaría conquistar a alguien como él. ¡Vamos Rafâga insiste en cuanto puedas! ¡Asukotto no puede seguir viviendo con el recuerdo de un amor imposible! No quiero verlo sólo, ese muchacho tiene mucho que ofrecer y estoy segura que en su ingenuidad se esconde una gran ternura que…

- Que hasta ahora exclusivamente sus criaturas mágicas han recibido… - terminó la frase por ella el General del Ejército Sefîrano - …lo sé querida, pero ya te dije que es muy pronto, Asukotto ha comprobado ser suficientemente maduro para sobrellevar el asunto de Umi pero también recuerda que el corazón necesita más espacio para posar sus intereses en nuevos prospectos.

- Sí Rafâga pero si a esos "prospectos" no les damos la oportunidad de ni siquiera dejarse ver ¡pues eso sí va a estar en la lengua natal de Fâren!

- ¡Karudîna!... - los interrumpió el chicho de ojos aceituna sin imaginarse que la plática que interrumpía estaba precisamente centrada en él - …quería pedirte un favor.

-¡Asukotto que bueno que te veo! ¡Yo también quería pedirte otro! - le dijo la ilusionista y recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de su rubio general.

- Ah pues, adelante Karudîna, ¿que necesitas?

- Querido, tengo que ir próximamente a Chizêta para ver a una tía lejana. Hace mucho que no voy y quiero hacerlo, Rafâga está muy ocupado con el ejército en estos días y no puede acompañarme ¿cierto querido?... - se dirigió al rubio con una mirada de "no-te-atrevas-a-contradecirme". Éste sólo asintió aunque no le gusto mucho que Karudîna decidiera aquello sin consultarlo antes con él. Evidentemente esta mujer estaba empecinada a que Asukotto conociera Chizêta fuera como fuera - …y bueno, como tú eres mi hermanito ¿me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme? No tardaremos mucho, será un viaje relámpago te lo aseguro… - insistió al ver la cara de su 'hermanito' no muy alegre con aquello, luego continuó - …¡vamos querido si me acompañas diré que sí a lo que sea que tengas que pedirme! - le dijo sonriente.

- Ah este… pues yo, no se Karudîna, no quiero alejarme de Sefîro. Sabes que tengo las clases con los aldeanos ¿Dôshi Kurefu sabe de esto? - preguntó en son de escusa, no quería faltar a sus "visitas" que desde la partida de 'ella' había comenzado a realizar a cierto lugar.

- ¡Sí!... - mintió la ilusionista inmediatamente y Rafâga decidió en ese momento alejarse del par. No quería inmiscuirse más en los asuntos "Miss Cupido" de su bella pareja, especialmente si esto llegaba a oídos de Kurefu. Sabía que nada la haría cambiar de opinión así que _¿Para qué intentarlo?_ - …verás, no será por mucho tiempo, partiríamos en tres días y nos quedaríamos ahí no más de veinte días.

-¡Veinte días!... - exclamó incrédulo - …pero son muchos días Karudîna.

- Vamos Asukotto, no he visto a mi tía desde que llegué a Sefîro, ¡entenderás que la echo de menos! - dijo llevando sus manos hasta sus caderas.

- Bueno si… - admitió el joven castaño, finalmente su noble corazón no tenía el valor para negarle aquello, después de todo, Karudîna era la única familia humana (por así decirlo) que le quedaba - …¿estás segura que sólo serán 20 días?

- ¡Segurísima!

- Está bien, Rafâga me había dicho que ahí hay especies de animales muy interesantes. No estaría mal empezar a conocerlas - meditó el invocador.

- ¡Excelente!... - celebró aplaudiendo rápidamente frente a ella - …y ahora dime querido, ¿qué querías pedirme?

- Ah sí, quería que cuidaras a uno de mis amigos ya que ha estado un poco agotado después de la última sesión con los alumnos de la escuela y no quiero devolverlo así a su dimensión, ¿podrías cuidarlo hoy por mí?

- ¿Vas a salir? Pero si hoy no tienes que dar clases.

- Voy a otro lugar, pero no tardaré. Sólo tienes que supervisarlo para que no despierte; si lo hace dile que volveré pronto.

- ¿Y cómo le digo eso?

- Karudîna mis amigos entienden perfectamente si les hablas, además a ti te conocen bien… - le sonrió - …voy y vengo ¿está bien?

- Bueno, pues mientras más pronto te vayas más pronto regresarás, anda ve tranquilo - le indicó y el joven no tardó más y corrió por uno de los pasillos alejándose de ella. _¿Me pregunto a donde va todos los días?_ Fue la interrogante de la ilusionista mientras la figura de su tierno "hermanito" desaparecía de su visión.

* * *

_¡Por fin se había decidido todo!_ Mahôkenshi Rantisu decidió abandonar la sala de conferencias y dirigirse a su habitación para preparar otra más de sus partidas. Estos eran de los viajes "rescate" hechos a Ôtozamu para así honrar a su amigo Îguru Bishôn, realizar el deseo de su pequeña Hikaru Shidô y cumplir la promesa de Dôshi Kurefu. Era una tarea ardua pero con estos tres motivos en mente Rantisu sabía que esta era la misión de su vida.

- ¿Rantisu?... - escuchó la voz de la armera y éste volteó - …perdona que te interrumpa pero he querido hablar contigo de algo desde hace tiempo y no he tenido oportunidad - le dijo Sôshi Puresea quien aparentemente lo había seguido después de que abandonaran la sala de conferencias del palacio.

- Dime Puresea ¿qué ocurre?... - la notó nerviosa, como dudando si decir lo que tenía en mente - …si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudaré en hacerlo - la animó.

- Bueno, en realidad ya no estoy tan segura de si lo que te voy a pedir sea tan relevante en estos momentos, es sólo que creo que mereces saberlo… - estas palabras comenzaban a despertar su curiosidad.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- …es sobre Hikaru… - otra vez el ritmo de su corazón se elevaba. Al parecer ese "no dudaré en hacerlo" ya no parecía tan convincente - …¿recuerdas la vez que revivimos su espada?, ¿aquella ocasión en la que la llevaste a su habitación después de que quedó inconsciente?... - continuó Puresea. _¡ ¿Y cómo olvidarlo? ! _En esa ocasión Hikaru le había confesado inconscientemente su amor. Por primera vez el tacto de una mano femenina posada sobre su rostro le había originado ternura a Rantisu. Recordaba también el pánico que lo había llevado hasta esa habitación: la energía vital de la chica parecía desaparecer - …¿si te acuerdas? - insistió Puresea sacando a Rantisu de sus recuerdos.

- Sí, lo recuerdo bien, ¿qué hay con ello?

- Bueno verás, Hikaru no supo que, no sabe que ella… que ella te dijo algo esa vez, y bueno, lo que te quería pedir era que no se lo mencionaras, ella nunca estuvo consciente de lo que te confesó porque no lo recordaba. Para ella fue muy difícil aquella prueba, todo iba bien hasta que Nova utilizó tu imagen, sé que ella sentía un remordimiento muy fuerte hacia contigo y no quisiera que se sintiera aun peor por haberte dicho aquello, era un tema que la apenaba… - decía la armera recordando la timidez de Hikaru durante el baño que Karudîna las había hecho compartir - …sé que esto es algo tonto de pedirte ya que nadie sabe si ellas regresarán algún día pero tenía que decírtelo - la rubia dirigió su mirada al suelo y el gesto de Rantisu se contrajo levemente al escuchar la información de la herrera, lógicamente quiso saber más.

- Puresea ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó durante el ritual de resurrección de armas? - la armera se extrañó un tanto con aquella pregunta, pero aun así la contestó puesto que era ella quien estaba haciendo una petición.

- Pues… fueron varias cosas, todo comenzó bien pero de repente Nova apareció y comenzó a utilizar las imágenes de Umi y Fû reprochándole a Hikaru que las había hecho participes de un crimen en el que no tenían nada que ver. Esos reflejos culpaban a Hikaru de ser la responsable de su traslado a Sefîro y del sufrimiento que sentían. Después de un rato Hikaru comprendió el engaño en el que Nova la tenia, conociendo a sus amigas ella sabía que nunca la culparían de aquello. Nova enfureció y parecía estar perdiendo aquel pleito, pero ahí fue donde utilizó tu imagen y ella se mofaba de lo que… de lo que Hikaru sentía diciéndole que era una tonta, tu imagen señalaba a las Guerreras Mágicas de haber terminado con la vida de tu hermano. En ese momento el remordimiento de Hikaru llegó a su punto más alto y cayó en una obscuridad casi total, la estaba perdiendo cada vez más así que en ese momento decidí intervenir e ingresé en la mente y corazón de Hikaru para recordarle sus motivos de revivir la espada de Reiâsu. Estuvimos a punto de morir las dos, ella sentía mucha culpa, tristeza y dolor… afortunadamente Hikaru logró reafirmar su compromiso con ella misma y así fue como pudimos volver.

Sôshi Puresea terminó aquel relato con los ojos cristalinos, había sido testigo de los dolores más profundos del Pilar de Sefîro. En varias ocasiones después de aquel suceso se felicitaba seguir pretendiendo ser su hermana gemela, de lo contrario Nova también la hubiera utilizado a ella para hacer más difícil aquella prueba.

Rantisu por su parte se quedo frio. Los detalles de aquel ritual eran nuevos para él. Evidentemente sus palabras de consuelo hacia la Guerrera del Fuego la noche que ella le confesó haber eliminado a Zagâto habían sido tan impávidas como todo lo que salía de su boca. _¡Era obvio que Hikaru no encontró consuelo con aquella respuesta de no encontrarlas culpables de tal acto!_ y por culpa de su monótono habito de no acompañar sus palabras con gestos sentimentales no convenció a la pequeña guerrera y la expuso a perder la vida en contra de su propio corazón. El relato de la herrera le hizo comprender que Hikaru había vivido el peor castigo de todos: el castigo del remordimiento y de una cruel manera. Ya doloroso era sentir remordimiento constantemente, pero a eso añadirle imágenes de los agredidos culpándote tajantemente debía sentirse como el mismísimo purgatorio. _¿Si Zagâto se le manifestara a él reprochándole haberlo abandonado en su misión más dura y dolorosa? ¿O si Emerôdo se apareciera culpándolo por haber desertado su cargo de proteger su vida con la de él?..._

- ¿Comprendes lo importante que es para mí pedirte que no le recuerdes lo que te dijo cuando volvimos? - interrogó la armera sacándolo de la rivera de sus pensamientos. Rantisu entonces suavizó un poco el gesto, la preocupación que Puresea manifestaba por Hikaru era autentica; y gracias a ella el objeto de su afecto había salido victoriosa de aquella lucha interna. Inevitablemente comenzó a sentirse en deuda con la mujer que ahora tenía enfrente.

- Supe que ella no lo recordaba y no se lo mencioné - fue todo lo que su ocupada mente le permitió articular, le hubiese querido contestar lo contrario.

Bien recuerda la desilusión que no pudo evitar sentir cuando confirmó sentado en aquella fuente que la Guerrera del Fuego no recordaba ni parvo pedazo de lo que le había dicho en aquella ocasión. _¿Por qué se desilusionó tanto? s_e preguntó en aquel entonces. Ahora tiempo después lo sabía a la perfección:

Hikaru había entrado finalmente en su vida como la protagonista de su corazón, un sentimiento completamente desconocido para Mahôkenshi Rantisu. Su temperamento no había logrado admitirlo en momentos previos a ese suceso, lo que sí admitió sin embargo era que quería protegerla acosta de lo que fuera y el medallón de su madre se encargaría precisamente de eso cuando no estuviera ahí él para encargarse personalmente de ella. Ya Îguru se la había arrebatado en una ocasión; ocasión en la que mismo comandante había comentado sobre lo atractivo de Hikaru, comentario que también había incomodado al Espadachín Mágico de Sefîro, especialmente porque Hikaru parecía estar cómoda cerca de Îguru. _¿Pero qué importancia tenía ya?_ ninguno de los dos estaba con él desde la batalla final contra Debonea.

* * *

_"Procura estar listo pronto Ferio"_ Había dicho el Dôshi pero _¿Cómo lo lograría si su mente y su corazón estaban con otra y en otra persona? _Kurefu le obligaría a utilizar toda su concentración para su futuro entrenamiento y ahí era donde comenzaba el problema. Desde la partida de la Guerrera del Viento a Ferio se le había hecho imposible separar su mente de la chica por más de un determinado tiempo. Era como si su inconsciente estuviera pendiente para recordárselo nuevamente.

Si, él estaba seguro que Fû una vez más cumpliría con su palabra y ella había dicho que no lo olvidaría; lo mismo haría él, después de todo era imposible olvidarla. Fû no sólo vivía en su mente, sino que también poseía su corazón. _¿Cómo lo logró?_ era fácil, Ferio nunca había conocido una chica como tal en toda su vida: dulce, tierna, inteligente, objetiva, frágil y fuerte a la vez. Y para cerrar con broche de oro tan hermosa que de sólo verla costaba trabajo pensar. Era como si la hubieran mandado hacer para él. Emerôdo debió haber sentido la misma frustración al enamorarse de Zagâto, amarlo tanto sin poderlo tener.

Ferio se preguntaba si acaso Rantisu pasaba por la misma situación. El Espadachín Mágico no expresaba con facilidad sus sentimientos, quizá Ferio al identificarse con el dolor que provenía de los ojos del Mahôkenshi Sefîrano le bastaba para hacerse esas suposiciones. Algún día se lo preguntaría porque ya con esta eran dos cosas muy complejas y fuertes en común con el hermano de Shinkan Zagâto:

1. La pérdida de sus únicos hermanos a causa de una misma tragedia y un mismo romance (ambos mayores que ellos)…

2. La pérdida de las mujeres que amaban a causa de una misma distancia (ambas Majikku Naito del Mundo Místico)…

- ¡Ojala las casualidades también se extendieran al mismo nivel de poder!... - se reprimía Ferio de manera sarcástica mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca - …de esa manera no tendría que concentrarme en "estar listo" teniendo la cabeza llena de ti.


	2. Jûsan

**Fuente: **Anime

**Rômaji - Español: **Jûsan - Trece

**DENSETSU MAJIKKU NAITO**

**C****APÍTULO 02**

**Jûsan**

Planeta Tierra, Tokio Japón, primavera de 2007.

Hikaru, Fû y Umi se veían con frecuencia, estaban por completarse doce largos años desde el primer intento fallido de volver a Sefîro y trece desde la última vez que pisaran aquella tierra. Si bien sus días en el secundario y la universidad las habían mantenido alejadas un poco debido al incremento de tareas, presentaciones y trabajo, siempre encontraban tiempo para reunirse y platicar de sus vidas, recordar viejas aventuras y darse fuerzas unas a otras cuando la nostalgia por Sefîro y su gente hacia presencia. Después de sus respectivas graduaciones, sus nuevos empleos tampoco habían evitado que nuestras tres jóvenes se reunieran a menudo.

Fue en estas constantes reuniones en donde las tres se sinceraron y compartieron sus sentimientos más profundos y personales hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Su segunda visita a Sefîro había estado llena de peleas y batallas que les habían impedido compartir otra clase de charlas que no fueran referentes al constante peligro y al deseo mutuo de proteger esa tierra. Sin embargo, ya habiendo pasado todo eso la inevitable plática sentimental que se acostumbra entre el sexo femenino tomó lugar.

Ni para Umi ni para Hikaru fue nuevo conocer los sentimientos de Fû hacia Ferio; estos habían quedado a flor de piel desde la primera visita a ese mundo, pero ambas constataron que el sentimiento sólo había madurado más en la segunda ocasión.

La confesión del amor que Hikaru sentía hacia Rantisu causó cierta sorpresa a las dos últimas, no es que no hubieran notado un cambio en su pequeña amiga, fue sólo que Hikaru siempre había sido muy ingenua en lo que a atracción física se refería. Sin embargo era imposible ignorar el inmenso atractivo del Mahôkenshi de Sefîro, de hecho fue esto último lo que las convenció en definitiva: únicamente alguien con los maravillosos genes de Rantisu pudo haber llamado la atención de semejante indiferente a la química sexual como lo era Hikaru. Después de todo, ni la misma Emerôdo había sido capaz de resistir semejante tentación. _¿Y no era Rantisu un fiel retrato del difunto Zagâto?_

La que sí dijo "Quítense que ahí les voy" y las dejó con la boca abierta por más de un minuto fue Umi. Fue tal la reacción que causó a sus amigas en aquella ocasión tras confesarles su amor hacia el Dôshi, que tuvo que levantarse indignada de la mesa de la cafetería en donde se encontraban para así sacarlas del trance en el que las había depositado mientras golpeaba la mesa con su mano haciendo temblar los capuchinos.

- ¿Qué? ¡ ¿No me van a salir con que un príncipe de cabellos VERDES y un GIGANTE que duplica tu tamaño son menos RAROS que un hechicero con apariencia de diez años? !

- ¡ ¡Jajajajaja, jajajajaja, jajajajaja! ! - estalló el trío de carcajadas al unisonó. La gente las había mirado con cara de bichos pero ellas se la pasaron bomba con semejante "caldo" de "buenas nuevas". Ese tipo de pláticas comenzó a gradarles a nuestras tres femeninas protagonistas desde aquel entonces.

* * *

_Casi trece años sin verte, vaya que el tiempo pasa volando._ Pensaba una joven rubia mientras se dirigía a una clínica donde le realizarían una operación a la que se había reusado por mucho tiempo.

- Es hora de abandonar las gafas - se decía para convencerse, de cierta manera su rechazo a este procedimiento dependía directamente a que dichas gafas le recordaban su etapa de aventura en aquel mágico mundo, desprenderse de ellas iba a ser difícil porque era como cambiar la apariencia con la que Ferio la recordaba. Y si bien no sabía con seguridad si él todavía la recordaba quería aferrarse a que sí; después de todo cumplir lo que ella le había dicho era fácil. _¿Quién podría olvidar a ese príncipe con actitud encantadora?_

Fû se adentró en la clínica para encontrarse con su hermana y sus dos mejores amigas.

- ¡Fû!, ¡por un segundo creí que te arrepentirías! - se escuchó de una joven hermosa de pelo azul y altura envidiable. Umi levantó la mano con el pulgar elevado en señal de aliento. En ese momento un torbellino pelirrojo atacó de frente a la aludida para propinarle un efusivo abrazo.

Estos trece años habían hecho cambios drásticos en nuestras tres Guerreras Mágicas pero por mucho que costara creerlo, todo el cambio físico que la anatomía femenina había recetado a nuestras tres protagonistas no había logrado alterar drásticamente el interior de ellas. Ese seguía tan autentico como el que nos habían mostrado cuando apenas eran unas adolecentes de escasos catorce años en medio de la pubertad, lo único que se había acentuado era la madurez que las tres compartían desde que Sefîro se encargó de aquello y obvio, ahora también tenían los conocimientos "básicos de la vida" que cualquier mujer de veintisiete años pueda tener en un país tan desarrollado como Japón.

- ¡Que gusto que no hayas cambiado de parecer, ya verás que te sentirás más cómoda sin tus gafas!... - le decía Hikaru mientras la liberaba de dicho abrazo - …¡además será como estar dentro de Windamu permanentemente! - le dijo esto último de manera que Kû no pudiera escuchar, después de todo: ¿Quién diablos era Windamu en Tokio?

- Bueno si, decidí que ya era hora de dejar de aferrarme a ellas - y dicho esto se aproximó el Dr. Himotto para recibirla y preparar dicho procedimiento.

- No se preocupe señorita Hôôji, esto es muy sencillo y rápido. Hoy mismo estará en su casa y mañana mismo podrá disfrutar de su nueva visión - le dijo efusivo el doctor de apariencia madura y serena. Fû no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquila y un tanto emocionada por su futuro cambio, tampoco pudo evitar que el siguiente pensamiento pasara por su mente:

_¿Qué pensaría Ferio si me viera ahora?, ¿notaría los cambios que he tenido durante estos años?_ Y con una cosquilla en el estomago generada por aquel nombre siguió al doctor al interior.

* * *

La operación de Fû hace unos meses había sido todo un éxito y ya había dejado de empujar con su dedo índice el puente de su nariz esperando encontrar ahí las tan acostumbradas gafas, las que aun no dejaban de sorprenderse eran Hikaru y Umi, los ojos de su amiga brillaban aun más sin esos cristales sobre sus ojos.

Hikaru quitó su atención del microscopio por un rato y recargó su codo sobre la barra del laboratorio para descansar el rostro sobre su mano. Efectivamente Fû lucia hermosa, tanto como Umi. Se imaginó por un momento las caras de Ferio y Kurefu al verlas, sabia con seguridad que Ferio caería "patas" arriba al ver a Fû, el príncipe siempre mostró abiertamente lo loco que lo volvía la conocedora del viento; pero incluso más que la reacción de Ferio lo que a Hikaru le intrigaba era la reacción que Dôshi Kurefu tendría si llegase a ver a Umi. Bien era cierto que Umi en más de una ocasión les había dicho que Kurefu nunca mostró ningún tipo de atracción hacia ella pero nadie podía negar que la belleza de Umi era inigualable, Hikaru estaba segura que por más que el Mago Supremo de Sefîro fuera indiferente a las fuerzas del amor, el hombre tendría que saber apreciar la belleza física femenina, y sin duda Umi era bella de pies a cabeza sin contar lo hermoso que era su interior.

_¿Y Rantisu que haría? _Este pensamiento la ponía nerviosa. Era una mezcla de miedo y nervios, Hikaru sabía que ella había cambiado tanto como sus amigas pero: _¿Lo suficiente como para gustarle a su adorado Mahôkenshi? _Su sentido común le decía repetidamente que no importaba ni el cambio, ni las cualidades, ni la edad mientras la distancia se mantuviera presente. Rantisu era un hombre como ningún otro en físico, sólo Zagâto le igualaba en apariencia, de ahí en fuera ni los modelos más guapos de este mundo le podían arrancar los suspiros que tenia cada vez que su mente recordaba la imagen del Mágico Espadachín.

Precisamente por eso nuestra valiente guerrera sentía el miedo que ni en las batallas más peligrosas había sentido. _Miedo… si…_ Miedo a que una de las tantas mujeres que habitaban en Sefîro o en algún otro planeta de aquella lejana galaxia para tal caso ya hubiera logrado cautivar el corazón de su amado. Después de todo ya habían pasado doce largos años acercándose rápidamente a los trece en los que no se habían visto _¿Qué le garantizaba que aquel hombre de mirada triste siguiera amándola aun?_ Estaba consciente que un hombre como Rantisu no pretendería entregarse al celibato así como así_ ¡Y menos por una niña de catorce años con apariencia de niño!_ _¡Hay Dios!_ Esto sí que angustiaba a Hikaru, no lo del "celibato" que no lo cuestionaba, ella había vivido toda su vida rodeada de hombres y bien conocía su naturaleza, sus hermanos eran buenos pero no santos, así mismo pensaba del Mahôkenshi Sefîrano y no le incomodaba (aunque tampoco le entretenía) pero era el olvido sentimental en sí lo que la angustiaba. _¿Y si ya formó una familia con alguien más?_ ¡Tortura, vil tortura! eso es lo que sentía cuando pensaba en estas cosas. Îguru le había dicho que Rantisu no era como su hermano mayor, que si amaba a alguien regresaría con vida para ella, y así pasó pero… _¿También esperaría por ella?_

El timbre de su teléfono móvil sonó y la supervisora del laboratorio la reprimió con la mirada indicándole que saliera o silenciara aquel aparato. Hikaru optó por la primera opción.

- ¿Ya estás lista anciana? Fû y yo estaremos en el bar en veinte minutos, no llegues tarde o se derretirá el pastel de helado que tanto te gusta ¡y no lo compraré otra vez! - amenazó la Guerrera del Agua.

- ¿A quién llamas anciana ruca? ¡Te lo paso sólo por lo del pastel!... - dijo imaginándose probando aquel postre - …estaré ahí a tiempo, necesito llenar una hoja más y salgo para allá.

- Bien entonces ahí nos vemos.

* * *

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - gritaron dos hermosas jóvenes cuando una tercera pelirroja cruzó la puerta del restaurante-bar donde se habían quedado de ver, la recién llegada se vio repentinamente cubierta por los brazos de sus dos mejores amigas acaparando la atención de la gente (especialmente del género masculino) que las veía con un gesto más de admiración que de curiosidad, pues aquel trió estrechado estaba compuesto por "chuladas" de mujeres. Y es que el tiempo no había pasado en balde para ninguna de las tres:

Fû desarrolló un cuerpo europeo, refinado, como los que se ven en catálogos vistiendo trajes de alta costura. Era alta y de complexión más delgada que sus otras dos amigas, sus curvas eran discretas pero perceptibles con un busto de copa A seguido por un talle largo, vientre plano y unas pompis pequeñas y firmes. Toda su anatomía conjunta lograba que los trajes sastre lucieran en su figura como en ninguna otra. Sus gestos y movimientos eran delicados y acompañados naturalmente con una dosis justa de dulzura y feminidad. Su rostro era muy bonito e iluminado por un par de esmeraldas que le daban un toque angelical. En conclusión, cuando la veías los adjetivos calificativos de "Linda y Fina" venían a la mente.

Umi, bueno Umi siempre había sido atractiva pero increíblemente se había puesto más. Umi había desarrollado un cuerpo de modelo de pasarela internacional de los que nunca pasan de moda. Todavía era la más alta de las tres y su complexión incluía pantorrillas y muslos largos bien delineados, sus caderas eran estrechas pero dejaban admirar lo bien formado de su cintura y lo liso y largo de su abdomen, su busto era una letra de copa más que su amiga Fû y una menos que su amiga Hikaru. El porte aristocrático tan característico de ella resaltaba la gala que proyectaba en cada movimiento por más mínimo que fuera. Incluso la diminuta acción de sostener un bolígrafo entre sus dedos era elegante. Un cuello largo sostenía el bello rostro de la joven, ahí dos zafiros destellaban un aire de orgullo y desdén. A esta chica los adjetivos que mejor la describían eran "Bella y Elegante" por donde quiera que la vieras.

Hikaru por su parte se mantuvo siendo la más bajita de las tres y seguía también aparentando menos edad. A sus ahora recién cumplidos veintisiete años la gente aun seguía quitándole de dos a tres años menos como cuando tenía catorce y Umi le había calculado tan sólo once. Por fortuna el desarrollo fisiológico de una mujer de veintisiete y una de veinticuatro ya no es tan drástico y este también era el caso de nuestra pequeña Shidô. Aunque su estatura no alcanzó más del metro sesenta el resto de su anatomía le había recompensado bien ese detalle. Sus piernas dibujaban pantorrillas y muslos deleitables con tan sólo verse, sus caderas enmarcaban unas pompis dadivosas y paraditas acentuando su diminuta cintura que de exhibirse delataría un discreto cuarteto de rectángulos musculares originados por su hiperactividad que desde pequeña la había caracterizado y la había obligado a tomar un comportamiento más bien atlético, su busto de copa C siempre escondido y asfixiado bajo ajustados sujetadores deportivos. El rostro de esta chica era una hermosa combinación de niña-mujer que con el profundo par de rubíes podía expresar inocencia ó determinación de un momento a otro. En conjunto su cuerpo y rostro la hacían "Atractiva y Fresca".

Después de un par de brindis y del merecido pastel que celebraba el cumpleaños de la mas chica del trió las interminables platicas referentes al trabajo, a la familia y a las actividades en común tomaron lugar para después pasar a un tema más entretenido y personal entre estas tres guerreras.

- Más te vale que la próxima vez que nos veamos te los estrenes - dijo Umi al ver la cara de la festejada un tanto ladeada cuando sacó un par de jeans ajustados y una pequeña blusa de la envoltura.

- Umi… con esto me voy a ver muy… muy… "apretada" ¿no?

- ¡No! ¡Te vas a ver como una mujer joven en un fin de semana común y corriente! ¡No como la exploradora en medio de la jungla que normalmente nos presentas! - le dijo exaltada mirando de arriba abajo los pantalones sueltos y camisas "cómodas" tan queridas de Hikaru. A la rubia y a la pelirroja les salió una gota en la cabeza.

- Yo creo que te vas a ver muy bien Hikaru. En realidad ya tu bata de laboratorio esconde bastante tu anatomía, no estaría mal que utilizaras algo más ajustado a tu cuerpo, desde que crecimos te he considerado una chica con un cuerpo muy sexy, no deberías esconderlo tanto… - terminó Fû críticamente y a Hikaru le entró un ataque de risa.

- Me parece que aquella operación ocular no salió tan bien Fû….- dijo divertida - …¿Sexy? ¡ ¿De dónde? ! - seguía riendo.

- ¡Pues no de la camisa de fuerza que utilizas de sostén te lo aseguro!... - le sopeteó Umi - …pobres "gemelas" tuyas, deberías dejarlas respirar de vez en cuando, y apropósito de salir… - dirigió ahora su atención a su rubia amiga - …¿cómo te fue con el chico con el que saliste la otra vez?

- Pues bien… - contestó Fû y su gesto se tornó aburrido - …pero no me gusta mucho, es lindo conmigo pero de verdad no puedo verlo como algo más que un colega de trabajo.

- Fû, en realidad tú a nadie ves como a algo más que "colegas de trabajo"… - le dijo Hikaru como tratando de hacerle ver su punto - …estoy segura de que harías la excepción si ese colega tuviera ojos miel y pelo verde - terminó con una destellante y traviesa sonrisa.

- Sí ¿verdad?… - ahora la rubia era la que mostraba un gesto pensativo - …y yo estoy segura que a ti no te entraría tanta risa al estar a punto de besar a un hombre si ese hombre fuera un alto espadachín de cabellos tan negros como la noche ¿no lo crees? - contraatacó la Guerrera del Viento mostrando su propia y tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Ustedes creen realmente que ellos sigan disponibles chicas? - cuestionó Umi curiosa dejando escapar una vez más aquella pregunta que atemorizaba a las tres por igual, e inmediatamente el conjunto se vio preso de pensamientos individuales.

Hikaru era ingenua pero no ignorante, Fû era tímida pero no boba y Umi era tenaz pero no testaruda. A lo largo de la secundaria y la universidad habían adquirido información suficiente para reconocer que miles de oportunidades amorosas o aventureras era una posibilidad en la vida de aquellos hombres que cautivaron su adolecente corazón. Además comprendían bien que la testosterona del hombre era más exigente que la hormona femenina… pocas mujeres terrestres lograban separar sus sentimientos en la intimidad, mientras que el hombre… bueno, el hombre en su gran mayoría sabia separar bien la frontera de su cintura para abajo sin ningún reparo. _¿Sería este el caso con los Sefîranos también?_ Quizás, muy probablemente sí y lo comprendían. Lo que les mortificaba era más bien el hecho de que alguien ya hubiera llenado sus vidas "del otro lado de la frontera" por así decirlo, ósea en su corazón y su mente.

Al pasar los años habían aprendido a resignarse y se conformaban con la puntual imagen que cada año la torre de Tokio les ofrecía del lejano planeta. La mayoría de sus respectivas amigas ya se habían casado y comenzado a formar familias, los veintisiete para una mujer en Japón y la mayoría del resto del mundo eran sinónimo de esposo y familia propia. Ellas tres habían intentado superar el amor que habían dejado atrás pero ninguna había podido hacerlo por completo, y no podíamos juzgarlas severamente porque en realidad lo habían intentado pero simplemente aun no lo lograban.

Por su parte Fû había salido con chicos y compañeros de su trabajo un par de veces, siempre había tenido buen gusto para seleccionar chicos serios y que denotaban sincero interés por ella, pero terminaba finalizando sus relaciones al cabo de un par de meses. Esta chica tenia bien definido esperar aquel primer encuentro intimo con el hombre que llegara a ser su esposo. Aunque en estos tiempos "liberales" aquella meta se volvía cada vez menos compartida por la población femenina. Fû estaba decidida a esperar y no caer en tentaciones, y más que una decisión conservadora para ella era una decisión sentimental, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que sin amor hacia su "posible esposo" y por parte de su "posible esposo", nunca, jamás, contraería matrimonio y la verdad era que sólo con alguien se imaginaba compartiendo algo tan intimo y personal como aquello. Hasta el momento nadie había sido capaz de generar en ella esa atracción y sentimiento que el monarca Sefîrano había logrado.

Con Umi la historia no era muy distinta con respecto a la duración de sus relaciones ¡esta chica sí que tenia pretendientes guapos! Al trabajar en una de las tantas empresas de su padre como editora (una prestigiada e internacional revista de modas) Umi tenía la oportunidad de rodearse con modelos y actores chulísimos, y bueno, siendo Umi no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de salir con ellos a ver si uno le hacia el favor de plantarse en su corazón y así superar su primer amor; cosa que terminaba en completo fracaso, y lo que para Fû eran meses ¡para Umi eran semanas! En cuanto a encuentros íntimos, Umi les había confesado que su "estreno" lo había realizado con un individuo X que encontró lo suficientemente guapo y divertido. Sus razones de aquel evento eran que estaba decepcionada y cansada de ser testigo de cómo muchas mujeres a su alrededor entregaban cuerpo y corazón en aquella única ocasión, convencidas de que aquello iba a ser el pináculo de la felicidad para después encontrarlas llorando y destrozadas al comprobar que aquel utópico encuentro había terminado con los protagonistas masculinos no valorado aquella entrega y terminaban engañándolas o terminándolas definitivamente, mientras que ellas siempre los recordarían debido a ese "estreno". Estaba convencida de no querer vivir ese dolor por lo que con total autoridad y completa facultad mental se despojó de aquella frágil barrera para así recordar "su primera vez" con diversión y travesura por el resto de su vida y no con amargura al comprender que el "príncipe azul" se había tornado negro. Y hasta ahora para la fortuna de la Guerrera del Agua su hipótesis estaba funcionando… no había lagrimas o arrepentimientos ni malos recuerdos, simple y sencillamente porque su corazón no había participado en aquel encuentro.

Hikaru de plano se refugió en la sobreprotección de sus hermanos durante un buen tiempo. Masaru y Kakeru habían sido efectivos alejándole cuanto pretendiente se le acercara hasta que el destino se encargó de ponerles enfrente a sus respectivos amores y la protección de la cual Hikaru gozaba había disminuido desde entonces. La cualidad de la guerrera del elemento fuego había resultado contraproducente, su manera alegre, efusiva y positiva que le había ayudado a identificarse tanto con el sexo masculino en el pasado ahora resultaba altamente atractiva para dichos chicos, y más tardaba en alejarlos de ella que enamorarlos de ella. Había accedido a salir con algunos pero el verdadero reto se había convertido en lograr besarlos. Cada vez que un chico intentaba besarla ¡a Hikaru le entraba un incontrolable ataque de risa! "_Son tus nervios de estar con alguien así de cerca_" había comentado como buena conocedora Umi, pero Hikaru pensaba que su actitud en sí se originaba en lo ridículo de la situación. _¿Ella besando a alguien? S_ólo a un hombre tenía en mente para tal propósito. Una chica virgen a su edad era rara pero posible… _¿Pero una sin haber besado aun? ¡Eso sí que era un fenómeno! _Le consolaba saber que seguramente la mayoría de las monjas compartían el record con ella. Por mismos motivos aunque su hiperactivo comportamiento curioseara por aquella experiencia y se divirtiera imaginándose la más salvaje de las mujeres en la intimidad, su sentido del humor simplemente ¡no se lo permitía! los chicos se tornaban ofendidos y orgullosos después de ver en primera fila como su comportamiento meloso desternillaba de risa a la pelirroja. Hikaru había resuelto en sus años universitarios que ella no esperaría hasta el matrimonio, pero tampoco había encontrado a alguien suficientemente "divertido y atractivo" (como Umi lo había llamado) como para seguir el ejemplo de su amiga Ryûzaki. Se había dicho que esperaría mínimo a sentir cariño hacia su posible "amante", ese iba a ser su único requisito: estar encariñada de dicho candidato, aunque él a ella no la quisiera, pero con el paso del tiempo y tras comprobar que los ataques de risa sólo iban en aumento estaba segura que su aquella primera vez se la iba a tener que llevar un hombre que fuera un experto en el arte de la seducción como para atraparla en sus deseos lascivos antes de que la cosa se volviera cómica. O ya definitivamente y arriesgando el corazón iba a suceder con el hombre que la volviera loca de amor… el problema era que ese hombre ya existía, pero se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de años luz.

* * *

El decimotercer aniversario de su última visita a Sefîro había llegado. Era una nublada mañana 27 de Noviembre del año 2007; y aunque no lo celebrarían porque eso de no poder regresar no era motivo de celebración, Umi una vez más se dirigía a la torre de Tokio para visualizar junto a sus amigas el progreso de aquel planeta y se preguntaba a si misma si en alguna ocasión podrían estas imágenes ser más especificas y mostrarle los rostros de las personas que habían dejado ahí.

- ¡Ni modo! Otra vez tendremos que conformarnos con únicamente el panorama aéreo de Sefîro…- se decía con resignación.

Fû y Hikaru ya se encontraban en el tan conocido mirador esperándola y al mirarla le dieron la bienvenida para después posarse frente al imponente vidrio que les mostraba la ciudad y el cielo de Tokio. Las tres mujeres se veían hermosas recordando aventuras adolecentes.

- ¿Están listas? - preguntó Fû mientras cerraba femeninamente sus manos frente a su pecho.

- ¡Ahora en cualquier momento lo veremos! - anotó Hikaru dando un pequeño brinco con las puntas de sus pies y sin quitar la vista del frente.

- Hoy se cumplen trece años, casi la edad que teníamos cuando fuimos ahí por primera vez… - dijo finalmente la guerrera azul melancólica, estirando sus elegantes brazos para reposarlos en el barandal frente a ella.

_Y con cada año que pasaba más crecía el deseo de volver a aquella tierra…_

_Y con cada año que pasaba más crecía la curiosidad de ver a toda la gente que dejaron ahí..._

_Y con cada año que pasaba más dolía aceptar que los dueños de sus corazones permanecían lejos de ellas…_

* * *

Después de que aquel trió de pensamientos cruzara por sus mentes la imagen de Sefîro no apareció frente a ellas, lo que sí apareció sin embargo fue el tan añorado y extrañado resplandor que las envolvió una vez más para otorgarles después de trece años el deseo más esperado de sus corazones. El conocido grito no se hizo esperar:

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡AAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! ! ! ! - ¡HABÍAN VUELTO! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡No importaba!

Lo único que importaba era que estaban ahí, descendiendo desde lo alto del cielo como anteriormente y que ni la velocidad de la caída, ni el temor a que Fyula no llegara a tiempo podían quitarles del pecho la emoción y la alegría que sentían estas tres jóvenes. Durante la caída miles de cosas bombardeaban sus mentes a una velocidad que únicamente el cerebro humano era capaz de procesar…

_¿Se encontrara Sefîro en peligro? _

_¿Y si el último decreto que se hizo haya sido rechazado por el planeta después de que volvimos al nuestro?_

_¿Nos habrá convocado un posible nuevo Pilar? _

_¿Tendremos que eliminar a una nueva princesa o príncipe enamorado? _

_¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado en Sefîro a diferencia de la Tierra? _

_¿Cómo estarán todos? _

_¿Cómo estará él? _

Las tres conocían los riesgos y las trampas que la distancia solía ponerle al amor (más aun cuando la comunicación era inexistente). Muchas cosas suceden en el periodo de trece años…

_¿Cuántos triunfos habrá celebrado él sin mi festejo?_

_¿Cuántos obstáculos habrá pasado él sin mi apoyo?_

_¿Cuántos dolores habrá sufrido él sin mi consuelo?_

Sabían también que si de puro milagro la vida les concediera volver a ver aquellos hombres libres de un compromiso sentimental, la palabra "amor" tendría que ser redefinida. Trece años cambian a las personas drásticamente…

_¿Cuáles serán sus intereses ahora?_

_¿Cuáles serán sus convicciones ahora?_

_¿Cuáles serán sus objetivos ahora?_

_¿Cuál será su REALIDAD ahora?_

Y para el caso, ellas también habían cambiado en trece años…

_¿Encontraré sus gestos, sus manos, sus palabras igual de atractivas que ayer?_

_¿Encontraré su interior y su forma de ser igual de embriagadores que ayer?_

_¿Encontraré la definición de la palabra amor como lo hice ayer?_

_Después de todo, "ayer" no terminé de conocerlo… ahora no soy una niña, no soy una adolecente… soy una mujer._

Y las tres "mujeres" seguían cayendo.


	3. Saikai

**Fuente: **Anime

**Rômaji - Español: **Saikai - Reencuentros

**DENSETSU MAJIKKU NAITO**

**C****APÍTULO 03**

**Saikai**

- ¡Vamos Dôshi Kurefu no puedes quejarte! Ferio ha hecho un increíble trabajo desde que asumió el mando y las cosas en Sefîro sólo van en mejoría - decía una armera mientras caminaba junto al Mago Supremo de Sefîro por una de las aldeas del planeta.

- No es que me queje Puresea, pero me preocupan sus excesivas salidas del castillo, sé que el espíritu del rey siempre ha sido aventurero y vagabundo pero tendrá que refrenarlo si no quiere meterse en problemas.

- Pues yo no le encuentro nada malo, el planeta se encuentra en perfectas condiciones… - le dijo la Sôshi de Sefîro y como para respaldar su observación, señaló uno de los rosales que se encontraba fuera de un puesto de ropa - …mira Kurefu, hasta las flores de esa maseta han extendido sus pétalos más de lo normal para que dejes de quejarte de nuestro apuesto rey.

- ¿Más de lo normal?… - _¡Mucho más de lo normal!_ Kurefu observaba atónito aquel suceso, no era que las flores de Sefîro no abrieran sus pétalos todos los días, lo que le sorprendía era ver la increíble velocidad con la que en este momento lo estaban haciendo y el radio con el que extendían dichos pétalos.

Sólo en una ocasión anterior lo habían hecho a esa velocidad y de esa forma. Dirigió instintivamente su mirada al valle que tenia al frente, las copas de los arboles comenzaban a llenarse de más hojas verdes con rapidez, como si estuvieran compitiendo unos con otros a ver cual tenía más.

- Escucha Kurefu pongamos justa la balanza, tu pación a la magia no podría refrenarse, ¿por qué pretendes que otros refrenen los suyos? Además debes considerar que… - atinó a decir Puresea manteniendo la defensiva a favor de su rey, y hubiera continuado de no ser por la abrupta orden que exclamó su interlocutor ahora con apariencia de hombre mientras hacía girar su báculo.

- ¡Criatura os convoco! - gritó Kurefu después del sorpresivo impacto que le causó el sentir esa presciencia una vez más… no, no esa presencia ¡ESAS presencias! La naturaleza había sido más rápido que él esta vez.

- ¡ ¿Qué sucede Kurefu, todo está bien? ! - preguntó Puresea ansiosa al notar la cara atónita que portaba el Dôshi.

Por su parte Dôshi Kurefu se debatía entre regresar a su antigua forma infantil o quedarse como estaba. Después de la partida de las niñas Karudîna lo había persuadido a cambiar de aspecto siguiendo el ejemplo de Asukotto: "_Así la gente te verá más profesional, esa apariencia de niño era necesaria cerca de la Princesa Emerôdo, pero ahora con el nuevo sistema honestamente, ¡luces RIDÍCULO Kurefu_!" Le había insultado tantas veces que el mago terminó sintiéndose estúpido y decidió "crecer" _¿Cuál será la reacción de las niñas cuando lo vean?_

- ¿Me vas a contestar o no? - demandaba Puresea mientras le entraban unas ganas enormes de aplicarle el tan famoso castigo que su hermana gemela empleaba a Mokona de "jalar-tus-orejas-para-ver-que-tan-largas-son" ya que el mago no daba señas de ponerle ningún tipo de atención.

- ¡Volvieron!... - exclamó finalmente alegre y un tanto nervioso - …¡Las niñas del Mundo Místico están en Sefîro!

Kurefu había conservado a Fyula lista para este momento. Dentro de su corazón no había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlas y expresarles su infinito agradecimiento, muchas veces en las noches antes de dormir su sentido común le decía que diera por terminado ese deseo, pero su inconsciente se resistía a creer que Sefîro fuera tan cruel con ellas e instruyó a Fyula para que apareciera justo debajo de las guerreras para el momento de su regreso. Aunque esto nunca lo había comentado con nadie a excepción de Rantisu para no crear falsas ilusiones, honestamente hasta a él se le habían olvidado las indicaciones que le había dado al pez volador tantos años atrás.

- ¡ ¿Donde están, DONDE ESTÁN? ! - ahora la que se debatía era otra, Puresea corría de un extremo para volver al otro tratando de encontrarlas y abrazarlas en el primer instante que tuviera oportunidad.

- Escúchame Puresea, necesito que te dirijas inmediatamente al palacio y les des la noticia a todos… ¡no mejor no! Sólo reúne al consejo privado del rey en la sala de conferencias de lo contrario todos dispararán hacia fuera y la desesperación por verlas únicamente nos dispersará… - ordenó el mago mientras se imaginaba semejante fallido de propia recepción - …ve y diles que tengo algo urgente que decirles ¡que no salgan de ahí hasta que yo llegue!

Acto seguido convocó una criatura más para que transportara a Puresea lo más rápido posible al castillo. Ésta por su parte giraba su cabeza 180 grados al horizonte para ser la primera en divisar a las chicas, pero las alas de la criatura bloqueaban su visión constantemente. Apenas si contenía el gusto y la emoción ¡las chicas habían vuelto!

* * *

- Dirígete a la sala de conferencias Asukotto ¡YA! - fue todo lo que pudo escuchar el joven al ver a Puresea asomar su cara en la biblioteca y desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido.

- ¿Y ahora que monstruo se le apareció?... - se preguntaba mientras obedecía las órdenes - …supongo que mi visita al templo de Seresu tendrá que esperar para más tarde - decía mientras colocaba los libros nuevamente en sus estantes.

Asukotto había adquirido el hábito de visitar diariamente el templo del Dios del Agua aunque fuera por corto tiempo. Ese era el único consuelo que el Invocador de Bestias tenía. Ahí es donde más cerca se sentía de la chica que lo había cautivado no sólo con su belleza si no con su forma tan particular de ser. Al principio le costó mucho trabajo localizarlo, lo había logrado una vez en el pasado cuando su misión bajo las ordenes de Zagâto había sido eliminar a las chicas, y aunque en estas nuevas ocasiones su intención era completamente distinta aun así le costó trabajo encontrar el templo pues la magia ahí era inigualable. Sin embargo al insistir el dios parecía haber accedido y toleraba sus breves visitas, esto era suficiente para Asukotto ya que sólo se presentaba ahí para hincarse, meditar, y así lograr sentir la vibra que Umi había dejado en el templo del Mashin del Agua.

Al llegar al lugar indicado por la armera Asukotto se encontró con Rafâga y Karudîna.

- ¿Ahora qué sucede? - le preguntó a su querida hermana adoptiva.

- No lo sabemos aun, pero Puresea nos indicó que Kurefu tiene algo urgente que decirnos, y por como sonaba debe ser algo realmente de suma importancia.

- Nos aseguró que todo estaba bien y que Dôshi Kurefu estaba en camino, después salió apresuradamente para localizar al Rey Ferio. Honestamente no sé si logrará encontrarlo a tiempo, el rey salió del palacio desde muy temprano - comentó Rafâga como dato extra de información.

- Mmm… - fue todo lo que escapó de la boca de Asukotto, después vieron a Puresea ingresar a la sala de conferencias con un gesto de absoluto fracaso.

- No creo que Ferio llegue a tiempo, pero le envié una nota para que se presentara lo más pronto posible, espero que se esté dirigiendo hacia acá… - dijo y les indicó a los presentes tomar asiento - …ahora sólo queda esperar la llegada de Kurefu - finalizó caminando de un lado a otro intentando controlar sus propios nervios, moría por ver a las niñas nuevamente. Tuvo que mentirle a su "publico" presente ignorar el motivo de la junta, de lo contrario la atacarían con miles de preguntas y Karudîna tenía la cualidad de ser altamente persuasiva…. de haberles dicho lo contrario hubiera terminado "soltando la sopa".

* * *

Inmediatamente después de haber rebotado sobre Fyula una intensa luz las segó a las tres y por unos instantes temieron ser transportadas de vuelta a la Tierra, no obstante la inminente luz se concentró frente a Hikaru y destelló con más brillo apagándose en una de sus manos. La espada con la que trece años atrás había abolido el Sistema del Pilar se encontraba en su mano derecha. La empuñadura era justa para el tamaño de su mano, como si el tiempo hubiera afectado al arma de la misma manera que afectó su anatomía.

La Guerrera del Fuego sintió una ola de sensaciones y de repente logró sentir muchas vidas, muchas voces, muchos pensamientos. Sefîro le estaba entregando un reporte de su condición actual. Cuando el efecto disminuyó, en su pecho se concentró algo nuevo, como si un segundo corazón se hubiera colocado junto al suyo para latir a un mismo tiempo ¡la sensación era increíble!

Después de unos segundos de la espada salieron dos más que fueron a parar a las manos de Umi y Fû y un nuevo brillo desprendió de cada una, y la misma energía que cada una experimentó aquella primera vez que accedieran a los templos de los Dioses Guardianes las inundó una vez más. Los Dioses Guardianes de Sefîro: Mashin Enjin Reiâsu, Mashin Kaijin Seresu y Mashin Kûshin Windamu acababan de darles la bienvenida a su modo, sin palabras, sólo reconociéndolas como las aun constantes certificadas a portar sus armas y sus elementos. Las espadas intuitivamente se sumergieron en las piedras de los guantes que aparecían ahora rodeando sus manos derechas, el resto de sus antiguas armaduras permanecían en ausencia. Fyula por su parte seguía su vuelo como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

* * *

- ¡Criatura Regresa! - se escuchó a lo lejos. Las chicas estaban que se desmoronaban de la emoción y ni siquiera cuestionaron el porqué el pez volador había decidido "despacharlas" olímpicamente en las orillas de una aldea.

Umi observó el paisaje que se presentaba frente a ella pero no divisaba a nadie cerca.

- Estoy segura que la voz que escuché era la de Dôshi Kurefu - y mientras le decía esto a sus dos amigas se disponía a devorar sus uñas de los nervios. _¿Estaba realmente lista para verlo de nuevo? ¿Se atrevería esta vez a terminar la frase que comenzó hace trece años?_

- Si no mal recuerdo esta es la aldea que visitamos junto con Ferio cuando estuvimos aquí por primera vez… - anotó Fû con un dedo en su barbilla - …definitivamente Sefîro luce hermoso, ¿por qué creen que hayamos logrado regresar después de tanto tiempo? - se preguntaba más para sí misma que para el grupo.

- ¡No lo sé pero estoy feliz! Vamos, en algún momento tendremos que encontrarnos con alguien - más tardó en decir Hikaru que en lo que Umi se adentraba a zancadas en la aldea dejando a las otras dos seguirla a corta distancia.

Fyula le indicó que ya estaban en tierra y el mago no dudó en llamar a la criatura para saber en qué dirección se encontraban las niñas y así dirigirse a ellas. La presencia de las Guerreras Mágicas se notaba a gritos en el clima del planeta. Los arboles bailaban con el viento como nunca, ya todas las flores extendían sus pétalos a plenitud como abrazando el aura de sus heroínas. Incluso la gente que pasaba enfrente de él parecía sentir algo porque todos portaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las bestias como nunca cooperaban con las actividades de los aldeanos. _¡Es como si gritaran que su Pilar está en casa! ¡El planeta entero anuncia que las salvadoras de Sefîro están aquí!_ Cavilaba el mago mientras seguía caminando.

La presencia de la Guerrera del Agua empezó a sentirse con mayor fuerza indicándole que ésta estaba más cerca de él que el resto de las chicas. _Umi… _pensó el mago, después de tanto tiempo por fin la volvería a ver. De repente ante sus ojos cruzó una mujer a velocidad como buscando algo. _¿O a alguien? _Su aura le indicó que era la Guerrera del Agua pero sus ojos le mostraban a una mujer que él no había visto antes, pero si sus sentidos no estaban mal _¡Esta mujer tenía que ser ella!_

- ¡ ¿Umi? !... - exclamó dudoso, quizá la estaba confundiendo después de todo - …¡Soy yo Umi, Dôshi Kurefu!

La joven giró la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, inevitablemente Umi sintió burbujas invadiéndole el estomago. Kurefu sintió que sus alrededores giraron pero el gusto de volverla a ver fue tal que el mismo Dôshi se sorprendió así mismo al encontrarse caminando a gran velocidad para abrazarla y darle la bienvenida.

La imagen de sus sueños se aproximaba hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y paso definido para recibirla en un fuerte abrazo… _Definitivamente como en mis sueños… ¡No como en mis recuerdos! _Lo zafiros de Umi comenzaron a disminuir su brillo cuando sus parpados aminoraban la distancia entre ellos, cambiando drásticamente de una expresión de asombro a una de definitivo enfado.

- ¡Suficiente! - gritó furiosa con su propia imaginación.

Cuando estaba justo enfrente de ella para obsequiarle el único de los abrazos que en su vida había dado el mago sintió como algo firme, plano, fuerte y rápido se estampó en su cachete izquierdo haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

- ¡ ¡PAZZZZZ! ! - retumbó por todo el lugar mientras Umi encomendaba sonora cachetada a su "sueño".

- ¡ ¿Pero qué demonios….? ! - fue todo lo que salió de Dôshi Kurefu mientras su mano se posaba en su ahora herida mejilla. _¿Qué esta joven no era Umi?_

Hikaru y Fû se habían congelado al instante; no podían creer la actitud de su amiga. _¿Se habría vuelto loca? _Kurefu volvió a mirar a Umi y encontró justo detrás de ella a dos jóvenes más que observaban aquella escena con miradas desencajadas. _¡Si eran ellas! ¡Esto que sentía eran definitivamente las auras de Umi, Fû y Hikaru! _Umi por su parte comenzaba a sentir el ardor que provenía de la palma de su mano tras tremendo bofetón. _¡Hay no, hay NO!_

¡INCREÍBLE! Umi se sentía como el peor de los bichos en estos instantes, esta no era la manera que ella había planeado volver a ver a su mago, pero Tokio le había regalado estas imágenes tantas veces cuando pensaba en él que estaba convencida de que su imaginación estaba jugándole uno de sus tantos trucos… _¡Pero tenía lógica! ¡El Kurefu que ella dejó era uno con apariencia de diez años! ¡El Kurefu que ella soñaba desde que cumplió dieciocho años lucia tal como el que tenía en frente en estos momentos! ¡Era fácil confundirlo con el de sus sueños!_

- ¡ ¡MIL PERDONES DÔSHI KUREFU! ! ¡Perdóname por favor, te JURO que creí que eras un reflejo de mi imaginación! - fue todo lo que atinó a balbucear mientras atacaba nuevamente las uñas de sus dedos.

_¿Reflejo? ¿Imaginación? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?_ Se preguntaba el mago una y otra vez.

- ¡Dôshi Kurefu no sabes el gusto que nos da verte! - escuchó de parte de la joven rubia que se adelantaba para quedar al mismo nivel de Umi. Sin lugar a dudas era Fû, quien había decidido intervenir al rescate de su amiga. Hikaru todavía estaba en shock.

- Pues yo no creo que a Umi le dé tanto gusto – dijo volteándola a ver y después de un pequeño rato cayó en la realidad nuevamente al mirar la expresión de vergüenza en la cara de la Guerrera de Seresu. _¡Se suponía que venía a darles la bienvenida a las chicas con las que se sentía tan en deuda no a hacerlas sentir mal!_ Se regaño mentalmente y fue ahí donde el mago más poderoso de Sefîro comenzó realmente a observar a las niñas del mundo místico frente a él. El golpe de Umi lo había noqueado por unos momentos pero_… _

_¿Niñas?... no, estas ya no son unas niñas. _Especialmente la que estaba justo enfrente de él.

Umi deseó que Sefîro se la tragara completita, pero después de unos segundos la expresión del mago atenta en ella comenzó a cambiar y la heredera a la fortuna Ryûzaki comenzó a sentir otro tipo de vergüenza (la que se siente cuando alguien que te gusta está mirándote cuidadosamente, MUY cuidadosamente).

El deseo de Hikaru se vio cumplido cuando observó en primera fila como la cara de Dôshi Kurefu cambiaba de confusión a admiración ante Umi. Kurefu inconscientemente la había recorrido de pies a cabeza con sus ojos. Si, Hikaru había estado en lo correcto: después de todo, el hechicero más poderoso de Sefîro no era tan indiferente a la belleza femenina. Y tanto Hikaru como Fû ¡estaban felices por su amiga! Todo parecía indicar que el previo saludo a cachete limpio había sido degradado definitivamente, al departamento "Alzheimer" en la compañía: "Recuerdos Kurefu S.A. de C.V."

Una tras otra el mago se desconocía a él mismo. _¡ ¿Cuando en su antaña vida había recorrido con la mirada a una mujer de arriba abajo? ¡_ Pero un reflejo desconocido le exigía a sus ojos no apartarse de esa imagen. _¡Umi estaba bellísima!_ Dôshi Kurefu se obligó finalmente a desviar su mirada de _ella_, y al encontrarse con el del resto de las jóvenes comprobó gustoso que también las otras dos guerreras desbordaban hermosura.

- ¡Pero cómo han crecido! ¡Ya no son unas niñas!

- Tú también creciste mucho Kurefu – dijo Hikaru, para el mago era difícil aceptar que las niñas que tanto recordaba eran ya todas unas mujeres.

- Sí supongo que sí… es una larga historia que estoy seguro Karudîna disfrutará contárselas. Hablando de Karudîna, todos están listos para recibirlas en el palacio, hay muchas cosas de que hablar – y de su báculo salió una burbuja que los envolvió a los cuatro y se dirigieron al castillo.

_Se van a llevar la sorpresa de su vida._ Pensaba Kurefu mientras él mismo trataba de digerir el nuevo físico de las chicas y su presencia en Sefîro una vez más.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del cuarto de conferencias se abrieron todos los ahí presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir a Dôshi Kurefu. Lo último que el Invocador de Bestias hubiera imaginado y lo que más había deseado estaba aconteciendo en ese instante. Seguido del Mago Supremo entraron tres mujeres e indudablemente Asukotto supo de quien se trataba _¡Era ella!_

"Seguridad…"

"Porte…"

"Carácter…"

"Orgullo…"

"Belleza…"

"Elegancia…"

Sólo una persona en todo Sefîro podía conjugar esos meritos en una sola entidad… ya sea como niña o como mujer. La subyuga de Kaijin Seresu estaba aquí, con la misma belleza arrebatadora que torturaba los sentidos del invocador.

- Hola a todos, no saben lo mucho que los echamos de menos – saludó amablemente la rubia haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Por fin logramos volver! – gritó la pelirroja emocionada levantando triunfantemente los brazos. El público presente todavía no entendía nada, a excepción de Asukotto claro que estaba paralizado. Puresea por su parte se preguntaba: _¿Donde estaban las niñas?_

- ¿Qué no les da gusto vernos? ¡Somos Hikaru, Fû y Umi! ¡Y nosotros que los extrañamos tanto! – regaño la peli-celeste colocando los puños sobre sus caderas.

¡No se dijo más! Inmediatamente la pasiva recepción cambió de un extremo al otro. Fue tal el alboroto que generó la "presentación" de Umi que a Karudîna se le atoró el chal que siempre portaba con la pata de la silla y su intento de recibirlas se vio sustituido con una estrepitosa caída que le hizo perder hasta el zapato izquierdo. Kentôshi Rafâga ignorando por primera vez un accidente que envolviera a su amada morena se aproximó a abrazar y a cargar a Hikaru cariñosamente mientras Puresea corría para abrazar a Fû con todas sus fuerzas, pero la caída de Karudîna cerca de ella la hizo perder el equilibrio también, así que el resultado de todo aquello fue una delicada Guerrera del Viento "planchada" en suelo.

_¡Era su turno de abrazar a Umi!_ Pero el desmayo que Asukotto sentía aproximarse lo mantenía paralizado. Umi por su parte se quedó estática cuando lo vio. _Este tenía que ser… ¿pero?... ¿sí era?_

- ¿Asukotto?... - el mencionado solamente atinó a inclinar la cabeza. Los colores que creyó haber superado hace años empezaban a invadir nuevamente sus mejillas - …¡qué gusto verte Asukotto! - y diciendo esto la Guerrera del Agua se le abalanzó en un efusivo apretón que el Shôkanshi de Sefîro rezó: _¡No terminara nunca!_

_¡Umi, SU Umi estaba de regreso, con él y abrazándolo a él!_ Esto era más de lo que Asukotto hubiera podido desear. Tendría que dirigirse al templo de Mashin Seresu en la primera oportunidad que pudiera para agradecerle personalmente a la deidad que el deseo que le había pedido estaba haciéndose realidad. Con nerviosismo rodeó la cintura de la chica mientras ésta lo apretaba con gusto.

_¡Mmm que rico huele! Sus brazos… mmm sus brazos están musculosos, su pecho… su pecho se siente firme… su espalda… su espalda es ancha y fuerte… ¡ ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY SINT…? ! _Afortunadamente Karudîna ya se había recuperado de su reciente "aterrizaje forzoso" y exigía abrazar a Umi en ese momento arrebatando literalmente a esta última de los brazos del muchacho.

_¡Asukotto no lucia ASÍ cuando ella partió! _Aun entre el abrazo efusivo de Karudîna, Umi no pudo evitar observar esos ojos de un verde puro que la veían tímida pero tiernamente, la actitud contrarrestaba con el resto del sujeto que debajo de aquel atuendo de hechicero aun se podía apreciar una anatomía discretamente atlética, y que hace unos segundos ella misma había sentido con sus propias manos. El rostro del muchacho estaba cincelado entre lo pueril y lo viril como los que ella constantemente buscaba para las portadas de la revista para la que trabajaba. _Ese rostro y ese cuerpo conjugados, definitivamente hubieran roto el número de ediciones vendidas ese mes..._

- ¿No piensas contestarme Umi? - insistía Karudîna. _¿En qué momento la había arrancado del abrazo de Asukotto?_

- Disculpa, ¿qué decías? - contestó Umi volviendo a la realidad, pero sin querer de reojo seguía enfocando aquel modelo.

- ¡Te preguntaba que cómo habían logrado crecer tanto y ponerse tan hermosas!

* * *

Después de haber entrado al castillo y saludado a los ahí presentes Hikaru era la más activa en las conversaciones. Sus orejas permanecían atentas para ver si entre tanto "güiri-güiri" se filtraba el paradero del Mahôkenshi Sefîrano que hasta ahora no había sido mencionado.

Fû después de escuchar que el rey no tardaría en llegar sentía que en cualquier momento vería a Ferio y no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, ni cómo comportarse, ni cómo disimular su ansiedad, ni cómo la recibiría su ex príncipe (ni muchos otros "CÓMOS").

Umi por su parte seguía tratando de asimilar por completo que aquel joven guapo al que había saludado sí era realmente Asukotto. Simplemente no le cabía en la sien como había logrado una vez más alterar tanto su físico. _Y de una manera definitivamente grata para cualquier pupila femenina…_ Lo peor era que entre su actual estado de entre admirar lo atractivo de Asukotto y ver los favorables cambios de Kurefu que era un sueño materializado, Umi sentía que no estaba valorando la compañía del resto de sus amigos que estaban presentes.

Karudîna y Puresea las bombardeaban con preguntas referentes a su mundo, la primera en particular quería saber todo detalle sentimental y personal de las chicas quienes al proveer medias respuestas debido al público masculino del salón, fueron sentenciadas a una "Noche de Chicas" dirigida claro, por la bailarina.

En lo poco que sus nervios, emociones y ansiedad les permitía expresar coherentemente; ni Umi, ni Hikaru ni Fû se habían atrevido a cuestionar directamente el "status social y sentimental" actual de los tres objetos de su afecto. Las tres estaban consientes que al partir a la Tierra por última vez ninguna de las tres "relaciones amorosas" (si es que se les podía denominar así) había quedado clara y pública para el resto de los Sefîranos, y no iban a ser ellas quienes empezaran con tan sospechosas preguntas referentes a los sujetos en cuestión. Además, existía esa latente posibilidad de que por más "solos" que estuvieran eso no significaba que aun sintieran algo por ellas, si bien era cierto que de las tres Umi era la que más incertidumbre tenia debido a que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de confesarse, Fû tampoco había expresado textualmente sus sentimientos con un "te amo", por lo tanto su realidad no estaba muy lejos de caer en la misma incertidumbre que la de su peli-azul amiga. Incluso para Hikaru que de las tres era la única que había logrado hacer su confesión y obtenido una respuesta positiva, el largo transcurso de trece años gregorianos ponía a dicho dialogo amoroso en la misma charola que en la de las otras dos, con la única excepción de que los protagonistas de dicho intercambio verbal tendrían que verse próximamente en una de dos realidades:

Una: Recordar esas palabras como el principio de un romance que superó los años.

O dos: Fingir demencia definitiva en caso de que el miembro masculino ya haya encontrado a alguien más con quien intercambiar ese tipo de frases empalagosas.

La amenaza de Karudîna para esta noche no liberaba de ningún modo la inquietud que en este momento sentían. Rafâga por su lado no dejaba de sonreír de la sorpresa y el gusto, por su parte Asukotto mantenía un altercado interno entre permanecer de pie o rendirse al desmayo del "puritito" gusto que sentía de tener a su musa ahí. Kurefu se sentía complacido con él mismo pues no se había equivocado, la cara de todos se lo había comprobado. Nunca se esperaron ver tan crecidas y hermosas a nuestras protagonistas, el tiempo había sido bondadoso con ellas. No es que no lo fueran cuando las vieron por primera vez, es sólo que habían florecido para convertirse en unas bellas mujeres dignas de portar a los Dioses Guardianes del planeta.

Y mientras nuestras chicas peleaban por mantener su concentración en las platicas, un personaje no muy lejos de ahí también peleaba con su mente…

* * *

El mensaje decía: "_Dôshi Kurefu te solicita urgentemente en la sala de conferencias. Atentamente: Sôshi Puresea"_

_¿Y ahora que más quería Kurefu?_ Se preguntaba Ferio seguro de que este era otro intento más por parte del mago de regresarlo al castillo donde el hechicero insistía Ferio pertenecía. Hacía años que Ferio le había informado al mago que estaba listo para subir al trono. _Ya había concedido el deseo de su maestro ¿no? ¿También tendría que refrenar su instinto vagabundo a capricho de su reino?_

Lo que el Dôshi no acababa de entender era que Ferio no pertenecía al palacio sino al pueblo, toda su vida se la había pasado merodeando por todo Sefîro y por más tiempo que pasara no superaría este habito suyo de vagar por ahí. El Bosque del Silencio en especial, era el recordatorio constante para el rey de su encuentro con aquella dulce chica, y cada vez que se encontraba entre estos árboles su imagen aparecía con mejor nitidez que cuando estaba en cualquier otro lugar. Hoy por ejemplo el lugar se llenó de magia y comenzó a reaccionar de una manera formidable, su mente constantemente divagaba en ella pero hoy… hoy había sido especial porque los arboles parecían haber leído su mente y se habían movido al compas de la canción del viento que empezó a soplar melodiosamente de un momento a otro. Tan grata fue la armonía que se sintió en el lugar que por primera vez y sin reusarse, la escolta personal del rey obedeció las órdenes del monarca de dejarlo ahí solo sin su protección. Y la presencia de su amada guerrera se sentía como nunca; su recuerdo era el consuelo de este hombre todos los días.

Si bien era cierto que el hermano de Emerôdo había estado con otras mujeres, eso no quitaba que la única con la que le gustaría estar era con ella, con la Guerrera de Kûshin Windamu, y si físicamente no podía estar con ella porque los dividía toda una galaxia por lo menos estaría con su recuerdo.

- ¿Qué pensaría Fû si supiera que he compartido el lecho con otras mujeres?... - se preguntaba en voz alta - …¿me lo perdonaría? y ¿ella habrá estado ya con otros hombres? - _¡Esta pregunta sí que dolía!_

Ferio sabia que en la dimensión de Fû también el tiempo había transcurrido y que probablemente su querida niña ya era toda una mujer. _¿Cuántas veces en los brazos de otras había deseado sentirse con ella? _Muchas, demasiadas, en realidad con todas lo había intentado pero por más que lo siguiera intentando su mente y su corazón le decían que estaba perdiendo el tiempo simple y sencillamente porque nadie nunca jamás se asemejaría a ella ¡debido a que no eran ELLA! pero y _¿Acaso Fû habrá logrado superarlo…? _ Imaginarse a Fû en los brazos de otro hombre realmente lo descomponían y lo regresaban a su solitaria realidad de una cruel manera.

- Supongo que es hora de regresar - se dijo para dejar de pensar en cosas que lo hacían sentirse impotente, además sabía que ya no tenía otra alternativa, el Mago Supremo enojado no era muy atractivo que digamos, especialmente si su báculo lo acompañaba en dichos regaños. Siempre había sabido darle otro uso aparte del mágico, los constates chichones en la cabeza real eran la fiel prueba de esto. Así que sin más demoras se dirigió a "su" castillo sin una pizca de sospecha de lo que le esperaba allí y más bien preocupado de lo que le esperaba si el Dôshi se enteraba que se había despojado de su escolta.

- ¡Su alteza el Rey de Sefîro ha llegado al palacio! - se escuchó en todo el recinto por parte de un guardia justo después de que el Rey Ferio cruzara la puerta principal del lugar. Fû sintió un hueco en el estomago. _¡Había llegado el momento de la verdad! _

- ¡Por fin se aparece! - dijo Puresea recordando la plática que había tenido en la mañana con el Dôshi.

_¡Esto por nada me lo pierdo! _Pensaba traviesa Karudîna "remolcando" a Fû hasta al centro de la sala justo al frente de la puerta para que ella fuera lo primero que viera su jefe al llegar.

La delicada criatura estaba tan ensimismada en su nerviosismo que crecía con cada instante que ni cuenta se dio en qué momento quedó en el centro del salón parada ahí sola. No sabía si arrancar a correr en dirección opuesta, los nervios la estaban traicionando, sentía como sus rodillas chocaban ligeramente una con la otra mientras sujetaba sus manos sobre su pecho. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar y comenzaba a ver borroso _¡Mis gafas! ¡ ¿Donde están mis gafas? !_ Se repetía sin acordarse de que hacía varios meses que no las necesitaba.

Ferio caminó por los pasillos del palacio para dirigirse al lugar indicado por la nota, estaba seguro que la junta esta vez se trataba del viaje que se realizaría a Ôtozamu en un par de días. _¿Habrá sucedido algo con Rantisu?_ Se preocupó al pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su "concuño", aunque estaba seguro que si alguien podía cuidarse solo ése era Rantisu. Tan ensimismado estaba en este tema que cuando quiso reaccionar ya estaba llegando a la sala de conferencias.

Después de ver como las puertas del salón se abrieron la mirada de Fû se ajustó en la silueta que se aproximaba, su mente borró todo lo anterior y lo único que pudo hacer fue posar sus ojos en el joven príncipe que se acercaba… no, el hombre rey que se acercaba…

Las puertas le dieron acceso al soberano real y fijó su mirada en el interior del salón. Al principio la luz que provenía de la habitación no le habían dejado ver desde lejos quienes se encontraban ahí, pero en cuanto cruzó la entrada lo que Ferio vio lo tomó por total sorpresa.

_¡No puede ser cierto! _Ferio sintió como sus piernas se debilitaron instantáneamente, el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies…

¡Ni un millón de veces la hubieran preparado para lo que sus ojos le mostraban! Ferio, su querido Ferio ya tampoco era un jovencito. El soberano de Sefîro había permitido que el tiempo lo afectara tanto como a su amada y ahora se presentaba un hombre de apariencia con no más de veintiocho años, un cuerpo que en la Tierra sólo se obtiene con rutinas en el gimnasio, en su rostro un discreto candado enmarcaba su boca y las cicatrices que partían su nariz y su mejilla eran visibles únicamente porque el tono bronceado que se esparcía por su cuerpo era débilmente más claro en esas zonas. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un hermoso color ámbar que en estos momentos destellaban una mescla de asombro e incredibilidad, y aunque el exclusivo color verde de su cabello se admiraba en un corte casquete, la fachada de pícaro aventurero que tanto derretía a la Guerrera del Viento era evidente.

¿Y Ferio?, bueno Ferio… efectivamente Hikaru no se había equivocado en esta tampoco. El ex príncipe y ahora rey se fue "patas" arriba en cuanto vio a Fû. ¡Benditas columnas flotantes Sefîranas! Que de no ser por una de ellas nuestro pomposo monarca hubiera mostrado lo gastado de las suelas de sus zapatos y todo ante dicho acontecimiento.

Intentando aun mantener el equilibrio con la palma de sus manos presionadas en la columna a sus espaldas, el Rey Sefîrano no apartaba los ojos de la joven. El cuerpo femenino frente a él lo impactó al reconocer aquellas cualidades:

"Dulzura…"

"Arte…"

"Fragilidad…"

"Delicadeza…"

"Lindura…"

"Fineza…"

Las manos de la joven mujer se encontraban entrelazadas sobre su pecho y sus ojos lo veían fijamente con inseguridad, timidez, ternura… El mismo comportamiento de hace años que lo estimulaban a protegerla… abrazarla, protegerla… besarla, protegerla… amarla, protegerla…

Con esta mujer precisamente había soñado traviesamente tantas noches. Su descendencia de sangre azul no se hizo esperar, ahí frente a él estaba su niña… su princesa… su mujer… su _reina_. Y como la reina que era y con un gesto que derritió a todos los presentes, Ferio se aproximó a una Fû que tenía los ojos ya llenos de lagrimas amenazando con caer en cualquier momento. Al llegar ante ella no pudo más y se rindió al deseo de sus piernas, colapsó sobre sus rodillas y la abrazó de la cintura recargando su cabeza sobre el plano vientre de la chica. _¡El también quería llorar!_

- Si esto es un sueño no me despierten - dijo tratando de absorber aquel momento para que no se lo quitaran nunca.

- ¿Vez que no soy la única que tiene esta clase de alucinaciones? - susurró en defensa propia Umi al oído de Hikaru.

- Pero esta tampoco es una alucinación Umi. Estamos siendo testigos del reencuentro de nuestra amiga con Ferio ¡ ¿no es romantiquisimo? ! - contestó Hikaru con brillo en sus ojos, la emoción que sentía era apenas descriptible.

Fû miraba al rey y no podía evitar sentir una incontrolable dicha esparciéndose en su corazón, ahí con ella finalmente estaba él, las manos de la chica rodearon la cabeza del rey con delicadeza y ternura. _¡Ella tampoco quería soltarlo! _Ferio levantó cuidadosamente el rosto con temor a no encontrarla ahí pero para su goce la chica seguía viéndolo con los ojos llenos de amor. Como pudo, Ferio atinó a sacar algo de sus bolcillos.

Fû sintió que las manos del monarca le entregaban temblorosamente un artículo que no tardó en reconocer, ¡el comunicador que le había obsequiado dos veces antes estaba nuevamente en sus manos! La joven lo estrechó con fuerza sin intentar seguir reteniendo las lagrimas que desde hace rato invadían sus ojos. _¡Como había deseado sujetar nuevamente aquel objeto! _Las noches en vela llorando por su príncipe vinieron a su mente y su corazón la consolaba ahora diciéndole que: "La espera había terminado".

Repetidos y largos suspiros se dejaban escuchar procedentes de los testigos de aquel momento tan especial.

- ¡Para que aprendas Rafâga! ¡Si sí se puede ser romántico cuando se quiere! - dijo Karudîna reprimiendo a su fortísimo general rompiendo finalmente el silencio. Las lágrimas habían alcanzado al resto de las mujeres ahí, y la bailarina tratando de minorar la invasión de aquel momento tan emotivo entre los dos protagonistas, fingió regañar a su amado (porque honestamente su rubio militar siempre había sido romántico con ella cuando estaban a solas, eso nos consta a todos).

Asukotto se sonrojó y cambió la mirada de la escena protagónica. _¡Como le hubiera encantado ser él y Umi los que estuvieran compartiendo tanto amor en ese momento! _Sin embargo estaba feliz por su amigo Ferio, todos habían sido testigos mudos de cómo el monarca había rezado por este momento. Kentôshi Rafâga sólo se aclaró la garganta y Puresea se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos entre sonrisas.

Umi y Hikaru se apretaban fuerte de la mano y se mordían el labio inferior compartiendo silenciosamente la felicidad de su amiga dejando también escapar sus propias lágrimas de emoción. Kurefu por su parte presentía que si Sefîro y el Mundo Místico lo permitían, en un futuro no muy lejano sería testigo gustoso del asenso al trono de una de las reinas más ecuánimes e inteligentes que haya tenido el planeta. Una exquisita adición a los atributos de su actual rey.

* * *

Dos días después de su llegada la gente caminaba de un lugar a otro por todo el castillo. Ya todo estaba casi listo para su viaje a Ôtozamu en donde verían al resto de sus amigos. Sefîro lucia más bello que en aquellos doce vistazos previos que habían tenido del planeta, por lo que hasta ahora habían hablado con Dôshi Kurefu, el rey y el resto de los presentes del consejo personal de Ferio, todo parecía indicar que esta vez no tendrían que pelear con nada ni nadie, y aunque el motivo de su regreso no estaba claro aun, la felicidad que todos sentían rebasaba cualquier pensamiento pesimista. El reencuentro de las chicas con sus amados, estaba por concluir.

* * *

Ôtozamu, año 11723.

Llovía… le gustaba ver llover. En Sefîro él podía provocar esos sucesos y lo hacía al menos una vez cuando se encontraba ahí, pero Ôtozamu no era un planeta en donde la voluntad regia por lo tanto se deleitaba internamente cada vez que por causas naturales este clima se presentaba ahí. A diferencia de la mayoría de la población de Ôtozamu él disfrutaba este fenómeno porque le recordaban viejos tiempos, tiempos difíciles sí, pero en los que estuvo cuerpo a cuerpo con ella. Fue justamente bajo la lluvia cuando esa jovencita le había anotado una daga a su inalterable comportamiento. Después de abandonar Sefîro a Rantisu nada parecía conmoverlo lo suficiente al grado de expresarlo con gestos, pero esa vez, esa vez había sido diferente…

_"¿Rantisu… No te sentías muy solo viajando así?"_ Había sido la interrogante de la chica. Lo había preguntado con tanta nostalgia en la voz que al joven le fue imposible reprimir un susurro de desarreglo y voltear a verla reflexivamente. La luz que irradiaba aquel rostro lo mantuvo preso varios segundos, los ojos de la guerrera reflejaban un sentimiento de interna compasión. Un día anterior esos mismos ojos le habían mostrado arrepentimiento, dolor, culpa, tristeza… y días después mostraron determinación, decisión, fuerza, compromiso. La última vez que los observó había sido de sorpresa, inocencia, ternura… amor. Definitivamente los ojos de su pequeña Hikaru eran dos escarlatas que filtraban los sentimientos y exponían el interior de la chica.

_"…muy solo"_ Sí, la descripción había sido la correcta. Eso sentía el alto peli-negro desde que abandonó a Zagâto. _¿Cómo fue que una adolecente de tan sólo catorce años místicos había logrado leer tanto su interior? ¡Apenas se conocían! _Al Mahôkenshi de Sefîro le habían llamado de todo en su pasado y a su regreso:

_"Retraído, inexpresivo, impasible, insensible, serio, indiferente, aburrido, amargado, traicionero, raro" pero…_

Pero nadie se había detenido a pensar antes de juzgarlo que si en la mayoría de las estancias él actuaba tan hermético era precisamente por lo que Hikaru sí había sido capaz de comprender: _Mucha Soledad._ Y hasta ahora nadie lo había descifrado como ella. Ese momento fue la primera estocada directa a su inexorable corazón y el comienzo de una colación de emociones que poco a poco fueron invadiendo de calidez sus sentidos hasta quedar acorralado y admitir que el sentimiento del amor hacia esa joven era inevitable.

Este tipo de meditación hacía que las ganas de volver a Sefîro para visitar el cuarto del Símbolo del Pilar aumentaran. Cuando se encontraba en su natal planeta Mahôkenshi Rantisu utilizaba de llave su espada para observar la que en esa habitación descansaba, esa arma había sido el último objeto que había sostenido su pequeña y con la que había decretado una nueva era para su planeta, ya que él no la pudo tocar antes de que se fuera. Pero sus deseos tendrían que esperar, la conclusión de su misión apenas comenzaba.

- Es increíble la manera que luce Ôtozamu ahora, no tenemos palabras para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros - escuchó decir a Jeo sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a la ventana del edificio en donde el espadachín se encontraba contemplando la lluvia. Una de las manos del capitán de la NSX se dirigió a su hombro.

- No tienen nada que agradecer Jeo, esto se lo deben a Îguru y a la Guerrera del Fuego - contestó Rantisu y acto seguido se inclinó con precisión para sujetar a Mokona y sostenerla entre sus brazos. El animalito lo había estado acompañando a todos sus viajes a Ôtozamu. Dôshi Kurefu se había sorprendido de la dependencia que Mokona había desarrollado por el Espadachín Mágico y decidió que Rantisu no podía recibir mejor asistencia en su misión que la de la criatura, y así había sido.

- ¡Ya todo está listo para la recepción de la gente de los otros planetas!... - notificó Zazu mientras se acercaba corriendo a ellos - …Fâren y Chizêta han confirmado su presencia, en unos cuantos días esto estará lleno de extranjeros.

Zazu ya era todo un hombre aunque desgraciadamente para él su tamaño no había tenido aumentos excesivos, todavía era el elemento más bajito de la tripulación NSX.

Ôtozamu se preparaba para el evento que concluiría la asistencia recibida por parte de los tres planetas vecinos, especialmente de Sefîro. Esa era la manera en la que planeaban agradecerles toda su ayuda y reafirmar su unión. Rantisu y Mokona por fin podrían dejar de viajar de un planeta a otro constantemente. Por una parte el Espadachín Mágico se sentía feliz por lo que el evento significaba: el deseo de Hikaru estaba realizado, su mejor amigo por fin podría descansar en paz y el compromiso de su maestro había sido ejecutado.

Sin embargo, el otro lado le inquietaba un tanto. La tarea de renovar a Ôtozamu lo había mantenido ocupado durante años debido a las deplorables condiciones que presentaba el planeta cuando Sefîro intervino. En sus cortas estancias en Sefîro su presencia era requerida como miembro del consejo personal del rey, luego sus conocimientos eran solicitados en la escuela de capacitación y el poco tiempo que le quedaba lo utilizaba para su investigación. Esa parte era la que le inquietaba… el Mahôkenshi Sefîrano se vería de repente con una gran cantidad de horas disponibles.

_¿Y no era eso lo que había querido para concentrarse más en aquella búsqueda? _Pues sí, pero hasta lo que ahora llevaba en dicha indagación lejos de darle ánimos lo desmotivaba más, estaba llegando a un punto en donde ya ningún camino parecía abrirse, especialmente después de lo acontecido la última vez en los templos de los Dioses Guardianes…

_¿Tendría que admitir definitivamente no estar junto a ella nunca más? ¿Resignarse a estar a su lado sólo después de haber fallecido? _Esa opción había sido la misma que rechazó cuando Îguru se negó a seguir sus órdenes de atacar a Regaria con él adentro._ ¿Por qué en la muerte? ¿Por qué únicamente en la muerte?_ Hikaru había solucionado su esclavitud, evitado una desgracia que prometía ser equivalente a la de su antecesora y su hermano y asegurado la tranquilidad de futuras generaciones pero… ninguno de los dos había contado con el apresurado reclamo que el planeta natal de la chica hiciera de ella. _¡Definitivamente él no lo consideró! De lo contrario hubiera buscado otra opción… ¿Cual opción? ¿La misma que Zagâto? No, esa no…_ tenía que encontrar la manera de verla antes de que cualquiera de los dos alcanzara su último destino. Sabía que la favorecida de Reiâsu seguía con vida porque su imagen aun no aparecía en el árbol del…

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas contigo y Tatora? - Jeo Metoro una vez más lo sacaba bruscamente de sus divagaciones con una breve palmada en su espalda, al parecer el tema del evento próximo había mantenido a los otros dos sujetos ocupados entre sí sin que se dieran cuenta de que él había entretenido su mente en alguien más que en la Princesa Chizêtana por la que ahora le preguntaban.

- No entiendo de qué me hablas - se limitó a contestar Rantisu elevando una ceja.

- No me vas a negar que tienen algo que ver, es la única mujer con la que te veo cerca - Jeo lo veía con una mirada de complicidad.

- El que me veas con ella no quiere decir que tengo algo con ella, nuestras pláticas se limitan al proyecto con tu planeta, eso es todo - contestó con indiferencia.

- ¡Vamos eres impasible pero no ciego Rantisu! Tatora se muere por ti, es más, yo diría que es gracias a tu participación que hemos gozado de la mismísima presencia de las princesas de Chizêta y no de un representante con esto de la unión entre planetas.

-… … … - más un vistazo de reojo fue todo lo que siguió al comentario de Jeo.

- Ya hombre, hablando en serio… - chasqueaba la boca el joven Metoro - …deberías darle una oportunidad y dártela a ti también. Tatora es una buena mujer y muy atractiva, con valores únicos y buen sentido del humor, ahora si tu "pretendienta" fuera Tâta no estaría aconsejándote esto.

- ¡Pero si son idénticas! las dos son igual de atractivas - observó Zazu que hasta el momento se había mantenido neutro en la conversación.

- Pero el carácter de Tâta es capaz de apagar cualquier tipo de atracción que sienta un hombre por ella, compadezco de corazón al tipo que termine como su cónyuge sultán.

- No es bueno juzgar a las personas Jeo, especialmente si no las conoces - comentó el hermano menor del fallecido Zagâto a favor de su análoga Chizêtana.

- Precisamente porque la conozco digo esto y la bilis que produce mi hígado es testigo de eso, pero bueno, no estamos hablando de Tâta sino de su hermana ¿de verdad no te gustaría comenzar algo con ella? - insistió el más alto del grupo.

- No te voy a negar que es una mujer muy atractiva - aceptó Rantisu recordando el pelo de la mencionada; ese color de cabello de las Princesas de Chizêta se aproximaba brevemente a la de una puramente pelirroja con la que SÍ quería tener algo.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero no quiero pensar en esas cosas Jeo, eso es todo.

- Pues se te va a ir la nave querido Rantisu, esa chica lleva esperándote desde antes de que llegaras a Ôtozamu por primera vez.

- Y fue precisamente por eso que salí de Chizêta en aquella ocasión. Y esta plática se termina aquí - sentenció con una mirada tajante. Un "puu puu" con seño fruncido manifestó consecutivamente que el compañero de sus viajes tampoco disfrutaba de aquella conversación.

- ¡Ya pégame! Es una lástima que Îguru no esté aquí. Estoy seguro que disfrutaría mucho hablar del tema - dijo divertido.

- Si, a Îguru le gustaba molestarme con lo que fuera - recordó con una mueca al ex comandante del FTO. _¡Como echaba de menos a su amado amigo platinado!_ La ausencia de Hikaru sería más fácil con él ahí.


	4. Ôtozamu

**Fuente: **Anime

**Rômaji - Español: **Ôtozamu - Autozam

**DENSETSU MAJIKKU NAITO**

**C****APÍTULO 04**

**Ôtozamu**

Desde su llegada por la mañana se moría por salir corriendo de la habitación en donde se encontraban y conocer el amado planeta de Îguru, pero si lo hacia sus intenciones de sorprender a Rantisu, Mokona, Jeo y Zazu se vendrían abajo. Dôshi Kurefu les había explicado que el espadachín se había encargado personalmente de cumplir la promesa que le habían hecho al ex comandante de la NSX y que junto a Mokona había hecho un trabajo excepcional. Los representantes de Sefîro eran los invitados de honor del evento que Ôtozamu había planeado como agradecimiento para esta noche. Karudîna y los otros les habían dicho que Fâren y Chizêta habían cooperado también y que un tratado se firmaría entre los cuatro planetas durante la ceremonia para seguir apoyándose cada vez que fuera necesario.

Hikaru se sentía insegura y vulnerable, esta noche Rantisu la vería después de tantos años y no tenía idea de cuál sería su reacción. Gracias a la ayuda de Fû y Umi había logrado persuadir a sus amigos Sefîranos (sin dejar evidente sus sentimientos) de no comentar nada de su llegada hasta la noche del evento, y con cada minuto que pasaba Hikaru se observaba una y otra vez en el espejo sólo para resignarse de que ya más no se podía hacer. Esa imagen era lo único que tenía para ofrecerle a su perfecto Mahôkenshi.

Nunca se había sentido atractiva pero sólo una vez en el pasado le había importado estarlo, y esa ocasión había sido precisamente por el mismo peli-negro por el que esta noche una vez más deseaba que su apariencia física fuera un tantito arrolladora…

- ¡ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que luces preciosa para que me creas? ! - demandaba Umi desde el otro tocador en el que ella y Fû se arreglaban.

- ¡Pues por más que lo intento Umi no lo siento! - volteó a verla Hikaru con un gesto de auto decepción.

- Eso es porque lo único que sientes en estos momentos son nervios Hikaru - le indicó Fû ofreciéndole una tierna sonrisa, ella apenas un par de días había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Hay algo malo con el vestido Hikaru? Si quieres lo podemos cambiar - se acercó Puresea preocupada de que el guardarropas que ella y Karudîna les habían preparado a las jóvenes no fuera de su agrado.

- No hay nada malo con el vestido Puresea, es mi físico el que no ayuda mucho…

- Yo no veo nada malo con tu físico Hikaru ¡luces divina! Estoy segura que los hombres han de verse en aprietos contigo…

- ¡Aprietos! ahí es precisamente a donde los lleva… - Fû cercioró la hipótesis de la morena y acercándose a la menor de sus amigas le dijo - …¿lo ves Hikaru? hasta Karudîna te lo está diciendo, eres una chica sexy.

_¿Eso fue lo que dijo? _Risas, pero… _¿por qué no lograba sentirse segura entonces?_ A si… pues por la sencilla razón de que el hombre a poner en "aprietos" era Rantisu… ¡y Rantisu era Rantisu!

- Estos vestidos me recuerdan la época de los cesares de nuestro mundo ¿no les parece chicas? - intentó cambiar la conversación viendo que su amiga no se había convencido mucho con el cumplido de la bailarina y seguía escaneándose frente al espejo.

- ¡Tienes razón Fû! Estos vestidos tienen el estilo Greco-Romano de la Tierra - apoyó Umi la observación.

- ¿Gleconoque?... - preguntó Karudîna desde la cama - …¡A mí me parecen 100% Sefîranos! Y las cinco nos veremos divinas con ellos, claro que para mí gusto son un poco conservadores - observó un tanto decepcionada (¡a esta chica le gustaba enseñar carne!)

- Toc Toc - se escuchó un toque en la puerta que llamaba y a Hikaru se le hizo un hueco en el estomago, cada minuto que pasaba la ponía peor.

- ¡Deben ser las organizadoras para que nos demos prisa! - acto seguido Sôshi Puresea se introdujo al vestidor para terminar de ponerse su atuendo mientras Karudîna pegaba un salto desde la cama y hacia a un lado con sus caderas a Hikaru para quedar frente al espejo.

- ¡Y yo todavía no me he maquillado! - notificó como quien avisa de un parto en vivo y directo.

Umi siguió el ejemplo de Puresea, ella tampoco había terminado de vestirse aun, estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse primero. Fû por su parte estaba terminando de pintarse ya que había ayudado a Hikaru con esa tarea y se había retrasado, por lo que la única que estaba lista era la Guerrera del Fuego.

- ¡Toc Toc! - se escuchó nuevamente y Hikaru se resignó a abrir la puerta. Cuando se asomó para ver quien llamaba Hikaru se encontró con un rosto masculino y familiar.

- … … … - el visitante quedó sin palabras.

- No puede ser… - susurró la chica reconociendo aquel rostro que la miraba sorprendido.

- … … … - el joven ni siquiera la había escuchado.

- ¿Zazu?, ¿Toruku Zazu? - preguntó la joven al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

- … … … - ¡El apellidado Toruku no podía creer que esa mujer lo conociera! Estaba seguro que recordaría una mujer como aquella.

- ¿No me recuerdas?

- … … … - el muchacho sostenía su última contestación admirando a la persona frente a él.

- Soy yo Hikaru, Hikaru Shidô, la chica que estuvo en la NSX en su misión a Sefîro.

- ...Woooooow… - finalmente respondió (¡ya vamos progresando!). Hikaru no esperó más y lo envolvió entonces en un fuerte abrazo, esto no era lo que tenía en mente pero en realidad le daba mucho gusto ver a Zazu Toruku que media exactamente igual que ella.

- ¿Cómo has estado Zazu? ¡Tanto tiempo! Pero vaya que has cambiado - le dijo liberándolo paulatinamente del abrazo. Zazu entró en shock por unos segundos más (¡y vuelve la mula al trigo!) pero después dijo:

- Nunca creí que te pudieras poner más bonita de lo que ya eras Hikaru, pero me equivoqué - dijo sincero el mecánico de la NSX afirmando con la cabeza.

- ¡Muchas gracias Zazu! - increíblemente las palabras del joven Toruku habían logrado en Hikaru un sentimiento de alivio que una hora entera atrás, ni las de Umi, Fû, Puresea o Karudîna habían conseguido.

- Espera a que Jeo y Rantisu sepan que estás aquí ¡se van a ir de espaldas! - _¡Que tu boca sea de profeta Zazu!_ Deseó Hikaru internamente pero no tardó en contestar:

- ¡No, no, no, Zazu!, ¡no les comentes nada aun! es una sorpresa que les queremos dar a todos nuestros amigos de los tres planetas durante la ceremonia… - suplicó Hikaru - …a ti también planeábamos sorprenderte, nunca creí que fueras tú el que llamaba a la puerta.

- Pues me sorprendiste Hikaru, ¡así que funcionó!... - dijo el joven Toruku elevando su pulgar para tranquilizar a la pelirroja - …en lo que respecta a Jeo, Rantisu, Fâren y Chizêta no te preocupes, guardaré el secreto para esta noche - dijo sonriente.

- Y hablando de Jeo y Rantisu ¿cómo han estado? ¿qué han hecho? - preguntó Hikaru liberando finalmente su curiosidad, en Sefîro no había podido hacerlo sin revelar su secreta verdad de seguir miserablemente loca por Mahôkenshi Rantisu. _Pero ya que Zazu lo había nombrado…_

- Pues han estado muy ocupados con la reconstrucción de Ôtozamu pero bien entretenidos, Jeo se la pasa discutiendo con Tâta todo el tiempo por todo y nada, y Rantisu de novio con Tatora - comentó Zazu como quien cuenta un chisme viejo de barrio.

¡MÁSCATELAS! Hikaru creyó por un momento que Masôshi Arushiône había resucitado y liberado contra ella todo su ataque de Dagas de Hielo, el frio que invadió instantáneamente su cuerpo al escuchar a Zazu definitivamente se sentía así. _¿Rantisu… novio… Tatora? _Una y otra vez el ataque de la atractiva y "suculenta" Arushiône le pegaba de frente.

Umi y Fû le habían contado en Tokio que las herederas de Chizêta eran mujeres increíblemente atractivas. Y si su lógica no andaba mal conociendo a Karudîna, Hikaru sabía que las nativas de ese planeta gozaban de un físico excepcional. Seguía fría…

Zazu creyó haber hablado galantemente porque estaba seguro de haber dejado a Hikaru tan impresionada como ella lo había dejado a él un par de minutos atrás, la reacción de la joven era la misma, ósea: sin palabras.

- ¿Escuché los nombres Tâta y Tatora? - se asomó Umi ya lista para la noche seguida por Puresea y Fû.

- Hola buenas noches - saludó cortésmente la rubia.

_¡Por todos los Mekas! ¿Las mujeres del Mundo Místico son todas preciosas? _Fue lo que pensó Zazu al ver a las recién aparecidas, y después de unos segundos prosiguió:

- ¡Ustedes deben ser las otras Guerreras Mágicas, la del meka azul y la del meka verde! - dijo el joven retrocediendo la memoria a aquel día que las había visto por el lente del FTO cuando Îguru había decidido ir a "saludar" a las protectoras de Sefîro en los años de invasión.

- Sí así es mucho gusto, pero dime ¿las Princesas de Chizêta están ya aquí?

- Si, de hecho han estado aquí todo el tiempo y nos han hablado mucho de ti… - contestó Zazu señalando a Umi y recordando las incontables veces que las princesas habían descrito a la Guerrera del Agua - …¡pero mira nada más el tiempo, ya es tardísimo Jeo me va a matar!... - dijo mirando su reloj - …se suponía que venía a decirles que ya está todo listo para comenzar el evento, quieren que todos estén ahí antes de arrancar… espera un momento… - se detuvo Zazu entendiendo algo - …¡ ¿ustedes son el anuncio especial no es así? ! El Dôshi Supremo de Sefîro nos dijo que tenía un anuncio especial que dar ¿son ustedes verdad?

- Sí pero no digas nada por favor, de lo contrario arruinaremos la sorpresa - le pidió Fû.

- ¡Todo Ôtozamu se va a sentir muy honrado con su presencia! Gracias a ustedes nuestros planetas están en paz unos con otros y Ôtozamu ha vuelto a ver vegetación… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Tengo que irme! Este dialogo no me corresponde darlo ahora ¡ha sido un placer, nos vemos en unos instantes! ¡Hasta pronto Hikaru! - diciendo esto Zazu salió corriendo y desapareció por el pasillo del piso en el que se encontraban.

- ¡Si se te ocurre petrificarte de esa forma cuando lo veas más te vale que ni bajes! - amenazó Umi a Hikaru para sacarla del estado en el que aun se mantenía. Puresea, Fû y Umi habían logrado escuchar la conversación que sostuvo con Zazu, y al darse cuenta de que Hikaru parecía no responder después de unos entrados diez segundos decidieron intervenir.

- Era de esperarse ¿no?... pasó demasiado tiempo y… no es como que no lo hubiera considerado - los hombros de Hikaru se desplomaban rendidos hacia delante, ni cuenta se había dado que Puresea estaba ahí.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que te lo diga de su propia boca antes de que saques conclusiones? - la persuadió Fû intentando esconder su propio dolor, le partía el alma ver a Hikaru o a Umi tristes.

Hikaru comenzaba a sentir unas ganas locas de llorar pero las heladas "dagas" en su pecho reprimían el suspiro adolorido en sus pulmones. La ilusión con la que se había arreglado esa noche hecha añicos en instantes. _Bueno, de cualquier forma ya no importaba si lucia "sexy" o no…_

- Vamos querida es hora, ¡saca el fuego que sé que llevas dentro! No te me vas a rendir ahora - suplicó dulcemente Puresea acercándose a ella y rociándole un poco de perfume en su pelo. Hikaru nunca se lo había confiado personalmente pero Puresea había sido testigo de aquel íntimo momento que siguió cuando revivió su espada. Tanto como a Umi y a Fû le dolía ver a Hikaru de esta forma, le aliviaba haberle hecho una petición a Rantisu tiempo atrás.

-¿Por qué las caras de entierro?... - preguntó Karudîna al salir finalmente de la habitación - …¡esto es un evento único señoras!, ¡vamos, arriba esos ánimos!... - y tronando los dedos amenazó - …¡a divertirse o me las llevo directito a tomar un baño! - todas cayeron de espaldas. Nadie mejor que Karudîna para animar la fiesta.

_¡Tiene razón! no me puedo comportar así cuando baje, debo escucharlo de su propia boca y sí, ¡esto es un evento único! Volvimos a Sefîro, Fû finalmente esta con Ferio, Umi ha vuelto a ver a Kurefu y yo, aunque sea demasiado tarde volveré a ver a Rantisu, ¿no era eso lo que tanto pedíamos? _Pensó Hikaru y con el puño cerrado dijo:

- ¡Vamos chicas, a sorprenderlos a todos!

- ¡Así se habla! - repitieron las otras para dirigirse al salón.

* * *

El salón estaba lleno a más no poder, Ôtozamu había "tirado la casa por la ventana" para llevarlo a cabo y la crema y nata de los cuatro planetas estaba presente; era la primera vez que un evento así se llevaba a cabo.

En la mesa de honor se encontraba en el centro el Rey Ferio, a su costado derecho seguía Dôshi Kurefu, el Presidente Bishôn, el Emperador de Fâren y la Emperatriz Asuka. Y a su costado izquierdo estaba Mahôkenshi Rantisu (con Mokona sobre su lecho), las Princesas Tatora y Tâta, y finalmente los Sultanes de Chizêta. El resto de los Sefîranos compartían una mesa no muy lejos de ahí. Habiéndose realizado los discursos protocolares y de bienvenida por parte de Ôtozamu, Kurefu se levantó de su silla después de que el padre del fallecido Îguru le cediera la palabra.

- ¡Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes!... - comenzó amablemente saludando - …Antes de que pasemos a los discursos formales, me gustaría con la autorización del Rey Ferio y en nombre de todo Sefîro, dirigirme ante ustedes para compartirles la razón del porque que mi planeta está irradiando y brillando como hacia mucho lo había hecho… - _¿Irradiación? ¿Brillo? ¿Y qué tenía que ver el "brillo de Sefîro" con el evento de hoy? ¿Qué no se trataba del "brillo de Ôtozamu" del que tendrían que hablar? _Pensaba el inexpresivo Rantisu mientras trataba de mantener a Mokona sobre su regazo, por alguna extraña razón el animalito había comenzado a inquietarse como si quisiera salir disparado del salón - …hoy me place recordarles una vez más que nuestra unión, nuestra paz, nuestra amistad, nuestra felicidad, nuestra armonía, nuestro sincero cariño… - todos lo observaban muy atentos y curiosos a excepción del alto joven dos plazas a su izquierda quien lo miraba como si el mago estuviera anunciando oficialmente querer vestirse como Karudîna.

Rantisu pocas veces se permitía pensar negativamente de alguien, sobre todo si ESE alguien era su mentor, pero el discurso que estaba dando Dôshi Kurefu en estos momentos le hacía sospechar que su maestro había bebido unas cuantas copas de más de las que preparaba Zazu en muy poco tiempo, de lo contrario no estaría dando aquel discurso tan "merengozo" siendo el mago un hombre que perdía fácilmente la paciencia con actitudes menos sensibles.

-…Señores y señoras, ante ustedes… - y dirigió su mano al frente - …"Las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas del Mundo Místico".

- ¡ ¡ ¡PUUU PUUU PUUUUU PUUUUUUUUUU! ! ! - y sonidos de exclamación se escucharon por todos lados cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron.

Las palmas de Hikaru estaban empapadas de sudor humedeciendo así un objeto que siempre se llevaba a las manos cuando se sentía ansiosa, su corazón parecía haberse mudado temporalmente a su garganta y las piernas no le respondían.

- Anda camina - sintió un delicado empujoncito de parte de Fû.

Obedeció la orden y lo primero que detectó fue la singular manera de rebotar de Mokona que apresurada se dirigía a ellas. Aplausos, murmullos, gritos de felicidad llenaban el lugar, cientos de ojos se posaban en ellas curiosos. Estudió rápidamente el escenario y en la mesa del centro lo encontró. Se había dicho que no lo buscaría inmediatamente al entrar pero sus ojos trabajaron más rápido que su memoria, miró fugazmente a la persona que estaba al lado izquierdo del espadachín y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho._ Esa atractiva mujer debía ser Tatora. _Hikaru se obligó a mirar a otro lugar, afortunadamente Mokona estaba dándole un espectáculo sin igual.

Tres hermosas mujeres con vestidos de gala típicos de Sefîro habían atravesado las puertas del salón y ahora caminaban lentamente hacia el centro del mismo produciendo literalmente un alboroto de exclamaciones. La mujer de en medio capturó inmediatamente toda su atención. Para Mahôkenshi Rantisu en ese instante todo lo demás se tornó difuso… todo se dejó de oír… lo único que enfocaban sus ojos con claridad era la mujer por la que Mokona se desvivía en estos instantes. Una sensación desconocida comenzó a invadir sus entrañas y sus alrededores comenzaron a moverse de una manera extremadamente lenta:

…La princesa Asuka corría para abrazar a la Guerrera del Viento… y Mokona botaba como resorte alrededor de la pelirroja...

…Tâta sujetaba del vestido a Tatora para que no le ganara a llegar hasta la Guerrera del Agua… y Mokona viraba como trompo enfrente de la pelirroja...

…Jeo y el Presidente de Ôtozamu se acercaban con paso decidido al centro del salón… y Mokona caía catapultada en los brazos de la pelirroja...

Finalmente el animalito aterrizó en sus brazos y Hikaru colocó de nuevo su mirada en Rantisu. Inconscientemente empezó a observarlo, la cara de su espadachín seguía siendo tan fina… suprema… nívea… perfecta…

Después de haber visto a Kurefu, Asukotto, Ferio y hasta al mismo Zazu, Hikaru había supuesto encontrar un Rantisu más maduro, con un aspecto quizá de unos treintaiseis o treintaisiete años, pero el guerreo que la había cautivado hace trece años atrás no lucia un día mayor que antes. Vestía con un traje de gala blanco que resaltaba el porte de por sí majestuoso del Mahôkenshi de Sefîro. El color puramente obsidiana de su pelo coronaban el rostro del enigmático caballero, y sus ojos… esos ojos cárdenos y sombríos que encerraban misterios embriagadores… _Fascinante, simplemente FASCINANTE._ Pensó, a los catorce años no hubiera encontrado la palabra justa, pero ahora a sus veintisiete ¡si que la encontraba! Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente desvió su mirada del joven.

Él Indagó en sus ojos, buscaba algo, Mahôkenshi Rantisu no tardó en localizarlo: Las _"dos escarlatas que filtraban los sentimientos y exponían el interior de la chica"_ lo apresaron:

"Bondad…"

"Inocencia…"

"Fuerza…"

"Inquietud…"

"Determinación…"

"Frescura…"

_¡Eran ellas, eran las escarlatas de Hikaru!…_ Y en este momento filtraban sensaciones de hipnotismo… aturdimiento… encanto… _¡ ¿Exaltación? ! ..._ Cambiaron de objetivo precipitadamente como ocultando algo indebido, y entonces ÉL comenzó a hacer lo indebido:

Transitó la anatomía de la mujer ante sus ojos, cada centímetro que analizaba dilataban más sus pupilas. ESE organismo femíneo estaba provocando un efecto en su propia anatomía que por el momento lo hacía sentirse en una hoguera. ¡Una incontrolable urgencia de que la mujer que ahí se encontraba fuera de su posesión comenzó a apoderarlo! El vestido que llevaba puesto caía sobre el provocativo entorno de la joven acariciando sugestivamente elipses femeninas que hacían que el Espadachín Mágico de Sefîro envidiara las telas que la cubrían. Rantisu no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero de algo estaba seguro: la existencia de Hikaru y su presencia ahí, eran la prueba de que los Dioses Guardianes eran increíblemente benevolentes.

Dos hombres se aproximaban a ella, al primero no tardó en reconocer, era Jeo Metoro que se encontraba un poco más maduro, al segundo no lo conocía, era un señor atractivo como de cincuentaicinco años que proyectaba amabilidad, la imagen de Îguru vino a su mente. Hikaru se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de aquel señor estrechándola con cariño y conmoción.

_¡Algo la bloqueo de su vista!, ¡no, no algo! ¡alguien! _Rantisu identificó brazos masculinos rodeando a la joven y enfureció. En un acto reflexivo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella decidido. _¡Tenía que arrancarle aquel sujeto!_ Se detuvo en seco a tan sólo escasos pasos al darse cuenta que el Presidente de Ôtozamu era quien estrechaba conmovido a la chica que había honrado a su hijo. _¡ ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ! _El ex candidato a Shinkan dio por sosegado que el mismísimo Îguru estaba abrazando a su guerrera y sólo pudo bajar la cabeza, cerrar los ojos para controlar ese deseo bélico que experimentaba y respetar ese momento.

- ¡No tiene idea de lo mucho que deseé esto señorita Shidô! Mi deuda con usted es infinita… - le decía el señor con la voz entrecortada - …mi pequeño Îguru debe estar saltando de felicidad en el cielo, ¡gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por él! - terminó diciéndole y Hikaru comprendió quién la estaba abrazando, su llanto no tardó en acompañar al del señor.

- ¡Îguru, usted es el padre de Îguru!... - _¡Cuántos sentimientos estaban atacándola al mismo tiempo!_ - …¡no sabe lo mucho que he extrañado a su hijo! - Hikaru deseaba más que nunca estar con ese amigo en estos momentos. Bishôn Îguru había sido de los pocos en este lado del universo que sabía de su propia boca lo que sentía por Rantisu, necesitaba de sus consejos, de sus ánimos, de su aliento. Hikaru se hundió en el pecho de aquel señor imaginando por tan sólo unos instantes que su propio amigo era el que la abrazaba como aquella vez que lo había visitado en su prisión en el castillo Sefîro.

- ¡Estoy seguro que él debe estar viéndonos! Y no creo que vernos llorar sea lo que él más desea - le dijo el señor después de unos segundos limpiando sus propias lagrimas.

- Tiene razón…- contestó Hikaru tratando de controlar su voz - …es sólo que me emociona mucho conocerlo.

- A mí más querida Hikaru, a mí más.

- …su hijo Îguru…yo… yo a su hijo… el lado obscuro de mi corazón… yo… él… - _¿Cómo empezaba su confesión? ¿Cómo le decía a este amable señor que su negativo se había revelado y había provocado la muerte de Îguru? ¿Cómo le daba la noticia de que no debía estar agradecido con ella sino todo lo contrario?_

Nova se dejó sentir en su corazón arrepentida por haber debilitado tanto al platinado en aquel encuentro. El presidente Bishôn como leyendo sus pensamientos se apartó brevemente de ella y colocó su dedo índice en los labios de la chica. Se acercó respetuosamente a uno de sus oídos y con una sonrisa igual de cálida que las de Îguru le susurró:

- Conozco perfectamente los detalles hija… y tanto tú, Jeo, Dôshi Kurefu y yo, sabemos que su muerte no fue a causa ni de Debonea, ni de Rantisu, ni de Nova y mucho menos tuya - y terminó su frase depositando un paternal beso en la frente de la chica. Después la liberó para darle oportunidad de saludarla al resto de los presentes.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados… el abrazo entre el presidente Bishôn y Hikaru parecía continuar, de repente sintió uno efusivo que lo rodeó. _¡Por fin!_ Pensó y él lo devolvió con mucha más fuerza. _¡Un momento… este aroma no era el de ella!_ Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de la Guerrera del Fuego que lo miraba adolorida a unos pasos lejos de él. La chica inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo._ ¡ ¿A quién diablos estaba abrazando? !... _Mahôkenshi Rantisu se separó bruscamente de su pareja.

- ¡Que felicidad tenerlas de regreso Rantisu! - le dijo Tatora feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos por el gusto de ver a las chicas y un tanto sorprendida de la manera en la que el espadachín había correspondido su abrazo._ ¡No! ¡Esto NO podía estar pasándole a él!_

Hikaru deseó que el presidente de ese planeta no la hubiera soltado nunca, ahí a unos escasos pasos de ella, la bella joven que había visto a lado de Rantisu en la mesa principal había estado abrazándolo con fuerza y para su tortura: _¡ÉL también la abrazaba como se abraza a alguien a quien se ama! _Esa escena le recordó exactamente aquella vez que Nova había depositado un beso al Espadachín Mágico. Y si Rantisu ya la había olvidado, lo último que quería era convertirse en una "plasta" para el joven demostrándole que ella a diferencia suya, no había dejado de amarlo. Así que con esto en mente, Hikaru trató de reprimir la tristeza que sentía y antes de que otra cosa pasara, Jeo la estrechó para darle la bienvenida.

- ¡Pero cómo has crecido Hikaru! ¡Estás más hermosa que nunca! - la apretaba fuertemente balanceándola de un lado a otro.

- ¡Jeo!... - rió divertida con la sacudida que le propiciaba aquel altísimo capitán - …¡tú sigues igual de…

- ¡ ¡PPOOPPPP! ! - un palmetazo seco se estrelló en la espalda de su receptor y no pudo completar la frase. El ofendido se había separado de ella más rápido de lo que la había abrazado.

El espadachín había decidido arbitrariamente que sólo le concedería a dos individuos abrazarla así, y únicamente debido al respeto que les tenia: uno era el Presidente Bishôn y el otro su maestro Dôshi Kurefu _¡A ninguno más!_ Afortunadamente el agredido no tomó aquello como algo personal y cuando vio a su amigo se hizo a un lado para compartir a la recién llegada.

- Mira Rantisu ¿no luce estupenda? - el peli-azache lo miró con seriedad pero Jeo seguía viendo a Hikaru, después dirigió su atención a la hermosa pelirroja.

- Hola… ¿qué tal? - lo saludó Hikaru ya más controlada pero Rantisu la miraba con un gesto indefinible, tal como lo recordaba.

- Creciste mucho - _¡También su voz seguía siendo fascinantemente varonil!_ Se torturó la chica reconociendo aquella eufonía en sus oídos.

- Dôshi Kurefu nos dijo que has hecho un excelente trabajo en Ôtozamu. Gracias por todo, estoy segura que Îguru debe sentirse orgulloso donde quiera que se encuentre - le dijo y rezó seguir escuchando aquella voz.

- Tu voluntad lo hizo posible - ¡Siempre tan corto en sus frases Rantisu! Y a nosotras que nos encanta oírlo…

- No… - meditó la chica - …esto es posible gracias a todos los que han contribuido día a día con este planeta, ¡y eso te incluye a ti también Mokona! - terminó Hikaru recibiendo en sus brazos una vez más al animalito que había estado saludando a Umi y a Fû cerca de ahí.

- Por favor tomen asiento queridas… - les indicó públicamente el presidente de Ôtozamu dirigiéndose a los reunidos en el centro del salón. Hikaru siguió el ejemplo de sus amigas cerca de ahí - …esto apenas comienza, es hora de proseguir con la ceremonia antes de que sirvan la cena, vamos - les dijo el señor Bishôn guiándolas a la mesa principal.

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso? - le preguntó Umi a Hikaru con la misma cara que solía poner en Tokio cuando le cuestionaba si ahora SÍ había logrado besar al chico que la pretendía.

- Después les cuento, no quiero que nadie escuche - se limitó a contestarle por debajo.

- Si tú lo dices…- ahora la cara de la azul guerrera era como cuando Hikaru le respondía: "…otra vez me ganó la risa…"

* * *

Entre saludos y júbilo por parte de los presentes, ya se habían preparado tres lugares más en la mesa principal. Ahora las que quedaban al centro de dicha mesa eran las tres damiselas recién llegadas.

* * *

El mecánico de la NSX seguía platicando, pero por más que Asukotto trataba de concentrarse en lo que el joven le decía, los intentos de voltear a ver a Umi discretamente lo traicionaban una y otra vez. En varias ocasiones el Invocador de Bestias sintió la mirada de su amada sobre él, pero cuando volteaba para confirmarlo la guerrera veía hacia otra dirección, lo que le decía a Shôkanshi Asukotto que seguramente estaba mirando a alguien más que se encontraba cerca de él. Después de varias escenas similares, Zazu Toruku decidió dirigir su monologo exclusivamente a Kentôshi Rafâga.

- ¿Y? no me has dicho que piensas de Umi… - escuchó una sensual voz en su oído.

- Karudîna, agradezco de verdad tus intentos a mi causa, ¿pero no te parece que ya es hora de aceptar la verdad?

- ¿Qué verdad? - le preguntaba ésta con sincera ignorancia.

- La verdad de que por más que lo desee Umi nunca será para mi, ¡sólo mírala! ¿Tú crees que alguien como ella se fijaría en alguien como yo? Si de adolecente no lo hizo menos ahora de mujer, los pretendientes en su mundo y ESTE le han de sobrar.

- ¡Pero si tú también estás guapísimo! ¿Que no te diste cuenta de la manera que te veía cuando llegaron?

- Sí y fue de la misma manera que la vez pasada: estaba sorprendida de mi crecimiento y tardó en reconocerme eso es todo… además Karudîna de corazón no deseo volverme a llevar un fiasco como el de la última vez, por favor no insistas.

- ¡Que aguafiestas! Pero para tu información Umi me dijo que estaba soltera y sin compromiso, eso sólo quiere decir que nadie le interesó lo suficiente en su mundo.

- ¡Y dudo mucho que cambie ese estatus por mí! - le dijo y se dignó a llenarse la boca de comida, no quería seguir hablando de esto.

- AAahhhyyy Asukotto ¡A veces me desesperas!

* * *

- ¡Sanyun y yo pronto nos comprometeremos!... - le notificó la pequeña Emperatriz Asuka llena de alegría - …me encantaría que pudieran asistir a la ceremonia. Fâren estará gustoso de recibirlas, especialmente a ti Fû.

- Es muy amable emperatriz, sería un placer asistir.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse esta ves? - Fû se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca al escuchar esta pregunta, por lo que a ella respectaba se quedaría toda la vida y estaba segura que tanto Hikaru como Umi compartían este mismo deseo, pero la decisión de quedarse no era de ellas, era de Sefîro como en las últimas dos ocasiones.

- No lo sabemos con exactitud Emperatriz Asuka.

- Pues entonces tendré que adelantar el evento para que puedan asistir.

- Muchas gracias alteza - le dijo de corazón e instintivamente volteó a ver a su amado rey, quien desde hacía un rato se la estaba devorando con la mirada. Fû sintió que en cualquier momento se convertiría en mantequilla.

El Rey Sefîrano lucia apuestísimo en aquel traje de gala negro con oro que hacia el brillo pícaro de sus ojos ámbar más destellante. La Guerrera de Windamu no entendía cómo este caballero provocaba tantas sensaciones en ella. En la Tierra había conocido chicos lindos y muy amables, siempre respetuosos y aunque algunas veces intentaban llegar más lejos con ella, la chica diplomáticamente los había hecho desistir. Sin embargo Ferio con sólo mirarlo era tan encantador que imaginarse completamente a solas con él la hacían sentirse peligrosamente vulnerable. Fû estaba segura que si en algún momento un encuentro así se presentaba, su intento por llegar "casta" al matrimonio se vería seriamente en apuros…

Los sentimientos de estos dos había quedado a flor de piel desde aquel dulce reencuentro en la sala de conferencias, pero el espacio que habían tenido juntos hasta ahora había sido poco. El evento de esta noche fue el motivo ya que Karudîna y Presea las habían raptado para buscar los vestidos para la ocasión y después, el que había estado ocupado había sido Ferio, pues junto con Dôshi Kurefu y Kentôshi Rafâga tuvieron que dejar todo organizado en Sefîro. Esta era la primera vez que todos los miembros principales del consejo de la corte real se encontraban ausentes del planeta.

- Mi hija, Sanyun y Chanan hablaron maravillas de usted señorita Hôôji… - comenzó el Emperador de Fâren - …y debo admitir que el conocerla influyó mucho en ella. Desde el viaje que hizo a Sefîro mi hija se comporta con más madurez, ahora que la conozco me queda claro que es gracias a usted.

- Fû siempre ha tenido ese efecto en otros señoría… - prosiguió el amado de la alagada - …desde que la conocí su prudencia e inteligencia fueron obvias.

- Son muy amables… pero creo que están exagerando - dijo algo sonrojada.

- Su actitud sólo muestra que la humildad también es otra de sus cualidades - calificó el padre de Asuka nuevamente.

- Gracias alteza.

- ¡Recuerda que tenemos un té pendiente Fû!, la última vez fuimos interrumpidas por aquella horrible anciana Debonea.

- Claro Emperatriz Asuka, será un placer terminar ese compromiso con usted después de tanto tiempo.

- Acordamos que me llamarías sólo Asuka y yo a ti Fû.

- Es cierto, lo lamento alte… perdón, Asuka - y la chica sonrió.

Ferio mantenía prisionera la mano izquierda de la guerrera y con su pulgar acariciaba sutilmente aquella delicada pieza corporal mientras cenaban. Ahora que la tenía con él no quería desprendérsele, lo increíble era que ese pequeño gesto se veía tan natural entre estos dos que cualquiera juraría que llevaban años juntos.

* * *

- ¿Umi y a que te dedicas en tu mundo? - preguntó Tatora curiosa y sonriente.

- Soy editora de una revista de modas y publicidad - la princesa se quedó igual que antes.

- Lo siento querida, pero no conozco esa terminología - admitió dulcemente dándole un sorbo más a su té.

- ¡Claro! Mil perdones… a veces olvido lo diferente de nuestras culturas… - se disculpó y continuó - …una "revista" es como un libro que se imprime cada cierto tiempo y que incluye más imágenes que texto, en una catalogada "de modas y publicidad" estas imágenes son un retrato de personas o lugares y muestran lo que se está utilizando en el momento tanto en ropa, como en cortes de pelo, maquillaje, zapatos, accesorios, etc. Yo me encargo de dirigir y decidir cuáles de estas imágenes se incluirán en esas ediciones y con qué tipo de información deben ser acompañadas.

- ¡Eso suena divino!... - expresó la princesa interesada - …¿ósea que estás en constante contacto con todo lo que sea belleza?

- Eso es evidente hija, sólo hay que verla para jurar que esta joven está rodeada de y EN belleza - comentó la madre de las princesas Chizêtanas amablemente.

- Completamente de acuerdo con su observación majestad - interrumpió Dôshi Kurefu que había estado conversando con el Sultán de Chizêta y no pudo evitar escuchar la plática entre las mujeres.

- Gracias… - fue todo lo que pudo decir Umi. Esta era la primera vez que el objeto de su afecto le propinaba un cumplido así y realmente se sentía extraño ¡pero increíblemente complaciente!

- ¿Ósea que la "revista" como la llaman, ofrece datos de etiqueta y arreglo personal? - continuó interesada la madre de las princesas.

- Se podría decir que si… - contestó un tanto aturdida aun por aquel comentario de Kurefu quien había vuelto a dirigir su atención al Sultán Chizêtano - …aunque muchas de las notas que se incluyen también deben ser informativas con respecto a salud, oficios, economía, etc. Como editora procuro que tenga artículos educativos e informáticos lo más que se pueda.

- ¡Vaya! Chizêta se beneficiaría mucho con algo así. En nuestra cultura el cuidado físico es muy importante, especialmente el femenino. Me gustaría que habláramos más al respecto en un futuro si no te molesta querida.

- ¡Por supuesto alteza! Será un placer contestar todas sus preguntas.

- Bien, pues está arreglado, nosotros visitaremos Sefîro muy pronto y me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión.

- ¡Hay mamá! Tú y Karudîna siempre obsesionadas con la apariencia física - se incluía la menor de las princesas.

- ¡Pues es muy importante Tâta! TÚ deberías de preocuparte más por la tuya y dejar de fruncir el seño tan seguido, te vas a arrugar muy pronto si sigues así ¡y más trabajo te costará conseguir esposo! - regañó la señora. La amonestada por su parte hacia todo lo contrario contrayendo aun más su rostro ahora enrojecido. Y Umi, mientras más observaba a esta señora más le agradaba, era una combinación entre el encanto de Karudîna, la dulzura de Tatora y el temperamento de Tâta.

* * *

- A mi hijo Îguru también le gustaba mucho lo dulce - observó el Presidente de Ôtozamu cuando la sonrisa de Hikaru brilló con más amplitud a la hora del postre.

- Sí lo recuerdo ¡él me atendió muy bien en la NSX cuando estuve ahí! Bueno en realidad todos lo hicieron.

- Jeo me aseguró que Îguru quedó fascinado contigo hija.

- ¡Y yo con él también!… - confesó sincera y ojos destellantes - …siempre tenía palabras que suavizaban el ambiente por más estresante o peligrosa que fuera la situación - recordó la Guerrera del Fuego acariciando a Mokona que ahora se encontraba en su regazo.

- También fui informado que le sorprendió tu manera de pelear. Impresionar a mi Îguru no era fácil hija mía, sólo una persona lo había hecho antes… ¿no es así hijo? - dirigió su pregunta al caballero de gala blanca que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, pero no esperó contestación pues sabía que Rantisu difícilmente admitía cumplidos.

Uno de los beneficios de ser naturalmente silencioso era que la gente no podía decir si tu falta de palabras se debía a nerviosismo, incomodidad, molestia o falta de interés. En este momento el segundo y tercer sentimiento era lo que tenía dicho caballero que el "¡yo con él (quede fascinada) también!" de la joven había provocado. Sabía que Hikaru e Îguru habían congeniado bien, y un "_ella no te odia, no, también te ama_" que Nova le había dicho al platinado frente a ambos hace mucho tiempo atrás lo había hecho pensar si esa declaración había tenido un matiz más profundo, esa duda lo incomodó.

En cuanto al tercer sentimiento (y el que más lo capturó) se debía a que durante la cena todas las miradas se dirigían constantemente a las tres Guerreras Mágicas. Él sabía que eso era de esperarse, las jóvenes habían logrado unir a los cuatro planetas y siempre había existido una curiosidad pública por ellas, y eso (curiosidad) era el semblante de las mujeres ahí presentes, sin embargo las miradas masculinas eran más insistentes y eso le irritaba. No tendría problema si esas miradas fueran solamente para las Guerreras del Viento y Agua, pero desgraciadamente incluían a una tercera guerrera cerca de él y en más de una ocasión sorprendió a varios admirando descaradamente la anatomía de la muchacha de arriba abajo… _¡Que ganas de partirles la cara! _Se decía Mahôkenshi Rantisu y esto también le incomodaba, él no era agresivo de naturaleza, es más, todo lo contrario, pero ese nuevo apetito de querer alejarla de todos lo estaba intranquilizando.

Esta sensación de impotente posesividad era completamente desconocida para él. Si bien había deseado estar con ella y protegerla nunca se había sentido molesto con el resto de la gente que absorbía la atención de la guerrera o peor aún, de aquellos que otorgaban su atención hacia la chica. _¿Era acaso esto el resultado de esa larga separación? ¿El efecto de noches sin dormir añorando su regreso? ¿Las secuelas de una relación inconclusa a causa del tiempo y la distancia?... Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… tanto que hablar con ella, que preguntarle y saber de ella…_ pero por el momento todos acaparaban la atención de las recién llegadas, y la plática que él buscaba con la dueña de su corazón y recientemente de sus impulsos como comenzaba a darse cuenta, debía esperar a ser más privada.

- ¿Îguru no tuvo hermanos? - se atrevió a cuestionar la chica sin temor a ser imprudente, el señor Bishôn era tan accesible como lo había sido su hijo.

- No, desgraciadamente la madre de Îguru se nos adelantó cuando él era tan sólo un niño de once años. Ahora deben estar desquitando todo ese tiempo perdido… - dijo con una sonrisa imaginando a su familia en el paraíso - …y no quise tener más hijos propios, la naturaleza impulsiva de Îguru me tenía demasiado ocupado como para pensar en más descendencia, además… - observó a la chica como meditando lo que iba a decir a continuación - …verás Hikaru, no te voy a negar que después de un tiempo retomé relaciones sentimentales con otras mujeres. Un hombre no puede sobrevivir sin la preciada compañía femenina durante mucho tiempo…

Hikaru inconscientemente dirigió su vista a Rantisu recordando su propia situación tras las palabras del padre de Îguru, el joven parecía incomodo porque veía con gesto molesto a algo o alguien entre la multitud y aparentemente permanecía inatento al dialogo del señor Bishôn con Hikaru.

- … intenté incluso establecer hogar con un par de ellas… - continuó el presidente - …sin embargo en cuanto a tener hijos con alguien más nunca lo consideré. ¿Sabes hija? Los hombres también pecamos de sentimentalismo y cuando la hermosa criatura destinada a convertirnos voluntariamente en padres llega a nuestra vida, no existe ni existirá otra que nos haga sentir lo que ella nos hace sentir. Completos, ese es el sentimiento. Tu vida toma un sentido único en todos los aspectos e inconscientemente te das cuenta que tu misión era conocerla, estar con ella y crear vida nueva únicamente con ella, por lo menos ese fue mi caso. Con mis otras rela… - Hikaru no pudo seguir escuchando el relato porque un par de ojos violeta exigieron su atención de tal manera que parecían penétrale el alma.

_Hikaru… eso era Hikaru… "la hermosa criatura" de la que hablaba el presidente Bishôn._ Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del caballero que no podía apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Cualquiera en el salón que se hubiera percatado de aquella conexión hubiera experimentado pena pudorosa por entrometerse en algo tan íntimo y ajeno entre dos personas. La mirada del turbio Mahôkenshi de Sefîro dejaba en evidencia bajos instintos pasionales mezclados de ternura, y los de Hikaru, completa sumisión.

- …¿No es así hijo mío? - le preguntó cariñosamente el señor Bishôn. Hikaru restableció con dificultad su atención al tercer miembro del grupo que parecía seguir hablando y sólo después de que ella rompiera aquel hechizo fue que el espadachín logró salir él mismo de aquel estado.

- ¿Perdón? - dijo mirando al político, éste lo observó brevemente identificando aquella mirada y continuó hablándole a Hikaru sin cuestionar más al joven.

- Resultó ser que el que me hizo padre por primera vez, lo hizo por segunda vez cuando integró a este sorprendente joven al trió familiar, así que no deseo más. Con dos hijos es suficiente, Îguru está con su madre mientras Rantisu le hace compañía a su segundo padre hasta que decida expandir la familia… - el aludido mostró por segunda vez a través de sus ojos lo grandioso de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo esta vez su mirada era dirigida al padre de Îguru y atinó a posar una de sus manos sobre el brazo de aquel hombre. El señor Bishôn instintivamente dirigió la suya y obsequió unas palmadas cariñosas sobre la mano de su "segundo hijo", dejando obvio que aquel gesto de afecto era habitual entre ellos dos.

Rantisu estaba contento, aunque como siempre no lo manifestaba más que con lo profundo de sus ojos. Enfrente de él se encontraba la "razón de su existencia" y al lado el único individuo aun con vida que lo quería lo suficiente como para considerarlo "hijo propio".

* * *

Al terminar la cena varios discursos de agradecimiento por parte de los cuatro planetas hacia las chicas tomaron lugar, finalmente la música comenzó a tocar y el anfitrión principal se colocó en el centro del salón e invitó a los presentes a la pista de baile. Una música parecida a un vals se dejó escuchar, ¡era hermoso!

Karudîna no necesitó más persuasión que ésta y arrastró "al pie del cañón" a su comandante a la pista, y por la expresión en la cara de Kentôshi Rafâga, sólo un miembro de esa pareja disfrutaba del baile.

* * *

- Ahora sí no te me escapas, no pienso separarme de ti en toda la noche - le dijo Ferio a Fû haciendo una reverencia para invitarla a bailar.

- Ferio… - pronunció el nombre de su amado tímidamente tomando la mano del rey. Y aunque todavía tenía que confesarle lo de sus noviazgos en la Tierra, la Guerrera del Viento decidió que no tenía que ser justo ahora.

Ferio todavía no podía creer su suerte ¡Fû estaba aquí, estaba con él! Y desde el primer momento que la vio Fû le demostró que fue fiel a su palabra: no lo había olvidado. Ya no eran unos adolecentes, hacía tiempo que habían dejado de serlo y ahora como mujer Ferio también se preguntaba si sería correcto confesarle sus 'deslices' con otras mujeres en su ausencia. La reacción que Fû pudiera tener lo ponía nervioso. _¡No estaba dispuesto a perderla!_ Pero su conciencia le decía que si realmente la amaba tendría inevitablemente que ser sincero con ella y confesarle la verdad tarde o temprano, y más valía que fuera temprano porque si la guerrera se enterara por boca de alguien más entonces sí que se le armaría un relajo y no lo pensaba permitir.

Con esto en mente Ferio se convenció que si Sefîro iba a estallar mejor que fuera ahora y no después, mientras más rápido sea la tormenta más rápido llegaría la calma. Así que en cuánto esta pieza terminara se lo diría… _No mejor no, ¡en cuánto termine la segunda pieza!_

* * *

- Por lo menos una de nosotras ha terminado con el hombre que ama… - señaló Umi a Hikaru acercándose a ésta mientras veía como sus deseos de bailar con Kurefu se desbarataban al ver a éste inmerso en una conversación con el padre de la Emperatriz Asuka.

-Sí, pero eso hace que todo valga la pena, además ¿tú de qué te quejas? Dôshi Kurefu está disponible y suele ponerte mucha atención… y hablando de atención, Asukotto no te ha quitado la mirada de encima desde que empezó la música y… - _¿Será que? _se preguntó Hikaru esto último para sí misma.

- Se puso un bombón ese Asukotto ¿no es así?... - dijo Umi volteando a ver a donde su amiga le indicaba. Asukotto por su parte bajó la mirada mientras debatía algo - …estoy segura que de haber encontrado a alguien como él en la Tierra mis deseos de suplantar a Kurefu se hubieran realizado… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Eso se escucho muy banal ¿no?

- Más o menos… - le sonrió Hikaru - …pero hay que reconocer que eso no tiene porque impedirnos el admirar lo guapo de Asukotto ¡efectivamente se puso chulísimo!... - admitió Hikaru - …¡anda deberías bailar con él!

- ¿Estás segura que quieres que te deje sola?... - preguntó Umi - …veo a un guapo espadachín por ahí que no deja de mirarte y por la insistencia en que lo hace creo que está esperando tenerte a solas - le dijo en tono de advertencia.

- Quizá, pero yo creo que me ve porque no sabe cómo demonios decirme lo de Tatora, pero qué más da si ya lo sé. No es como que tenga que darme explicaciones ¿o sí? Anda ve a bailar con Asukotto ¡que si no lo sacas tú lo sacaré yo! - amenazó Hikaru y Umi no necesitó oírlo otra vez para dirigirse al Invocador de Bestias.

- Perdona mi atrevimiento Asukotto pero… ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? - Asukotto estaba tratando de controlar ese cochino color carmesí que lo dejaba en evidencia vergonzosamente, pero cada vez que veía a Umi su devoción únicamente crecía, y aunque ya sus nervios se controlaban mejor, aun así los sentía.

- ¿Ba, bailar? - atinó a preguntar regañándose mentalmente.

- Bueno, sólo si tú quieres ¡pero si no, no hay problema! - le dijo Umi apenada por su atrevimiento.

- ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría! Es sólo que bueno, no soy muy buen bailarín que digamos - le dijo y esta vez lo colorado de su rostro no fue tan evidente.

- Aaahhh si es eso no te preocupes, tú nada más sígueme - y sin decir más lo tomó de la mano y siguiendo el ejemplo de Karudîna lo arrastró al centro de la pista. Umi no supo porque y trató de no darle importancia, pero el contacto con Asukotto la emocionaba, interiormente quería volver a hacer contacto físico con el joven, una clara atracción. Umi no tardó en darse cuenta que Asukotto era un excelente alumno, al rato de un par de compases Asukotto ya era dueño de la situación y su mano en la cintura de Umi _¡Se sentía tan bien!_

* * *

Kurefu dirigió su atención a la pista y miró con recelo la pareja que había acaparado la atención de los invitados. Sin lugar a dudas Umi y Asukotto hacían un buen dúo de baile y por alguna razón… estaba incomodo con lo que veía.

- ¡Vamos Dôshi Kurefu no seas anciano y saca a bailar a alguien! ¡Esto es una fiesta! - le interrumpió Karudîna en la orilla de la pista donde la ilusionista se encontraba esquivando pisotones del General de la Guardia Sefîrana.

Kurefu dirigió una mirada asesina a la bailarina mientras media automáticamente la distancia entre la ilusionista y su báculo. _Si tan sólo la tuviera más cerca…_ Pensaba el Dôshi tras los comentarios de Karudîna mientras la excusaba ante el Emperador de Fâren. Después de unos segundos Dôshi Kurefu decidió obedecer el consejo de la bailarina. _¿Por qué sus comentarios le afectaban tanto?_ Se despidió del padre de Asuka y se dirigió a la armera.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no bailo Puresea, pero si me tienes paciencia no te dejaré hacer el ridículo - le dijo y con la mirada señaló a Karudîna y Rafâga.

- ¡Yo encantada! - dijo la armera riéndose de aquella escena y tomó la mano que Dôshi Kurefu le ofrecía.

Mientras bailaban Kurefu administraba miradas fugaces a la aún pareja protagonista de la pista, por su parte Puresea disfrutaba del baile pero no por eso le quitaba su atención a Hikaru y a un espadachín que andaba por ahí… después de lo de esta noche Sôshi Puresea había confirmado que Hikaru seguía sintiendo algo por él, y mientras estuviera en sus manos, la herrera estaba decidida a impedirle un mal rato a su querida niña.

* * *

_¿Por qué no se permitía ser un poco grosero de vez en cuando?_ Rantisu estaba prisionero de una conversación con los Sultanes de Chizêta y no sabía cómo liberarse de ellos educadamente. Volvió a ver una vez más a Hikaru y ésta estaba recibiendo una invitación a bailar de Zazu, Rantisu sintió nuevamente como su temperatura se elevaba.

- ¿Quieres bailar Hikaru?

- ¡Claro me encanta bailar! - contestó esta mientras se levantaba de la mesa contenta.

- ¡Un segundo!... - se escuchó por parte de un hombre - …¡ella no bailará con nadie sin antes haber bailado conmigo!... - dijo el presidente del planeta anfitrión con una amplia sonrisa y Hikaru juró haber visto a Îguru por un instante - …prometo que sólo será esta pieza Zazu, por ahora - le dijo en consuelo a su ciudadano.

Y así entre vuelta y vuelta Hikaru conoció más detalles de la niñez de su querido Îguru. Por su parte Rantisu finalmente había logrado liberarse de los soberanos Chizêtanos diplomáticamente y miraba ahora junto a Zazu a una misma pelirroja desde la orilla de la pista.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Ah es cierto TÚ no bailas… ¿pero no deberías hacer la excepción por tu amada? - le preguntó mirándolo de costado y de arriba abajo sin entender lo aburrido de su amigo. Rantisu por un instante sospechó haber dejado en evidencia lo que Hikaru estaba provocándole, pero la siguiente pregunta de Zazu lo corrigió:

- ¿O vas a seguir negando que Tatora y tú tienen algo? - preguntó el mecánico después de no obtener contestación.

- No andes diciendo tonterías Zazu - le advirtió severamente, no quería ni pensar que estos "consejos" de su amigo Jeo alcanzaran los oídos de Hikaru (¡este guapetón no sabe que Zazu ya soltó el chisme!)

- Si tú lo dices… - respondió apoyando mentalmente el comentario de "ya pégame" de su superior en rango.

- ¿Parece que todo está saliendo bien no lo creen? - les preguntó Jeo uniéndose al dúo y admirando la pista de baile llena de danzantes. Después de unos compases los tres notaron a dos bellas conocidas aproximarse a ellos.

- Nos gustaría mucho bailar esta pieza, ¿podrían acompañarnos? - pidió educadamente Tatora frente a los muchachos, su hermana menor Tâta se encontraba a escasos pasos detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado con un gesto que mostraba que esa idea, NO había sido de ella.

Jeo miró a Rantisu y suspiró resignado, en silencio se acercó a la menor de las princesas para llevarla a la pista de baile, ésta hizo una mueca de total desagrado y Jeo elevó sus ojos al techo. _¡Me debes una Rantisu!_ Se dijo convencido de estar haciéndole "segunda" a su amigo Sefîrano. Mahôkenshi Rantisu por su parte entró en un conflicto interno:

En primera no le gustaba bailar, nunca le había gustado, en segunda Hikaru estaba bailando con el señor Bishôn y no pensaba apartarla de su vista (no fuera ser que los "admiradores descarados" de hace un momento se fueran a aprovechar de la bondad del presidente y le pidieran intercambiar pareja). En tercera la Guerrera del Fuego ya lo había sorprendido abrazando equivocadamente a esta misma mujer como para que lo volviera a ver con ella, y en cuarta… _¡En cuarta él bailaría sólo con Hikaru! ¿Pero cómo negarse?_ Incluso Jeo había aceptado bailar con la (según las palabras del propio capitán) "_capaz de apagar cualquier tipo de atracción_" así que optó por lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Qué estás esperando Zazu? La princesa Tatora hizo una petición y es de mala educación dejar a una dama esperando, ¡ve a bailar con ella!... - miró al mecánico mientras le daba aquella orden - …¿no escuchaste? - afortunadamente Zazu reaccionó "ahí nomas" después de la sorpresa y sin hacer las preguntas que su rostro obviamente reflejaban. Tomó la mano de Tatora y la dirigió a la pista antes de que ésta pudiera protestar (¡que salvada!).

* * *

- ¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría la gente si te robo un beso como el que quiero arrebatarte en este momento? - le dijo eróticamente el rey en un oído torturando los sentidos de la dulce joven.

- Ferio por favor no… - suplicó Fû sin lograr controlar el escalofrió que el aliento del rey provocaba al acariciar el contorno de su oreja.

- No estaría mal ¿sabes? Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Les dejo en claro a los cuatro planetas que eres mía y sólo mía… - continuó seduciéndola - …y sosiego este ardor que estoy sintiendo en mis labios por tocar los tuyos… - el rey atrajo levemente el cuerpo de la joven hacia el suyo y Fû no sabía que la turbaba más, si las palabras del muchacho ó el calor en los ojos de Ferio cuando decía aquello.

- Ferio mucha gente nos observa - advirtió un tanto jadeante ya contagiada con el erotismo de Kenshi Ferio.

- Mmm… me parece que eso es necesario precisamente para dejar mi primer punto claro… - le dijo sujetando la nuca de la chica con una mano, la otra aun atraía la columna baja de ella hacia él, la miró a los ojos con pasión - …no querrás hacerlos esperar.

Fû estaba perdida, si a Ferio se le antojaba hacer "moño" de ella ¡MOÑO iba a ser! Y es que el hermano de Emerôdo la estaba viendo de una manera tan, tan, tan… _¡Cayó!_ Lo siguiente que registró Fû fue la breve inclinación que hizo Ferio con su rostro antes de imprimir su boca con la de ella. _¡Mokona Mía! _Sus labios, cálidos, tenaces, presionando gentilmente los suyos. El rey por su parte trató de controlarse y no espantarla con su propio deseo, pero es que no recordaba haber deseado algo con tanta urgencia como el sabor que aquellos labios le estaban ofreciendo.

Varios chiflidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar alrededor de estos amantes y la chica rompió el contacto colorada hasta la sien. Ferio se arrepintió de haber "requerido" publico para tal acto de lo contrario no hubieran sido interrumpidos y seguiría perdido en sus labios… y es que el ardor había vuelto a su boca con mayor intensidad después de haber estado en aquel manantial.

El recuerdo de ellos dos en el desierto después de que él se convirtiera en la primera persona en llamarla "tonta" vino irremediablemente a la mente de ambos. En esa ocasión y citando las palabras del monarca, también habían sido "inconsideradamente interrumpidos cuando las cosas se estaban recién poniendo buenas". _¡Si no era la bestia Pajero amiga de Asukotto que reaccionaba sólo a los sonidos, era todo un 'genterio' curioso y sin nada mejor que hacer que reaccionar a los asuntos de OTROS! _Opinó el Rey Sefîrano mentalmente.

- La próxima será sin publico Fû ¡te lo juro! - le dijo a la aturdida chica consolándose él mismo. Retomaron el baile y la gente los veía embobados.

Umi y Asukotto los miraron felices cerca de ellos, el invocador conocía bien los sentimientos de su amigo y soberano, y Umi… bueno era obvio ¿no? Le giñaba un ojo acusando a su amiga de "pillína" ¡Estas travesuras no eran normales en la Guerrera del Viento!

* * *

- Se ve que besa bien - sentenció la Guerrera del Agua. _¿Y tú como besaras?_ Se preguntó y le entraron unas ganas locas de saberlo cuando sus ojos se posaron en los carnosos labios de su compañero de baile. Éste ni cuenta se dio pues seguía viendo a Ferio y Fû.

- Bueno si, Ferio no sabe controlar su galantería con Fû, yo creo que ella se lo provoca.

- Esa es una bonita forma de halagar a tu amigo… y ablando de halagos ¡bailas increíble Asukotto! Eso de "no soy muy buen bailarín" ¡ya nadie te lo cree!

- El merito es para la maestra Umi, bailas muy bonito, es difícil perderte el paso - le dijo respetuosamente, no quería hacer algún comentario que incomodara a su diva.

- ¡Pues acabas de firmar tu sentencia! ¡Ahora tendrás que bailar conmigo toda la noche! - _¡YO ENCANTADO! _Pensó el Shôkanshi Sefîrano retomando una vez más aquellos pasos.

- Y dime Asukotto, ¿tienes novia? - lo tomó de sorpresa, pero el receptor trató de controlarse, después de todo esa era una pregunta común y corriente.

- No, por el momento no.

- ¿Pero sí has tenido no?

- Si… aunque muy pocas… soy algo tímido con las mujeres - contestó mientras la hacía girar una vez más. _¿Porque le estaba diciendo esto? _Eso podía espantarla definitivamente de él, pero la verdad era que no quería mentirle haciéndose pasar por "galán", después de todo Umi era su amiga, su "amada" amiga, no iba a empezar a mentirle.

- Pues debes tener muchas admiradoras, en mi mundo serías un modelo de pasarela ¿sabes? - Umi hablaba sin cuidar sus palabras. La realidad era que estaba encontrando a Asukotto muy ameno, era el mismo chico tierno que recordaba de antes y aquel cuestionario que le estaba propinando salía naturalmente de su boca, e igual de natural sus manos regresaban a posarse sobre el pecho del muchacho siguiendo la canción.

- ¿Qué es pasarela? - preguntó un tanto preocupado, eso le había sonado que pasaba de una mujer a otra.

- Pues, es como una plataforma larga en forma de pasillo - el muchacho seguía sin entender, pero no quiso pedir más explicaciones ya que en ese momento había terminado la melodía y varias parejas comenzaban a esparcirse. Umi sin embargo no se movió de ahí y recibieron juntos el siguiente tema de la noche.

* * *

Al terminar la primera pieza los presentes aplaudieron y dieron la bienvenida a la segunda, muchas parejas permanecieron iguales pero el padre de Îguru la dirigió hacia el joven Toruku.

- Es toda tuya - le decía el señor Bishôn a Zazu cuando lo vio, éste no demoró en tomar a la Guerrera del Fuego para comenzar su segundo baile de la noche.

- ¿Podrías esperar un poco más Zazu? Quiero bailar con ella si no te molesta - dijo Rantisu sorprendiéndolos a ambos y sujetando varonilmente el codo de Hikaru con una de sus manos.

- ¡ ¿Y porque con tu…? !... - se auto-interrumpió Zazu al captar la mirada inquisidora de Rantisu y recordar la última advertencia del espadachín - …está bien, ¡pero sólo esta! ¡No acepto más demoras!

- Que amable - dijo Rantisu sarcásticamente y alejó a Hikaru inmediatamente fuera del alcance de Zazu.

Ya era la quinta pieza y sus miradas no se despegaron desde que comenzaron a bailar en la segunda melodía. Ambos estudiaban sus rostros reafirmando la atracción emocional que había surgido entre ellos hacia tanto tiempo y descubriendo la formidable atracción física que no dejaba de crecer desde que volvieron a verse. Para él, el breve tacto con el cuerpo de Hikaru le recordaba su propia magia: rayos eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo de una manera nueva y especial. Mahôkenshi Rantisu aprovechaba su cercanía a la chica para observarla con detenimiento y apreciar fascinado el desarrollo que había tenido durante su ausencia. Ya no era la adolecente que rebasaba ligeramente su cintura. Hikaru había crecido mucho desde la última vez, ahora media unos treinta centímetros menos que él, su rostro a tan sólo unos cinco debajo de la altura de los masculinos hombros. _Todavía podría envolverla completamente con mi cuerpo._ Notó para sí Rantisu y un nuevo rayo eléctrico recorrió sus vertebras al imaginarla ahí.

Hikaru por su parte no sabía a qué se debía pero las melodías que estaban tocando eran las más hermosas que había escuchado en toda su vida. Tener al hombre más guapo del salón tan cerca y con ella después de tanto tiempo la hizo sentirse sumamente alagada, estaba tan perdida en los ojos del espadachín que no lograba estar consciente de los cambios entre melodías (que ya eran varios), ni de la falta de diálogo entre los dos desde que comenzaron a bailar, ni de la escases de vueltas al compás de las canciones ya que ambos se movían uno frente a otro sin atreverse a romper el contacto cara a cara. Además, la manera galante en la que Rantisu la sujetaba la hacían sentirse en un cuento de hadas... _¿Mmjj? y hablando de hadas… ¿Que no se suponía que una en particular debería estar interrumpiéndolos justo ahora?_

- ¿Y Purimera?... - preguntó finalmente rompiendo el largo silencio entre los dos - …no la he visto en todo este tiempo, pensé que estaría aquí en Ôtozamu contigo.

- Después de la batalla la colonia de las hadas se reconstruyó y Purimera decidió volver con las de su especie en cuanto las localizó en el Bosque de los Espíritus.

- ¿No la echas de menos? Ella parecía preocuparse mucho por ti.

- Mokona se convirtió en nuestro compañero después de que ustedes volvieron a su mundo y siguió conmigo después de que ella se fue, y aunque aprecio mucho a Purimera y le agradezco todo el tiempo que nos dedicó, considero que su lugar es con los suyos.

- Vaya… debió ser difícil para ella separarse de ti, era una buena hada - sentenció Hikaru compadeciéndose del hada, sabía que tanto como ella Purimera estaba loca por Rantisu.

A éste no le sorprendió el comentario de su guerrera, comprobó con gusto que esa cualidad de Hikaru permanecía igual que antes. Ella siempre había mostrado cariño para todos no importando que tan groseros o malos se hubieran comportado (incluyéndose él mismo). Recordaba los constantes insultos que el hada solía propinarle a Hikaru… y los que le propinó a él después de que la guerrera llegara a su vida. Siguió observando a la mujer con la que bailaba y su atención se centró delicadamente en el pecho de la joven, sus ojos destellaron brevemente un reflejo de satisfacción.

- Luce hermoso en ti… - le dijo Rantisu sin quitar su mirada del medallón que caía del cuello de la joven y descansaba en la parte alta de su pecho - …tanto o más que en mi madre.

Hikaru dirigió su vista al objeto que había guardado con tanto celo y sin darse cuenta lo sujetó cariñosamente con una mano dejando al descubierto una acción que demostraba ser hábito de todos los días por la naturalidad con la que lo realizó. En cuanto lo sujetó comenzó a acariciarlo afectuosamente entre sus dedos sin ni siquiera estar atenta al acto como buscando apoyo en aquel artículo. Rantisu deseó que la magia del medallón no fuera únicamente de protección sino también de tacto. Si Hikaru hacia aquello tan seguido como parecía, aquella caricia hubiera sido sentida en el rostro del joven mientras estuvieron separados. _Pero ya era demasiado pedir… con saberla segura y libre de peligro mientras no pudiera verla era una gran ganancia._ Pensó el espadachín.

- Espero que haya sido útil - dijo finalmente después de un par de segundos sacando a ambos de sus diálogos internos.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo fue!... - contestó la joven de prisa - …de no haber sido por él Debonea nos hubiera eliminado, el medallón reflejó un escudo protector justo antes de que nos golpeara su ataque más fuerte y repercutiera en contra de ella, fue sorprendente - le dijo Hikaru recordando aquella escena de la batalla final y soltando finalmente la joya. _¿Por qué no se había quitado el medallón antes de entrar al salón? _ Pensaba la guerrera dándose cuenta que lo tenía estampado en su cuello como de costumbre.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijimos antes de que volvieras a tu mundo Hikaru? - _¡Por fin había llegado el momento que el espadachín había deseado! _Las escarlatas y el rubor de Hikaru le dieron la respuesta que deseaba, aun así esperó a que la chica acompañara su respuesta con palabras.

_¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡En Tokio se la había pasando atesorando esa frase durante trece años! ¿Y qué le diría? ¿Que ella se había aferrado a su "y yo a ti" como garrapata mientras a él otra mujer había logrado conquistarlo? _Rantisu estaba a punto de explicarle su situación actual con la princesa de Chizêta y ella no lo iba a permitir, ya bastante dolía saberlo. Pensándolo bien: Hikaru NO querían escucharlo de la boca del muchacho. El efecto "Mokona-en-el-Bosque-del-Silencio" la comenzó a invadir y nuevamente pero más a prisa repitió aquella acción con el medallón mientras hablaba:

- Sí sí lo recuerdo Rantisu ¡pero no te sientas mal por favor! en mi mundo pasa con mucha frecuencia... las personas se confiesan amor y cuando se separan la distancia termina por consumirlo. Los individuos conocen a otros individuos que llenan su corazón y reemplazan al individuo previo y eso es lo que sucedió aquí, no importa ya… pasó mucho tiempo y bueno… es entendible que alguien más llegara ¿no?, pero al menos que te incomode… ¿podríamos seguir siendo amigos verdad? - Hikaru terminó su largo monologo, su última pregunta la había hecho con un tono más de suplica que de cuestión. Quería ser por lo menos su amiga, además estaba segura de haberle ahorrado a su amado una difícil explicación. Pero si así era, _¿Por qué Rantisu había dejado de bailar y se encontraba mirándola como si la mismísima Nova hubiera salido materializada de su cuerpo una vez más?_

_¿Qué era esta confesión? ¿Hikaru tenía a alguien? ¿Amaba a otro individuo?_ Lo que no había querido contemplar durante todo este tiempo había sucedido… Su pequeña niña había encontrado a otro, su corazón era de otro… no, no lo podía creer no lo quería creer… _Los Dioses Guardianes no eran tan benévolos después de todo, es más, ¡eran crueles!_ Le habían traído a la única dama que amaba convertida en la mujer más hermosa que había visto y Rantisu bien lo sabía porque si alguien había viajado por toda la galaxia era él y Hikaru era eso: lo más hermoso que habían visto sus ojos y sentido su corazón, y así Sefîro se la devolvía después de una agonizante espera _¿Sólo para descubrir que otro había logrado arrebatársela? _Una presión en su pecho se estaba haciendo insoportable…

- ¿Ya no quieres bailar? - le preguntó temerosa Hikaru. _¡Así que eso era todo lo que su espadachín estaba buscando! ¿Confesarle de una buena vez que el amor que había sentido por ella ya no existía para así alejarse y ya? ¿Sin ni siquiera aceptar su amistad? _Hikaru compartió sin saber la misma presión que el espadachín estaba sintiendo, lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí antes de llevar su mano a su corazón para apaciguarlo y al no recibir contestación intentó dar media vuelta para actuar lo más naturalmente posible que su actual petrificación le permitiera. _¡Eso había dolido!_

Rantisu la sujetó rápidamente por el antebrazo administrando más presión que la intencional y le preguntó con una voz mesclada entre pena e impotencia:

- ¿Có…cómo te trata? - tartamudeó por primera vez en su larga vida pero necesitaba saber cómo la trataba el hombre que le había arrebatado el amor de Hikaru.

- ¿Perdón? - fue todo lo que pudo externar la pelirroja sin entender. _¡Él no quería que le pidiera perdón! ¡Él quería saber cómo le trataba el tipejo ese! _No pudo repetir su pregunta porque se vieron sorpresivamente interrumpidos por Sôshi Puresea.

- ¡Hikaru ven para acá se te solicita en la mesa principal YA! - dijo mientras la liberaba de la mano de Rantisu.

- ¡Disculpa pero por si no lo has notado Hikaru y yo estamos en medio de un baile! - le avisó el Mahôkenshi disgustado por la interrupción deteniendo ahora el brazo de la armera.

- ¡Pues el que me va a disculpar eres tú pero el tratado no puede cerrarse sin las firmas del Pilar de Sefîro y las Guerreras Mágicas!... - dijo soltándose con fuerza del agarre del espadachín - …¡Además ya habían dejado de bailar! - esto lo distrajo por un momento, nunca había escuchado a la armera hablarle así… ni tratarlo así… y si, efectivamente la música ya no sonaba.

- ¿Pilar de Sefîro? - repitió Rantisu mientras observaba a Puresea llevarse a Hikaru hacia la mesa mencionada en donde se encontraban su maestro, el Emperador de Fâren, los Sultanes de Chizêta, el Rey de Sefîro, el Presidente de Ôtozamu y las dos representantes de las deidades Seresu y Windamu sucesivamente.

* * *

La música había terminado y la gente dirigía su atención a la mesa principal.

- Querida Hikaru, si no es mucha molestia este documento necesita tu sello para completar su validez, ¿serías tan amable de proveerlo? - le preguntaba el padre de Îguru mientras le extendía un pergamino que contenía seis sellos. Hikaru volteó a ver a Ferio y éste la alentó afirmando con una sonrisa y un guiñe de su ojo derecho.

- Pero yo no tengo ningún sello…- dijo sintiéndose precaria.

- Por supuesto que lo tienes - Dôshi Kurefu llamó a Mokona y de la frente del animalito apareció un anillo con dos escudos uno arriba del otro, uno era el de Reiâsu individual y el otro el de Enjin Reiâsu, Kûshin Windamu y Kaijin Seresu fusionados en el legendario Mahôkishi Reiâsu. Aterrizaron en las manos de la guerrera y notó que sus amigas también llevaban un anillo similar, con la diferencia de tener un único escudo de sus guardianes personales sucesivamente. Hikaru observó la joya sin entender.

- El sello rojo es el que portas como Majikku Naito… - explicó el Espadachín Mágico acercándose al grupo y leyendo la confusión de la chica. Hikaru lo volteó a ver y dos miradas tristes se encontraron - … y el dorado como Pilar de Sefîro - terminó el joven incomodo al ver particularmente el segundo sello y ella sintió unas ganas locas de abrazar al muchacho. Rantisu parecía estar triste… tan triste como ella.

- El del Pilar va en el centro Hikaru - le indicó Kurefu mostrándole el lugar y sin demorar más presionó el objeto sobre el pergamino siguiendo el ejemplo de sus dos amigas.

- ¡Listo! - exclamó el señor Bishôn y el resto de los soberanos de los cuatro planetas junto con los invitados aplaudieron unánimemente mientras el pergamino se consumía en un fuego celeste mágico y aparecía en forma de placa dorada en uno de los muros del salón. Esto mismo sucedía en cuatro planetas consecutivamente.

* * *

Cada vez se hacía más tarde y Ferio no conseguía "desembuchar" sus pecados a la Guerrera del Viento, conforme las melodías y las charlas continuaron después de la firma del tratado el tiempo iba pasando y el rey solamente lograba ponerse más nervioso.

- ¿Sucede algo Ferio? Te noto incomodo - le preguntó la chica preocupada y el rey supo que la hora había llegado.

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte Fû… y no puedo dejar que pase más tiempo sin que lo sepas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Ferio la condujo a la terraza del salón que tenia vista a un jardín inmenso, tan nervioso iba que ni siquiera notó que la vegetación de Sefîro se había adaptado bien al planeta Ôtozamu. Sentó a Fû en una de las bancas y comenzó a caminar de va y ven enfrente de la chica, quería privacidad para lo que se aproximaba. Por un instante la idea de quedar completamente solos atemorizó a Fû quien había resuelto después de aquel beso en el salón que Ferio podía hacer lo que se le antojara con ella, la chica había quedado completamente indefensa ante este hombre.

- Y bien, ¿no me lo vas a decir? - le cuestionó antes de que al soberano se le ocurriera lo que a ella sí le había venido en mente.

- Es que no sé cómo empezar...

-¿Qué tal por el principio? ¿De qué se trata? - lo animó dulcemente la chica.

-… … …-

-… … …- el antes príncipe se dio por vencido y detuvo su danza para encararla - …sé que es muy probable que no te guste lo que te voy a decir Fû pero considero que tienes que saberlo y más vale que sea de mi boca y no de alguien más - estas palabras aceleraron el ritmo cardiaco de Fû, algo le decía que lo que Ferio estaba a punto de decirle no iba a ser muy ameno.

- …escucho… - declaró un tanto insegura. El joven suspiró resignado y prosiguió:

- Después de que volvieron a su mundo todos las echamos mucho de menos. Sefîro lucia hermoso pero la realidad era que todos añorábamos su regreso, al pasar el tiempo fue más difícil aceptar su ausencia pero poco a poco nos fuimos… de cierta manera… resignando. Dôshi Kurefu me enseñó muchas cosas y me preparó para asumir el puesto de rey.

- Y has hecho un excelente trabajo Ferio.

- Sí y no Fû… la verdad es que nunca superé mi espíritu aventurero. Esa era una pasión mía desde muy temprana edad, incluso después de convertirme en rey esos paseos míos continuaron.

- Yo no le veo nada malo a eso, ¿por qué habría de serlo? Mientras cumplas con tus obligaciones ¿por qué habrías de negarte lo que más te gusta hacer?

- No es eso Fû…- estaba a punto de soltárselo, el monarca sentía que de cualquier manera que lo pusiera esto no iba a ser fácil - …lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que en esas constantes salidas mías… hubo otras mujeres… varias mujeres…- _¡Se lo había confesado!_ El Rey de Sefîro volvió a tomar aire después de terminar esta frase y dirigió su mirada al suelo, lo que a continuación pasaría ahora sólo dependería de Fû.

_¡Dolió! ¡Sin lugar a dudas dolió!_ Fû siempre se había destacado por su inteligencia y madurez y este tema no fue la excepción para la joven mientras pasaban los años en Tokio. Ella sabía que esto era de esperarse después de tantos años, en más de una ocasión se había dicho que no le reprocharía nada a su príncipe si la vida le concedía volverlo a ver, pero una cosa era suponerlo y creerse capaz de ser indiferente a estas suposiciones y otra MUY distinta estarlo comprobando de la boca de su amado. De cualquier forma, trató de conservar la calma.

- Cuando dices que "hubo otras mujeres" ¿te refieres exactamente a…?

- A lo que te estás imaginando Fû… - volvió a clavar la mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Íntimamente?

- Sí Fû, íntimamente…- confesó Ferio con el puño cerrado_ ¡Aaahhhyyy esto sí que costaba trabajo! _

- ¿"Varias" mujeres? - ¡Sefîro santo! ¡Qué ganas de que estas "confesiones" de Ferio sean otro intento del monarca de mentir y mentir como lo hizo en el Bosque del Silencio cuando las conoció y les relató falsamente más de una versión para que contrataran sus servicios de protector en aquel entonces! Pero Ferio siempre había logrado engañar a todos y a todas menos a ella, y la manera en la que sonaba esta vez por desdicha para Fû, era precisamente igual que cuando finalmente les conto el verdadero relato de su interés por Emerôdo; aunque el chico había intentado argumentar que dicha versión también era mentira…

- mmmjjjj… - admitió dolorosamente.

- ¿Con todas? - _¿Por qué tenía que lucir tan guapo incluso al estar haciendo estas confesiones?_ Se preguntaba la guerrera.

- La mayoría… - suspiró resignado, si ya lo había confesado, ¿qué más costaba todo de una buena vez? El chico no tuvo valor para mirarla a los ojos.

¡ARDIÓ TROYA! Fû sintió como las llamas de la epopeya mitológica le subían hasta la cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que ella también había conocido otros hombres en su mundo! ¡Pero sólo un PAR! ¡No VARIOS! Y no se había enredado íntimamente con LA MAYORÍA, es más ¡CON NINGUNO! Así que mientras ella "bateaba" a cada una de sus parejas sentimentales cada vez que estos buscaban "la virtud" de la chica, resulta que su príncipe se adiestraba en esto de la intimidad, no con una, dos, tres… sino ¡VARIAS!

¡Esto era más de lo que se hubiera esperado! Fû se levantó de la banca en la que se encontraba, lo único que quería era salir de ahí para poder pensar con la cabeza y frenar esa urgencia de seguir el ejemplo de Umi y estampar su palma en la cara del muchacho. Fû sabía que tendría que recapacitar esta información antes de tomar una decisión, pero el joven al adivinar sus intenciones la detuvo por los hombros y trató de que lo terminara de escuchar, lo peor ya se lo había dicho.

- ¡A ninguna amé Fû te lo juro! ¡Mi corazón siempre estuvo contigo!

- ¡Que consuelo! - alzaba Fû la voz mientras trataba de liberarse de los brazos de su ex príncipe.

- ¡Nadie fue seria Fû, aunque lo hubiese intentado todo mi ser eran y SON sólo tuyos! - aseguraba el hombre sin soltarla.

- ¿Seguro? ¡Pues yo más bien pienso que tu cuerpo ya más bien es de VARIAS!, ¡déjame pasar Ferio por favor! - insistía la muchacha.

- No, no te voy a soltar hasta que comprendas que tenía que decirte esto porque no quiero que haya secretos entre tú y yo, ¡eres mi vida Fû, mi vida entera! ¡Puedes reprocharme todo lo que sea pero no te vayas! - suplicaba el rey.

- ¿Podrías ser tan amable de soltarme Ferio por favor?... - (¡Esta chica ni enojada pierde la educación!) - …¡No tengo nada que reprocharte, yo también tuve relaciones en mi mundo pe…!

- ¡ ¿Que tú _QU__É_? ! - lo había logrado, el rey por fin la había soltado y la miraba desencajado.

Fû pudo haberle aclarado que sus "relaciones" en su mundo sólo fueron novios, que nunca llegó lejos con ellos, que más de un par de meses no duraba con ninguno, que ella también había perdido el corazón solamente con él, incluso se pudo haber defendido diciendo que esto no se comparaba en nada con lo que él a comparación le acababa de confesar. Pero no… por primera vez en la vida, la menor de los Hôôji sintió que su orgullo la dominaba y la mirada de dolor que Ferio le estaba dirigiendo la consolaban un poquito… _¡Ella no sería la única que lloraría esta noche!_ Y aprovechando el estado de shock del rey se introdujo nuevamente al salón para dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

- ¿Te retiras ya Hikaru? - le preguntó una voz masculina que la hizo dar un brinco, por un instante pensó que sus intentos de esquivar al espadachín habían sido en vano, había logrado salir del salón en un descuido del chico.

- Jeo… me espantaste, sí en realidad quedé de ver a Zazu temprano para conocer un poco Ôtozamu y no quisiera estar tan cansada - le informó.

- Es una lástima que tengan que irse tan pronto, de cualquier manera saben que son bienvenidas a Ôtozamu cuando quieran ¿cierto?

- Sí Jeo gracias. Estar en el planeta natal de Îguru ha sido hermoso, su padre me recuerda mucho a él. Me gustaría volver en cuanto pueda, Kurefu nos indicó que hay muchos temas que tocar en Sefîro y no podemos demorarnos mucho con toda la corte personal de Ferio en ausencia, pero prometo regresar en cuanto pueda, muero por conocerlo completamente.

- Ôtozamu es un tanto complejo, la última vez que te vimos no me hubiera atrevido a invitarte… las condiciones eran muy tristes. Afortunadamente Îguru logró su objetivo y gracias a que los conocimos mi planeta logró obtener esperanza, realmente estamos en deuda Hikaru.

- No digas eso Jeo, esto no hubiera sido posible sin el valor de Îguru y el apoyo que siempre le brindaron tú y Zazu.

- Hikaru… - observó a la joven con detenimiento, Jeo estaba por tocar un punto delicado y esta era la oportunidad de hacerlo - …hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, ¿si no te molesta podrías acompañarme? Hay una cafetería dentro de este hotel, lo que voy a decirte es privado, prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo.

- Adelante Jeo para eso somos amigos ¿no? - lo animó la joven.

- Claro… - sonrió el comandante Metoro - …ven síganme, por cierto ¿creí que no te despegabas de Rantisu? - esta pregunta espantó a la pelirroja por un momento _¡Tan obvia fue! _

- Puu, puu - fue todo lo que contestó Mokona mirando a Hikaru para que lo ayudara. Ésta suspiró aliviada al percatarse que la pregunta de Jeo había sido para el casi-conejo regordete que estaba en los brazos de la chica.

- Mokona debió echarnos de menos tanto como nosotros a él, estoy segura que Rantisu entenderá -afortunadamente para Jeo Metoro cuando entraron a la pequeña cafetería del hotel nadie se encontraba ahí, tal parecía que todos preferían estar en la fiesta, así que sin más demora indicó a Hikaru tomar asiento.

- De verdad que has crecido mucho Hikaru… - le dijo al observarla ahí frente a él - …aun no puedo creer que seas aquella pequeña que Îguru capturó con el FTO. Se convirtieron en mujeres muy bellas las tres, aunque para serte honesto desde nena eras muy bonita, todos en la NSX opinábamos eso.

- Gracias Jeo… - contestó un tanto colorada pero divertida como de costumbre cuando alguien le propinaba un cumplido así - …supongo que al ser la única chica que veían después de tanto viajar, pues naturalmente me vieron "bonita", en realidad siempre he sido un tanto… "masculina", por lo menos eso me dicen en mi mundo.

- Pues yo no te veía ni te veo nada masculino…. bueno si, hay algo masculino en ti: tu manera de pelear es agresiva, a un recuerdo tu Mashin, esos mekas son increíbles - dijo recordando el shock que vivieron cuando la NSX escaneó a esos robots y los detecto con vida. Después observó a Hikaru con más detenimiento.

- Reiâsu, aun no he ido a verlo. Eso es algo que tengo pendiente en Sefîro - comentó la chica sin notar que el joven la escaneaba cuidadosamente.

- Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no veía ese medallón… - le dijo Jeo detenido en la joya que colgaba del cuello de Hikaru - …juraría que Rantisu no se desprendía de él ni muerto, ¿cómo es que lo tienes tú? No nos dejaba tocarlo a nadie… - Hikaru se puso colorada una vez más, eso había sonado divino pero, _¿Qué le digo? _Se preguntó mentalmente.

- Pues… verás… la pelea que tuvimos en Sefîro contra Debonea pronosticaba a ser muy peligrosa… y bueno… - balbuceaba nerviosa - …creo que Rantisu se dio cuenta de que… pues de que este articulo podría ayudarnos ¡y así fue! Él me lo… ¡me lo presto! Sí eso… eso, prestado, y antes de que pudiera devolvérselo pues… pues fuimos transportadas a la Tierra - contestó sintiéndose chinche pero, ¿qué mas podía decirle?, si a Jeo se le ocurría hablar con Tatora sobre este medallón su amado podría entrar en una discusión amorosa con su actual novia por culpa de ella y eso era lo ÚLTIMO que vino a ser a Sefîro: provocarle algún inconveniente a su adorado espadachín.

- Puu, puu, puu, puu - la regañó Mokona por mentirosa.

- Pero dime Jeo ¿qué es lo que me querías pedir? - cuestionó para salir de aquel predicamento.

- Oh sí, bueno Hikaru, verás… supe por Dôshi Kurefu que la condición de la salud de Îguru quedó expuesta con él y contigo durante su captura en el castillo Sefîro.

- Si… él no me dijo quien lo sabía, pero el presidente Bishôn te mencionó en el tema. En realidad Îguru permitió voluntariamente que Dôshi Kurefu lo observara, en mi caso fue distinto… a mí me tocó descubrir su condición en uno de sus ataques de tos… - estos recuerdos entristecían a ambos, y el gesto de los dos lo demostró.

- Yo también me enteré así… demasiado tarde, de lo contrario hubiera hecho lo imposible para que permaneciera en Ôtozamu bajo cuidado médico.

- Dudo mucho que lo hubieras logrado Jeo. Îguru tenía muy definido su objetivo, sus palabras fueron: "Yo decidiré como vivir y como morir, no intento sólo esperar por el final incluso si estoy enfermo, soy un luchador, cuando muera será como un guerrero"… - terminó Hikaru recordando aquella escena - …no pretendo llevarte la contraria Jeo pero Îguru llegó con vida a Sefîro incluso cuando los doctores de Ôtozamu habían predestinado lo contrario. Eso sólo es una muestra más de que su voluntad era muy fuerte y sospecho que el mismo presidente Bishôn no hubiera sido capaz de persuadirlo, en realidad yo creo que nadie hubiera logrado hacerlo.

- Todo lo que dices es cierto, menos la ultima parte… - le dijo seguro - …en realidad sí existía alguien capaz de persuadirlo - Hikaru lo miró extrañada sin entender.

- Si así era ¿por qué no lo intentaron?

- Porque ese "alguien" no sabía de la condición de Îguru, él no quería que se enterara.

- Rantisu… - susurró la chica y el comandante asintió con el rostro levemente - …"definitivamente no quiero que Rantisu se entere nunca de esto"… Îguru me lo dijo.

- Bien… - suspiró aliviado el joven Metoro - …veo que fue claro contigo. Eso era lo que te quería pedir Hikaru. Dôshi Kurefu no lo sabía y logré pedírselo antes de que lo supiera Rantisu, verás para Îguru, Rantisu fue muy importante. Entre ellos existía un sentimiento muy especial… estuvo a punto de abandonar la misión Sefîro si Rantisu hubiera intentado convencerlo con más determinación y por lo que he dialogado con él, creo que no lo hizo porque entendía las condiciones de nuestro planeta y sabia que algo se tenía que intentar… Îguru se odió así mismo por traicionarlo. Yo intenté en varias ocasiones dialogar con él pues toda la información que teníamos de ese planeta fue gracias a las cosas que Rantisu le confió durante su estadía en Ôtozamu. Rantisu es una persona increíblemente discreta, el hecho de que se haya abierto con Îguru era muestra de una gran confianza, aun así Îguru estaba convencido de hacer algo para rescatar a Ôtozamu le costara lo que costara… y lo logró. Aunque ver a Rantisu de enemigo le dolía en el alma te lo aseguro.

- Lo sé Jeo… pero Îguru hizo algo que nos endeudó más a nosotros con él… - ahora el comandante era quien la miraba extrañado - …si Jeo, gracias a Îguru y su intervención en la pela contra Nova, Rantisu y nosotros logramos salir con vida. Estamos vivos gracias a él, nosotros no hubiéramos logrado vencer a Nova sabiendo que Rantisu estaba dentro de Regaria y créeme, la magia de Rantisu es tan terriblemente destructora como fue la de Zagâto, si Îguru no lo libera… no me atrevo a imaginar cómo hubiera terminado todo aquello… - le dijo y después de unos segundos continuó - …Quédate tranquilo Jeo ¡de mi boca ni Rantisu ni nadie se enterará nunca de la enfermedad que padeció Îguru! - le aseguró con esa determinación suya que escapaba en su mirada.

- Muchas gracias hija… - los sorprendió un caballero de cabellos platinados desde la puerta. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Presidente de Ôtozamu.

- Señoría… - susurró Jeo poniéndose de pie.

- Permanece sentado Jeo, perdonen la interrupción. No pude evitar escucharlos cuando oí los nombres de mis hijos. Jeo… - llamó al comandante mirándolo a los ojos y colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho - …como no me cansaré de decírtelo, nunca terminaré de agradecerte tu infinita lealtad para con mi Îguru… ¡muchas gracias! No por nada hablaba sólo cosas buenas de ti.

- Para mi él fue muy querido señor - le dijo y el padre de Îguru lo miró cariñosamente.

- Hikaru… - ahora el señor encaró a la mujer - …eres en verdad alguien sorprendente. No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por Îguru siendo tan sólo una niña. Ustedes Guerreras Mágicas cambiaron las relaciones de nuestros planetas de una manera que durante milenios ni reyes, ni presidentes, ni emperadores, sultanes o pilares lo habían hecho… es un honor tenerlas aquí.

- El honor es nuestro se lo aseguro - le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que derritió a ambos hombres.

- No los interrumpo más, no vaya a ser que a mi otro hijo le dé por regresar…

- ¡ ¿Rantisu escuchó? ! - preguntó Jeo asustado.

- No, quédense tranquilos, pude interceptarlo antes de que los descubriera aquí, creo que te estaba buscando Hikaru porque salió del salón minutos después que tú, seguramente sintió tu presencia cerca porque se dirigía hacia aquí. Tuve que mentirle que habías ido a tu habitación y después salió del hotel, no creo que me haya creído pero me respeta demasiado como para llevarme la contraria y esta vez me aproveché de eso debido a la importancia de la plática que imaginé tenían, pero sólo por si regresa estaré listo una vez más - les aseguró con una sonrisa idéntica a las de Îguru.

- No creo que haya necesidad, en realidad ya habíamos terminado. Y en cuanto a la "mentira" digamos que solamente se adelantó un poco, para allá voy - le aseguró Hikaru.

- Bien yo regresaré a la fiesta, quizá pueda bailar un poco más… - informó Jeo - …gracias por la charla Hikaru, se te extrañaba.

- Gracias a ti Jeo ¡nosotras los extrañamos más! Que tengan buenas noches - y así se despidió de ambos caballeros y se dirigió a su habitación con Mokona en brazos.

* * *

- Me pregunto que le habrá sucedido a Fû - se decía Kurefu después de haber visto como la guerrera abandonaba el salón después de haberse despedido de los anfitriones. Hikaru ya también se había despedido después de haber bailado por última vez con el mago, y por la impresión que tuvo al bailar con ella, tal parecía que la chica había estado evitando a alguien. La única que parecía gozar de la desvelada sin señas de cansancio era Umi quien seguía danzando al ritmo de los tambores con Asukotto. _¡Este muchacho no le había dado oportunidad a Kurefu de bailar con la Guerrera del Agua_!

- Cada vez está más vacio, me sorprende verte aun aquí Dôshi Kurefu, tú no eres precisamente "material de noche" - le decía la armera después de regresar de bailar con Zazu.

- Tenía la esperanza de poder bailar con las tres chicas del Mundo Místico, pero Fû se acaba de retirar y Umi no parece tener intenciones de separarse de Asukotto.

- Lucen bien juntos ¿no lo crees? es una lástima que Umi no lo vea como algo más que amigo.

- ¿Ella te dijo eso? - preguntó interesado el mago.

- No, no, no… es sólo que… bueno, creo que a Asukotto siempre le ha gustado nuestra Umi, te voy a suplicar que esto no lo repitas Kurefu, es solamente una suposición mía - le dijo para no revelar aquella vez que Asukotto le había confesado amor a Umi en frente de todos.

- Quédate tranquila, yo también creo que estás en lo correcto… - dijo el mago aunque él ya sabía con seguridad los sentimientos del muchacho - …y tú Puresea ¿hay alguien que a ti te interese como algo más que amigo?... - ¡A la armera la tomaron por sorpresa! _¿De cuándo acá Dôshi Kurefu le hablaba de estas cosas?_ Ella seguía enamorada del mago pero completamente resignada a ser únicamente su amiga y nada más. _¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana le hablaba de estas cosas?_ - …disculpa si fui imprudente, no quise importunarte - fue todo lo que dijo Kurefu cuando vio a la chica pensativa.

- No, no es eso Kurefu, es sólo que me extraña viniendo de ti… no eres una persona que hable mucho de relaciones que digamos, ¿acaso tú estás interesado en alguien de ese modo?

- ¿Yo?, no, mi momento de estar con alguien así no ha llegado aun, a veces creo que en esta vida nunca me llegará… tengo tantos años habitando el mismo cuerpo que cuando llegue temo que sólo lograré que huya aburrida de mi.

- No digas eso Dôshi Kurefu, es precisamente por tu vasta experiencia que serías capaz de conquistar a quien tú quisieras. Estoy segura que cualquier mujer se sentiría honrada de acaparar tu atención y lograr que seas TÚ quien no se aburra de ella - explicó la Sôshi de Sefîro y le salió del corazón, el Dôshi la volteo a ver agradecido y conmovido por estas palabras.

- ¿Alguna vez me vas a decir tu verdadero nombre?

- No insistas Dôshi Kurefu, ya te lo he dicho, mi nombre es Puresea.

Y después de esta breve plática el mago se despidió para seguir el ejemplo de Hikaru y Fû.

* * *

- ¡Estoy muerta! Mañana no me voy a poder levantar y muero por conocer como es Ôtozamu! - decía Umi mientras se sentaba en la banca que había abandonado un par de horas su amiga Fû y arrastraba a Asukotto para que siguiera el ejemplo.

- Pues ya casi no queda gente Umi, quizá sería bueno que fueras a descansar - le decía Asukotto preocupado por la joven, él todavía no podía creerse la noche. Se la había pasado todo el tiempo con ella y para colmo Umi parecía aplicar su "sentencia" al pie de la letra.

- ¡No todavía no! Estoy segura que con un par de masajitos mis pies volverán a estar como antes - decía mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y comenzaba a sobarse los talones.

Asukotto inconscientemente acercó sus manos a los pies de la chica para ayudarla en la tarea. Umi sintió una ola de ternura al notar la dosis de delicadeza con la que su amigo tomaba sus pies entre sus manos para administrar él mismo aquel masaje. Un cosquilleo en el estomago fue inevitable. Cuando Asukotto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo separó rápidamente sus manos de Umi.

- ¡Lo siento!

- Pues yo lo siento más, estaba disfrutando mucho del masaje… - le dijo para animarlo a continuar - …dime Asukotto, ¿te gustaría recorrer conmigo Ôtozamu mañana antes de nuestro regreso a Sefîro?

- ¡Claro que me gustaría! ¿A qué hora quieres que te busque? - este jovenzuelo empezaba a controlar sus nervios mejor frente a la chica.

- No muy temprano, me gustaría dormir hasta tarde, búscame cuando te despiertes… - indicó sonriendo, Umi ya se había percatado que la presencia de Asukotto le gustaba, pero todavía no comprendía por qué su cuerpo le exigía contacto con el chico - …creo que seguiré tu consejo, si queremos estar bien para mañana será mejor que nos retiremos a dormir - y tomando sus zapatillas con la mano se introdujeron nuevamente al salón para despedirse.

Shôkanshi Asukotto le quitó la "carga" de sus manos y la llevó hasta la habitación donde estaban hospedadas las mujeres de Sefîro y para su grata sorpresa la Guerrera del Agua depositó un beso en la mejilla del joven antes de recibir de vuelta sus zapatos.

- Gracias Asukotto, me la pase muy bien esta noche, me alegra que Hikaru no te haya sacado a bailar, de lo contrario ella te hubiera secuestrado toda la noche y no yo. Las dos somos un tanto adictas al baile ¿sabes?… - le dijo divertida - …no cualquiera nos aguanta - y después entro a la habitación.

El chico se quedó ahí unos momentos tratando de asimilar lo que recién había sucedido, su mejilla aun tibia con aquel beso de la chica.


	5. Tsûrisuto

**Fuente: **Anime

**Rômaji - Español: **Tsûrisuto - Turistas

**DENSETSU MAJIKKU NAITO**

**C****APÍTULO 05**

**Tsûrisuto**

Había amanecido, su único "descanso" había sido tomar un baño y cambiarse aquella gala por algo más cómodo, después regresó a la ciudad para pasar el resto de la noche caminando por las calles de Ôtozamu pensando en todo lo que había sucedido recientemente:

_Hikaru estaba de vuelta… Hikaru ya era una mujer… Hikaru amaba a otro… _

Quizá el recuerdo de su actitud fría e impasible habían terminado por desencantar a la chica, Hikaru era todo lo opuesto a él.

_Ella desbordaba alegría por donde pasaba… él era serio como los lobos._

_Ella expresaba con facilidad lo que sentía por los demás… él era una tumba cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. _

_Ella era inocente y noble… él era desconfiado y traicionero, ¿no había abandonado a su propio hermano y a su natal planeta traicionándolos a ambos? _

La Guerrera de Reiâsu le había otorgado su amor cuando todavía era una niña, una niña que fácilmente podía confundir el cariño con amor… pero no. Algo dentro de su obsesivo corazón le decía a Rantisu que la mirada que esa niña le había obsequiado tanto tiempo atrás no podía haber sido una confusión, incluso su mirada la noche anterior y la manera con la que tocaba el medallón de su madre le gritaban en su mente que ella sí lo quería. _¿Pero sólo era cariño? No, tenía que ser amor. _Él conocía bien los ojos de Hikaru y eso era amor, su alma le decía que era amor, su espíritu sentía que era amor. _¿O era tan sólo un capricho terco que se repetía para no sucumbir al dolor de perderla?_

Él sintió el calor y el amor de Hikaru en varias ocasiones, incluso Îguru se había reusado a atacar a Regaria con él adentro argumentándole que si él llegara a morir Hikaru se entristecería… y con este último recuerdo en la cabeza Rantisu había decidido que hasta que la guerrera del elemento fuego no le aclarara textualmente que ese "_individuo_" con el que lo había reemplazado era su pareja formal y definitiva _Y_ se asegurara que la trataba como ella se merecía, Rantisu intentaría con todas sus fuerzas recuperarla. _Sí recuperarla._ No optaría por alejarse de ella en su afán de no sufrir por su rechazo, ¡todo lo contrario! Nunca había aceptado el titulo de mártir y no comenzaría hacerlo con lo que más le interesaba. Aprovecharía cada oportunidad para estar con ella y tratar de cumplir la deuda personal que aun tenia con Îguru:

"_Rantisu… has feliz a Hikaru"_ le había pedido justo antes de morir. Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de su platinado amigo en vida y Rantisu estaba encaprichado en hacerle ver a Hikaru lo que él veía en esas escarlatas le costara lo que le costara._ ¿No había sido Jeo el que los había descrito a Îguru y a él cómo dos tipos igual de tercos y obsesivos que no sucumbían hasta lograr lo que querían?_ Bien… el capricho más grande de Rantisu apenas comenzaba, y lo que quería: El Amor Incondicional de Hikaru.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó la armera abriendo la puerta de la habitación con rastro de sueño en los ojos.

- Disculpa, me informaron que las Guerreras Mágicas se encontraban hospedadas en esta habitación - decía mientras se volteaba para regresar a la recepción y confirmar el número de cuarto.

- Te informaron bien… - le dijo Puresea - …las chicas, Karudîna y yo estamos quedándonos en esta suite.

- Estoy buscando a Hikaru… ¿podrías llamarla por mi?

- Hikaru salió desde muy temprano… ¿cómo se llama? Toruku, el joven Toruku vino por ella en la mañana para darle un tour por Ôtozamu - el miembro más joven de la tripulación NSX comenzaba a salir de la gracia del espadachín.

- Gracias, siento haberte despertado - fue todo lo que dijo antes de pegar la vuelta.

- Espera un momento Rantisu… - lo llamó la armera y éste se detuvo sin voltear a verla - …con respecto a Hikaru, no me agrada meterme en lo que no me corresponde pero…

- Entonces no lo hagas - la interrumpió cortante y continuó su camino. Sôshi Puresea se quedó con la boca abierta. Ella sabía que Rantisu era serio pero grosero no lo conocía, trató de justificar su actitud con las ojeras del muchacho. Sí _eso era, cuando uno duerme poco se despierta de mal humor._

* * *

- ¿Asukotto? - preguntó el comandante del GTO al ver al joven deambulando de ida y vuelta en uno de los pasillos donde los extranjeros estaban hospedados.

- Hola Jeo buen día.

- Buen día, dime Asukotto ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Esperas a alguien?

- Estoy esperando que se haga un poco más tarde, quedé de recorrer Ôtozamu con Umi, una de las guerreras pero no quiero despertarla tan temprano.

- Sí la recuerdo bien ¿y a donde irán?

- … … …- la verdad era que el invocador no tenía ni brizna de idea, de la emoción de estar con Umi una vez más ni tiempo le había dado de pensar en eso.

- Si bajas conmigo a la recepción te daré un mapa, hay un par de lugares dignos de verse.

- ¡Gracias! - dijo aliviado Asukotto, Jeo le había caído del cielo.

Y así, Jeo lo dirigió hasta la planta baja y cuando hubo obtenido un aparatito con un chip que proyectaba un mapa digital del planeta lo colocó frente al chico y le dijo:

- Este punto que vez aquí es el Cosmo-Observatorio de la academia en donde estudiamos Îguru y yo, es hermosa. Este otro punto es un centro de convenciones muy antiguo y presenta una exposición de la historia del planeta, incluso habla de cómo conocimos a las Guerreras Mágicas. Todos los puntos que veas con este símbolo son lugares para comer, ¡te recomiendo este!... - decía mientras señalaba uno que estaba sobre un mirador - …la comida es excelente y la vista más, hay otros lugares de interés pero debido a su pronta partida considero que esos estarían bien por ahora, lo demás pueden verlo cuando vuelvan a visitarnos.

- ¡Mil gracias Jeo, esto me facilita todo!

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Para eso somos los anfitriones, no dudes en contactarte conmigo si tienes cualquier otra pregunta.

- Así lo haré, por el momento creo que sólo queda esperar a Umi.

- Bien, te dejo entonces. Ah y por cierto, no se les ocurra pagar nada, todo corre a cuenta de nosotros. Sólo digan que son del grupo de Rantisu y nadie pretenderá cobrarles el servicio, ¡que tengan un buen día! - dijo el comandante reconociendo al recién mencionado saliendo por una de las puertas corredizas del hotel en esos momentos.

* * *

Se encontraba afuera del edificio meditando por donde debería comenzar su búsqueda, si tan sólo sus poderes de sentir presencias funcionaran al máximo en Ôtozamu como lo hacían en Sefîro, pero no, esta cualidad suya en Ôtozamu se veía limitada a cierto radio únicamente, o mejor aún, si Mokona no lo hubiera abandonado atléticamente para irse con Hikaru podría pedirle al animalito que lo ayudara a encontrarla, pero tampoco eso. Mokona no había vuelto a estar con él desde que Hikaru se había presentado y no lo culpaba, los dos la habían esperado durante mucho tiempo.

- Luces terrible Rantisu, ¿no dormiste bien? - preguntó Jeo cuando lo alcanzó y lo vio ahí parado como estatua.

- ¿De casualidad has visto a Zazu esta mañana? - fue la respuesta del guerrero que mantenía su rostro hacia el frente.

- Sí, la última vez que lo vi estaba mostrándole a Hikaru los invernaderos. Anda todo entusiasmado desde que la volvió a ver, Hikaru siempre le ha gustado mucho.

- ¿Siempre? - preguntó frunciendo levemente el seño. Zazu se acababa de colocar en el puesto #1 de su lista negra.

- Ah claro tú no puedes recordarlo. Verás aquella ocasión en la que Îguru logró capturar a Hikaru en la NSX no paraba de comentar lo bonita que era. Îguru pensaba lo mismo, es más… me atrevería a decir que de no haber fallecido hubiera terminado pretendiéndola, y para hacerte honesto hubieran hecho la pareja perfecta.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a repetir eso ni en broma Jeo! - Rugió Rantisu sin ni siquiera haber intentado controlar su enfado, la mirada que le daba a su receptor era de cólera mientras lo apoyaba sobre una de las paredes de cristales del hotel. _Una cosa era imaginarla con otro hombre ¡y así dolía! ¿Pero con el más amado de sus amigos? ¡Eso era un golpe MUY bajo para Rantisu!_

- ¡ ¿Qué demonios te sucede Rantisu? !... - preguntó Jeo al Mahôkenshi completamente descompuesto. Nunca antes había sido testigo de un arranque de furia por parte del esgrimista. ¿_Acaso? El golpe que le dio ayer por la espalda… ¡El medallón! _Pensó e hizo audible su incrédula sospecha - …no me lo creo… - dijo dejando caer su peso sobre el cristal del edificio y llevándose una mano a la frente - …¿no me digas que tú también estás…?

- ¡Sí Jeo sí te lo digo! ¡Y que les quede claro de una buena vez a ti y a Zazu! ¡Tatora no me interesa! ¡Y Hikaru NO está disponible! - fue todo lo que vociferó antes de alejarse de Jeo Metoro y dirigirse con paso firme a los invernaderos.

Jeo se quedó en su misma posición mirándolo atónito desde ahí mientras maduraba aquella información… _Esto es increíble._ Pensó y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

- Parece ser que lo obsesivos y sus auras no es lo único que tenían en común Îguru… - repitió su habito de llevarse la mano detrás de su cabeza - …su gusto por el sexo débil ¡también es idéntico! - dijo divertido mirando al cielo y platicando con su querido amigo y ex comandante.

* * *

El espejo le decía que había llorado de más. _¡No podría salir en estas condiciones! _Sus ojos parecían dos capsulas de antibiótico liquido. Fû se preguntaba por qué Ferio había escogido tan justo la noche anterior para informarle de sus "deslices", se encontraba en un lugar completamente nuevo. Sefîro se sentía como hogar pero Ôtozamu definitivamente no.

Regresó a la cama tratando de convencerse de que la falta de sueño sólo empeoraría la condición de sus ojos. _¡Como extrañaba sus gafas!_ Por lo menos los cristales habrían disimulado un poco la noche que pasó minimizando la hinchazón con el aumento. Después de un rato de absoluto fracaso en su intento de dormir algo, la Guerrera del Viento decidió que era hora de salir de la habitación. Hikaru había salido desde muy temprano, Karudîna directamente ni había dormido ahí (nosotros sabemos con quien sí lo hizo) y Puresea después de que se fuera Rantisu había decidido bajar a desayunar algo. La única que parecía dormir como angelito era Umi.

- ¡Que envidia! Me gustaría caer rendida como ella está ahora - se decía en voz baja mientras se arreglaba. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Asukotto en el pasillo estudiando una imagen.

- ¡Buenos días Fû! ¿Ya se despertó Umi? - preguntó algo tímido.

- Buenos días Asukotto, no aun no pero ¿quieres que le avise que estás aquí?

- No, déjala dormir un rato más, yo esperaré - _¡Qué lindo!_ Pensó la arquera a favor del Shôkanshi Sefîrano.

- No creo que tarde mucho, Umi tiende a aborrecer las sabanas después de un rato y por como dormía yo creo que ya no falta mucho… - le dijo para darle ánimos, después notó aquel aparato digital y su curiosidad fue evidente - …¿qué es eso Asukotto? - preguntó llevándose el dedo índice hasta su barbilla.

- Es un aparato que me prestó Jeo para conocer Ôtozamu, mira aprietas aquí y… - le dijo mientras la joven se acercaba más a él y éste le reproducía aquella imagen.

- ¡Wow!... - lo miró fascinada, los colores que proyectaba eran completamente nítidos en sus tonalidades y se detenían en la atmosfera proyectando escenarios de tercera dimensión. La Guerrera del Viento quedó encantada con aquello, y mirando intrigada el aparato continuó - …¿Me pregunto cuál será la codificación de este programa para crear estas imágenes? - se cuestionaba la chica.

- ¿Codificación? ¿Y tú dormiste bien Fû? - cuestionó el joven al notar la inflamación en los ojos de Fû que cerca de él era imposible ignorar.

- No mucho, pero estoy segura que cuando regresemos podre dormir - y diciendo esto se despidió de Asukotto en contra de su curiosidad para evitar más explicaciones que lograran deprimirla más.

Se dirigió un tanto más optimista al elevador que la llevaría a la planta baja. Ôtozamu prometía ser un planeta sumamente interesante para el área de esta rubia licenciada en Ingeniería en Sistemas. Todo parecía estar programado y su instinto por descifrar cada código la desviaron un poco del tema que la había mantenido despierta, pero más tardó en hacerse esa observación que en llegar a la planta baja.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor se encontró con un Ferio despatarrado cual largo era en uno de los diminutos sillones del lobby. Esta imagen le causó risa interna. Su "príncipe" perdía todo glamur en semejante postura. Fû silenciosamente viró para aproximarse al restaurante sin que éste la notara, no estaba lista para enfrentarlo aun.

- Te dije que no pensaba separarme de ti en toda la noche… - alcanzó a oír una voz adolorida a causa de un cuello torcido. Fû se detuvo un instante pero después continuó su rumbo tratando de ignorar el comentario - …Fû tenemos que hablar - la llamó el rey abandonando con trabajo el apretado silloncito. La chica ni siquiera había volteado a verlo.

- Yo creo que ya se dijo todo lo que se tenía que decir - contestó sin detener el paso.

- ¡Pues yo más bien pienso que apenas empezábamos a decirnos lo que nos TENÍAMOS que decir!

- ¿Que tienes algo, o mejor dicho: a alguien más que agregar a tu lista de anoche?... - esta vez lo encaró - …si es así puedes ahorrártelo, te lo agradezco pero no es necesario Ferio.

- No me estaba refiriendo a MI lista Fû, sino a la tuya.

- … … … - silencio fue la "lista" de la chica.

- ¡ ¿Y? !... - se detuvo el rey frustrado deslizando sus dedos a través de su verde cabellera. Era agonizante estar en esta situación con su guerrera, sabía que contentarla llevaría tiempo. Fû era una mujer que necesitaba tiempo para meditar las cosas y tomar la decisión más ecuánime. Esa era una cualidad que el rey siempre había admirado en ella, y eso junto a todo lo que era la chica lo atraían a ella como miel a las abejas desde que se conocieron.

La razón era que para el monarca las mujeres siempre parecían querer complacerlo incluso en sus años de aventurero y amnesia real, tenían miedo de enfadarse con él y alejarlo de ellas lo cual siempre resultaba inevitable, ya que Ferio no duraba con ninguna ni intentaba hacerlo, pero Fû… Esta mujer siempre había demostrado su enfado con el chico sin temor alguno de alejarlo de ella, es más. _¡Hasta parecía que lo hacía para alejarlo de ella!_ ¿Y cuál era el resultado de aquella actitud? ¡Pues precisamente TODO lo contrario!Porque el chico sólo terminaba sintiéndose más atraído a ella.

La primera vez había sido en el Bosque del Silencio después de que éste le dijera que era evidente su desconfianza, la segunda había sido en aquella cueva antes de dirigirse al templo de Windamu, y la tercera con una mueca exactamente como la de ahora le había reprendido por ir a rescatarla a la Nave Dragón de Fâren.

Fû ignoró la última pregunta del muchacho y se introdujo al comedor. Ahí se encontró con Puresea, Rafâga y Karudîna ya desayunando. La chica apremió su suerte, Ferio no se atrevería a insistir con el tema enfrente de ellos y sin dudarlo más tomó asiento en la misma mesa y abrió el menú para distraerse un poco. El único reto ahora sería tratar de digerir algo, honestamente no tenía apetito alguno. Ferio siguió los pasos de la joven y no le quedó de otra que resignarse y unirse al grupo, su cuello le dolía cada vez más.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?... - preguntó la bailarina al rey recordando haberlo visto en el lobby - …¡te apuesto lo que quieras a que dormiste en un sillón del tamaño de Mokona! - le dijo burlona.

- ¡Contigo nunca vuelvo a apostar nada Karudîna! Ya en una ocasión me hiciste perder todos los ahorros de una aldea completa - contestó sobándose aquella parte de su anatomía que había amanecido torcida.

- ¡Vamos chico si sólo fue un juego de cartas!

- Un juego de cartas… - repitió sarcástico - …y una dosis alta de alucinaciones, confiésalo de una vez Karudîna ¿qué tipo de ilusión utilizaste aquella vez contra mí?

- Una dama nunca revela sus secretos.

- ¿De qué tanto hablan? - se incluyó Sôshi Puresea al no entender ni "papa" de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre estos dos.

- De nada que merezca ser recordado… - contestó el monarca para omitir su fracaso en el póker aquella vez - …mejor díganme, ¿qué hay de bueno para comer? ¡Me muero de hambre! - esta frase enfureció a la guerrera del elemento viento. _¡Ella no podía probar bocado alguno de la depresión que sentía, pero el señor SÍ estaba dispuesto a devorar una vaca!_

- A mi tráigame este platillo, y al joven tráigale una mezcla con estas bebidas si es tan amable - pidió la rubia mientras señalaba una combinación de frutas asidas con leche de soya. ¡El monarca se había ganado una "purga" durante toda la mañana que seguramente lo mantendría ocupado por un buen rato! Eso ayudaría a evitarlo durante el resto del día, no por nada había exentado bioquímica en todos sus años de estudio.

El mesero se extrañó al tomar la orden y supuso que eran costumbres Sefîranas. Esto hizo que Ferio lo mirara dudoso, pero antes de decir algo lo pensó dos veces, no era el momento de contradecir a su amada. Así que en cuanto la orden estuvo en la mesa, el rey en su afán de complacer a la chica ¡se bebió tremendo litro de aquella bebida de una sola! Cuando terminó y dio paso a su respiración, el sabor de aquel licuado en su boca lo hicieron una vez más perder el glamur real y mostrar lo largo de su lengua en un gesto poco atractivo.

- ¿Apetitoso? - preguntó Fû dulcemente disfrutando aquel castigo.

- …delicioso…. - se escuchó no muy convencido.

Después de esto el rey no pudo probar nada más porque todo le daba asco, ¡aquel sabor amargo no se le salía del paladar! Cuando terminaron de comer decidieron recorrer el planeta lo que les quedaba de tiempo. Fû se apresuró a incluirse al tour y a Ferio una vez más no le quedó otra opción que unirse al numeroso grupo de turistas.

* * *

- ¡Esta se parece mucho a la flor que me dio Mirâ! - decía Hikaru encantada con todo lo que veían sus ojos.

La vegetación de Sefîro se abría camino en los enormes invernaderos de Ôtozamu que estaban equipados con tecnología automatizada que se encargaba del cuidado y desarrollo de la flora en ellos. La arquitectura era cilíndrica no rectangular como los invernaderos que ella conocía en la Tierra. Los pasillos que formaban un espiral en el suelo, eran amplios para darle lugar a las plantas de extenderse con libertad. El material de construcción incluso en las macetas era completamente de un extraño vidrio grueso, pero había algo curioso en los cristales de Ôtozamu. Estos eran de una sola pieza, no había líneas de acero o silicón sujetándolos unos con otros no, eran bloques enteros de vidrio, uno para el techo que en lugar de rompe-aguas estaba encapsulado en cúpulas y uno completo formaba la pared alrededor de ellos dando acceso así a toda la luz posible proveniente del exterior. Lo único que se distinguía de la cilíndrica muralla era un par de puertas corredizas que tenían grabadas el escudo planetario de Ôtozamu. El personal del lugar le había explicado que en las temporadas en donde tenían que limitar la luz solar los cristales se activaban para trabajar como espejos desde el exterior y así reflejar el calor hacia fuera y disminuir el calor interior.

- ¿Quién es Mirâ? - preguntó curioso Zazu.

- Es una nena que vive en Sefîro, aunque no creo que ya sea tan nena - observó Hikaru teniendo en cuenta lo crecido que estaban todos.

- ¡Puu Puu! - se escuchó a Mokona mientras brincaba a los brazos del recién llegado.

- ¿Ya te acordaste de que aun existo? - preguntaba Rantisu con una de sus cejas elevadas fingiendo indignación con la criatura, sin embargo en su mirada únicamente se detectaba cariño.

- ¿Puu? - y mientras colocaba nuevamente a Mokona en los brazos de Hikaru se dirigió al mecánico.

- Zazu tu trabajo de guía termina aquí. Jeo tiene algo muy interesante que mostrarte. Me dijo que te dirigieras al décimo octavo piso de la torre norte y no se te ocurriera moverte de ahí hasta que llegara él.

- ¿Hasta allá? ¿Pero qué hay de interesante en el edificio norte? Hasta donde yo sé ahí sólo hay maquinaria almacenada - dijo pensativo parpadeando repetitivamente.

- No lo sé pero _ordenó_ que te apresuraras. Yo continuaré mostrándole a Hikaru los invernaderos.

- ¡Por mí no se preocupen yo puedo volver a mi habitación! - se apresuró a intervenir Hikaru con una sonrisa de suplica. La idea de quedarse sola con Rantisu la llenaba de nervios locos, el espadachín vestía un traje inconfundiblemente Ôtozamita que lo hacía lucir una vez más: _¿Cómo era? _Ah sí:_ "FASCINANTE"_

- Yo continuaré mostrándote los invernaderos - repitió firme el espadachín mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Por mi perfecto! - el tono en la voz de Rantisu le decía que no aceptaría otra cosa por respuesta.

- …supongo que no tengo otra opción… - expresó cabizbajo Zazu.

- No, no la tienes. Ya puedes retirarte - lo apresuró solemnemente.

- Bueno… ¡nos vemos luego Hikaru, los alcanzaré en cuanto Jeo haya terminado conmigo! - y diciendo esto el mecánico desapareció de la vista de los restantes.

- ¿Qué lugares has visto ya? - cuestionó el alto caballero cambiando drásticamente el tono de voz y posando nuevamente esos ojos tan particulares suyos en la joven.

- ¡Casi todos! En realidad estábamos por terminar y… - se detuvo, la mirada de Rantisu le decía una vez más que no estaba "mascando" nada de lo que decía - … sólo me mostro el edificio presidencial y los invernaderos. Terminábamos de ver la sección del la flora de Sefîro, las demás ya las habíamos visto - terminó dándose por vencida y encogiendo los hombros. Esta iba a ser una larga mañana para la sustituta de Emerôdo.

_No ha visto las bóvedas aun. _Pensó el Mahôkenshi con optimismo para sus adentros.

- ¿Has comido algo? - preguntó.

- No pero aun no tengo hambre, en Tokio normalmente desayuno algo tarde, gracias.

- Avísame en cuanto te de hambre… - _¿Si cómo no?_ Pensaba Hikaru mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. _¿E ir a comer a un lugar sola con él? ¡Ni loca! Eso sería como una cita, una cita con alguien que ya tiene novia y eso le traería problemas. _Aunque BIEN en el fondo se moría por imaginarse los dos juntos compartiendo un desayuno - …sígueme - le indicó el hermano de Shinkan Zagâto.

La chica obedeció la orden y así abandonaron los invernaderos.

* * *

- ¡Buenos días Asukotto! ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?... - dijo Umi saliendo finalmente de su cuarto a las "quinientas" - …¿ya estamos listos?

- ¡Te vez hermosa Umi!... no es que normalmente no lo estés, es sólo que… sí… sí estamos listos - terminó Shôkanshi Asukotto al darse cuenta que su boca actúo más rápido que su cabeza. Pero es que a Umi realmente las ropas de Sefîro le quedaban preciosas (¿y qué no? Esta chica siempre ha sido bella).

- ¡Gracias Asukotto, eres muy amable! - agradeció la guerrera sintiendo orgullo interno.

Estaba acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de cumplidos constantemente en la Tierra que de tantos aburría, sin embargo escuchar aquel cumplido salir sin permiso de su tímido amigo fue realmente halagador. Había sinceridad en los verdes ojos del muchacho, no libido o lujuria como en la de la mayoría de los terrícolas cuando le decían algo similar, la chica nunca había agradecido con tanta humildad las cualidades físicas que le dio la vida hasta este momento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Academia Planetaria de Ôtozamu la guerrera azul se quedó con el ojo cuadrado. La tecnología y las instalaciones que ahí se presentaban eran realmente increíbles. Los edificios educativos presentaban una arquitectura exquisitamente moderna para cualquier especie. En su mundo concluyó la guerrera, las considerarían definitivamente "futuristas". La decoración era más bien de arte abstracto que se podía confundir con sencillez, sin embargo cada obra, mueble, muro, etc. expresaba ingenio por parte del creador no sólo para agradar a la vista y adaptarse a su entorno sino para desempeñar su función de una manera práctica y cómoda. Todas las clases (les fue explicado) eran expuestas por proyecciones digitalizadas en la cuarta dimensión, de manera que si los alumnos estaban en lección de geografía, el escenario que estudiaban en esos momentos se materializaba gráficamente frente y alrededor de ellos trayendo con su proyección una fiel copia del clima, olores y sonidos del lugar.

- No puedo creer todo esto Asukotto, en mi mundo especialmente en mi país Japón nos distinguimos por tener tecnología siempre a la vanguardia, incluso somos reconocidos por ese hecho a nivel internacional. Sin embargo al ver todo esto siento que estamos muy pero muy atrasados a diferencia de Ôtozamu, estoy segura que tanto Hikaru como Fû deben pensar lo mismo… - observó la guerrera después de haber recorrido varias aulas - …Fû en especial debe estar fascinada, ella se dedica a desarrollar sistemas modernísimos, pero esto… ¡esto es demasiado! - decía la chica sin dejar de admirar las instalaciones de aquel lugar.

Después de un rato más así, uno de los profesores se acercó hasta ellos.

- Hola ¿Qué tal?, ¿han visto ya el Cosmo-Observatorio?

- Hola, no aun no, precisamente venimos de ahí pero el acceso estaba cerrado - contestó Asukotto.

- Síganme yo los llevaré. ¿Ustedes son de Sefîro no es así? - les preguntó al notar que la vestimenta que llevaban era similar a la que había visto en el joven Rantisu cuando llegaba y salía hacia su planeta natal.

- Sí, bueno en realidad yo sí, Umi viene del Mundo Místico. Es un planeta que se encuentra en otra galaxia, pero dígame ¿no se meterá en problemas por concedernos acceso al observatorio?

- Si se tratara de otras personas tal vez si, el Cosmo-Observatorio se mantiene en función únicamente cuando la academia comienza su ciclo escolar. Sin embargo para ustedes los Sefîranos todo está disponible hoy y siempre. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por el joven Rantisu y su planeta, él ha sido una dicha para Ôtozamu. De vez en cuando contamos con su presencia aquí, él y la criatura blanca que siempre lo acompaña vienen seguido a visitar precisamente el observatorio, ya se darán cuenta porque - sentenció dirigiendo esto último a la joven del planeta místico.

Entraron a lo que parecía ser una bodega completamente blanca de un material tipo acrílico por que brillaba como si estuviera completamente pulida, a Umi le pareció raro que fuera cubica ya que los planetarios (lo cual había supuesto era el equivalente de "Cosmo-Observatorio"), en el planeta Tierra normalmente eran esféricos.

- Bien, colóquense aquí… - les indicó el profesor justo al centro de la bodega - …cuando la imagen aparezca pueden caminar hacia donde deseen, sin embargo cuando escuchen un "vip" tendrán que dar la vuelta pues estarán aproximándose hacia alguna pared física. Pueden continuar caminando todo lo que sea siguiendo ese mismo patrón, la imagen que estén recorriendo en esos momentos cambiará con ustedes de dirección para que continúen en ella si así lo quieren. Con este control aparecerá un teclado digital donde pueden seleccionar el universo, galaxia y/o dimensión que gusten dentro del multiverso. Ahí aparecerá la lista de lugares hasta ahora detectados por satélites Ôtozamitas y seleccionarlos. En ese mismo menú encontrarán también otro con el que pueden aumentar y disminuir la visión - repetía el profesor muy quitado de la pena.

Los jóvenes se quedaron con cara desajustada al oír tantos procedimientos y el profesor rió al observarlos.

- No se preocupen, lo entenderán cuando esté encendido. Ahora yo me retiro para dejarlos tranquilos. Cuando terminen sólo indiquen "desactívate" y el programa se cerrará solo. Si desean tomar asiento en cualquier momento durante su recorrido indíquenselo al programa y sus asientos se aproximarán hacia ustedes desde el techo, pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten.

- ¡Muchas Gracias! - le dijo Umi de corazón, estaba emocionada por comenzar aquello.

- Ni lo mencionen - y diciendo esto los dejó en el lugar. Umi y Asukotto se miraron extrañados.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - se preguntaba uno al otro y de repente las luces de la supuesta bodega se apagaron y se vieron rodeados por millones de estrellas, cometas y luces boreales, como si de un momento a otro se hubieran tele-transportado al centro del inmenso cosmos y se encontraran flotando de pie ahí.

- ¡ ¡WOW! ! - fue lo primero que salió de ambas bocas. Asukotto siguió las indicaciones del profesor y efectivamente una lista que parecía infinita apareció digitalmente ante sus ojos.

- ¡Escoge una Umi, la que quieras!

- ¿Mmm… me pregunto si mi galaxia estará aquí? - dijo la chica recordando la mirada que le había regalado el profesor hace un par de minutos atrás.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Le decimos Vía Láctea. Aunque si no mal recuerdo en mis primeros años escolares también decían que ese era tan sólo el nombre de una parte de la galaxia en la cual se encuentra nuestro sistema solar… - dijo la joven deseando que Fû estuviera ahí para dicha respuesta. Asukotto buscó el nombre pero no lo encontraron. Sin embargo entre la lista estaba algo que incluía la palabra "Mística" que le hizo creer que esa podía ser. Efectivamente era su equivalente y en cuanto se proyectó la imagen parecía que estaban justo dentro de ella y lo siguiente se dejo oír desde el alta voz:

"_La Galaxia Mística Nívea es la proyección sobre la esfera celeste de uno de los brazos espirales de la galaxia de la que toma por extensión, el mismo nombre. Es una agrupación de unas cien mil millones de estrellas en forma de espiral o girándula, cuyas dimensiones se estiman en torno a los cien mil años luz y cuyo disco central tiene un tamaño de dieciséis mil años luz_"

- Vaya… - dijo la joven sin pretender memorizar dicha información, para esas cosas estaba Fû - …a ver Asukotto, intenta ir a "Sistema Níveo Místico Solar" ese es el nombre del sistema en donde se encuentra nuestro astro al cual llamamos "Sol". En realidad sólo es Sistema Solar pero ustedes le llaman místico a todo lo de allá y aquí le han adherido eso de "nívea"… - Asukotto obedeció de inmediato y ¡VOILA!

El Sistema "Níveo Místico Solar" apareció ante ellos rodeándolos completamente. Se apreciaba un total de diez planetas con diferentes orbitas, un astro rey al centro de ellas, un cinturón de asteroides entre el cuarto y quinto planeta y uno más al exterior de los otros cuerpos planetarios. Se acercaron al tercer planeta de esa constelación. Umi se quedó impactada con la réplica de su mundo, definitivamente Ôtozamu estaba muy pero muy avanzado en cuanto a astronomía y cosmología.

Después de un rato tocó turno a la galaxia a la cual Sefîro y los otros pertenecían con su respectivo grupo de lunas, astros, asteroides, cometas y "demases". Durante una pequeña lección por parte del invocador, Asukotto colocó inconscientemente su cuerpo detrás del de Umi para indicarle con su brazo y mano cada planeta que conocía por información de Rantisu y Dôshi Kurefu. El pecho del muchacho rozaba brevemente la espalda de la joven y a Umi le hacía sentir ciertas burbujitas en el estomago mientras que las de Asukotto eran todas unas bombas en explosión. Así estuvieron hasta terminar la lección. Fue ahí donde Umi le notificó que moría de hambre, afortunadamente ¡Asukotto sabia a donde llevarla!

* * *

- ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿OTRA VEZ? ? ! ! - se escuchó un grito en unisonó después de que Ferio anunciara por enésima ocasión que tenía que ir al baño con urgencia. Por su parte Fû comenzaba a sentir cierto remordimiento. _¡Se le había pasado la mano con aquella mezcla!_ Lo único malo era que sus poderes curativos no sanaban enfermedades, solamente heridas.

- A este paso lo único que terminaremos por recordar son los baños públicos de la ciudad - comentó el General de la Guardia Sefîrana con un dejo de aburrimiento.

- No seas malo querido Rafâga, no podemos dejarlo aquí, después de todo es nuestro rey.

- Nunca insinué dejarlo aquí Karudîna - y la miró recriminando la insinuación que estaba seguro ella SÍ había intentado hacer.

- ¡Hola chicos que bueno que los veo! ¿De casualidad no han visto a Jeo? Lo he estado esperando toda la mañana en este edificio - les informó Zazu acercándose a los turistas.

- No, no lo hemos visto en todo el día… - contestó Puresea - …¿y Hikaru? ¿No se suponía que estaba contigo? - le preguntó al no ver por ninguna parte a la mencionada.

- Sí pero Rantisu me sustituyó porque Jeo mando por mí para encontrarnos aquí… a propósito, ¿qué hacen por estos rumbos? Este lado de la ciudad no tiene muchas cosas atractivas.

- ¡Te aseguro que los inodoros lo son! ¡Por lo menos en la opinión de nuestro rey que no se ha perdido de ninguno! - sentencio Karudîna dejando al joven Toruku parpadeando repetitivamente una vez más en lo que iba del día.

Cuando finalmente "nuestro rey" se les unió otra vez, el pálido aspecto del alguna vez bronceado monarca hizo que desistieran el recorrido y se dirigieran a la nave que los llevaría de vuelta a Sefîro. La hora de partida se estaba aproximando y la condición de Ferio terminó por preocuparlos a todos.

Fû no podía más con el cargo de conciencia, y aunque todavía no estaba dispuesta a olvidar su enfrentamiento decidió posponer la tortura para más tarde y por el momento cuidar de su rey. Lo único que quería era llegar hasta Kurefu para que le diera alguna pócima que mejorara la condición de Ferio. Zazu los acompañó con la intención de localizar a Rantisu y Hikaru.

* * *

Ya habían recorrido la mayoría de las calles de la ciudad capital de Ôtozamu. En un par de ocasiones incluso habían tenido que utilizar los clásicos "hovercars" para así transportarse de un extremo a otro de la metrópoli. Durante dichas travesías, ni los túneles transparentes iluminados con gamas de luces de neón, ni los extensos pasillos aéreos de cristal que conectaban a un edificio con otro, ni los puentes peatonales de un destellante acero inoxidable lograban acaparar tanto los sentidos de Hikaru como lo hacia el oportuno pretexto de poder colocar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven para "sujetarse" durante sus cortos viajes. Éste parecía no inmutarse con aquella acción. Lejos estaba la chica de imaginar que el Espadachín Mágico estaba disfrutando aquellas oportunidades tanto como ella.

Rantisu le había indicando a Hikaru (en su mayoría desde afuera debido al tiempo) qué edificio era cual y que funciones tenía dentro del planeta. Le explicó brevemente cómo habían logrado filtrar cristales especiales en lugares estratégicos y así reducir excesivamente el uso de energía mental requerida para el funcionamiento del sistema, la gente de Ôtozamu se veía mucho más sana y menos mecanizada que antes.

En estos momentos caminaban en silencio por una de las aceras. Hikaru estaba encantada con el planeta de Îguru y giraba la cabeza de un lugar a otro sin terminar de sorprenderse. Mokona en sus brazos repetía la misma acción como si él también encontrara todo aquello sumamente novedoso. Por su parte, el caballero de pelo azabache (a escasos pasos más delante), estaba encontrando su habitual falta de palabras excesivamente peligrosa para su propósito pero… ¿_Cómo se rompe en un día un hábito que llevas practicando por cientos de años?_

- Hay ciertos aspectos de Ôtozamu que me recuerdan un poco a mi natal Tokio - Hikaru lo rescataba una vez más con su naturalidad.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó un tanto escéptico sin voltear a verla.

- Sí bueno, en realidad este lugar tiene similitud con las grandes ciudades de mi mundo, aunque por supuesto no en el mismo nivel tecnológico no, aquí están mil veces más avanzados. Me refiero al movimiento de gente, el número de población, los edificios, el hecho de que haya más materia que vegetación, y mientras a Ôtozamu se le terminaba la energía mental a mi planeta se le termina el agua y el aire puros… - explicaba - …incluso las condiciones en las que se encontraba antes el planeta de Îguru se asemejan mucho a mi mundo.

- ¿Tan mal está? - cuestionó serio pero interesado, la información que el Cosmo-Observatorio de la academia Ôtozamita le presentaba cada vez que observaba el Mundo Místico le mostraba un mundo lleno de mares y vegetación. No de edificios y contaminación.

- Mas o menos, aun gozamos de mucha naturaleza y esplendor, pero al paso que vamos el ser humano que habita en mi mundo está por destruirlo todo. La caza masiva de animales, el interés económico, la explotación de petróleo, las guerras…

- ¿Están en guerra? - se atemorizó por la joven, y aunque no volteó a encararla esta vez sí detuvo su paso.

- ¡Siempre lo estamos! Si no es por una razón es por otra… - se detuvo también respetando la distancia del muchacho mientras le explicaba - ...los terrícolas somos muy propensos a buscarlas. Por más bien que se encuentre todo, siempre encontramos una escusa para atacar o invadir al prójimo. Es muy triste pero cierto… - reconoció cabizbaja y pensativa, quizá esa era la razón por la que las _"guerreras"_ mágicas provenían de la Tierra y no de otro planeta. En su mundo siempre había gente dispuesta a entrar en ellas sin importar la causa.

- ¿Y tú?... - frunció el seño con gravedad, nada le había indicado que estuviera en peligro durante su ausencia - …¿tú estás peleando en esa guerra? - Rantisu terminó su pregunta encarando finalmente a la joven, pero no para verla a los ojos sino para posarlos en el medallón que traía la chica. Por el momento parecía funcionar bien, sin embargo aquel objeto mágico pudo haber fallado en diferente galaxia, aunque no se suponía que debía hacerlo.

- No yo no, no directamente… - el chico levantó sus obscuros lilas para estudiar los carmín de ella y lograr detectar si la guerrera mentía a favor del prójimo con su actual dialogo. Ella por su parte continuó explicando la situación en su planeta - …las guerras en mi mundo son distintas, la magia es considerada algo fantástico e imposible así que el terrícola se ha hecho de armamentos tecnológicos y científicos. Algunos de ellos son parecidos en algo a los de Ôtozamu, sólo que en vez de utilizarlos en contra de otros planetas para salvar el propio, se utilizan en contra de otros países por el hambre de poder o para reactivar economías lucrativas. Es como si Sefîro estuviera dividido en varias secciones y esas secciones estuvieran peleando unas con otras por dinero o para proclamarse así como el más poderoso ante el resto… - se interrumpió y sonrió vergonzosamente al espadachín. Éste por su parte seguía analizándola ya no en busca de convicción en sus palabras sino meditando la información que recibía - …son raros los lapsos en los que el planeta entero está en completa paz.

-… … …- Rantisu como siempre optó por su monótona respuesta. La verdad es que no comprendía cómo era que un planeta que gozaba de todo tipo de recursos naturales peleara entre sí, él había viajado por todo el cuerpo planetario de su galaxia y nunca había encontrado algo tan absurdo como aquello.

- Así somos los terrícolas, bélicos por elección - confesó Hikaru para explicarlo mejor al notar el seño fruncido del espadachín.

- ¿Ósea que estás en constante peligro? - Rantisu decidió que ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrar una solución a sus investigaciones. Hikaru NO debía volver al Mundo Místico.

- kkkcccrrrjjj

- Tienes hambre - afirmó el joven relajando la frente y dirigiendo su atención al abdomen de la chica.

- ¡NO!... - contestó Hikaru de inmediato pero las "tripas de su pansa" no estaban de acuerdo - …kkkkkcccccrrrrrjjjjj… - protestaron más alto, ella sólo atinó a sonreír vergonzosamente. _¡Qué oso verdoso! Y justo con ÉL, y sigue viendo mi "pansa". _Pensó para sí misma. Tenía que hacer algo para distraerlo así que la chica comenzó a balbucear - …Oh um... estoy bien, soy una mujer muy aguantadora, no enfermaré de desnutrición o algo parecido, de veras.

_No cambia…_ Se dijo el Espadachín Mágico mientras recordaba la misma letanía por parte de Hikaru cuando la cubrió con su capa para cubrirla de la lluvia años atrás. Esta vez la chica solamente había modificado la edad y la enfermedad… pero el caballero TAMPOCO cambiaba y tal como aquella vez que no retiró su capa, Mahôkenshi Rantisu la ignoró solemnemente. Comenzó a caminar y la desvió hasta meterla a uno de los comedores que se encontraban en la primera planta del edificio que contenía las bóvedas especiales.

- Si no ordenas tú ordenaré por ti - advirtió secamente el hermano de Shinkan Zagâto cuando hubieron llegado a un tipo de caja registradora que presentaba un platillo por cada botón. Si bien el joven detestaba lo dulce, se había enterado por medio de Jeo que entre Hikaru e Îguru habían devorado sus golosinas cuando la tuvieron cautiva, así que para complacer a su pequeña sólo tendría que presionar los botones con los menús ricos en azúcar. Hikaru viendo que no tendría escapatoria y resuelta a no provocar que el espadachín la considerara más "plasta" de lo que seguramente ya lo hacía, decidió silenciar su estomago y comenzó a presionar aquellos que lucían apetitosos.

- '¿Rantisu?' - lo llamó una voz familiar telepáticamente.

- 'Dime Dôshi Kurefu'

- '¿Están Hikaru y Mokona contigo?'

- 'Si'

- 'Es hora de regresar a Sefîro. Ya todos estamos listos para partir, sólo faltan ustedes tres'

- 'No te preocupes maestro Kurefu yo los llevaré conmigo más tarde, ustedes pueden adelantarse'

-'¿Seguro?' - _¡Qué si estaba seguro!_ El Mahôkenshi Sefîrano había alargado el "tour" apropósito.

- 'Si maestro partan tranquilos, nosotros estaremos ahí en la madrugada, tomaremos uno de los vórtices que acortan el viaje'

- 'Viajen con cuidado entonces. Apropósito ¿en donde se encuentran? Aquí está el joven Toruku buscándolos'

- '… … …' - se quedó pensativo - …'indícale que estamos en los invernaderos' - (eso estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad).

- 'Bien' - y diciendo esto Kurefu se desconectó de la conversación.

- Listo, ¿tú no vas a ordenar nada? - preguntó Hikaru después de ver que el espadachín miraba como perdido la registradora. Rantisu se dispuso a presionar botones en cuanto cerró la comunicación con su maestro.

- Por supuesto, no pienso dejarte comer sola - contestó con su habitual tono inexpresivo.

- Gracias - ofreció apenada dejando caer los hombros. El espadachín entonces se detuvo a observarla y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos ahora enternecidos con la chica. En cuanto aparecieron sus respectivas charolas por un pequeño ascensor, las tomaron y se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba al lado de una ventana.

Hikaru no lo quería admitir pero era imposible negar que estuviera teniendo el día de su vida. _¿Cuántas veces en Tokio había deseado algo así?_ La verdad es que ya había perdido la cuenta, durante trece años había deseado estar con Rantisu como fuera: _cenando, sentados, corriendo, caminando, charlando, en silencio, ¡hasta peleando!_ Como fuera pero con él, si bien era cierto que Rantisu pretendía ahora a una de las Princesas de Chizêta, no estaban haciendo nada malo ante los ojos de la joven. El único inconveniente era que le estaba gustando mucho estar con él, y en algún momento sabía, el tour terminaría.

Por su parte Rantisu se estaba exhibiendo públicamente como "acompañante" del sexo débil por primera vez en Ôtozamu. Todas las personas que al pasar lo habían visto inevitablemente comentaban algo entre sí, para ellos era extraño ver al nativo de Sefîro con alguien más que no fuera Îguru (por lo menos en su primera visita hacia años atrás), y en las ultimas, sólo lo veían con Mokona, Jeo, Zazu ó el presidente Bishôn. Siempre había sido atento con todos pero solitario en general y francamente verlo en compañía femenina causaba sincera curiosidad.

A este Sefîrano nunca se le había visto con una mujer durante periodos largos y mucho menos públicamente, sólo se sabía de sus "aventuras pasionales" cuando alguna de esas compañeras se llenaba la boca vociferando haber compartido la noche con el joven, pero él ni lo aceptaba ni lo negaba. Sin embargo su curiosidad al observar a su ahora acompañante era sustituida por total comprensión y admiración. La joven era hermosa y si esa frescura y sensualidad no lo cautivaba lo suficiente como para querer presumírsela al mundo y compartir con ella más que un mero deseo carnal… ¡entonces ese chico tenía que ser gay!

- ¿Porque te miran todos? Todo el día ha sido igual - dijo la chica observando sus alrededores.

- No me miran a mí, te miran a ti… - contestó sin quitar la atención de su plato - …eres la persona que acordó con Îguru salvar este planeta. Todos te deben el estado actual de Ôtozamu.

- ¡Eso es una vil mentira!... - Rantisu levantó la vista para mirarla evidentemente sorprendido porque sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. _¡Nadie _(y era NADIE)_ lo había llamado mentiroso en su vida y en su cara!_ - …¡todos insisten con lo mismo!... - el sermón de la pelirroja apenas comenzaba - …¡pero yo sé que el estado actual de Ôtozamu se lo deben principalmente a ÎGURU que sacrificó su vida y a TI!... - lo apuntó deliberadamente con el dedo índice - …¡que junto con MOKONA invirtieron su tiempo, sus fuerzas y su dedicación durante todos estos años para _actuar_ el rescate!… - acentuaba con un no tan ligero puñetazo sobre la mesa y las escarlatas destellaban chispas de fuego, esta escena le recordó vivamente aquella que atestiguó cuando la chica igual de indignada, argumentó con Îguru para que desistiera su invasión antes de enfrentarse a él - … ¡el resto se lo deben a KUREFU quien fue el que se comprometió!… - seguía dictando y Rantisu estaba luchando por no revelar una sonrisa de Pe' a Pa' maravillado con la reacción de su "talón de Aquiles" - … ¡y por último a JEO y ZAZU que nunca dejaron de apoyar a Îguru! - terminó el regaño recuperando el aire que tremendo párrafo le había robado.

Después, como si aquel alboroto no hubiera pasado, continúo ingenuamente:

- Además, ¿cómo se enteraron de lo que hablé con Îguru? - el color carmín esparcido por sus pómulos fue palideciendo gradualmente conforme la chica recupero compostura.

Rantisu espero un momento tratando de memorizar todos los gestos que se asomaban en el rostro de la guerrera. Finalmente cuando Hikaru creyó que no recibiría contestación el chico habló:

- De eso SÍ nos encargamos nosotros… - le contestó divertido - …¿cierto? - dirigió su mirada a sus piernas.

- Puu puu puu - afirmó el animalito un poco espantado desde el regazo del espadachín. Mokona se había visto forzado a hacer "retirada" del lecho de la pelirroja cuando ésta había comenzado con aquel dramático discurso.

- Pues muchas gracias, no tenían porque hacerlo, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera contestado lo mismo. Además fue Îguru quien lo propuso no yo - confesó la chica.

- Nadie más en tu lugar lo hubiera hecho y él no lo hubiera mencionado de no estar seguro que aceptarías, así era él: Îguru Bishôn no daba un paso sin saber que pisaría firme.

- … … … - suspiró la chica recordando a su amigo - …¿cómo fue exactamente que lo venciste?

- ¿Cómo sabes esa historia? - su semblante había recuperado seriedad.

- Él me la contó, me dijo que en tu llegada a Ôtozamu había una prueba de peleadores y te había conocido ahí después de que lo venciste.

- No era precisamente de peleadores, más bien de maquinas. El patrocinador del GTO era sobrino de la arrendadora del cuarto que rentaba en aquel entonces. Ella me comentó que su sobrino estaba ofreciendo el robot a la primera persona que lograra quitarle el título al campeón consecutivo Îguru Bishôn y su invencible FTO. En esa época lo único que me importaba era conocer cosas nuevas para distraerme y encontrar obstáculos que apartaran mi mente de Sefîro… - el espadachín se concedió por vez primera hacer un comentario referente a su antigua situación, aunque no logró mirarla a los ojos - … busqué al hombre al día siguiente, tenía varios candidatos interesados y nos hizo varias pruebas, finalmente se decidió por mi y fue así como pude entrar al torneo.

- ¿El GTO?... ¿similar al GTO de Jeo?

- El mismo GTO, aun no pertenecía a Jeo. Después del torneo el patrocinador cumplió su promesa y me lo dio como trofeo. Îguru me buscó después del enfrentamiento y a partir de ahí me convertí en amigo de ellos. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que abandonar Ôtozamu así que le cedí el robot a las fuerzas de la NSX y Jeo era el segundo mejor piloto, así que se lo asignaron a él, y en cuanto a lo de "vencer" en realidad fue más suerte que otra cosa.

- Mmjj… ¿y tu nieve de que sabor? - dijo Hikaru en voz alta, ella sabía bien que la suerte nada tenía que ver, pero Rantisu era humilde con sus habilidades. Siempre lo había sido.

- ¿Nieve de sabor? - la chica chaspeó la boca.

- Es sólo una expresión, no le pongas importancia.

- A todo lo que dices le pongo importancia Hikaru - esos violáceos estaban a punto de aprisionarla una vez más así que la chica dirigió su mirada a los números que brillaban en una de las paredes de aquel local.

- ¡Pero mira qué hora es! ¡Ya deberíamos estar listos para partir a Sefîro! - le decía Hikaru a nadie en particular recordando las instrucciones de Kurefu de estar listos a esa hora para su regreso al planeta que gobernaba Ferio.

- Despreocúpate… - le dijo impasible - …aun hay tiempo.

- ¡Pero ya es muy tarde! Kurefu dijo específicamente que…- no pudo terminar la frase porque Rantisu se elevó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, a un par de pasos se detuvo y viéndola sobre su hombro le indico:

- Vamos, hay un lugar más que tienes que ver antes de partir - Hikaru pestañó un par de veces pero obedeció en seguida sujetando a Mokona entre sus brazos.

* * *

Momentos antes…

- ¡Hola muchachos!... - los saludó Kurefu que se encontraba en el punto de partida junto a los dirigentes de Chizêta, Fâren y el presidente Bishôn - …¿le pasa algo a Ferio? - preguntó preocupado al notar el aspecto anémico de su rey.

- ¡Ha estado así toda la mañana!, ¡yo creo que los brindis de anoche hicieron efecto y la resaca ha tomado lugar! - opinó Karudîna como buena conocedora de aquel estado.

- Pero si no tomó tanto… es mas yo diría que casi ni tomó - agregó Kurefu recordando haber vigilado bien el número de copas que consumían sus compatriotas, especialmente las del monarca.

- Pues entonces averígualo tú Kurefu, cada vez está más pálido y no para de ir al… tocador.

- ¿Ferio cómo te sientes? ¿Me puedes responder? ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas? - dirigió la última pregunta a Fû quien sostenía ansiosa entre sus dos manos la derecha del rey quien apenas lograba sostenerse sobre los hombros de Rafâga.

- Fue algo que tomó esta mañana Kurefu, ¿tienes algún antídoto para estomago descompuesto? No quiero que siga así - contestó Fû con la conciencia hinchada hasta Sefîro, el monarca trató de mirarla a los ojos al escuchar el tono suplicante de su amada, no le gustaba verla preocupada._ ¿Pero para que le ordenó aquel licuado?_ La confesión de hace un momento lo habían convencido de su sospecha.

- Puedo prepararle uno. Llévenlo a la nave y métanlo a su camarote, en un segundo te daré la poción para que la beba.

- No más líquidos por hoy….- se escuchó de la boca real al recordar el sabor del embutido que le recetara Fû.

- Puedo llamar a un médico para que lo vea Dôshi Kurefu, ¿estás seguro que puede viajar en esas condiciones? - cuestionó el Sr. Bishôn acercándose a los recién llegados y mirando la condición de Ferio.

- Es muy amable de su parte pero creo que lo podremos resolver, no hace falta posponer la partida.

Kurefu les indicó que subieran y se prepararan para salir, ya sólo esperaban a cinco más de su grupo que no dudó llegarían pronto. Los presentes ignoraron tajantemente la orden de su Mago Supremo y siguieron despidiéndose de sus respectivos amigos como si se encontraran en medio de una recepción.

- Nos veremos en Sefîro muy pronto Fû, ahí te haré saber la fecha de mi compromiso con Sanyun para que no falten - le decía Asuka a su guerrera favorita antes de abrazarla por última vez.

- Gracias Asuka, la estaré esperando ansiosa y esta vez le aseguro que podremos terminar esa hora del té que hemos postergado tanto - y diciendo esto se dispuso a abordar la nave y seguir el recorrido de Ferio.

Esas técnicas suyas de aplazar los pleitos con su amado tendrían que evolucionar o terminaría por destrozar los intestinos de la monarquía Sefîrana.

* * *

- ¿De casualidad no saben en donde se encuentran Hikaru y Rantisu? - preguntó Zazu a Umi y a Asukotto en cuanto los vio acercándose a la nave para reunirse con el resto.

- ¿Hikaru está con Rantisu? - fue todo lo que contestó Umi volteando a ver a Tatora que se encontraba junto a su hermana lista para abordar el fuerte Idô Yôsai.

- Por tu pregunta supongo que no los han visto.

- ¡Umi, Asukotto, por fin! ¿En donde se habían metido? - interceptó el Mago Supremo y Asukotto atinó a sonrojarse. Dôshi Kurefu lo observó pensativo y severo. La actitud de estos dos comenzaba a preocuparle.

- No sabes lo interesante que es Ôtozamu Kurefu ¡Asukotto me dio un recorrido de lujo!

- Mmm - seguía estudiándolos con la mirada.

- Me alegra que le haya gustado señorita Ryûzaki, es bienvenida cuando quiera. Considere Ôtozamu como su segundo hogar - le dijo el Presidente Bishôn al escuchar a la Guerrera del Agua y esta le agradeció.

- Bien, será mejor que contacte a Rantisu o de lo contrario seremos los últimos en partir. Es inhabitual en él, siempre ha sido muy puntual - se quejó Kurefu.

- No lo culpe Dôshi Kurefu no lo culpe, para mi hijo es tan difícil partir de este planeta como para nosotros dejarlo ir. Estoy seguro de que si Îguru estuviera aun entre nosotros, Rantisu hubiera aceptado mi oferta de quedarse definitivamente, lo voy a echar mucho de menos.

- Por favor pregúntele en donde se encuentran para así alcanzarlos - le pidió Zazu a Kurefu. ¡Hasta ahora nadie había podido darle vista y seña de aquel par! Después de un momento el Dôshi por fin le dio una respuesta:

- Dice que se encuentran en los invernaderos.

- ¿Todavía? Wow, no sabía que a Hikaru le gustaran tanto las plantas… - de repente reconoció a alguien acercándose a la comitiva - …¡Hey! ¡Te estuve esperando toda la mañana en el edificio que me indicaste! ¿Dónde estabas? - demandó molesto.

- ¿Perdón?... - Jeo no entendía de qué lo estaba acusando el experto mecánico - …yo sólo vine a despedirme de los visitantes.

- ¡Olvídalo! - fue todo lo que dijo Zazu y comenzó su recorrido hacia los invernaderos.

Y en lo que Kurefu terminaba de despedirse del Presidente Bishôn, Umi aprovechó para dirigirse al resto de los gobernantes, especialmente hacia la realeza de Chizêta.

- ¿Cuando tienen planeado visitar Sefîro? - le preguntó ansiosa Umi a Tatora.

- No lo sé, no estoy tan segura de querer verte tan pronto otra vez - contestó Tâta acostumbrada a provocar a la Guerrera del Agua.

- ¡Pues me dirigía a tu hermana y a tus padres! ¡Nunca intenté incluirte en la pregunta puedes estar segura!

- ¿A si? ¡ ¡Pues para que te enteres… #$%^&&! !

Al resto les salió una gota en la cabeza. Esto era común entre estas dos, es más, estaban seguros que era lo que más habían extrañado la una de la otra porque la noche anterior se habían llenado de abrazos y halagos recién se vieron. Karudîna las observó por un buen rato, esos dos caracteres enfrentados eran dignos de público, sobretodo porque nadie nunca se había atrevido a desafiar así a la princesa mas chica de su natal planeta, y menos enfrente de los mismísimos sultanes… _¡Esta chica sí que tiene valor!_ Se decía. Por su parte los padres de las princesas escuchaban divertidos aquel enfrentamiento verbal.

- Bien subamos ya, Rantisu llegará más tarde a Sefîro junto con Hikaru y Mokona - fue todo lo que anunció Kurefu y esta vez el resto de los pasajeros obedecieron "rapidito" a su mago principal al notar la firmeza con la que sujetaba su báculo. ¡Nadie quería ser víctima de un bastonazo en la "mollera"!

* * *

De vuelta al presente…

- A la bóveda siete por favor - le indicó al guardia que vigilaba el acceso.

- ¡Ah Joven Rantisu! Sabía que vendría, ¡no falla ni un día!... - dijo el guardia sacando algo debajo del escritorio - …mi esposa le envía esto en agradecimiento por haber evitado que me reclutaran en la tripulación que viaja al extranjero.

- No fue nada. Agradézcale el detalle a su esposa de mi parte.

- ¿Qué no fue nada? ¡Usted ha sido una bendición para todos nosotros! Mi esposa y todo Ôtozamu no paramos de repetirlo y por primera vez ella y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo - seguía diciendo mientras los llevaba por un pasillo estrecho que parecía contener más de un cuarto de seguridad y le dirigía miradas insistentes a la chica. Hikaru sintió como el orgullo que sentía por Rantisu se hinchaba más aun al escuchar esta plática, su reciente regaño había estado en lo correcto.

Cuando al fin les dieron acceso a la bóveda indicada Rantisu sorprendió a Hikaru cubriendo con una de sus manos los ojos de la chica, mientras que con la otra la tomaba de la cintura enfrente de él para guiarla al interior del cuarto. Hikaru se estremeció al contacto con Rantisu pero se sentía tan bien que no se resistió. Además estaba muy nerviosa, durante todo el tiempo junto a su Mágico Espadachín las mariposas que habitaban en su estomago no habían dejado de rondar, a acepción claro cuando dichas mariposas se habían transformado en horribles criaturas que demandaban alimento, pero ahora ya satisfechas revoloteaban más que antes. Al detenerse después de un rato Hikaru imaginó haber sentido el rostro de Rantisu sobre su pelo por un momento, hasta que él le preguntó cerca de su oído con esa voz tan suya:

- ¿Estás lista? - en realidad Hikaru no estaba lista para abandonar aquella posición pero tuvo que afirmar lo contrario con la cabeza y Rantisu retiró la mano que cubría sus ojos.

Lo que Hikaru vio frente a ella le dejó atónita de felicidad. La bóveda siete resultó ser un piso completo acondicionado con jardines colgantes, pequeñas cascadas y varias secciones divididas que resguardaban toda una variedad de animales de diferentes especies.

- ¡Es un Zoológico! ¡Esto es un Zoológico Rantisu! - fue todo lo que dijo con las manos en sus mejillas sin contener la risa de alegría.

- ¿Zoológico?- _¡Qué bien se escuchaba su nombre en los labios de Hikaru!_

- Así le llamamos en mi mundo a los lugares que exhiben animales - explicó Hikaru sin apartar su mirada de enfrente.

- En realidad estos animales no están en exhibición, sólo algunas personas pueden verlos por ahora. Están en un proceso de adaptación y preparándose para su nuevo hogar en cuanto los bosques que se sembraron en las orillas de Ôtozamu estén listos para recibirlos.

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Mira como vuelan por todos lados! - le decía toda emocionada señalando las aves que revoloteaban por el lugar.

Rantisu estaba satisfecho con él mismo, sabía que esto le traería felicidad a su querida guerrera y desde aquella vez que colocara un pájaro en el hombro de su amada para arrebatarle risas de alegría, Rantisu no había experimentado el placer de darle gusto a la persona amada. Tan dichoso se sentía de verla contenta que Rantisu le regalo una amplia sonrisa a Hikaru. _Definitivamente quería hacerla feliz toda la vida, Îguru le asignó la promesa que más satisfacción le daría cumplir._

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y sobrecogido con la alegría de la pelirroja.

- ¡Me encanta! - respondió Hikaru refiriéndose más a la expresión del Mahôkenshi que a otra cosa. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera y Hikaru le agradeció internamente a Jeo haber enviado a Rantisu para sustituir a Zazu. Esta imagen ya nadie se la iba a quitar.

- Ven sígueme… - le indicó y la chica obedeció, aunque no a la perfección porque esta vez el "sígueme" de Rantisu fue sujetarla de la mano y guiarla por los cubículos del lugar. Ella trataba de quedar levemente tras de él pero el espadachín una vez más la sorprendió acortando el paso para caminar a su velocidad aunque no lo lograba muy bien (¡sus pasos eran enormes!) y para ser honestos, Hikaru disfrutaba tanto como él de sus manos estrechadas. Mokona iba de brinco en brinco siguiéndolos por todos lados - …puedes tocarlos a todos, los estamos adiestrando para que no le teman a la gente.

- …lobos….- Hikaru se acercó a un par de estos caninos y el tono que tomó su voz atemorizó a Rantisu poniendo un final a aquella sonrisa.

- ¿No te gustan los lobos? - preguntó inquieto, si su respuesta era "no" Rantisu podía empezar a sentirse temido por la persona de quien menos quería ese sentimiento.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantan los lobos!.. - _¡Alivio!_ Eso fue lo que sintió el espadachín dejando escapar un suspiro inaudible. La chica se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de aquellos animales - …los lobos son mi animal preferido, aunque… bueno en mi mundo son un poco distintos, no tienen tan puntiagudas las orejas ni las extremidades de cabello tan largas - dijo notando el parecido de los caninos frente a ella con Inôba. Después comenzó a administrar una dosis de caricias tiernas a dos de ellos. Rantisu envidió a los animales.

- ¿Por qué te gustan tanto? - le preguntó hincándose al lado de ella sobre una rodilla y contemplando la devoción con la cual Hikaru trataba a los canes.

- Por varias razones, en primera me encantan los sabuesos, cualquier raza, pero en especial los lobos son importantes para mí porque me recuerdan a tres de mis seres más amados, a Hikari, a Reiâsu y sobre todo a… - dudó un momento en continuar - …a alguien con mirada de lobos en el invierno.

_"Lobos en el invierno"… _Así se sentía él constantemente, como un lobo solitario en busca de algo en medio del frio. Observó por un rato más como los animales recibían las caricias y palabras dulces que la joven seguía dándoles. Le extrañó un tanto la confianza con la que parecían recibir a la chica.

- "Hikari" ¿es un nombre masculino en tu mundo? - preguntó temeroso de descubrir el nombre del "_individuo_" en la vida de la guerrera.

- ¿Mmm? Si, por lo menos yo lo nombro en alguien del género masculino - _Así que Hikari era el "ser muy amado" de sui niña. _Era hora de descubrir el resto y por más doloroso que fuera el espadachín continúo con el cuestionario.

- Y a Hikari… ¿lo quieres mucho?

- ¡Lo adoro! ¡No se qué sería de mi vida sin él! - contestó automáticamente Hikaru sin quitar su atención a los caninos y Rantisu comenzó a sentir la misma presión en su pecho de la noche anterior.

- Mmm…. - no estaba seguro de querer continuar con aquel martirio pero debía asegurarse de algo más, sólo algo más - …¿te trata bien Hikaru? ¿Hikari te trata bien? - la guerrera finalmente desvió su atención de los canes para otorgársela exclusivamente a los ojos de Mahôkenshi Rantisu, aquella pregunta había sido hecha con un tono de sumo interés. Desgraciadamente no pudo contestarla inmediatamente ya que quedó sumergida una vez más en el abismo de misterios que se escondían en aquellos ojos que la observaban. _¿Adoloridos?_

Aquella conexión continuó durante entrados treinta segundos, cuando su curiosidad exigió ser extinguida Rantisu intensificó aquel hechizo para insistir una vez más posando la palma de su mano en la mejilla de la joven.

- ¿Hikari te hace feliz? - Hikaru entre cerró los ojos aturdida con aquella caricia y de la misma manera que se oía su voz al no querer despertar por las mañanas atinó a contestar:

- …si… - susurró - …Hikari es un excelente compañero… - seguía toda noqueada - … es el perro más noble que conozco.

- ¿Perro?... - _Bueno sí era un ¡PERRO! por quitarle su amor pero_ -… ¡ ¿perro? ! - la miró confundido acercando más su rostro al de la chica. (Este galanazo no terminaba de percatarse que su supuesto rival de amores Hikari, es nada más ni nada menos… ¡Que una fabulosa mascota!)

- ¿No sabes lo que es un perro? Mmm… debes conocerlos sólo como "canes". Yo entreno perros, o bueno canes en mi mundo, esa es mi otra profesión aparte de bióloga… - articulaba Hikaru aun con los ojos entrecerrados. Rantisu no había dejado de tocarla y lejos de eso ahora la acariciaba suavemente con el pulgar de su mano - …Hikari es mi mejor amigo, es un perrito hijo de un lobo macho y una hembra pastor alemán, una raza canina distinta a la del lobo, pero Hikari se parece más a su padre que a su madre… - su voz era cada vez más tenue - …nació cuando yo tenía diez años y ha vivido más de lo normal… - suspiró - …supongo que por su sangre mestiza - la misma sonrisa de hace un par de minutos se dibujaba en el rostro de Mahôkenshi Rantisu al escuchar esto.

_¡Un perro! ¡Hikari era un perro!_ Esta mujer estaba jugando con sus masculinas viseras como si de un bumerán se trataran. El muchacho rió divertido de aquel mal entendido logrando ese sonido sacar a Hikaru de su aturdimiento.

- Tienes una linda risa Rantisu… - le dijo abriendo de par en par aquellas joyas rojas y revelando su propia sonrisa. Rantisu riendo y sonriendo de aquella forma obtenía un aspecto de jovenzuelo travieso.

- Perro… - rio una vez más - …creo que sí utilizamos ese sinónimo para los canes aquí, es sólo que lo había olvidado… - fingió y uno de los "perros" enfrente de ellos demandó atención de la pareja levantando con su hocico una de las manos de la pelirroja - …ven te mostraré las especies acuáticas, están del otro lado - le indicó tomándola nuevamente de la mano, el apretón fue más firme esta vez. Rantisu comenzaba lentamente a acortar espacios entre ellos.

Después de que pasaran un buen rato entre una especie y otra el crepúsculo los sorprendió. Hikaru finalmente se despidió de los animales y "siguió" una vez más de la mano al Mahôkenshi de Sefîro. Había sido un día inolvidable para la Guerrera del Fuego con el espadachín y estaba por terminar… _En cualquier momento se encontrarían con los demás e inevitablemente vería a Rantisu junto a Tatora_ ¡Pero no importaba ya! para Hikaru trece años podrían volver a pasar con tal de volver a tener un día tan espectacular como este junto a él.

- Estás cansada - dijo al ver a su hermosa guerrera bostezar después de abandonar el edificio.

- Es más sueño que cansancio en realidad. Zazu fue a buscarme desde muy temprano - comentó tratando de refrenar un segundo bostezo.

- Zazu a veces olvida que no todos llevamos el mismo entrenamiento que los de la tripulación. Podrás dormir en el camino a Sefîro, al menos claro que quieras que lo pospongamos hasta mañana.

- ¡No, no, no! Ya bastante atrasamos a todos, Umi disfrutará recordármelo durante el camino.

* * *

- Toma… - le indicó dulcemente la dueña de su corazón colocando uno de los brebajes en la mesita de noche - …Kurefu me pidió que bebieras esto también, es para que te devuelva el color.

- ¿Y la otra para qué es? - preguntó señalando la segunda taza humeante algo espantado.

- Esta es para mí, Dôshi Kurefu sólo me indicó que lo tomara - contestó y sujetó la primera taza una vez más para aproximarla a la boca del rey y que de ahí bebiera, pero este último se apartó ligeramente del objeto.

- ¿Estás segura que la preparó Kurefu?, ¿no será otro de tus intentos para ponerme como lo hizo Inôba con sus "plantas curativas"? - cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos sospechosamente.

¡SÓBESE! Fû suspiró hondo y se aguantó el comentario la señorita como buena Guerrera Mágica que era y sin decir una palabra. Colocó el brebaje en el buró nuevamente y se apresuró a abandonar el camarote pero no lo logró. Una mano la sujetó de la muñeca y la hizo girar ciento ochenta grados.

- ¡No por favor no te vayas Fû! ¡Yo y mi grandísima "bocota"! Perdóname ¿sí? Quédate un rato más, si quieres no me dirijas la palabra pero no te vayas. Te prometo no decir más tonterías, es más, te prometo no decir nada más… saberte cerca me hace bien.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno con la parla?_ Se preguntaba Fû mentalmente. Ferio siempre había logrado hacerla reaccionar como él quería con sus múltiples comentarios. Fû se sentó a orillas de la cama y posó su mirada al frente, estaba segura que Ferio no mantendría su promesa de silencio y esperaba lista para ignorar su primer intento. _Que vendrá en aproximadamente: uno… dos… _

- jjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr zzzzZZZZZZ

Fû volteó para encontrar al hermano de Emerôdo roncando a todo pulmón. _Por lo menos esta vez no se despertará con el cuello torcido._ Pensó divertida recordando la imagen del monarca en el lobby. Cuidadosa y silenciosamente se levantó de la cama para dejarlo dormir tranquilo. En cuanto estuvo completamente de pie no logró dar ni un sólo paso cuando volvió a sentir la mano de su amado en su brazo mientras le indicaba con la otra como si de un zipper se tratara que tenía ¡el pico bien cerrado!

- Está bien… ¿tienes algo que pueda leer mientras tú duermes?

Ferio le regaló una sonrisa cual niño saliendo de vacaciones, y sin decir nada se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al camarote de enfrente y abrir el compartimiento de una de las camas. Encontró un libro grueso de magia que estaba entre las cosas del Espadachín Mágico que supuestamente habría ocupado ese lugar, regresó y sin hacer ningún sonido se lo entregó respetuosamente a su amada. Volvió a acostarse sin quitarle su vista a la chica que ahora lo veía enternecida.

Ferio moría por estrecharla entre sus brazos pero el temor de hacerla huir una vez más lo desalentó. Sólo esperaba que al llegar a Sefîro las cosas con su ángel mejoraran. Esta agonía de tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, el rey se obligó a cerrar los ojos para pensar con la cabeza y no con sus manos y su boca antes de cometer otra tontada.

Después del primer capítulo Fû se concedió echarle un vistazo al joven que había vuelto a sucumbir al sueño… se veía tan indefenso en ese estado que Fû tuvo que obligarse a recordar la de "VARIAS" de mujeres que lo habrían visto así, de lo contrario su mano se hubiera aproximado al oliva pelo de su rey para acariciarlo todo el tiempo que pudiera. Se tomó la bebida que Kurefu le había dado y después de un par de minutos sus ojos empezaron a pesarle tanto… se forzaba a mantenerse despierta, el libro se veía realmente interesante pero en medio del segundo capítulo sus ojos no dieron más y le exigieron recuperar el sueño que no tuvo la noche anterior. Y así, sentada sobre aquella cama con su espalda en la pared, su cuello perdió contra la gravedad y quedó profundamente dormida (¡Esta pareja insiste en despertar con el cuello torcido!)

* * *

- ¡ ¿Qué no se les asignó camarotes a estos dos? ! - preguntó molesto Kurefu al descubrir en el comedor de la nave a una Umi perdidamente dormida con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Asukotto babeando el regazo del joven como si de una gotera se tratara. Sus largas y elegantes piernas descansaban sobre el resto de la banca en posición fetal mientras que el joven igualmente dormido recargaba su peso en la columna derecha de la cocina, con un brazo flácido partiendo la cintura de la chica y el otro machacado entre la columna y su propio peso.

- Sshh que los vas a despertar - se apresuró a avisar tiernamente Puresea llevando un índice a sus labios.

- ¡ ¿EN SERIO? ! - elevó tres tonos más la voz el mago.

- SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… - esta vez lo cayó Karudîna - …¿Qué no vez que vienen muertos? ¡Los pobres niños pasearon el día completo por Ôtozamu después de haber bailado toda la noche!

- ¡ ¡No pues sí que sufrieron! ! - contestó sarcásticamente el mago recordando su fallido intento de bailar con la ahora "babeante" chica a causa del ahora "babeado" joven.

- El camarote que se les asignó a cada uno está ocupado Kurefu, de lo contrario no estarían aquí los pobres - informó Karudîna inocentemente explicando el motivo de semejante cuadro. Kurefu miró a la bailarina cero convencido y Sôshi Puresea notó que la vena izquierda de la sien de su amado estaba palpitando más rápido de lo normal. Así que decidió intervenir:

- Ferio sigue enfermo en el camarote que se le asignó con Asukotto, y Umi… bueno Umi…. - la armera volteo a ver a la bailarina para que ahora fuera ella la que interviniera a su favor.

- ¡Y Umi decidió dormir aquí a fuera porque los ronquidos de Puresea son insoportables! ¡A noche no dejo dormir a la criatura! - explicó llevando una mano a sus caderas. Puresea sintió el color pomelo invadir su rostro, no estaba segura de agradecer la intervención de la ilusionista.

- ¡ ¡ ¡Si ASUKOTTO no quiere interrumpir al rey en su descanso mientras se recupera puede ocupar la cama bacante de Rantisu que se encuentra en el camarote de Rafâga y mío, y si Puresea dejó dormir a UMI anoche ó no, dudo mucho que pudieras atestiguarlo ya que TÚ no pasaste la noche con ellas! ! ! - sentenció finalmente el mago exhibiendo su poca tolerancia.

Este último sermón de Dôshi Kurefu terminó por despertar a los "pobres niños" que al darse cuenta en la posición que se encontraban brincaron inmediatamente del asiento y se miraron apenados.

- ¡Bueno, lo lograste Kurefu, ya se despertaron! - reclamó la bailarina enojada señalando con su mano a los mencionados.

- … perdón… no fue nuestra intención quedarnos dormidos aquí… - dijo Umi sin lograr encarar a Kurefu.

- ¿Ósea que en otro lado sí era su intención? - preguntó Karudîna pícaramente guiñándole un ojo al par.

- ¡ ¿Pero qué dices Karudîna? ! ¡Déjate de comentarios tontos! - contestó molesto Asukotto con su "hermana mayor". Después ofreció una mueca a Umi en pos de "no-le-hagas-caso" y se dirigió al camarote de Rafâga.

Umi habría suplicado que Kurefu no hubiera visto eso… pero por otro lado. _¿Por qué se enfadó tanto Asukotto con el comentario de Karudîna? ¿Tan malo fue haberse quedado dormido con ella?_

- Creo que descansarás mejor en una cama Umi, vamos de paso yo me voy a la mía… - le indicó Dôshi Kurefu amablemente para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. El mago no quería que por ningún motivo alguno las jóvenes se sintieran mal en esta nueva visita, especialmente Umi - …tú deberías hacer lo mismo Puresea, tus ojeras muestran que te levantaste más temprano de lo normal hoy, necesitas descansar - la Sôshi de Sefîro asintió levemente con la cabeza y optó por obedecer después de un par de segundos. La actitud del mago indicaba que no saldría de la pequeña cocina hasta que ésta comenzara a seguirlos.

Por su parte Karudîna se mordía los labios y contraía su mirada sospechosamente… su mente había recopilado diversas escenas que atestiguó durante el día. _¿Mmm?... que interesante_ (¡Algo trama esta mujer!)

* * *

Cuando llegaron al punto de partida Hikaru se extrañó al no ver a nadie. _¿Se habría pospuesto el viaje para más tarde? _Se preguntó sintiéndose culpable de la demora.

- Envié una nota con el guardia de las bóvedas al presidente de Ôtozamu, Jeo y Zazu despidiéndote de ellos, pronto los volverás a ver… - le dijo con formalidad - …hay una junta programada en Sefîro no muy lejana. Por el momento es hora de partir si queremos llegar en la madrugada.

Hikaru lo miró como escuchando "Feliz Día de Brujas" en plena "Navidad" pero no se atrevió a decir nada. En ese momento Mahôkenshi Rantisu sacó su espada y ordenó con su potente voz:

- ¡Ahora criatura, os invoco! - del arma destelló un trueno segador que al reventar en el suelo reveló un imponente corcel azabache con melena de llamas níveas.

- ¡Eso fue increíble! - admiró Hikaru recordando sus catorce años cuando vio por primera vez al espadachín utilizar sus poderes. Ella ya había visto a este corcel brevemente en el techo de la NSX pero nunca supo cómo había apareciendo hasta este momento. Indudablemente Rantisu era maravilloso con sus habilidades.

Sin decir una palabra el Espadachín Mágico de Sefîro emparejó cuidadosamente el costado izquierdo de la criatura con Hikaru. Luego dejó caer las riendas y se aproximó hacia ella lento, seguro, de frente. Encarceló con sus manos la diminuta cintura de la chica sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos. En cuanto Hikaru sintió el apretón de su amado, la velocidad del tiempo disminuyó para ambos:

Él la elevó delicadamente analizando el par de escarlatas… ella se dejó maniobrar perdiéndose en los dos obscuros purpura…

Él la atrajo sutilmente hacia su cuerpo detectando aquel aroma femenil… ella también se concedió aspirar el aroma embriagador que emanaba del pecho varonil…

Él la detuvo al paralelo de sus bocas y le dejó ahí… ella se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior y sus manos descansaron en los pectorales del espadachín…

De un momento a otro todo tomó velocidad de nuevo cuando el caballo de Rantisu reclamó atención con un breve relinche y deliberadamente el Mahôkenshi de Sefîro elevó un poco más a Hikaru y la sentó sobre la silla del corcel para no traicionar su infalible expresión de indiferencia. _¡Su misión era reconquistarla, no obligarla! _La joven mujer por su parte trataba de hacer circular oxigeno en sus pulmones una vez más, acto seguido Rantisu montó el animal e indicó a Mokona dar un salto al lecho de la chica. Manteniendo el mismo silencio, tomó las riendas del corcel y éste comenzó su galope.

Los brazos de Rantisu alrededor de la joven y su pierna izquierda cargando las dos de ella no ayudaban a controlar las olas que estaban abatiéndose en el estomago de la guerrera. _¿Qué estaba pasado? ¡Qué rico olía! ¿Dónde está la nave que los trajo de Sefîro? ¡Su muslo se sentía tan firme debajo de sus piernas! ¿Y el resto de sus amigos Sefîranos? ¡Sus brazos la estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosa!_ Se preguntaba y admiraba alternamente Hikaru una y otra vez sin lograr responderse ni desconcentrarse de aquellas sensaciones.

- ¿Estás incomoda? - preguntó finalmente el joven al sentirla tensa entre sus brazos, el medallón de su madre se encontraba nuevamente prisionero de la mano de la muchacha.

- ¿Eh?

- No creo que con ese vestido encuentres más cómodo ir montada, quédate de lado y cuando te canses pararemos para que te coloques del lado opuesto al que estás ahora - le dijo reprochándose internamente el no haber considerado la comodidad de su guerrera a través de este "medius viajandis". _¡Y sólo para darse el gusto de tenerla entre sus brazos por un largo tiempo sin dejarle otra opción! _Todo el día había tenido que soportar las miradas que la población de Ôtozamu (en su mayoría masculina) le había regalado a la joven. El único consuelo que había tenido su repentino instinto posesivo era precisamente llegar a este momento.

- ¡No, no es eso!... - se apresuró a decir, no iba a incomodarlo más de lo que ya seguramente se sentía teniéndola ahí - …es solamente que, ¿dónde están los demás?

- Ellos se han adelantado en la nave, nosotros llegaremos a Sefîro en la madrugada por una ruta alterna más rápida. Será mejor que trates de dormir si no quieres llegar más cansada de lo que ya estás. Los viajes a través de vórtices son agotadores.

_¡ ¿Y quién podría dormir en esta posición? ! _ Se decía mentalmente Hikaru mientras volteaba a ver a Mokona sobre su lecho para buscar apoyo, lo que vio fue al animalito tendido cual regordete era y dispuesto a comenzar sus famosos ronquidos en cualquier momento. Una gota apareció en la melena roja.

Al principio Hikaru trató de observar el horizonte galáctico, era una vista única. Rantisu le explicaba que brillo pertenecía a cada planeta, a qué distancia estaban de ellos y qué tipo de culturas practicaban.

- Sabia que habías viajado mucho Rantisu… pero honestamente nunca me imaginé que fuera tanto - le dijo la joven francamente impactada ante tal realización.

Rantisu se limitó a fijar su atención al frente como cuando se contempla una idea con detenimiento. Aquella escena bajo la lluvia junto a esta chica vino a su mente. _¿Había llegado la hora de contestar finalmente la pregunta que ella le hizo en aquel momento?..._ _No, aun no_… Pero muy pronto, (al menos eso deseaba) la respuesta ya existía pero no era momento de darla, por lo menos no hasta poder explicarle que lo contrario había tomado efecto con ella aquí. Así que una vez más, Mahôkenshi Rantisu se refugió en el silencio y continuaron su viaje a Sefîro.

Por lo que Rantisu le había dicho la última vez que preguntó aun les quedaba la mitad de camino. Hikaru había luchado contra sus ojos para no seguir el ejemplo de Mokona que seguía roncando sonoramente, pero con el transcurso del viaje, el galopeo estable del corcel, la respiración y el aroma hipnotizadores de Rantisu, Hikaru sucumbió finalmente al peso de sus parpados y su cabeza cayó rendida sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Cuando Rantisu se aseguró que estaba totalmente dormida detuvo al caballo y se dedicó a contemplarla. _¡Como había deseado tenerla así!_ Al mirar su cabello se dispuso a saciar uno más de sus caprichos del día. Ya sin resistirse hundió su nariz en el pelo de la mujer que se encontraba débilmente trenzado y se quedó absorbiendo su aroma. Todo el día había tenido ganas de hacer esto pero no había encontrado la oportunidad de hacerlo sin ser interrumpido o rechazado por la joven. Después de un rato se separó y se quedó observándola quien sabe cuánto tiempo más en medio del infinito cosmos. Tener a Hikaru entre sus brazos siempre le había proporcionado un sentimiento de pertenencia y estabilidad. Cuando la chica hizo una mueca de sonrisa decidió que era hora de continuar, esta "misión-capricho" suya, ¡apenas comenzaba!


	6. Sefîro

**Fuente: **Anime

**Rômaji - Español: **Sefîro - Céfiro

**DENSETSU MAJIKKU NAITO**

**C****APÍTULO 06**

**Sefîro**

El monarca había despertado hacia un par de segundos sintiéndose mucho mejor, sin embargo lo primero que inconscientemente buscó no fue comprobar su estado físico sino el objeto de su afecto. Cuando la encontró la chica estaba perdidamente dormida con un libro abierto en su regazo y un cuello flácido que prometía amanecer terriblemente adolorido en el mismo lugar donde la habían registrado ojos ámbar por última vez.

- ¡Estúpido y yo acostándote mientras ella me hacía guardia aquí sentada! - se criticó severamente el Rey de Sefîro.

Con mucho cuidado se puso de pie y espantó el sueño de sus ojos. Se acercó a la tierna silueta y removió el libro abierto del lecho de Fû, con suma delicadeza entrelazó el cuello y la nuca de la joven y con el otro brazo envolvió su talle para recostarla en la cama donde él mismo había dormido. _Te ves tan bien así._ Las constantes fantasías que tenía el hermano de Emerôdo aparecieron una vez más en su mente como tentándole ahora que la protagonista de dichos deseos estaba frente a él. Tomó asiento al pie de la cama y se perdió admirando aquella doncella.

Cuando la nave por fin aterrizó, la puerta del camarote se abrió levemente para revelar a la Guerrera del Agua que les indicaba que ya habían llegado.

- ¿Están listos? - le preguntó Umi a Ferio, después abrió más la puerta y encontró a su amiga tendida en la cama. Umi se aproximó a despertar a Fû pero el rey fue más rápido y antes de que alcanzara a su amiga le indicó con señas que no lo hiciera. Se aproximó él mismo a la guerrera verde y la cargó delicadamente para dirigirse con ella a la salida.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?... - lo miró malévolamente - …si fuera Hikaru la que estuviera así no te lo preguntaría. ¡Esa chica cuando se duerme se muere! No importa cómo ni donde ni lo que esté pasando, nada la despierta hasta que recupera energías, siempre ha sido así… - dijo recordando el comportamiento de la mas chica del trió desde la primera noche que pasaron juntas en Sefîro - …pero ¿Fû? ¡De las tres es la más sensible al dormir! Se despierta con cualquier ruidito de nada, al menos que… - se acercó a uno de los oídos de su amiga - …¿no te estarás haciendo la dormida para que Ferio te cargue verdad? - susurró pícaramente entrecerrando sus ojos.

- No pienses mal Umi, Dôshi Kurefu le dio una pócima para dormir. Yo le comenté que Fû no había dormido bien - informó Asukotto entrando también al camarote acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? No recuerdo haberte visto en Ôtozamu después del baile - le preguntó Ferio con un dejo de celos bastante evidente.

- ¡Me la encontré esta mañana en los pasillos donde estuvieron hospedadas!... - contestó de inmediato el invocador - … estaba esperando a Umi y ella salió con los ojos irritados e inflamados, le pregunté y me dijo que no había dormido bien, así que cuando abordamos la nave se lo comenté a Dôshi Kurefu - terminó el joven defendiéndose de aquella mirada por parte de su rey. _¡Que parecía haber querido mandarlo directito a la mazmorra!_

- Pues esa pócima la mantendrá así hasta mañana - agregó Umi acordándose de aquella ocasión en la que el mago le había preparado una pócima similar la noche después de haber hablado con él.

- Entonces será mejor que la lleve a una habitación para que descanse debidamente, si me permiten - hizo Ferio un gesto de continuar su camino con Fû. La mirada que le daba a su rubia doncella mientras ésta yacía en los brazos del chico hizo que Umi recordara la infinidad de veces que su padre había mirado así a su madre._ ¡Definitivamente estos dos se amaban con locura!_

Ferio por su parte se sentía como el más "berrugiento" de los sapos: Aquella antigua sensación de "traición" que sintió hace tantos años atrás apareció en su mente y corazón. Recordó haber visto a la chica flácida sobre la arena del desierto después de haber recibido un ataque por parte de uno de los amigos de Asukotto. En esa ocasión, él mismo había puesto a las Guerreras Mágicas en peligro tendiéndoles una trampa junto al Invocador de Bestias, pero cual había sido su gran sorpresa de no soportar verlas en peligro, especialmente a la rubia del trío. Y más había sido su sorpresa que al arrepentirse de aquella acción y entregarse como presa para liberarlas a ellas, Fû había ido a su rescate a mitad de la noche arriesgando su propia vida para salvar la de él. _Si… definitivamente este evento tenía cierta similitud con aquel otro._

Fû había llorado toda la noche por culpa de sus estúpidas acciones y él, lejos de procurar el sueño de la chica había caído rendido ante su dolor de estomago y exigido la compañía y guardia de la guerrera. _Pero ahora él se encargaría de velar por ella hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada_.

Y así, una vez en el interior del castillo la llevó a su habitación (si, a la de él *_*) colocó a la chica en su cama y con un juramento de alta castidad se comprometió a únicamente observarla. Aun tenían mucho que aclarar y recuperar los años de lejanía. Después de unas horas decidió cambiar su atuendo por uno de noche y dudó en hacer lo mismo con su amada, pero se resistió. Sí Fû despertaba ahí vestida diferente podría acusarlo de haber abusado del efecto de aquella pócima y lo último que buscaba Ferio en estos momentos era agrandar la distancia con ella. Así que se acostó en uno de los sillones de la sala de su enorme habitación real y decidió dormir el resto que quedaba de nocturna obscuridad (¡y volvemos a los cuellos torcidos!)

* * *

- ¿No tienes hambre Umi? No comiste nada en el camino hacia acá, si deseas puedo acompañarte y ordenar que te preparen algo - ofreció Kurefu una vez que todos hubieran desabordado la nave y dejando claro así que había observado bien los tiempos de alimento de la azul guerrera.

- Gracias Dôshi Kurefu, honestamente no me vendría mal un té con galletas, pero no quisiera molestarte puedo ir sola - dijo y se arrepintió inmediatamente de aquello.

- No es ninguna molestia, yo también apetezco uno, no me gustan los viajes.

- Pues vamos todos para allá que a mí no me caería mal un chocolate caliente antes de dormir - se incluyó Karudîna para desgracia de Umi.

- ¿Gustas acompañarnos Puresea? - cuestionó el mago.

- Gracias pero no, prefiero ir a mi habitación para seguir durmiendo. ¡Pasen buena noche! - se despidió amablemente del trió ya que Kentôshi Rafâga tuvo que dirigirse a los cuarteles para que le dieran el reporte de actividades durante su ausencia. Asukotto por su parte acompañó a la armera hasta su alcoba para seguir el mismo ejemplo y continuar durmiendo.

Después de que las bebidas y unas galletas fueran servidas en la mesa de la cocina del palacio, Kurefu se dirigió a Umi:

- Quisiera aprovechar este momento contigo para hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal Umi… - después miró a la bailarina y adhirió con un tono amenazante - …confío en que no seremos interrumpidos.

- ¡Yo acabo de desaparecer! - aseguró Karudîna empinándose el chocolate caliente.

- Bien, verás Umi, ha pasado mucho tiempo y dudo que alguien no lo haya notado hasta ahora. Ustedes Majikku Naito se han convertido en mujeres y estoy seguro que tanto en su mundo como en este los intereses personales cambian conforme nos desarrollamos… - se limpió la garganta llevando un puño a su boca un tanto incomodo con aquel tema - …lo que trato de preguntarte Umi es: ¿Hay alguien en su mundo que las espere sentimentalmente? - esta pregunta le trajo a la guerrera un color carmesí a su rostro y notó que Karudîna la observó brevemente antes de reanudar su tarea con aquel chocolate.

- Pues Hikaru tiene a sus hermanos, Fû a sus padres y a su hermana, yo sólo tengo a mis padres.

- Me refiero a alguien más cercano Umi… alguien con quien tengan un compromiso más íntimo, una pareja amorosa para ser más exacto - terminó sin lograr mirar los ojos de la chica.

- ¡Aaahhh ESO!... - dijo entendiendo al fin, pero _¿Será que sí le importa?_ Se preguntó sin estar segura de sentir: _¿Gusto… Nervios… Incredulidad?_ - …no ninguna de las tres tenemos compromisos como tales en nuestro mundo. ¿Crees que quizá eso tenga algo que ver con nuestro regreso? - preguntó desviando un poco la atmosfera de aquella charla. Este tema sólo lo había escuchado por parte del mago cuando se refirió a la Princesa Emerôdo y Zagâto en su segundo viaje.

- No lo sé Umi. He tratando de explicarme la razón de su regreso esta vez ya que Sefîro se encuentra en completo orden. Durante mucho tiempo Rantisu y yo hemos estudiando la conexión entre su mundo y el nuestro. Fû me dijo que antes de partir por segunda vez los Dioses Guardianes les revelaron que la fuerza de su corazón y su deseo de no arrepentirse y hacer algo bueno por este planeta fue la razón por la que pudieron volver en aquella ocasión sin que un Pilar las invocara. Sin embargo Hikaru se convirtió en el último Pilar de Sefîro y nadie duda de la fuerza de sus corazones, es por eso que supuse que tal vez amaban a alguien en su mundo de tal manera que hacía que el principal deseo de su corazón fuera estar con ése alguien - terminó pensativo el mago liberando finalmente la hipótesis que había entretenido durante tantos años preguntándose el porqué las Guerreras Mágicas no habían regresado a Sefîro.

- No Kurefu, para todos es obvio que Fû posee ese tipo de sentimientos por Ferio y viceversa. Siempre ha sido así, incluso después de tantos años. En cuanto a Hikaru bueno… - se detuvo, a ella NO le correspondía decirle lo de Rantisu - …ella no ama a nadie en nuestro mundo de esa forma, lo mismo yo… - terminó. _¡Y que no le pregunte más porque no estaba lista para confesarle sus sentimientos! ¡Y MENOS en una cocina enfrente de Karudîna!_ - …¡Pero créeme que intentamos por mucho tiempo regresar! lo único que veíamos era una imagen de Sefîro por lo alto y nada más. Nosotras tampoco sabemos que nos hizo finalmente volver y si te soy sincera, tanto Fû, Hikaru y yo quisiéramos quedarnos aquí el mayor tiempo posible, pero las tres estamos temerosas de que en cualquier momento nuestro mundo nos llame una vez más - confesó triste bajando los hombros, a Dôshi Kurefu se le partió el corazón y sólo atinó a aproximarse a ella y tomar las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

¡Qué recuerdos vinieron a la mente de estos dos en cuanto Kurefu realizó aquel acto!:

_Para ella… hace trece años fue el principio de un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido hacia el Gran Mago de Sefîro._

_Para él… hace trece años el principio de una extraña inclinación hacia la Guerrera de Seresu._

- Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que eso no pase Umi… - le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ambos ignorando a la tercera persona que ahí se encontraba "desaparecida" tras una tasita de chocolate caliente - …y si por alguna razón ustedes tuvieran que volver a su mundo, ¡te prometo que no descansaré ni un solo día para hacerlas regresar! Nadie más que ustedes tienen el derecho de disfrutar la paz de Sefîro.

- Gracias Dôshi Kurefu… - susurró la joven, y ya sin resistirse más la Guerrera del Agua abrazó fuertemente al mago. Las palabras de Kurefu siempre la tranquilizaban, Kurefu se sorprendió al principio pero devolvió el abrazo permitiéndose demostrar finalmente su particular afecto por aquella mujer, después de todo, esto era precisamente lo que él había querido hacer la vez que una cachetada lo detuvo en seco aquella ocasión.

Esta chica le había enseñado al Mago Supremo más de una vez lo importante que era expresar un sentimiento. Así que Kurefu con su nueva apariencia podía, como era debido, devolver el sentimiento de gratitud a la chica y la estrechó fuertemente hacia él. Ambos experimentaron una extraña sensación de nerviosismo. Nunca antes habían estado en tan estrecha posición.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que los intentos de la bailarina por seguir succionado aquella bebida que hacía rato se había terminado rompieron desarmoniosamente el silencio. La guerrera se separó del mago sin brusquedad y lo miró. _¡Su amor por el Dôshi sólo iba en aumento!_

Después de esta escena los tres se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, al menos dos de ellos lo hicieron, porque cuando Umi llegó al suyo alguien la había seguido y se introducía sin permiso a la habitación.

- ¡No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo sigas sintiendo lo mismo por Kurefu! - le dijo Karudîna sinceramente sorprendida. A Umi una vez más le incomodó el comentario de la ilusionista y como lo hizo hace trece años místicos atrás, se levantó indignada de la cama para salir del cuarto, pero esta vez Karudîna ya estaba preparada y fue más rápida. Se interpuso en su camino bloqueando con su cuerpo la puerta.

- Hazte a un lado Karudîna déjame salir - solicitó firme la mujer de pelo celeste.

- Está bien, si aun no estás lista para hablar del tema tú tendrás tus razones, pero por tu actitud estoy segura que ni al mismo Dôshi Kurefu se lo has dicho - decía mientras se apartaba de la puerta. Umi por su parte recorrió la distancia que le quedaba para salir y se detuvo antes de tomar el picaporte. _¿Tan evidentes eran sus sentimientos hacia él? Y… ¿Qué tenia de malo si lo quería o no?_

- ¿Por qué se te hace tan increíble que pueda amar a Kurefu? ¿Y qué te dice que no se lo he confesado aun? - preguntó finalmente dándose por vencida.

- No es que no te crea capaz de amar a alguien de ese modo mí querida Umi, ni mucho menos que Kurefu no sea digno de que alguien lo ame así. De hecho no eres la única en ese departamento. Es sólo que bueno… hay algo en tu actitud que me hace dudarlo, sospecho que ni tú misma estás segura de ese amor… - le dijo acercándose a la muchacha y haciéndola girar cariñosamente para que quedara frente a ella - …y es eso mismo lo que me hace suponer que ni siquiera a él se lo has confesado… - terminó la ilusionista dejando a Umi más pensativa de lo que ya estaba - …¿O me equivoco? - cuestionó Genwakushi Karudîna.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que no estoy segura de lo que siento?

- Es probable que me equivoque Umi, pero tu mirada y tu actitud cuando estás con él me parecen más de admiración que de enamoramiento… perdóname si me meto en lo que no me llaman, pero yo no veo así a Rafâga. Como ilusionista puedo reconocer cuando un sentimiento es provocado por ilusión y cuando es provocado por el corazón.

- ¡ ¿Tú crees que Dôshi Kurefu me tiene bajo una ilusión? ! - _¡Esto sí que no se lo esperaba!_

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! jejeje… - rió divertida un momento - …es simplemente que te siento más "devota" que "atraída" eso es todo.

Esto la estaba confundiendo más, Umi no sabía ni que pensar. Desde su regreso a Sefîro se había preguntado ¿cómo era que su "soñado" Kurefu con su físico espectacular no provocaba en ella algo más? algo como lo que sentía cuando estaba con un chico muy atractivo. _Como con Asukotto por ejemplo... _Pero no, ella estaba segura de amar a Kurefu, fue a él a quien llevó en su corazón durante trece largos años deseando volver a verlo, deseando volver a estar con él, deseando poder decirle lo que sentía…

- ¿Por qué no intentas conocerlo mejor? Trata de buscar tiempos a solas con él y pon atención a lo que te dice tu corazón, no tu mente - recomendó la ilusionista.

- ¿Pero cómo? Sí siempre está ocupado… nuestros encuentros se limitan a los mismos que tiene con los demás.

- ¡Yo te voy a ayudar mi pequeña Umi! ¡Te voy ayudar a que seas muy feliz con el hombre que amas! - le aseguró Karudîna emocionada.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Pero cómo lo piensas hacer? - preguntó Umi un tanto nerviosa, sabía que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a la ilusionista difícilmente la persuadían a hacer lo contrario, aunque… ¡_Una "manita" con Kurefu no le caería nada mal!_

- Tú déjamelo todo a mí, por alguna extraña razón Kurefu tiende a hacerme mucho caso aunque no le guste admitirlo. Pienso proponerle que te enseñe más magia personalmente y sobretodo ¡PRIVADAMENTE! ¿Qué te parece? - dijo llevando una mano a sus cadera.

- Eso no va a funcionar Karudîna, Dôshi Kurefu ya tiene bastantes compromisos como para ponerse a darme clases particulares. Además cualquiera de ustedes podría hacer eso ¿por qué lo haría él?

- Nada de eso. Dôshi Kurefu solamente enseña a los muy avanzados y con grandes potenciales, y si una Guerrera Mágica no entra en esa categoría entonces Zagâto nunca raptó a Emerôdo - comentó muy quitada de la pena.

- Hay Karudîna no se qué contestarte - admitió honesta Umi, no quería que la bailarina fuera erróneamente a "soltar la sopa" en su afán por unirla con Kurefu.

- ¡Vamos puedes confiar en mí, esto será ÚNICAMENTE entre tú y yo lo prometo!

- Está bien, acepto tu oferta, pero por favor no se te ocurra decirle nada de mis sentimientos, me aterra pensar que crea que soy una tonta.

- ¡Trato hecho! - y estiró la mano para cerrar el trato con la guerrera.

- ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta Karudîna?

- ¡Claro, claro! - la animó la ilusionista.

- Dijiste que yo no era la única en ese departamento, ¿conociste a alguien más que estuviera enamorada de Kurefu? ¿Quién?

- Me temo que eso no me corresponde a mí confesarlo Umi. Sólo te puedo decir que contigo la lista de admiradoras que le conozco a Kurefu asciende a tres en estos momentos, ¡y no me preguntes más! - dijo abandonando finalmente la alcoba.

Umi quedó sola en su habitación, reaccionó para asomarse por la puerta y antes de que Karudîna se perdiera completamente de su vista le dijo en voz alta:

- ¡Muchas Gracias Karudîna! - la morena sólo le guiño el ojo.

* * *

El silencio era roto en uno de los pasillos del castillo por unos pasos que caminaban lento pero constantes, no llevaba prisa, en realidad trataba de disfrutar cada paso que daba. Su destino: el ala oeste del palacio donde se resguardaba la corte Sefîrana. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por los ventanales anunciando el alba, aquel color de alborada similar al de la melena de la mujer que yacía en sus brazos. Se detuvo en una de las puertas de las habitaciones y sin mucho ruido dio un par de golpes con sus nudillos, la dueña de la habitación seguramente lo iba a aborrecer: con ésta ya eran dos mañanas consecutivas que llamaba a su puerta a tempranas horas del día.

- ¿Rantisu?... - cuestionó la armera al abrir la puerta y encontrarlo ahí, después de que el sueño en sus ojos se lo permitió divisó a la chica que venía con él - …¡Hikaru! ¿Qué tiene? - preguntó preocupada.

- Acabamos de llegar de Ôtozamu, se quedó dormida en el viaje y no me atreví a despertarla… - contestó débilmente el espadachín temeroso a que aquel intercambio de palabras terminara por despertar a la joven o a Mokona que se encontraba dormido sobre ella - …lo siento Puresea, no estoy seguro que habitación le asignaron esta vez, así que me tomé la libertad de traerla contigo. Sé que la aprecias.

- Hiciste lo correcto Rantisu, pasa… - le indicó abriendo de par en par la habitación - …recuéstala sobre la cama, yo dormiré un poco más pero las dos cabemos bien.

Mahôkenshi Rantisu obedeció y colocó a la guerrera del lado derecho del amplio colchón. Después y con mucho cuidado tomó al choncho semi-conejo del estomago de la chica y lo colocó al pie del lecho donde la criatura continuó roncando. Puresea lo observó con cierto recelo pero notó suavidad en la mirada del espadachín cuando cubrió a Hikaru con las sabanas. Después, él dio media vuelta y en silencio inclinó su cabeza en pos de agradecimiento.

- ¿Vas a dejar a Mokona aquí? - le cuestionó bajo pero curiosa, Rantisu y Mokona eran inseparables. El espadachín dirigió su vista al animalito y después a la chica que yacía en la cama.

- Prefiere estar con ella, yo estaré bien. Gracias Puresea, perdona nuevamente la interrupción - y sin decir más salió de la habitación. La Sôshi de Sefîro se obligó a no pensar más en aquello y retomó su lugar en la cama.

* * *

- ¡Puu Puuu! - saludó el regordete animalito cuando él y un joven alto pelinegro hicieron su entrada en el comedor la tarde siguiente.

- Por fin te veo ¿dormiste bien?... - preguntó Dôshi Kurefu cuando lo divisó - …no escuché cuando llegaron - el resto se encontraba disfrutando de la comida de ese día.

- Sí gracias maestro ¿y Hikaru? - preguntó el espadachín al no ver a la joven.

- ¡Ni la esperes Rantisu! ¡Esa chica no se despertará hasta haber recuperado energías! ¡Veo que ni Mokona le ha aguantado el maratón de sueño! - comentó Umi respondiendo la pregunta del recién llegado.

- ¿Tanto así se pierde? - cuestionó esta vez el rey recordando una noche anterior el mismo diálogo de parte de la guerrera azul.

- En realidad si, a Hikaru puedes ponerle una trompeta en la oreja y no se despertará - contestó Fû sin darse cuenta que estaba dirigiéndose a su amado con el cual seguía dolida. Éste la miró contento y enganchó sus ojos ámbar en los esmeralda de la chica. Fû bajó el rostro avergonzada por un momento al recordar haber amanecido en la habitación del joven. Afortunadamente había salido de ahí antes de que el chico despertara del sillón.

- ¿Y tú de qué te sorprendes jefe? No eres precisamente el más madrugador de los monarcas - esta vez el sarcástico comentario fue de Karudîna y el rey siguió el ejemplo de su amada empinando la cabeza.

- Hay varias cosas que quiero consultar contigo Rantisu. Planeamos hacer una junta después de la comida, es importante averiguar el motivo de las chicas aquí pero necesitamos la presencia de todos, así que hasta que se despierte Hikaru nos reuniremos.

- ¡Buen día a todos! - saludó haciendo su entrada la "bella durmiente" en cuestión y sus ojos resplandecieron al detectar alimento sobre la mesa.

- ¡Puu, Puu Puuu! - se dejó caer el animalito dándole la bienvenida.

- ¡Fue el hambre admítelo! - dijo Umi tronando sus dedos una vez en dirección a la pelirroja.

- ¿Mmm? - la chica no entendía el comentario.

- Hikaru no ha comido nada desde ayer por la tarde… - la excusó indiferente Mahôkenshi Rantisu poniéndose de pie para ofrecerle su asiento, ésta lo tomó un poco apenada recordando aquel concierto que sus "tripas" habían orquestado para los oídos del espadachín la tarde anterior - …¿dormiste bien?

- Sí gracias ¿y tú? Estuviste despierto todo el viaje - le dijo la chica sin evitar dejar evidente su ansiedad.

- Sí también… - suavizó su mirada brevemente para ella - …no quería que te extrañaras al despertar por eso te dejé en la habitación de Puresea porque no se cual…

- ¡ ¿Y lograste dormir con los ronquidos de Puresea? !... - cuestionó Karudîna sorprendida interrumpiendo al espadachín - …Vaya, ¡eso de la trompeta comienzo a creerlo! - la armera quería que Sefîro se la tragara. El Mago Supremo dirigió una mirada fulminante a la bailarina y esta vez su báculo ¡sí le dio alcance al cuero cabelludo rosado!

- ¡TOC! - sonó hueco.

- ¡Aaaahhhhyyyy!... - se sobaba la cabeza la morena con ambas manos - …¡Odio cuando haces eso Kurefu! ¿No te da vergüenza comportarte así a los setecientos y tantos picos de edad enfrente de las niñas? ¡Ferio haz justicia en tu tierra! - se dirigió al rey.

Las "niñas" miraban divertidas aquella escena, aunque Umi compadeció un poco a la bailarina, recordaba bien el dolor de aquel bastón en su propia cabeza. Para Dôshi Kurefu ahora eran dos las venas palpitando en su sien.

- Si sigues repitiendo eso Karudîna la gente terminará creyendo que es cierto y bien sabes que no lo es - el regaño vino por parte de Asukotto.

- ¡Ay pero que poco sentido del humor tiene todo el mundo!... - se defendió la ilusionista - …¡vamos querido Rafâga, deja ya de hablar que aturdes con tus comentarios! - el susodicho sólo se limpio la garganta. _¡Había que amar a esta mujer para aguantarla!_

Y así, el consejo privado del Rey Sefîrano junto a las Guerreras Mágicas terminó su comida para después dirigirse a la sala de conferencias donde tratarían de encontrar el motivo de su estadía aquí después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

- Hay una sección perdida en el Antiguo Libro del Pilar. He estado tratando de encontrar su paradero pero no he podido dar con él, pareciera que alguien deliberadamente hubiera arrancado aquella sección porque termina justo después de la proclamación del Pilar - el mago se quedó meditando aquella información, no era la primera vez que Rantisu se lo mencionaba, pero por más que pensaba no lograba memorizar el resto perdido de aquel texto antiguo.

- ¿Y lograste comunicarte con los Dioses Guardianes? la última vez que estuviste aquí dijiste que seguirías intentándolo hasta que partieras nuevamente a Ôtozamu.

- No he podido hacer contacto con ninguno de ellos, aunque la última vez que fui la experiencia fue distinta en dos de los templos. De los tres el único templo que había logrado acceder era el de Enjin Reiâsu aunque nunca establecimos comunicación. Sé que me observaba pero nada más - se detuvo Mahôkenshi Rantisu recordando aquella mirada inquisidora del lobo-león de fuego: C_onstante, penetrante, poderosa, ofensiva._ Aunque también recuerda no haber sentido miedo, respeto sí, mucho respeto ante el aura supremamente poderosa de aquella deidad.

- ¿Por qué dices que fue distinto la última vez? - lo sacó Kurefu de sus pensamientos. Todos dirigían sus miradas al guerrero, pero fueron los rubíes expectantes los que lo hicieron continuar.

- La última vez Mokona y yo nos encontramos con Asukotto en el camino hacia el templo del Dios del Agua y nos acompañó. Cuando nos acercamos pude divisar por primera vez el templo de Kaijin Seresu, en mis intentos pasados por más que me sumergía en el mar el templo parecía perderse entre las rocas marinas, pero esa vez lo divisé y cuando nos acercamos las puertas se sellaron en cuanto puse un pie en el vestíbulo. Lo mismo nos pasó con Enjin Reiâsu y él nunca antes me había negado el acceso. Después fuimos al tercer templo y ahí ocurrió lo mismo de siempre, en cuanto Asukotto y yo nos acercábamos más a la montaña del templo de Kûshin Windamu, ésta parecía alejarse… - concluyó gravemente - …¿qué crees que signifique el cambio de actitud de los dos primeros?

El mago Kurefu guardó silencio analizando aquella pregunta. _¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana Enjin Reiâsu le negaba acceso al Mahôkenshi de Sefîro y Kaijin Seresu finalmente le concedía divisar su templo?_ Todo parecía que Kûshin Windamu era el único que se mantenía constante desde la partida de las chicas al Mundo Místico.

- ¿Los dioses las han contactado a ustedes chicas? - Presea rompió el silencio cuestionando a las tres mujeres nativas del Mundo Místico.

- Pues cuando llegamos una luz resplandeciente nos recibió, por un momento creímos que regresaríamos a la Tierra pero la luz se aproximó a Hikaru y se colocó en su mano revelando la espada de la triple deidad Reiâsu - explicó Fû.

- El símbolo del Pilar, ese es el motivo por el cual esta vez no necesitaron de mi intervención ni la de Puresea para recuperar sus armas y su magia - informó Kurefu recordando la última forma de aquel emblema.

- ¿Pero no les dijeron nada a su llegada? - preguntó Rafâga.

- No, después de que la espada aterrizara en la mano de Hikaru las otras dos volvieron a la de Fû y mía sin que los Dioses Guardianes nos dijeran nada - contestó Umi.

- Por cierto Hikaru, he querido hacerte una pregunta desde hace tiempo referente a la abolición que hiciste cuando te convertiste en Pilar.

- Adelante Dôshi Kurefu - le animó.

- ¿Cómo fue que pensaste en dar aquel decreto? Me habías dicho que si tú lograbas convertirte en el nuevo Pilar harías de Sefîro lo que tú quisieras. Honestamente nunca me imaginé que dejarías el futuro del planeta únicamente en aquellos que lo amamos. Pensé que abolirías el sistema pero no que asegurarías la estabilidad de Sefîro de aquella manera, a mí nunca se me ocurrió aquello. Tu decisión fue muy sabia - le apremió.

- Bueno, en realidad no fue mi idea Kurefu… - admitió la joven - …yo hablé con Umi y Fû antes de la batalla contra Nova y las tres acordamos que la esclavitud del Pilar era injusto y que no queríamos que continuara así, apuntando a una nueva tragedia como la de Emerôdo-Hime y Shinkan Zagâto… - los obscuros ojos de su amado la encontraron, también él había temido aquello cuando Îguru y ella salieron del cuarto de la corona con vida - …y cuando Debonea quiso apoderarse de la corona, el ultimo hechizo de Emerôdo decía que: "Sefîro pertenecía sólo a la gente que vivía aquí".

- Perdona que te interrumpa Hikaru pero eso incluía a toda la gente, ella no dijo que sólo a la gente que lo amaba - señaló Asukotto atravesando la sala de conferencias después de que Kurefu le pidiera le trajera unos pergaminos que se encontraban en su estudio privado.

Todos recordaban aquella vez que se desato el caos en el palacio y no se detuvo hasta que la voz del antiguo Pilar se dejó oír irradiando la estructura completa.

- ¡Y en nuestra plática nosotros no hablamos de dejar la voluntad en las manos exclusivamente de los que amaran esta tierra! - la regañó Umi un tanto exasperada de que Hikaru no reconociera meritos propios. El resto miraba a su Pilar esperando una respuesta más satisfactoria.

- Lo sé Umi pero ahí fue donde decidí abolir el sistema, el resto lo saqué de Rantisu - una vez más todos los ojos de la sala se centraron en Mahôkenshi Rantisu. _¿Por qué no se los había dicho antes? _Más aun: _¿Por qué no le dio aquella idea a la propia Emerôdo-Hime?_

- ¿Yo Hikaru? - no entendía porque su amada estaba diciendo eso, él nunca le había dicho tal cosa. Los ojos interrogantes de todos volvieron a posarse en la pelirroja.

- Sí Rantisu tú… - insistió Hikaru - …en una ocasión me dijiste que las flores aun florecían dentro del castillo con la voluntad de la gente y en la otra te vi contestarle a Zagâto que Sefîro era bello, pero que "creías que un mundo verdaderamente bello sería uno donde las flores florecieran inclusive sin Pilar".

Al espadachín lo dejaron sin palabras y sobrecogido con ese dialogo. El resto de los presentes sin embargo miraba a Hikaru como si la joven estuviera bajo los efectos del opio. _¿De dónde demonios había sacado la ridícula idea de que Zagâto pudiera "post-mortuus" conversar cándidamente de las flores de Sefîro con su hermano menor?_

- ¿Cómo escuchaste lo que hablé con Zagâto? - las miradas de los testigos se abrieron aun más al escuchar al espadachín que lejos de decirle que aquello era absurdo le cuestionaba ¿cómo había atestiguado aquello? El vaivén de cuellos y miradas se alternaba de Pilar a Mahôkenshi una tras otra. Nadie lograba entender de qué diantres estaban hablando estos dos y la cara de todos lo decía.

- ¡AJHEMM!... - aclaró la garganta la bailarina para llamar la atención - …¡A ver vamos por partes! Ustedes dos NO están hablando del mismo Zagâto para el cual yo trabajé ¿verdad? Ustedes deben referirse a uno diferente al difunto Shinkan de Sefîro ¿cierto? - terminó parpadeando repetitivamente, el resto guardó silencio esperando expectativos una aclaración.

- Hikaru se refiere a mi hermano, el único Shinkan Zagâto que ha habido en Sefîro - ocho pares de parpados se abrieron temerosos de polo a polo como si la mismísima Debonea hubiera salido del centro de la mesa de conferencias y un pánico colectivo se dejó sentir.

- Explíquense - ordenó el Mago Supremo, él también estaba algo alterado.

- ¿Hikaru? - preguntó Rantisu asintiendo levemente su rostro para que la chica contestara la pregunta que le había hecho antes de haber sido sonoramente interrumpido por la tráquea de la bailarina.

- Fue extraño, la verdad ni yo sé como sucedió Rantisu… - admitió honesta - …pero después del ataque de Îguru al palacio, mientras permanecí inconsciente tuve una visión del pasado de Sefîro. Flotaba por un jardín y un pájaro amarillo me llevó hasta un árbol donde descansabas en una rama… - se sonrojó al recordarlo ahí acostado tan atractivo con aquel gesto despreocupado - …llegó Zagâto y comenzó a hablar contigo, la princesa Emerôdo escuchaba desde una de las columnas del jardín, la vi brevemente antes que ustedes y después se fue. Tú y Zagâto continuaron hablando, cuando bajaste del árbol te aproximaste a una de las flores y le hiciste ese comentario a tu hermano, después de eso un viento me cegó y desperté en mi habitación - terminó el relato la Guerrera del Fuego. Rantisu la miraba solemne reviviendo aquel encuentro con su hermano y la princesa.

- ¿Esa escena sí la viviste con Zagâto Rantisu? - cuestionó Dôshi Kurefu pero Rantisu aun estaba tratando de asimilar aquello.

_Por un breve momento estuvieron Zagâto y él junto a las mujeres que amaban: Emerôdo y Hikaru... los cuatro juntos, compartiendo un mismo instante, un mismo lugar, un mismo tiempo, un mismo espacio… _Sostuvo un rato más los granates que lo miraban con tristeza. Hikaru había deliberadamente omitido (al resto de los presentes), los detalles de aquella íntima conversación que sostuvo con su hermano, la cual lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de abandonar Sefîro.

Asintió finalmente con el rostro respondiendo la pregunta de su maestro.

- ¿Por qué se fue Emerôdo del lugar? - demandó el rey serio con el espadachín, algo le decía que aquel momento había traído angustia a su querida hermana. Rantisu consideró un rato con la mirada perdida, después encaró al monarca:

- Zagâto acababa de confesarme su amor por ella majestad - Ferio cerro los puños sintiéndose frustrado, unas ganas locas de golpear algo o alguien lo invadieron. La presión de sus puños era tan fuerte que comenzaba a lastimarse él solo. Una mano suave finalmente acarició uno de ellos devolviéndolo a la realidad tan rápido como la había dejado. Era Fû.

- Lo siento - se disculpó con la joven y relajó el seño para el espadachín. Bien sabía que aquello había sido tan duro para él como para Rantisu.

- ¿Esa fue la única ocasión que te pasó? - cuestionó Kurefu interesado.

- No… - contestó la chica pelirroja - …fue distinto después. En esa ocasión "estuve" ahí, en las otras tres sólo "vi" lo que pasó.

- ¿Cuáles más Hikaru? - la voz de Puresea se escuchó temerosa. La posibilidad de que Hikaru haya "visto" que ella era hermana gemela de alguien la descompuso internamente.

- Pues, vi cuando Dôshi Kurefu presentó a Rantisu y Zagâto como Mahôkenshi y Shinkan ante la Princesa Emerôdo respectivamente. Después vi cuando Zagâto les informó que Rantisu ya no estaba en Sefîro, y por ultimo vi el momento en el que Emerôdo hablaba con Kurefu decidida a convocarnos. Esas visiones las tuve cuando ingresé al cuarto del Símbolo del Pilar.

- ¿Pero cómo lograste aquello?... - cuestionó Umi curiosa - …eso es como viajar al pasado, eso es imposible.

- A través del Dominio del Quantum… - respondieron ojos purpuras observando aun a la dueña de sus sentimientos, después encaró a la guerrera celeste - …los viajes multidimensionales, de tiempos, espacios y conciencias es posible a través de ese principio.

- ¿Te refieres a la mecánica ondulatoria? ¿A la física cuántica? - preguntó esta vez la más conocedora de esas teorías y ciencias en el Mundo Místico.

- Sí Fû, esa es una buena definición aunque nosotros lo llamamos Dominio del Quantum… - le informó el Mago Supremo - …en realidad lo que llamamos "magia" no es otra cosa que el control y conocimiento mental de quantums atómicos específicos, a los cuales controlamos con esa "magia".

- A ver explíquenme porque yo no entiendo muy bien esas teorías y aun así práctico magia - confesó Umi un tanto apenada al exponer su ignorancia tan públicamente. Pero bien sabía que más ignorante era aquel que se quedaba con la duda, y esta señorita nunca en su vida se había conformado con quedarse con la incertidumbre si podía hacer algo al respecto.

- A mí también me gustaría escuchar esa explicación - pidió la guerrera del elemento viento.

- ¡Y a mí! - apoyó ahora la pelirroja.

- Verán, principalmente para poder controlar moléculas a voluntad nuestras conciencias racionales deben haber efectuado su conexión espiritual, la cual es la fuente de su vínculo con el cosmos. Así también se logra la comunicación con la unidad más pequeña que constituye la luz, el quantum, ya que todo en este cosmos es energía. Esas unidades de un determinado o determinados átomos moleculares son las que reaccionan a nuestro pedido.

- Y el que tu masa cerebral no lo recuerde, tu mente eterna espiritual sí lo hace. De otra manera no lograrían dominar los quantums atómicos de las moléculas de los elementos fuego, aire y agua - aportó a la explicación el espadachín de cabello obsidiana.

- Esa es la razón por la cual ustedes tres fueron convocadas como Guerreras Mágicas. Aunque ustedes conscientemente no lo supieran o lo recuerden, su espíritu en sí ya estaba preparado con ese conocimiento para ejercer esa comunicación. Aun así los Dioses Guardianes tuvieron que asistirlas para que ustedes lograran "restablecer" por así decirlo, ese vinculo a través de las pruebas que les pusieron - terminó Asukotto.

- Vaya… la física quántica en nuestro mundo apenas empieza a estudiar esa unidad de luz; y se han concentrado más en sacarle provecho tecnológico que espiritual. Son pocas las personas que se han dedicado a hacer esto último - confeso la Guerrera del Viento.

- Similar a Ôtozamu… - le informó el rey - …ellos han avanzado mucho tecnológicamente gracias a ese estudio puesto que el quantum se puede utilizar para crear aparatos con diferentes propósitos, sorprendentes si he de admitirlo pero aun así, sin una conciencia espiritual sólo se limitarán a eso, a su uso y no a su comunicación y todas las puertas que ésta abre. Apenas ahora con la influencia de Sefîro comienzan a verlo como lo que realmente es, y nosotros a su vez hemos adquirido cierta tecnología basada en ese principio.

- Y fue de esa manera como lograste atestiguar momentos importantes en la historia de Sefîro Hikaru, aunque no lo comprendas aun, tu espíritu está preparado para realizar esos viajes a través de la ilusión tiempo por así decirlo. Fue así como lograste ver a Emerôdo, Zagâto, Rantisu y a mí en el pasado de este planeta - terminó finalmente el mago y la imagen de aquellas escenas vinieron nuevamente a la mente de la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada de esto cuando nos dijiste haber creído "soñar" con el pasado de Sefîro Hikaru? - demandó Umi preocupada detectando nostalgia en el rostro de su amiga. Y es que Umi había sido siempre de entre las tres, la que mayor preocupación mostraba cada vez que Hikaru o Fû reservaban algo que pudiera afectarles.

- Pues porque… porque… - _¿Cómo les decía que NO era falta de confianza en ellas? _La joven jugueteaba inconsciente con su medallón.

- Porque consideraste que esa información pertenece a la privacidad de alguien más - explicó por ella Rantisu enamorándose más de esta mujer que reiteraba su infinita lealtad para con el prójimo. Hikaru sólo alzó levemente los hombros antes de dejarlos caer y mirar la mesa.

- Hiciste lo correcto… - aseguró Fû recuperando la atención de su amiga - …y tanto Umi como yo lo entendemos a la perfección - le regaló una tierna sonrisa y Ferio, a un lado de su amada le guiño el ojo apoyando el comentario de su reina.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala en ese momento, en la memoria de todos recuerdos del pasado hicieron su aparición. Seres queridos y sacrificados llenaron sus mentes, todos tenían a alguien por quien llorar, alguien que se había marchado durante el cumplimiento de aquella legendaria historia… _Emerôdo, Zagâto, Innova, Puresea, Îguru, Arushiône…_ Nostalgia y pena dominaron aquel ambiente. El silencio pareció eterno, hasta que alguien hablo:

- Perdónenme… - se escuchó una voz femenina sinceramente confundida - …su explicación ha sido definitivamente instructiva y filosófica, pero aun así ¡yo no logro entender la conexión que tienen el que Hikaru pudiera "ver y estar" en el pasado de Sefîro con el hecho de que las puertas de los templos hayan sido pomposamente azotadas en las narices de Rantisu!... - confesó Karudîna rascándose la cabeza con una de sus uñas y a la mayoría les apareció la famosa gota en la cabeza - …¿O ustedes lo comprenden? Si es así explíquenmelo porque estamos aquí para averiguar el motivo del último viaje de las chicas al planeta, ¡no la razón del primero o el segundo!

- Correcto, finalmente algo útil sale de tu boca Karudîna - comentó Dôshi Kurefu disfrutando aquella venganza.

Rafâga sonrió cuando la boca de la ilusionista mostro indignada la campana de su garganta pues el mago la había dejado con la boca abierta de la indignación. Para sorpresa de todos el Kentôshi Sefîrano sujetó la barbilla de su morena mujer para estamparle un bezo y quitarle aquella expresión. El resto de los varones en el salón desearon poder hacer lo mismo, eso sí, con sus respectivas amadas.

- Bueno volvamos con los Dioses Guardianes, ¿seguro no les dijeron nada a su regreso chicas? - preguntó Puresea retomando el tema principal.

- No, sólo aparecieron las espadas y los guantes con las joyas a nuestras manos una vez más - contestó Fû.

- Es importante que visiten sus templos, quizá con ustedes sí quieran comunicarse… - les indicó Kurefu - …por el momento Rantisu y yo trataremos de extraer de alguna otra fuente el texto extraviado del Antiguo Libro del Pilar de Sefîro, espero que las clausulas contenidas ahí puedan apuntarnos a una mejor dirección.

- Con todo respeto Dôshi Kurefu, si las chicas se dirigen a los templos es probable que regresen agotadas, después de todo hace mucho que no están en contacto directo con ellos, ¿no te parece que lo mejor sería esperar hasta después del festival? - consultó Kentôshi Rafâga preocupado por las jóvenes, él había sido testigo del poder de aquellos dioses cuando Zagâto los enfrentó a él y a Hikaru en el templo del Dios del Fuego.

- ¡Muy cierto amor! ¡Las necesitamos sanas y fuertes para que nos ayuden con la decoración! - dijo Karudîna dando una palmada y todos cayeron de espalda (bueno casi todos, esas cosas no iban con Rantisu ni con Rafâga).

- Tu observación es muy considerada Rafâga, pero creo que lo más importante en estos momentos es averiguar la manera de que NO nos las quiten nuevamente… - dijo el rey aprisionando fuertemente la mano de su aun "molesta" guerrera verde - …propongo que mañana mismo nos dirijamos todos hacia allá, podemos repartirnos en grupos - todos asintieron de inmediato a excepción del Mago Supremo.

- Mmm la urgencia es entendible majestad pero no creo que sea prudente ir todos al mismo tiempo. Sería mejor que las chicas visiten su templo una a la vez… - comento Kurefu - …¿Hikaru si no te molesta podrías ser la primera? Aun eres nuestro Pilar y creo que la visita al templo de Reiâsu nos va a despejar muchas dudas.

- Yo iré con ella… - anunció hermético el espadachín - …dime cuando quieras que partamos y así lo haremos Hikaru - ésta se llenó de nervios con aquella oferta, le emocionaba estar con él pero no seguir fingiendo que su presencia le era indiferente. _¿Pero cómo negarse? El Mahôkenshi había sido demasiado amable con ella desde que volvió a verlo._

- Si nos das tu aprobación podemos salir ahora Ferio - preguntó la pelirroja al rey del planeta. El monarca le sonrió cariñosamente antes de contestar:

- Queridas Guerreras Mágicas, ustedes son las últimas personas que necesitan mi aprobación o la de cualquier otro para hacer lo que deseen en Sefîro. Yo les sugiero a ambos que esperen hasta pasado mañana, fueron los últimos que llegaron de Ôtozamu, además… - ahora vio a Umi y a Hikaru y presionó la mano de su amada - …no pienso privarlas tan pronto de los castigos de Karudîna… - cerro un ojo a la bailarina - …tienes sólo hasta mañana para contar con ellas y tus adornos mujer.

- ¡Hasta que se me hizo justicia! - gritó feliz la ilusionista.

- Después de Hikaru sugiero que seas tú la segunda en asistir a tu templo Umi, yo, Rafâga, Rantisu o Asukotto podemos acompañarte, lo mismo para ti Fû, veamos que pasa pasado mañana con Reiâsu - terminó Kurefu.

- No me lo tomen a mal, pero quiero ser yo quien vaya con Fû al templo de Windamu… - dijo el rey y a nadie le pareció extraño aquella frase. Era obvio que su soberano quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible y nadie se oponía - …en cuanto la gente de Ôtozamu, Fâren y Chizêta partan yo mismo iré con ella.

- Ferio no creo que sea correcto que esperemos tanto, Asukotto puede acompañarme en cuanto veamos qué pasa con Umi en el templo de Seresu - dijo la chica tratando de evitar aquella soledad con su amado. Confiaba que para entonces estaría bien con él y eso era precisamente lo que la atemorizaba, otro beso como el que le plantó en medio del baile y estaría perdida sin "publico" que los interrumpiera.

- No… - dijo el monarca tajante mirándola a los ojos - …yo iré contigo y no se dice más.

- Pero si acabas de decir que no necesitamos tu aprobación para… - le contestó está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo pero fue interrumpida.

- Lo dije y lo sostengo: ustedes tres NO necesitan mi aprobación para hacer lo que deseen pero el resto SÍ, y a nadie más le doy aprobación de acompañarte, iras conmigo - dijo sin reparo enfrente de los otros.

- Pero Ferio…

- ¡Sola no vas a ir Fû y si no deseas esperar iremos ahora mismo antes de que los extranjeros lleguen! - le advirtió un tanto ofendido. _¿Tan malo era que él la acompañara?_

- No Ferio está bien, esperaremos a que Hikaru y Umi regresen de sus templos - aceptó su "derrota".

Aquel intercambio de palabras había extrañado a todos los presentes que no se habían enterado hasta ahora de su actual malentendido. Sin embargo, los miembros femeninos de la junta consideraron aquello como un romántico gesto de protección y celos (a excepción de Fû claro que todavía estaba algo colorada), y los miembros masculinos pretendieron sordera temporal.

* * *

- Me comentó Karudîna que estás interesada en aprender más magia Umi - dijo el mago principal después de que la guerrera acudiera a su llamado antes de dormir.

- Bueno… sí - contestó nerviosa - … ¡pero entenderé si estás ocupado!, puedo pedirle a Asukotto ó a Rantisu que lo hagan si es que ellos tienen tiempo.

- ¿Asukotto?... - preguntó el mago sospechosamente (¡la mención de "Rantisu" ni la registró!) - …para ustedes siempre tendré tiempo Umi. Será un placer enseñarte lo más que pueda, pero dime ¿qué clase de magia es la que te interesa?

- Pues pensaba en invocaciones y defensa, pero no quiero que descuides tus obligaciones por mi culpa Dôshi Kurefu. Estoy segura de que Asukotto podría asistirme con las invocaciones - _¿Otra vez Asukotto? _Se cuestionó el mago mentalmente.

- Yo también estoy MUY seguro de que Shôkanshi Asukotto te ayudaría con eso pero prefiero hacerlo YO si no te molesta… - le dijo irónico y tajante - …si quieres practicar después de nuestras lecciones puedes acudir a él, mañana todos vamos a estar ocupados preparando el castillo para el festival. ¿Te parece si comenzamos pasado mañana?

- Como tú digas Kurefu - contestó sin reparo y el Dôshi quedó acorralado con aquella actitud viniendo de alguien que conocía no se doblegaba fácilmente. Irreflexivamente su semblante se suavizó antes de continuar:

- Tu magia natural es el control del elemento agua, ese tipo de magia tiene la cualidad de la velocidad. Quisiera enseñarte invocación pero al mismo tiempo me gustaría que perfeccionaras esa velocidad… - dijo meditando con una de sus manos acariciando su propio mentón, después volteo a ver a la guerrera - …¿A qué hora del día quieres que te busque?

_¡Qué bonito se oyó esa frase en los labios de Kurefu!_ Era como un: "¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?" de una cita, la Guerrera del Agua no pudo evitar recordar la incontable de veces que soñó con algo así con su mago.

- A la hora que tú elijas Dôshi Kurefu. Yo estaré lista - la guerrera logró disimular su repentina emoción. Tendría que agradecerle a Karudîna más tarde por su intervención.

- Bien, te buscaré después del desayuno e iremos al salón de entrenamientos. Comenzaremos con lo básico y conforme vayas avanzando iremos cambiando de escenarios.

- Así será entonces - Umi sonrió brevemente antes de desearle buenas noches a su mago y dirigirse a su habitación, pero antes de salir de ahí Kurefu la interrumpió:

- Por cierto Umi… - le dijo y la chica volteó a verlo curiosa, los ojos del mago la penetraron por unos instantes, como estudiándola - …me alegra mucho que estés aquí - confesó en contra de sí mismo. El estomago de la chica se llenó de mariposas antes de devolver abiertamente la sonrisa que el mago había dejado escapar brevemente al terminar esa frase.

- A mi también Kurefu, te repito una vez más que intentamos todo para volver antes… - le dijo un tanto sonrojada - …los echábamos mucho de menos.

- Nosotros también Umi… - inclinó el rostro el Dôshi -… nosotros también.

- Kurefu, hay algo que todavía no entiendo: Si Hikaru sigue siendo el Pilar y no estábamos atadas a alguien sentimentalmente de la manera que me cuestionaste, ¿por qué su voluntad no logró traernos de vuelta con ustedes? - cuestionó interesada, esa pregunta se la habían hecho las tres constantemente en la Tierra y en la junta de esa tarde no había tenido oportunidad de hacerla en frente de todos.

- No lo sé aun Umi, sólo puedo decirte que después de tu respuesta, supongo que en el momento en que ella abolió ese sistema muchas de sus habilidades como Pilar fueron repartidas voluntariamente a la gente que amaba Sefîro. Quizá por eso su deseo individual no era suficiente para romper las dimensiones que separan nuestras galaxias, por lo menos no sin comprender, entender y dominar la teoría que les expusimos en la sala de conferencias. Y hacer tal cosa requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación, por lo cual me interesa que empecemos lo antes posible, incluso para nosotros los nativos de Sefîro es muy difícil conseguirlo.

- En nuestros viajes pasados cuando volvimos de Sefîro el tiempo no parecía haber transcurrido en nuestro mundo, ¿si esta vez es igual quiere decir que la Tierra sigue en una especie de "pausa" hasta nuestro regreso?

- Mmm… la verdad no sabía que eso les había ocurrido - dijo pensativo.

- Pues así ha sido, en las veces anteriores nadie, ni siquiera la gente que estaba en la torre de Tokio pareció darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia. Sé que la primera vez vieron el destello cuando la Princesa Emerôdo nos convocó porque se escucharon gritos de todos ellos, sin embargo cuando regresamos con nuestros grupos escolares nadie pareció extrañarnos, únicamente se sorprendieron de vernos abrazadas.

- Eso que dices tiene lógica, en si Umi verás… - le dijo acercándose un poco más para que la guerrera comprendiera - …el tiempo en si es una ilusión creada dentro del universo de la percepción, no sé que tanto conocimiento tengan de la mente colectiva en tu planeta pero esa ilusión (tiempo), sirve un propósito, el cual es despertar de esta quimera por así llamarla en la que nos metió esa misma mente colectiva. Pero incluso en esta alucinación todo está conectado y viaja en una vía enorme que nos permite acrecentar nuestras habilidades y conocimientos como individuos independientes, mientras despertamos del "sueño" - la chica parpadeaba rápidamente. _¡Eran demasiadas teorías en un sólo día! _¡Además en su mundo había reprobado demasiados exámenes referentes a las teorías de Einstein como para venir aquí a entender las teorías de Dôshi Kurefu!

- ¿Intentas decirme que estos momentos no están pasando? - cuestionó confundida. _¡A ella cada instante cerca de su amor platónico le parecían muy reales y valiosos como para que le dijeran que no existían!_

- No es eso, de cierta manera ocurren únicamente dentro del "sueño, engaño, alucinación" como desees llamarlo la idea es la misma. Pero para no confundirte más digamos que lo que quiero darte a entender es que las dimensiones dentro de esa ilusión de percepción, se respetan unas con otras, si bien todos somos parte de la misma fuente de vida, el multiverso está dividido por secciones, catalogadas en universos y dimensiones. El hecho de que tu mundo parezca detenerse al estar ustedes aquí es la manera en la que nuestra dimensión respeta la evolución de tu dimensión. Al ser llamadas a Sefîro nuestra parte del cosmos está de cierta manera pidiendo prestado algo que pertenece a su parte del universo, ¿si comprendes? - cuestionó al notar el seño fruncido de la bella joven, que lejos de deteriorar su belleza en realidad lucia atractivo en aquel rostro.

- Más o menos, ósea que el hecho de que mi mundo deje de girar no es debido a que el tiempo se detenga ya que éste en sí es una ilusión… - el mago asintió levemente - … por lo cual en sí no crea un daño, pero tampoco puede esperarnos eternamente ¿verdad?

- Así es, aunque en realidad no se detiene. Nada en esta ilusión se detiene, todo está siempre en cambio y movimiento solamente que a distinta velocidad. Ese es precisamente el defecto de este "sueño", nada es constante y duradero.

- ¿Quiere decir que aunque encontremos una manera de quedarnos permanentemente no sería lo correcto ya que la evolución de mi mundo estaría en constante semi-pausa? - esto no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada a la Guerrera del Agua y sus ojos celestes comenzaban a reflejar incomodidad ante aquella realización.

- Eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que investigar… - le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica, no quería desanimarla innecesariamente, para él también aquello era difícil - …Umi, recuerda lo que dije de que también todos somos parte de la misma fuente de vida, y como tal podemos coexistir individualmente donde queramos en este vasto territorio llamado cosmos durante la duración de la ilusión. Sin embargo todo requiere el seguimiento de leyes universales para no alterar el proceso evolutivo de cada universo hacia su "despertar". Nuestro propósito en estos momentos es encontrar el camino para que su dimensión y la de nosotros se beneficien con su presencia material de este lado. Una de las reglas principales es la de la armonía, por lo cual sólo encontrando la manera en que ambos lados mantengan su armonía con ustedes aquí lograremos que ustedes no tengan que volver a su mundo y que esa ilusión que se llama tiempo, siga afectando a tu dimensión de la misma manera como si ustedes estuvieran ahí.

- ¿Y tienes alguna hipótesis de cómo conseguirlo? - preguntó un tanto inquieta, Kurefu era el que normalmente tenía todas las respuestas. El mago tardó un poco en contestar ya que él mismo estaba recordando una de las ideas que lo habían entretenido durante las muchas noches que deseó el regreso de las salvadoras de Sefîro.

- Tengo una… pero no estoy seguro si funcionará; verás nuestra dimensión ya superó esa 'barrera' por así decirlo con aquella en la que habitan los Dioses Guardianes y con aquella en la que habitan las criaturas que invocamos. Si ese principio se aplica igual, que estoy casi seguro de que es así, entonces quizá logremos que ustedes vengan a visitarnos cuando ustedes gusten - le dijo con una leve sonrisa, tampoco quería ilusionarla tanto en caso de que aquello no fuera suficiente.

- ¿Y cuál es ese principio Kurefu? - preguntó un poco más tranquila, y en realidad algo esperanzada.

- Antes de explicárselos me gustaría saber lo que los Dioses Guardianes tienen por decirles, si existe una misión para ustedes que evidentemente no hemos logrado descifrar nosotros, entonces deberán cumplirla, si no hay misión, entonces procederemos con la hipótesis que tengo. Ya que no debemos alterar una misión que haya surgido externa a nuestros intereses personales.

Kurefu guardó silencio, en realidad esta información era una de esas que sabia no debía revelar hasta estar más seguro de ello y haberla revisado más a fondo; por lo menos con Mokona y Rantisu que eran los que después de él mismo comprendían las leyes del cosmos mejor que el resto en Sefîro, claro sin incluir a los Dioses Guardianes. Pero Umi al igual que las otras guerreras eran de su total confianza, lo único que no quería era crear ilusiones sin tener un fundamento mas fuerte; especialmente a Umi, si con alguien se sentía comprometido era precisamente con esta guerrera.

_¡Ah Emerôdo y Zagâto hubieran sido de gran ayuda para él en estos momentos!_ Ellos junto con los dos primeros mencionados cerraban el círculo de apoyo principal del Mago Supremo de Sefîro en cuestiones de conocimiento. Una vez más la ironía de las cosas se dejaba ver, ya que después de todo, si no hubiera sido por los últimos dos, las guerreras nunca hubieran llegado a Sefîro.

- Gracias por compartir esto conmigo Kurefu… - le dijo la guerrera observando el semblante pensativo del hechicero principal del planeta - …te aseguro que esta conversación no saldrá de mi hasta que tú creas que es conveniente tocar ese punto con los demás - a Kurefu le sorprendió lo evidente que era su mente con esta chica. Sin embargo inclinó la cabeza en son de agradecimiento y la guerrera finalmente atravesó la puerta para abandonar el recinto del mago.

* * *

- ¡Hola Rantisu no sabíamos que estabas aquí! - saludó Karudîna entrando a la cocina con Hikaru y Mokona detectando al joven sentado en el desayunador con una bebida caliente.

- Buenas noches - saludó con su habitual seriedad, pero sus ojos desobedientes se perdieron en la otra mujer.

- Si deseas estar a solas no tardaremos, sólo venimos por algo de tomar antes de dormir - le avisó Karudîna conociendo que al joven peli-negro le gustaba la privacidad.

- No por favor, tomen asiento… - continuó sin expresión - …un poco de compañía me vendría bien - la bailarina se quedó extrañada con aquel comentario de parte del impasible espadachín, pero supuso que se refería mas a Mokona que al resto, después de todo al animalito se le veía más con Hikaru que con el joven últimamente.

- A mí un té de las hierbas para dormir y a Hikaru… - se interrumpió la morena pidiendo aquello a una de las chicas que trabajaba en la cocina y volteó ver a la mencionada - …¿tú qué quieres?

- A ella tráigale un té dulce de los que le preparan a Jeo Metoro cuando está aquí… - indicó el esgrimista a la muchacha - …te va a gustar - le dijo a la pelirroja sin voltear a verla, Hikaru sólo asintió.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¡Si tú aborreces el azúcar mi querido Rantisu! - dijo Karudîna y Hikaru lo miró sorprendida, ese dato no lo conocía.

- ¡ ¿De verdad no te gusta lo dulce? !... - cuestionó incrédula la pelirroja adquiriendo una expresión de niña pequeña. El espadachín la miró algo entretenido con la expresión de la chica, sólo negó con la cabeza brevemente mientras trataba de no dejar evidente la sonrisa que amenazaba en aparecer en su boca - …¡PERO SI SON DELICIOSOS! - insistía la Guerrera del Fuego.

- Digamos que desde niño no fue mi sabor favorito - dio un sorbo a su bebida.

- Rantisu prefiere lo salado y condimentado Hikaru, la cocina de Chizêta se especializa en eso - explicó la ilusionista.

- Mmm, ya veo…- Hikaru creyó haber descubierto uno de los detalles que atrajeron a Rantisu con su actual "novia".

- Señorita Karudîna, el General Kentôshi Rafâga la espera en el cuartel principal. Dice que tiene algo que consultarle referente a los soldados que requerirá durante el festival que se aproxima, no le quitará mucho tiempo - le avisó desde la entrada de la cocina uno de los guardias del palacio.

- En seguida voy… - dijo poniéndose de pie - …¡que no me traigan el té hasta que haya vuelto, no tardo! - avisó a sus compañeros y de un momento a otro Rantisu y Hikaru se encontraron a solas con Mokona. El silencio fue inevitable al principio hasta que uno de ellos hablo:

- No me disgusta tanto… - dijo Rantisu dejando escapar al fin aquella sonrisa exclusiva para esta mujer - …lo dulce… - le indicó - …aunque Karudîna tiene razón, prefiero lo salado… - le permitió saber - …¿a ti te gusta lo salado o prefieres sólo lo dulce?

- Me encanta lo dulce pero lo salado y condimentado también me gusta, mientras no sea picante, a mis hermanos les fascina el picante pero yo no lo tolero mucho. Afortunadamente Satoru lo sabe y no me obliga a comerlo.

- ¿Quién es Satoru? - preguntó directamente esta vez para no caer en la misma confusión que el famoso "Hikari" había creado en Ôtozamu. Aunque su ritmo cardiaco se elevó de igual manera que antes, la sonrisa había desaparecido.

- Satoru es uno de mis hermanos, yo vivo con él en el dojo familiar - _¿Cuánta información desconocían uno del otro_? Realmente ahora estaban recién conociéndose y aun así la atracción y el deseo de saber más era el mismo que antes.

- ¿Cuántos hermanos o hermanas tienes Hikaru?

- Tres hermanos mayores, yo fui la única mujer y soy la mas chica. El mayor es Satoru tiene 33 años, después sigue Masaru con 30 y por ultimo Kakeru con 29.

- ¿Qué edad tienes en tu mundo exactamente Hikaru?... - cuestionó - …si no mal cálculo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí debes tener entre 27 y 28 años místicos ¿no es así?

- Cumplí 27 justo antes de venir aquí, ¿y t..? - se detuvo, consideraba que preguntar la edad de su amado podría ser ofensivo para el Sefîrano.

- ¿Qué deseabas preguntarme? - la miró fijamente.

- No nada - estaba nerviosa.

- ¿No me tienes confianza? - cuestionó algo ofendido ladeando levemente el rostro.

- ¡No no es eso!... - le aseguró - …es solamente que, sé que el tiempo pasa distinto aquí en Sefîro. En nuestro sistema solar a un año se le considera cuando el planeta ha dado una vuelta sobre su órbita alrededor del sol, ¿cómo cuentan ustedes los años?

- De la misma manera, sólo que Sefîro tarda menos; le toma 225 días a diferencia del Mundo Místico que tarda 365 ¿cierto?

- Si, 365 días es lo que tarda mi planeta en darle la vuelta al sol ¿cómo lo sabes?

- El Cosmo-Observatorio de Ôtozamu está muy avanzado en astronomía, ahí encontré esa información al observar tu mundo.

- Wow… ojala desde la Tierra se pudiera saber tanto de Sefîro.

- Tengo 587 años Sefîranos, en Chizêta 1,321, para Ôtozamu 361, en Fâren 268 y para tu mundo serian 362… ¿esa era tu pregunta? - Hikaru lo miró a los ojos en ese momento, sin embargo su mente voló a otro lugar.

El espadachín sostenía la miraba hacia ella algo inquieto, expectante a ver rechazo en esos ojos que tanto le decían al descubrir su verdadera edad. Tenía que haberse reservado esa información pero como siempre con esta pelirroja igual que con Îguru sus pensamientos y su boca actuaban descuidados, en confianza, sin temor… dudaba mucho que este dato le ayudaría con su deseo de recuperarla; sin embargo también en estos momentos en los que la veía sabía que no podría mentirle y ESA había sido la pregunta original de la chica, estaba seguro.

Hikaru por su parte comenzó silenciosamente a contar algo con los dedos desde su regazo:

_365 multiplicados por 27 serian, 7 por 5 35, 7 por 6… # # # # 9,855. Bien, ahora 9,855 divididos entre 225 son… no… no tampoco… ¡Demonios ¿dónde estaba Fû? ! Sí ya, a ver…_

El espadachín se encontraba cada vez más ansioso. Hikaru no acostumbraba a permanecer en silencio y tan pensativa durante tanto tiempo_. Al parecer SÍ había logrado espantar a la joven._ Después de varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad la chica finalmente habló:

- ¡Yo tengo 44 años Sefîranos! - gritó toda contenta con ella misma por haber descifrado aquella ecuación ¡sin pluma, sin calculadora y sin Fû!

- ¿Perdón? - había esperado todo menos eso.

- Sí Rantisu… - le sonrió de oreja a oreja - …¡yo tengo 44 años aquí en Sefîro, si tú tienes 362 en mi mundo yo tengo 44 en el tuyo! - le dijo feliz (¡Como si aquello los acercara más!)

El cuerpo de Rantisu fue instantáneamente invadido por una ola de ternura, su "niña" seguía siendo tan ingenua e inocente, cualidades que lo habían atraído a ella desde la primera vez.

- Sí así es, tienes el cálculo correcto… - le dijo y el también le sonreirá - …aun en Sefîro a tus 44 años eres muy joven. Emerôdo era la persona que más chica se había convertido en Pilar a sus 27 años hasta que tú le quitaste ese puesto a tus 23, que sería la edad aproximada a 14 años místicos.

- Ya veo… - _Es evidente que para él sigo siendo una niña._ Pensó cabizbaja, tal parecía que todo el cambio físico que durante trece años gregorianos había adquirido no contaba ante los ojos de su querido espadachín que la seguía viendo como una simple nena - …¿y los demás que edad tienen?... - continuó curiosa - …sé que Dôshi Kurefu tenía 745 cuando venimos por primera vez… - bajó aun mas los hombros antes de admitir - …la verdad me da flojera hacer la cuenta otra vez, nunca he sido muy hábil en las matemáticas.

- No conozco la de todos. Sé que Dôshi Kurefu tiene 766 ahora, Rafâga 586, el rey 573, escuché que Puresea estaba entre los 373 y 374. Desconozco por completo la edad de Asukotto aunque debe ser muy joven. Emerôdo tenía la edad que tiene ahora su hermano cuando murió y Zagâto 569. Él era tres años mayor que yo.

- Vaya… - dijo ahora sí sorprendida - …¡Con razón Karudîna también nos sigue viendo como niñas! Aunque ella es de Chizêta ¿sabes su edad?... - meditó un poco antes de proseguir - …¿y la de las princesas de ese planeta?

- En Chizêta la princesa Tatora tiene 123 y su hermana 120. Ellos también pueden alterar su apariencia a voluntad durante mucho tiempo aunque sus edades Sefîranas serían de 55 y 54. En cuanto a Karudîna desconozco su edad actual y no me atrevería a preguntársela.

- ¡Ni yo! - opinó Hikaru horrorizada imaginando la tempestad que se desbordaría si alguien le hiciera aquel cuestionario a la bella bailarina. Logró así que el joven acompañara su sonrisa con un breve sonido de su risa.

- Karudîna y los Chizêtanos pueden ser un tanto sensibles en cuanto a su aspecto y edad se refiere.

- ¿Escuché mi nombre?... - dijo está entrando finalmente - …¡Vaya Rantisu! Deberías portar esa sonrisa más seguido, no te queda mal, lo mismo le he dicho mil veces a Rafâga pero tal parece que el ejército se encarga de borrárselas.

- Tu té para dormir está listo Karudîna… - le indicó Hikaru en la barra y la mencionada se dirigió hacia allá, después miró al joven frente a ella quien había vuelto a recuperar aquel aspecto de seriedad - …tiene razón ¿sabes?... - el chico levantó la vista para observarla - …a mí me gusta verte sonreír - le dijo poniéndose muy colorada. El chico le obsequió entonces una sonrisa más antes de que Karudîna se les uniera.

Y así estuvieron Rantisu y Karudîna explicándole a Hikaru más acerca de la medida de los años en su sistema solar y como afectaba a cada planeta según sus magias, hechizos, ilusiones, tecnología etc. entre otros detalles de costumbres. Hikaru también pudo contarles más detalles acerca del Mundo Místico los cuales resultaban interesantes y novedosos para sus interlocutores. Todo esto mientras terminaban sus bebidas, aunque después de la llegada de la bailarina la conversación fue llevada más entre esta última y Hikaru.

Al finalizar tanto Rantisu y Karudîna acompañaron a Hikaru hasta su alcoba, el chico (que ya nos enteramos no es tan "chico"), aprovechó para identificar la habitación de la guerrera. Mokona una vez más decidió darle "abandono temporal" al espadachín para pasar la noche con Hikaru y finalmente el varón encaminó a Karudîna hasta su cuarto.

* * *

A altas horas de la noche en una banca de uno de los tantos jardines internos del palacio se encontraba el soberano de aquel reino sentado con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el asiento, inclinado hacia adelante y con la cabeza gacha. Una pose de total reflexión, cualquier testigo de aquel cuadro comprendería que el monarca pasaba una de las noches más difíciles durante su reinado.

_Emerôdo. _Recordando a su hermana no había podido evitar preguntarse en varias ocasiones: _¿Por qué Emerôdo no hizo lo mismo que Hikaru?_ Si le hubiese dado un poco más de tiempo a Dôshi Kurefu antes de invocar a las Guerreras Mágicas tal vez seguiría con vida…

_Emerôdo, Emerôdo-Hime, Soberana de Sefîro, Pilar del planeta._ La realidad era que pare el monarca la persona que había llevado esos tres títulos para él tenía uno sólo: _Hermana_

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste enamorada de Zagâto reprimiendo aquel amor? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Siglos?..._

El relato del actual Pilar durante la junta de esta tarde había abierto en Kenshi Ferio una herida que creía cicatrizada. En estos momentos en donde su condición amorosa con la Guerrera del Viento pasaba por una brecha difícil aquella herida ardía más, porque si para el joven rey estar cerca de su amada sin poder saciar sus locas ganas de consentirla, de mimarla, de hablarle, de tocarle era torturante debido a una riña "común" entre amantes que se reencuentran después de años… _¿Qué debió sentir su hermana teniendo que reprimir las mismas cosas debido a un sistema político y estúpido que ponía en riesgo la vida de miles de ciudadanos?_

_¿Por qué Emerôdo no hizo lo mismo que Hikaru?_ Se preguntó nuevamente, pero por otro lado no hubiera conocido nunca a Fû de haber sido así. Esta encrucijada era como escoger entre la vida y la felicidad de su hermana al lado del hombre que amaba o la presencia de Fû en su propia vida… _¡NO! ¡No le gustaba pensar esto! _

Poco a poco, partículas saladas comenzaron a rodar a través de sus mejillas sin autorización. Aquel llanto silencioso provenía desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, el pecho le ardía, el corazón le dolía… no iba a parar, ya no podía parar. Las gotas comenzaron a ser más abundantes y la respiración del monarca era interrumpida por sollozos silenciosos, discretos, pero continuos. Se abrían paso a través de los pulmones del soberano, la pena retenida por años no cabía más. Estaba bullendo, exigiendo consuelo y desahogo; el rey sólo atinaba a incrementar la presión de sus manos en el asiento en un fallido intento de controlar sus emociones.

Como salidos de la nada, un par de finos brazos frente al monarca rodearon su rostro en su actual posición y con suma delicadeza lo atrajeron hasta el cuerpo de su dueña para refugiarlo en su vientre sin que el joven pudiera levantar el rostro. Para Ferio, aquel gesto se sintió como un verdadero ángel bajado del cielo a consolar su dolor.

- …llora Ferio… llora… - le decía el ángel apretándolo fuerte y compartiendo en el alma aquella profunda pena.

Ferio rodeo las delicadas caderas de la mujer incrementando el abrazo y sumergiéndose más en aquel dulce vientre como lo había hecho el día que la volvió a ver, porque no tenía que voltear a verla para saber quién era, incluso antes de que la chica hablara él sabía quién era: esa piel, ese aroma, esa delicadeza eran únicas para él. Y como el esclavo que se sabía de ella, obedeció la orden:

Sollozos quebrantados abandonaban su pecho con más profundidad, las gotas se tornaron manantiales y por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermana el monarca desahogaba su luto. Y era fácil… en ese refugio era fácil.

- Nunca la vi feliz… - confesó el rey entre lamentos - …en esta vida no fue feliz… - los ojos desde hace rato cristalinos de Fû no pudieron retener más el contenido de sus lágrimas. El dolor de Ferio le dolía y ella también recordaba esa princesa de mirada triste que terminó siendo la hermana nada más y nada menos que de su verdadero amor - …mis padres… - sollozó - …ella se encargó de mi… - otro sollozo - …muy jóvenes, no los recuerdo… su sonrisa… no en sus ojos… ellos murieron… era un niño… - empezó a hablar sin orden, pero la chica comprendía y su llanto acompañaba al del joven.

Fû acariciaba el cabello de Ferio, quería consolarlo, arrancarle aquel dolor que llevaba adentro. Si bien algunas de las lágrimas de la Guerrera del Viento eran por el recuerdo de aquella cruel tragedia, la mayoría de ellas eran de saber a Ferio triste, en pena. Se quedaría con él hasta que la última gota y el último suspiro abandonaran el corazón de su más amado ser. Él lo había hecho con ella, él era el único que había logrado que su arrepentimiento cesara y su dolor terminara. _Si… en medio de un pasillo él se había encargado de atestiguar sus lágrimas, de escuchar su llanto y de consolarla hasta el punto de hacerla sentir libre de culpa por la muerte de Emerôdo y Zagâto._

- …la abandoné… - suspiró el rey aun más profundo - …la dejé sola con su nuevo cargo… - otro lamento - …no me puse a pensar si tal vez ella me necesitaba. ¡Sólo la abandoné y le pedí olvidarla!… - el corazón de Ferio estaba explotando. Su propia conciencia le estaba cobrando los años en los que temores internos lo habían llevado a ignorarla, y es que la conciencia tiende a ser el juez más severo y más real de las personas.

- Ferio eras un niño… - la dulce voz aunque leve alcanzaba los oídos de Ferio; esa voz, necesitaba más de esa voz.

- ¡Pero negué mi relación con ella al pedirle que me hiciera olvidarla Fû! - seguía hundido en el vientre de la chica, solamente alternaba de un lado a otro la cabeza en búsqueda de oxigeno pero sin querer perder contacto con ella, necesitaba estar ahí, y aunque sabía que el vestido de Fû probablemente quedaría como un paño completamente mojado, no le importó, no se movería de ahí aunque le costara la vida.

- No lo hiciste por querer olvidarla y lo sabes… - le dijo limpiando sus propias lágrimas, tenía que hacerle entender que se estaba juzgando demasiado duro - …lo hiciste para no ser un obstáculo en su posición.

-…pero ella no merecía ser olvidada…

- ¡Y no lo has hecho! ¡Nunca lo harás!

El alma del eterno vagabundo, libre y rebelde mostraba su lado más débil y gris ante ella. Ni siquiera pensaba en cómo se veía en aquel llanto, ni en que cavilaría su amada de él al verlo tan vulnerable, tan arrepentido, tan frágil… pero en realidad aquello se sentía correcto… se sentía muy correcto… estaba seguro que nadie, con nadie se hubiera permitido aquel cuadro; porque era tan natural, tan normal mostrarle esa expresión individual y personal como lo era aquel momento.

- …fui un egoísta con mi hermana… - sollozó - …yo, yo colaboré con aquella infelicidad.

- Yo creo que más bien le quitaste algo de aquella infelicidad Ferio… - Fû tomó el húmedo rostro del monarca entre sus manos para encontrar su mirada, y con cuidado de no perder contacto con sus ojos ámbar que parecían miel en aquella humedad originada por el llanto, continuó diciendo - …Emerôdo era una mujer que sacrificó todo por sus seres queridos Ferio, si tú a tu tierna edad no le hubieras hecho aquella petición tan sabia hubieras sido un niño triste, infeliz por pensar en las responsabilidades de tu hermana, por no poder verla porque tenía que estar orando. Hubieras recorrido Sefîro odiando a la gente de este planeta al verlos tan desentendidos mientras tu hermana se pasaba días y noches por brindarles estabilidad, ¿y sabes qué?... - el rey la miraba y aunque ambos tenían los ojos cristalinos, escuchaba atento cada palabra - …¡ESO sí hubiera colaborado con su infelicidad! Emerôdo hubiera muerto en vida sabiendo que a su único hermano lo estaba haciendo infeliz, rencoroso y miserable su destino como Pilar en este planeta. No lo olvides, porque ESA es la única verdad amor.

Ferio cerro sus ojos y volvió a hundirse en el cuerpo de la chica que lo recibió con fuerza. _¡Dios no podía dejar de llorar! _Y es que Fû tenía razón, le estaba costando trabajo aceptarlo pero mientras más lo pensaba su mente, más fácil era asimilar la muerte de su hermana, pero también más difícil era retener el llanto. El Rey Ferio comenzaba a mezclar lágrimas de dolor con lágrimas de alivio. Su alma comenzaba a sanar lentamente.

- Cuando se te acaben tus lágrimas, utiliza las mías… - le dijo ella dulcemente.

Sin articular más palabras, rey y guerrera envueltos en el sereno de la noche, dos pares de ojos, unos ámbar, otros jade, evaporaron juntos el llanto que cerraría por fin y para siempre el ciclo de la pérdida de una amada hermana.

* * *

La mañana había llegado y desde temprano la ilusionista daba órdenes aquí y allá tal como lo había prometido. Soldados y asistentes auxiliaban al consejo en su labor de preparación, gente por aquí, gente por allá, moños, tiras, guirnaldas y pancartas eran repartidas a "teje y maneje" por la organizadora del evento.

- ¡Esos adornos van hasta arriba de las columnas Hikaru! - indicó la ilusionista en medio del jardín más grande del palacio. Las jóvenes también se encontraban en medio de aquel tumulto ayudando en la decoración del palacio para el festival que se aproximaba en Sefîro y en donde los invitados de los otros planetas también participarían.

Hikaru observó las columnas. _¿Cómo se suponía que iba alcanzarlas para colocar los adornos? _Si bien era cierto que la chica había logrado alcanzar una estatura "razonable" aun así quedaba muy cortita para aquellos postes tan altos, incluso junto a su amado Rantisu todavía quedaba muy bajita.

Buscó con la mirada a alguien que la ayudara pero todos estaban entretenidos en sus propios puestos tratando de entender las órdenes que salían de la boca de la ilusionista.

- ¡Necesitarás ayuda con eso Hikaru! - le dijo el Rey Sefîrano acercándose a ella. Los ojos del monarca estaban evidentemente inflamados e irritados delatando el llanto de la noche anterior, pero sus pupilas destellaban al compás de su sonrisa dejando incierta aquella tenue contradicción.

- Sí pero no podemos usar magia - finalizó la pelirroja con un gesto de frustración, no entendía porqué Karudîna había insistido tanto en no utilizar magia para la decoración. _"Así la tarea se disfrutará más porque nuestro esfuerzo estará reflejado"_ había dicho la bailarina, al principio le pareció que tenía toda la razón de Sefîro, pero no contaba con que su parte fuera la de decorar el techo.

- Yo puedo ayudarte, a ver déjame ver - decía el rey mientras rascaba su nuca con una de sus manos.

- ¿Por qué no mejor ayudas a Fû? - le propuso la más joven del trió intentando que su amiga pasara más tiempo con él. Ferio no pudo retener una sonrisa y una mirada un tanto soñadora; buscó instintivamente con la mirada a la mencionada pero no logró visualizarla en aquel jardín.

- Dudo que Fû quiera mi ayuda, ha estado evitándome desde la mañana - confesó el monarca, el alba los había sorprendido entrelazados en aquella banca donde el sueño y el cansancio de tanto llorar los había vencido y por un motivo que Ferio sospechaba se trataba de timidez más que de enfado, la dueña de su corazón se le había escabullido hasta este momento.

- Dale tiempo Ferio, estoy segura de que Fû desea estar contigo tanto como tú con ella. Te explicará las cosas cuando esté lista para hacerlo, así es ella, con Umi y conmigo también lo hace cuando algo no anda bien.

- ¿Les contó lo que pasó en Ôtozamu? - preguntó algo incomodo, su "reputación" no era algo que quisiera compartir con alguien más que no fuera Fû.

- No pero es obvio para todos que algo sucede. Anda ve con ella, no rechazará tu ayuda, a ella le asignaron las fuentes y no le gusta mucho mojarse, debe estar en el otro patio - dijo animando al muchacho.

- ¿Cómo tienes que acomodar esos adornos Hikaru? - sorprendió a ambos una interesante y masculina voz acercándose a la pareja.

- Ah pues este… se supone que estas van en medio sobre estas hojas, estos listones salen esparcidos y la tira completa debe rodear la parte superior de esas columnas… - explicó mostrando las guirnaldas y señalando segundamente las estructuras - …¿no tienen escaleras o algo donde me pueda subir?

- Me temo que estaremos violando las reglas de Karudîna si hacemos aparecer algo como eso… - contestó Rantisu comprobándole a la joven que había estado observando aquellas actividades desde lejos - …lo haremos juntos, ¿todas tienen que llevar uno?

- ¡Bien entonces yo los dejo con esto! Voy a hacerte caso Hikaru, deséame suerte - le dijo Ferio mientras le propinaba una caricia en la cabeza como aquella vez que las recibió en su segunda llegada a Sefîro.

- ¡Suerte! - exclamó ésta a su vez con sus orejas de gato. Rantisu miró aquello y aunque no le gustaba que la tocaran (especialmente del pelo), con Ferio fue levemente distinto, después de todo él era su "concuño" y se veía que no cabía de amor por la Guerrera del Viento. Y así, Ferio dejó a estos dos solos con la labor de las columnas.

- Prepararemos todas y las iremos dejando al pie de cada columna, después las iremos colocando una por una como deben ir ¿te parece? - le propuso el Mahôkenshi a la joven relajando drásticamente su mirada como siempre que la veía.

- Rantisu… no me mal entiendas, sé que eres el más alto de todos a excepción de Rafâga pero… yo creo que ni tú las vas a poder alcanzar - dijo cuidando no ofenderlo.

- Correcto, pero entre los dos la altura es mayor, lo lograremos.

- ¡Aaahhh ya sé cómo podemos hacerlo!... - exclamó Hikaru contenta con su idea - …Mira yo te hago "piecito de ladrón", tú te subes y así será más fácil.

- ¿… … …? - la cara del espadachín denotaba haber entendido "nones".

- ¿Quizá la conoces como "cuevita", o tan sólo "piecito"? - intentó Hikaru una vez más parpadeando tres veces.

- ¿… … …? - una de las cejas del interlocutor ligeramente más arriba que la otra. Lo había dejado igual.

- Sí mira, yo pongo mis manos así… - dijo explicando la técnica y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos mientras se inclinaba - …después tú subes uno de tus pies aquí y yo te serviré de apoyo en lo que tú colocas el adorno ¡así alcanzarás! - le dijo feliz recordando las miles de veces que utilizó aquella técnica para escaparse de la escuela con sus amigos, ó para entrar a ella cuando llegaba tarde y encontraba alguna victima en la calle.

- ¿Estás insinuando que tú vas a cargarme? - ahora sí la ceja se arqueaba por completo, el Mahôkenshi estaba seguro de haber malentendido aquello.

- Sí bueno… ¡es muy fácil de veras!, ¡no te tiraré Rantisu créeme!, ¡en la escuela lo hacía con los chicos todo el tiempo!, ¡te aguantaré ya verás!

- ¿Tú cargabas a los chicos de tu mundo? - esto sí no se lo esperaba. _¡Esos terrícolas tenían que aprender a tratar a una dama!_

- Sólo fue en la secundaria en realidad, lo que sucede es que siempre me gustaron más los juegos de hombres que de mujeres - explicó su lógica toda divertida.

- ¿Mujeres que cargan hombres es un juego?

- ¡No, no, no! Lo hacíamos para escaparnos de la escuela… - explicó contenta recordando viejas aventuras - …y ellos también me ayudaban a mí - terminó para excusar a sus "amigos". El espadachín sonrió brevemente moviendo la cabeza en negación, Hikaru no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

- Pues aquí no permitiré que "juegues" con nadie así… - le advirtió con gravedad - …ven toma este adorno que está listo… - le indicó entregándole el objeto. Sin darle tiempo a la guerrera de decir algo se inclinó y rodeo ambas piernas femeninas con uno de sus brazos y la elevó. La otra mano la colocó en el talle de la chica para brindarle equilibrio en la altura - …¿está bien así o necesitas que te eleve más? - preguntó aparentemente indiferente.

- ¡Puu puu puuuuu! - aplaudía el animalito desde el suelo celebrando la maniobra.

Hikaru estaba toda colorada, el brazo de su amado rodeando sus piernas rozaba levemente sus pompis y la colocaban en una situación francamente bochornosa. Rantisu por su parte estaba estudiando cada centímetro de contacto con esta mujer, aunque el gesto que mantenía pareciera el mismo indescriptible de siempre, y era porque de cierta manera la testosterona de su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar a un decibel más alto con su brazo rodeando las piernas de ella.

- ¡A… a… a… así está bien Rantisu! - anunció y se dispuso a colocar el adorno. Con ésta ya eran dos las veces que Mahôkenshi Rantisu "malabareaba" a diestra y siniestra a la Guerrera del Fuego sin pedirle autorización. _¡Pero la verdad era que le encantaba!_

- No fue tan difícil ¿cierto? - preguntó el espadachín cuando colocó a Hikaru de pie en el piso.

- Cierto - no era exactamente como ella lo había "planeado" pero si, la verdad era que así sí iban a lograrlo.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - cuestionó después de notar que Hikaru estaba recorriendo con su vista el jardín observando cuidadosamente el lugar. Le preocupó que quizás a la guerrera le haya molestado "su técnica" de lograr la tarea asignada por Karudîna.

- No, no es nada malo, es sólo que, si no mal recuerdo… - volteó a ver al espadachín - …este es el jardín donde los "vi" - Rantisu entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería, hacia sólo un par de minutos que había bajado de 'aquel' lugar después de estarla observando.

- Sí aquí fue, allá está el árbol que mencionaste ¿lo recuerdas? - le dijo señalando el árbol en cuestión.

- Si… - a su mente le vino su amado recostado en aquella rama - …¿aun tomas siestas ahí?

- ¡Puu, puu! - contestó el animalito que sí.

- Sólo cuando podemos - le dijo honesto Mahôkenshi Rantisu, aquel árbol seguía siendo su lugar favorito del palacio para descansar, en ese momento la bailarina dirigió su atención a ellos desde lejos y colocó ambos puños en las caderas.

- ¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa!... - exclamó la pelirroja - …Karudîna nos está observando con no muy buena cara - le indicó y se aproximó a preparar el resto de los adornos, el espadachín tomó otro y continuaron la tarea.

El acto malabarista de estos dos fue repetido hasta que cada columna del jardín estuvo adornada. Al terminar Rantisu le trajo algo de tomar. _¡Como si ella hubiera hecho la parte pesada!_

- ¿Hikaru, tendrías inconveniente si antes de regresar al castillo de nuestro viaje al templo de Reiâsu nos desviáramos por un instante? - preguntó con formalidad mientras le extendía el agua.

- ¿Mm? No para nada - contestó segura de no olvidar algo.

- Quiero que nos detengamos un momento en la escuela de capacitación, pero tendríamos que salir temprano del palacio, el viaje al templo de Reiâsu nos tomará todo el día ¿no te molestaría?

- ¡Claro que no al contrario Rantisu! ¡Me encantaría conocer la escuela! No hemos tenido oportunidad de conocer mucho del nuevo Sefîro… - le aseguró - … por cierto, he estado hablando con Umi y Fû al respecto, ¿crees que alguna de nuestras profesiones pudiera ser útil para la escuela o el gobierno del planeta?

- No lo dudo, pero habría que conocer los detalles de sus profesiones y ver qué cosas aplican aquí en Sefîro, tú te dedicas a… Bióloga ¿correcto? - preguntó sin estar seguro de haber utilizado la profesión debidamente, pero "Bióloga" era la palabra que había escuchado de la joven.

- Sí, bueno en realidad, biología es el área, yo soy bióloga. Es como… magia es el área, tú eres mago - explicó Hikaru utilizando sus manos para indicar los rubros en general y señalar los prácticos en el tema.

Aquella breve "lección" fue dada tan tiernamente y con sumo cuidado de no ofender al "estudiante" que Rantisu no pudo resistir llevar sus dedos la mejilla de la joven para acariciarla. Hikaru aun tocaba con su mano el pecho del muchacho después de haberlo apuntado como el "mago".

La realidad era que muchos de estos comportamientos de Hikaru eran nuevos para él. Si bien se había enterado a través de la población Sefîrana que Hikaru era una chica de personalidad alegre, él desgraciadamente había tenido pocas oportunidades de atestiguarlo cuando la conoció ya que la entonces adolecente Guerrera del Fuego había tenido más motivos de tristeza que de alegría. Ahora que Sefîro le estaba dejando ser testigo de aquel bello perfil no pensaba separarse de la joven mientras estuviera en su poder. Mientras más la conocía, más reafirmaba aquel amor que esta joven le había provocado; ignorante al hecho de que exactamente el mismo efecto sucedía con la chica frente a él.

- Ya entiendo… - le dijo aun acariciándole sutilmente el rostro - …¿te parece si nos vamos después del desayuno? - terminó apartando la mano.

- ¡Después del desayuno suena perfecto! - aseguró con una sonrisa aun sintiendo el calor de aquellos dedos en su piel.

- ¡Les han quedado divinas! ¡Honestamente Rantisu nunca imaginé verte adornando nada!... - comentaba Karudîna después de aproximarse a ellos - …¡tan raro como ver a Rafâga cocinando! Jajajajaja… - rió divertida e insistiendo en comparar a su rubio con el chico - …ahora encárguense de poner estas guirnaldas en las puertas del palacio, va una en cada portón bien arriba - indicó y les entregó un montón de nuevas guirnaldas antes de ir a repartir más quehaceres a los demás.

Ambos lo agradecieron internamente, esto les daba una excelente escusa para seguir juntos haciendo "circos y maromas".

* * *

- ¡ ¡HOLA! ! - este grito salido de la nada envió a la guerrera directito al agua. Afortunadamente el recién llegado fue más rápido y la sujetó de la cintura con uno de sus galantes brazos a una pizca de quedar hundida.

_¡Eso estuvo cerca!_ Pensó la chica que ya se hacía abandonando aquel patio escurriendo de pies a cabeza.

- Te encontré… - le susurró triunfante sin soltarla, la chica todavía parecía pelear con su equilibrio - …¿por qué te escondes de mi? - preguntó entre cerrando sus ojos sospechosamente pero con un amor que era imposible no percibir.

- No sé a qué te refieres - dijo tratando de liberarse del brazo del muchacho, pero éste no se lo permitió.

_¿Así que vamos a fingir eh? _Pensaba el chico para sí mismo y divertido, si su guerrera quería jugar, él iba a jugar. _¿No había quedado claro que él era tan sólo el esclavo de esta mujer?_

- Ah… entonces debió haber sido uno de mis sueños supongo… - le dijo liberándola bruscamente de su enganche como quien comete un error - …fue muy hermoso ¿sabes? Se trataba de un ángel que venía a mí en medio de la noche y me curaba utilizando un poder similar al tuyo. Incluso compartía tu nombre, supongo que por eso te confundí, siento haberte molestado - Fû lo miró un tanto extrañada y decepcionada. _¡La había soltado demasiado rápido! Pero…_

Efectivamente ella había ido a él en medio de la noche… pero ella era una guerrera, no un ángel, y lo había abrazado, no curado.

- ¿Te hiciste daño en algún lugar? - interrogó sin darse cuenta que una vez más dejaba al descubierto su preocupación por el chico. Ferio sonrió gustoso.

- No era una herida física, más bien moral… y tú, digo, este ángel que se parecía mucho a ti utilizó unas bellas palabras que lograron curarme. Similares a tu Viento Curativo que sana la piel, pero ella las utilizó para sanar el corazón… - Fû dejó escapar una sonrisa de dulzura, para ella también había sido un momento muy especial al lado del hombre que siempre amó - …¿no lo has visto por aquí? - continuó el soberano del planeta.

- ¿A quién? - preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Al ángel, lo estoy buscando desde hace un rato - dijo cándidamente el monarca seguro de estar a un paso de contentar a su amada con él definitivamente. _¡Y dejar las pasadas "listas" en el olvido!_ El rostro ruborizado de Fû y la sonrisa que le había obsequiado inconscientemente eran signos suficientes de que la guerrera deseaba esa reconciliación tanto como él.

- No, lo siento… pero por aquí no ha venido ningún ángel - contestó con inocencia y divertida con aquel juego.

- ¿Segura? Es realmente importante para mí… - insistió el "esclavo" antes de provocar a su guerrera una vez más - …¿sabes? A este ángel no parecía incomodarle tanto mi compañía como a alguien más que SÍ intenta a toda costa evadirla - dijo inocentemente reclamándole así a su amada su necio comportamiento durante la junta donde la chica trató de persuadirlo de no ir con ella a ver a Windamu.

Fû aun recordaba la vergüenza que sintió debido a la insistencia del monarca enfrente de toda la corte personal del rey, Ferio estaba provocándola y lo sabía. En realidad le alagaba ver a Ferio "parir chayotes" para contentarla con él, sin saber que para la guerrera el tiempo de "meditar" aquellas confesiones había sido suficiente desde hacía rato, especialmente después de la noche pasada en la que compartió junto al monarca una experiencia única de desahogo y apoyo moral. Sin embargo, esta nueva faceta de su amado estaba divirtiéndole tanto que le animaba a hacer sus propias provocaciones. _¡Capaz y podía alargar aquella situación lo suficiente para estar así con él cuando fueran a visitar a Windamu!_ Pensaba, aunque honestamente lo dudaba, Ferio hacia un excelente trabajo en mantenerla alegre como para alargar mucho más aquel "pleito".

- ¿Y estás seguro de que se trataba de un ángel? - cuestionó la chica midiendo su siguiente paso.

- ¡Completamente!... - contestó seguro - …de no haberse tratado de uno no estaría tan desesperado por encontrarlo - explicó el rey más confiado, la actitud de Fû le decía que de hoy, no pasaba en volverla a tener entre sus brazos voluntariamente.

- ¿No estarás confundiéndolo quizá con alguna de tus _varias_ fantasías? - terminó la joven educadamente con un índice en su mentón, recalcando deliberadamente la palabra "varias".

¡ADENTRO! _¿Qué no pasaba de cuándo? ¡Su amada Guerrera del Viento era hábil para esto de las provocaciones y lo había logrado una vez más!_ Ferio le dirigió una mirada y una risa que le decían a leguas: "te-estás-haciendo-buena-en-esto". Fû entonces le regaló una inocente sonrisa de: "no-sé-de-qué-me-hablas" y el rey decidió cambiar el tema en el que evidentemente ella había salido triunfante.

- Bien, puesto que mi ángel sufre amnesia, ¿qué te parece si me das ese listón y lo colocamos juntos? No querrás terminar empapada en caso de que caigas ¿cierto? - le dijo y no esperó contestación, tomó el otro extremo del adorno y entre los dos rodearon la fuente. Al terminar, la chica habló:

- Ya quedó esta en cuanto al listón se trata. Aunque Karudîna me indicó que esta esfera debe quedar justo sobre la fuente. Supuestamente el agua tiene que mantenerla ahí.

- Mmm déjame ver. Si no mal recuerdo Hikaru me dijo que tenemos prohibido utilizar magia ¿no es así?... - la chica asintió con la cabeza - …bien, entonces tendremos que mojarnos después de todo - dijo y comenzó a quitarse la capa y los zapatos reales.

- ¡ ¿Qué haces? ! - preguntó su amada algo escandalizada. _¡No más tentaciones por favor!_

- Obvio, ¿no querrás que me meta en botas y capa verdad? Aunque si así lo deseas, así se hará, pero el personal del castillo no agradece mucho que les enviemos la ropa de lavado en tan mal estado… - le decía mientras arremangaba sus pantalones y sus mangas dejándolo en una atrayente imagen playera que rebelaba lo fuerte de sus brazos y piernas. _¡Hasta sus pies eran atractivos! _- …¿sucede algo? - le cuestionó después de que la chica no lograra quitarle la vista de encima.

- ¡No nada no sucede nada! - se apresuró en contestar tratando erróneamente de concentrar su atención en la esfera con la que jugaba entre sus manos, pero del nerviosismo el objeto redondo cayó y para el colmo de los colmos llegó rodando hasta los _¿Cómo era? _Ah sí_…_ _"atractivos"_ pies del monarca.

El primer impulso de Ferio fue levantar el objeto que había caído pero decidió detenerse esperando a que ella lo hiciera. Era una excelente oportunidad para reducir el espacio con la chica. Ella por su parte veía a la esfera como si de un bicho ponzoñoso se tratara, debatiendo mentalmente en acercarse o no.

Ferio fingió estar concentrado en la mangas que descubrían cada vez más sus bíceps y Fû decidió recoger la esfera aprovechando la supuesta distracción del muchacho. En cuanto se elevó sosteniendo el objeto redondo, el rey cubrió las manos de la joven con las suyas. Fû trató de retroceder pero el chico se lo impidió atrayéndola más hacia él.

- Ferio… - pidió ésta nerviosamente.

- Fû… - la acercaba más hacia él.

- Ferio no… - su voz cada vez más baja.

- Creí que habíamos acordado en que yo colocaría la esfera - susurró pícaramente acariciando las manos de la chica con las suyas.

- S..s..s… sí, sí - contestó la chica tartamudeando al sentir aquel aliento esparcirse por su rostro asediando sus sentidos.

- ¿Y bien?... - cuestionó el chico ladeando sensualmente su rostro como posicionándose para besarla. Los ojos de la guerrera quedaron presos en aquellos labios, aun recordaba el cálido contacto con ellos, su mirada comenzó a entrecerrarse, alistándose para recibir aquella boca - …querida si no la sueltas me será imposible llevarla hasta el centro de la fuente - le indicó recuperando la posición recta y el volumen y formalidad de su voz en un instante.

- ¡Claro sí aquí esta! - apartó sus manos rápidamente como si la esfera la hubiera quemado, estaba colorada y un tanto decepcionada con la nueva actitud de su amado. Ferio rió divertido con aquello y se dignó le gustara o no a su guerrera a acompañarla hasta que todas las fuentes del palacio quedaran adornadas. Para la tortura de nuestra pobre Fû, el monarca había decidido quedarse descalzo y "arremangado" para dicha misión. (¡El "manjar visual" que se estaba dando Fû!)

* * *

- ¡No Asukotto así no es! - lo regañaba su ídolo al ver sus vanos intentos de sacudir los muebles de la habitación del rey. El Shôkanshi Sefîrano movía aquel plumero como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta sinfónica en pleno concierto.

A estos dos junto a Puresea se les había asignado limpiar el ala oeste del palacio ya que Karudîna explicó (por no decir ordenó), que el personal encargado de limpiar el área había sido requerido para los adornos que irían en el exterior del palacio. Así que amenazándolos también de usar "cero magia" estos tres se debatían entre sacudidores, trapos y escobas sin olvidar el arreglo de las camas.

- Lo siento Umi, no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto - admitió tímidamente.

- Sí esa parte ya me quedó clara… - contestó arrebatándole al guapo invocador aquel objeto de sus manos - …¡no puedo creer que lo único que les han enseñado en sus cientos de años sea solamente magia y no los deberes básicos de una vivienda! - se quejaba indignada con aquello.

Umi era una niña que había vivido con todas las comodidades "habidas y por haber" en su mundo, pero eso no la había absuelto al entrenamiento de la limpieza del hogar, para su madre aquello siempre había sido indispensable diciendo que: "Para Mandar, Hay Que Saber Hacerlo" y en estos momentos le venía de oro aquel entrenamiento ya que Asukotto, "no daba una".

Puresea mientras tanto "atacaba" sola la habitación de su amiga la Ilusionista Bailarina y su amado General de la Guardia Sefîrana. Los había dejado en la alcoba del rey argumentando que si Karudîna regresaba a supervisarlos su enojo sería menos al ver que la habitación en la que ella dormía estaba lista aunque no hubieran terminado las demás.

- La cama sí sé hacerla Umi, yo hago la mía todos los días - y como para demostrar su destreza en aquella mundana labor el invocador se dirigió al lecho del rey.

- Pues por lo que he visto hasta ahora todos son buenos en ese aspecto menos Ferio ¡grandísimo holgazán! ¿Voy a creer que no pueda ni tender su cama al despertar? ¡Pero me va a oír! - decía aquella amenazadoramente.

- Será mejor que pospongas el regaño. Recuerda que en estos momentos no se encuentra muy bien con Fû. No sería justo que le reprimas - dijo Asukotto en afán de defender a su amigo.

- ¡Aun así no se salvará! aunque… ¿Me pregunto qué mosco les pico a esos dos? ¡Nunca me imaginé a Ferio celoso de ti que eres su mejor amigo!

- ¿Celoso? ¡ ¿De mi? ! - dijo auto-apuntándose con su dedo índice completamente incrédulo.

- ¡No me digas que no te diste cuenta Asukotto! ¿No te digo? ¡Tú y Hikaru "_rayan_" en lo ingenuo! ¡Claro que fueron celos! Primero cuando llegamos a Sefîro de Ôtozamu, luego en cuanto Fû dijo que iría contigo al templo de Windamu Ferio saltó a la defensiva, sin embargo… - dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla pensativamente - …creó entenderlo.

- ¿Exactamente qué es lo que entiendes? - preguntó un tanto temeroso, si Umi decía que Ferio estaba "encabritado" con él, ¡entonces sí su siguiente habitación serían los calabozos del palacio!

- ¡Pues es obvio Asukotto! Ferio sabe reconocer cuando hay alguien igual de atractivo que él y ha de temer que a Fû le atraiga ¿no te había dicho ya que pareces modelo de pasarela?

- Si… - dijo un tanto emocionado con eso de "igual de atractivo" que había salido de la boca de su amada, tan natural como "el cielo es azul" - …es la "plataforma larga en forma de pasillo" que decías ¿no? - preguntó arrojando los cojines en la cama como si de costales de papa se trataran.

- ¡Correcto!… ¿Asukotto? - le llamó observando al chico en su misión "cama" - …¿qué es exactamente lo que crees que haces?

- Tendiendo la cama.

- No, no, me refiero a… ¡Ay a ver! Mira, los cojines siempre se almidonan un poco antes de colocarlos, de lo contrario parecerán estampillas - le explicó y se aproximó al lado del muchacho para hacerle una demostración de cómo comprimir aquellos objetos para que obtuvieran volumen.

- ¿Así?... ¡PUFFF! - el joven no midió su fuerza cuando al presionar, en su afán de almidonar las pobres "estampillas" terminó el cuarto lleno de plumas de ganso (o de algún otro animal "plumiento" de Sefîro, Umi no estaba segura) - …¡lo siento Umi! - se disculpó de inmediato con la joven. _¡Ahora sí podía sentir que la Guerrera de Seresu descargaría su Dragón de Agua en cualquier momento contra él!_

Y efectivamente un ataque de parte de Umi se dejó caer contra la cara de Asukotto, pero no era agua, era una de las tantas almohadas aun enteras de la cama del rey declarándole así al joven una guerra de almohadazos. El joven cayó de seco en la cama y siguió recibiendo más golpes de la chica.

- Jajajajaja, jajajajaja - reía Umi divertida con aquello, ¡hacía rato que no se veía envuelta en una batalla de almohadas!

- ¡Ahora verás! - amenazó el oji-verde y procurando no lastimarla la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo caer a la cama mientras él se ponía de pie y le quitaba el "arma" a la chica para comenzar el contraataque.

Umi se cubría la cara tratando de esquivar los suaves golpes de su amigo mientras más plumas se esparcían por todos lados. En su desesperación, Umi intentó la misma maniobra que el joven había hecho contra ella pero no logró ponerse de pie. En vez de eso, Asukotto cayó de lleno encima de la guerrera que aun intentaba arrebatarle el almohadón. Cuando el invocador se dio cuenta de aquella posición, reflexivamente aminoró la fuerza con la que sujetaba el objeto y Umi creyéndose triunfante giró a verlo. Se percató instantáneamente de los escasos centímetros que su rostro estaba del chico y de TODA su espectacular anatomía sobre ella... _¿Qué fue lo que había pensado antes?..._Ah sí_… "¿y tú cómo besaras?"_

Las risas de ambos fueron perdiendo volumen mientras que un par de ojos del más rico verde estudiaban a unos azules como el cielo que contemplaban sus labios. Las palpitaciones de ambos comenzaron a intensificarse a tal punto que uno lograba sentir el corazón del otro con sus pechos tan juntos_._

_¡Eres tan bella que dueles Umi!_ Se dijo el chico para sí mismo. La guerrera por su parte llevó una de sus manos a la frente del muchacho para revelar detrás de aquel largo compete castaño el verdadero brillo de los ojos que la observaban. Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, Umi decidió rendirse al imán que parecía atraerla desde que volvió a ver al invocador.

_Su estomago invadido de mariposas… sus parpados entrecerrados… su boca aproximándose a la de su amigo… sus oídos escuchando campanas y…_

- ¡ ¿Sefîro santo pero que pasó aquí? ! - entró Puresea sin haber divisado el cuadro en la cama ya que sus ojos observaban escandalizada la alfombra del cuarto del rey ahora cubierta en plumas de todos los tamaños.

Asukotto de inmediato entró en sí y se puso de pie tan rojo como el pelo de Hikaru. Tomó una de las manos de Umi y con la mirada trató de decirle "lo-siento". Umi sujetó la mano de su amigo y poniéndose también de pie siguió con su mirada la de la armera hasta que ambas se encontraron.

- ¿Y? ¿No van a explicarme que sucedió? ¿Por qué hay tanta pluma por todos lados? - cuestionaba la herrera recargando su peso en la escoba que traía.

- Yo… rompí unas almohada sin querer Puresea - se culpó la guerrera.

- ¡No Puresea fui yo! Umi estaba mostrándome como almidonarlas y utilicé mas fuerza de la necesaria…

- No Asukotto las almohadas ya estaban viejas y por eso cuando las toqué se rompieron - insistía la peli-azul.

- Puresea fui yo el que las tocó y terminé rompiéndolas.

Sôshi Puresea detectó entonces nerviosismo en los muchachos y se arrepintió de haber terminado tan rápido con la habitación de su morena amiga. Era obvio que ahí había estado a punto de pasar algo más que una simple pelea de almohadas. Y para no apenar más a los chicos que no hacían otra cosa que auto-culparse de lo sucedido, la rubia armera decidió no comprometerlos más.

- Vaya, pues será mejor que nos demos prisa recogiendo todo esto o tendremos a Karudîna asignándonos más castigos. ¡Asukotto!... - llamó al muchacho - …olvidé la pala recogedora en la alcoba de esa chica por favor tráela… - y el muchacho obedeció de inmediato - …Umi querida toma una de las bolsas y comenzaremos a levantar todo esto, veo que ya casi han acabado, estoy segura que Ferio no extrañará una que otra almohada de las quince que tiene - le dijo tiernamente y Umi asintió con la cabeza.

Y así, estos tres intentaron concentrarse en su tarea de "adornar" y terminar de una buena vez con aquella labor.

* * *

- Buenos días - saludó la Guerrera del Viento entrando al comedor la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno después del alboroto y revuelo que había causado el adorno del plació.

- ¡Fû tienes que probar este té dulce te va a encantar! - le dijo Hikaru conociendo bien el paladar de su amiga Fû a quien le gustaba cualquier tipo de alimento y/o bebida que estuviera bien preparada.

- Mmm sí está rico… - opinó la chica dándole un sorbo a aquella bebida de la taza de Hikaru - …¿cómo se llama? - preguntó y a la pelirroja le salió una gota en la cabeza. _¡Ella tampoco lo sabia!_

- Sólo té dulce - contestó el espadachín observando alegre la expresión de su muñeca, aunque como de costumbre de aquella "alegría" solamente estaba enterado él, porque su rostro no la reflejaba.

- Fû que bueno que te veo, quería pedirte un favor - le dijo Dôshi Kurefu en cuanto la chica tomó asiento.

- Será un placer Dôshi Kurefu, ¿de qué se trata?

- Verás voy a estar ocupado con Umi esta mañana y normalmente acompaño al rey en sus audiciones con los ciudadanos. Las tenemos cada determinado tiempo con los cortesanos y representantes de las aldeas para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden y poder cumplir con sus peticiones - le explicó.

- Dôshi Kurefu las clases no tienen que empezar hoy si tu agenda esta así de ocupada, yo puedo esperar para después - le aseguró la guerrera azul quien recién se enteraba de aquel compromiso del mago.

- Gracias Umi pero atenderlas a ustedes es mi prioridad, el rey conoce y apoya mi opinión así que no hay porque posponerlo… - la chica agradeció con la cabeza y el mago continuó dirigiéndose a la primera chica - …Fû si tienes tiempo ¿podrías estar con el rey durante estas audiciones? Puresea se encuentra haciendo preparativos para la llegada de los planetas extranjeros y Karudîna más con lo del festival. Rantisu y Hikaru deben partir hoy hacia el templo de Reiâsu, Rafâga y Asukotto tienen que dar clases en la escuela de capacitación.

- Claro Dôshi Kurefu no tienes que explicarme, yo estaré con él durante las audiciones. Únicamente díganme que es lo que debo hacer y así se hará.

- Te lo agradezco, no es complicado y estoy seguro que lo encontrarás muy fácil.

- Y hablando del "Rey de Sefîro" ¿Dónde está ese muchacho que no se ha aparecido?

- Quizá tendiendo su cama Karudîna - explicó Asukotto.

- ¡ ¿Tendiendo su cama? ! - preguntó incrédula la ilusionista.

- Bueno si… Umi lo sentenció a hacerlo, le dijo que un rey debe saber tender su propia cama antes de poder dirigir un reino - contestó Puresea reprimiendo una carcajada. El Mago Supremo apremió a la guerrera con un movimiento de su cara y luego dijo:

- Estoy seguro que las mucamas van a apreciar mucho tu consejo Umi - le dijo dirigiéndose a la chica. _¡No cualquiera se atrevía a repartirle deberes matutinos al monarca principal!_

- ¿Estás lista para partir?... - interrogó el único Espadachín Mágico del planeta a Hikaru y ésta asintió - …maestro nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos un viaje largo hacia el volcán.

- Partan con cuidado. Rantisu no dejes de contactarme en cuanto sepan algo.

- Así será maestro - y ofreciendo una mano a Hikaru para que lo "siguiera" se despidieron del resto.

- ¡Muero de hambre!... - anunció el rey finalmente entrando al comedor y estirándose con pereza - …Umi no sé cómo puede gustarte tanto el agua, eso de estar entrando y saliendo de fuentes y piscinas es muy agotador - se quejó recordando su parte en los adornos de Karudîna.

- ¿Y qué tal te fue tendiendo tu cama? - cuestionó la herrera contenta.

- Bien supongo… - y dirigió una mirada temerosa a la guerrera azul deseando que no se le ocurriera ir a supervisar aquella labor que le había asignado - …por cierto, estoy seguro de haber contado quince almohadas la ultima vez y esta vez sólo había doce - a tres miembros del comedor se les subió el color. Especialmente a dos que aun no habían logrado encontrar sus miradas debido a la vergüenza de aquel momento.

- ¡Yo me retiro de lo contrario llegaré tarde a mi primera clase del día! - anunció Asukotto tratando de esconder el color carmesí en sus pómulos. Agarró un pedazo de pan, se lo metió a la boca y se retiró. Umi lo observó por un instante antes de que el chico desapareciera del salón.

- ¿Y ahora que monstruo se le apareció?... - cuestionó el General de la Guardia Sefîrana poniéndose también de pie - …será mejor que le dé alcance o de lo contrario llegará primero que yo - dijo preocupado mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la frente de su bella bailarina. El ejército había entrenado bien a este rubio en la puntualidad, ser el último en sus obligaciones nunca le había gustado.

- Ferio esta tarde te acompañará Fû durante las audiciones con el pueblo, ¿serías tan amable de explicarle su parte en mi ausencia?

- ¡Será un placer!... - contestó de inmediato dirigiendo sus destellantes ojos sol a la chica - …creo que va a ser la primera vez que realmente disfrute las quejas de mis compatriotas.

- Umi si estás lista podemos dirigirnos al salón de entrenamiento para comenzar las lecciones.

Y de esta manera el resto terminó su desayuno, Hikaru y Rantisu se dirigían al volcán de Reiâsu, Umi y Kurefu entraban al salón de entrenamiento para empezar con las primeras clases privadas y Fû se dirigió junto a Ferio al salón del trono donde comenzarían a recibir a los representantes de los poblados.

* * *

Ferio había tomado prisionera la mano de Fû después del desayuno para asegurarse que ésta no escapara de su compromiso al verse ahí sin nadie al rescate. Cuando atravesaron el salón del trono la chica pudo comprobar que estaba ya listo para recibir una pasarela de dirigentes, representantes y gente común del planeta.

La alfombra regularmente roja del salón era de un naranja ladrillo obscuro el cual reflejaría menos los cientos de pasos que por ahí desfilarían en un par de minutos. De lado derecho colocados frente a la tarima del trono estaban varios asientos mágicos como los que Dôshi Kurefu acostumbraba hacer aparecer. Fû contó un total de ocho.

En la puerta principal se encontraban dos soldados haciendo guardia y al extremo del salón cerca del trono la escolta personal del monarca ya lo esperaban ahí firmes. En el costado izquierdo del salón se podía observar una mesa larga llena de comida, frutas y bebidas en una presentación tipo bufete, dos jovencitas a los costados se encontraban listas para recibir cualquier petición.

La Guerrera del Viento pudo comprobar la naturalidad con la que dichos soldados y doncellas saludaron a su soberano, más como amigo que como jefe y esto le agradó. Estaba segura que Ferio había insistido en aquel trato casual. Cuando la saludaron a ella su tono era más formal por lo que la chica les pidió la misma naturalidad hacia con ella.

- Majestad, Dôshi Kurefu nos informó que estaría ausente esta mañana y nos pidió preparar este lugar junto al trono y traer uno de los equipos tecnológicos importados de Ôtozamu - el capitán de su guardia personal señaló el lugar y efectivamente, sobre el asiento a un lado del trono se encontraba un pequeño objeto del tamaño de un encendedor terrestre con un sólo botón.

- Gracias - dijo el monarca guiando a la chica hasta donde el soldado les había indicado. Después de subir los peldaños hacia el trono, tomó el pequeño objeto en sus manos y después de apretar el único botón, el objeto reflejó la imagen de lo que para la experta en sistemas no podía ser nada más que un teclado digital en luces color azul-violeta neón.

- ¡Vaya!... - dijo llevándose las manos a sus mejillas emocionada con aquella tecnología - …¿cómo funciona exactamente?

- No lo sé pero funciona Fû, si quieres la teoría deberás consultarla con Rantisu o la gente de Ôtozamu cuando vengan al festival… - confesó sin vergüenza alguna el peli verde - …ahora, para que sirve sí te puedo decir… - giñó coquetamente - …con esas teclas tendrás que ir creando una lista de pedidos e inquietudes que el día de hoy no faltarán por parte de nuestros compatriotas. Tu deber es apuntar lo que soliciten e ir identificándolos por prioridad ya que de esa manera se irán solucionando y complaciendo dichos pedidos e inquietudes, o si lo deseas sólo puedes ir grabando la conferencia completa y después la sortearemos juntos.

- ¿Y eso es todo? - preguntó incrédula, eso iba a ser demasiado fácil.

- Sí y no… - admitió contento el rey - …verás, conforme se presente la gente necesitaré tu asistencia para encontrar la mejor solución a sus demandas. Eso te será fácil ya que tú siempre has sabido solucionar las cosas sabiamente - decía mientras literalmente dirigía a la chica de los hombros hasta sentarla en el trono.

- No Ferio, el capitán indicó que era ese otro - corrigió divertida la guerrera viendo el lugar al costado del trono. Intentó ponerse de pie pero Ferio nuevamente la sentó en el mismo lugar. Fû levantó el rostro confundida y se encontró directamente con la cara del monarca, quien la miraba fijamente con ambas manos posadas en las abrazaderas del trono para no darle opción a salir de ahí.

- No, tú aquí te quedas. Yo me sentaré a un lado tuyo - le dijo e inmediatamente se sentó en el lugar que habían improvisado supuestamente para ella. Después de acomodar su capa debidamente volteó a verla, quedaban exactamente en el mismo nivel puesto que Ferio era más alto que ella por unos buenos 15 centímetros. El asiento en el que estaba había sido colocado deliberadamente con menos altura ya que nadie podía quedar más elevado que el rey en dichas audiciones.

- Pero… pero… - tartamudeó nerviosa observando sus alrededores, los soldados y doncellas del palacio la miraron curiosos y sorprendidos con aquel gesto de su rey.

- Pero nada Fû, el trono es tu lugar. Mientras antes se acostumbren tú y la gente de este planeta a ese hecho mejor… - sentenció y con un gesto de su mano dio la orden a uno de los guardias en la puerta para que diera acceso al primer grupo de gente - …por cierto, las teclas puedes acomodarlas a tu elección; sólo tócalas y arrástralas al lugar que desees.

Fû estaba completamente ruborizada; esa frase de su amado verdaderamente la había afectado. Ferio había prácticamente declarado en público (aunque fueran pocos los presentes pero que pronto sería el resto de las personalidades más importantes de Sefîro) que el trono ya tenía una próxima reina. El corazón le palpitó a mil por hora; nunca se esperó semejante 'proposición' por así decirlo por parte de Ferio. No es que no conociera sus sentimientos ni la respuesta que ella tenía para tales, simplemente que era prematuro considerando que su estadía era todavía un misterio ahí. Aunque eso no impidió que se llenara de una loca emoción, no por el cargo o el título, sino porque eso sólo significaba que su amado bronceado verdaderamente la quería como única compañera de su vida.

Tan afectada estaba nuestra tierna Fû que hasta del aparato tan novedoso se olvidó por completo. Sólo lograba ver con ojos soñadores el perfil de Ferio quien tenía la mirada puesta al frente con una expresión de seriedad mientras el primer grupo de representantes (que consistía en los cortesanos dirigentes de cada aldea), ya entraban por el salón y se dirigían a sus debidas sillas frente al trono real. La Guerrera del Viento logró finalmente salir de aquel transe utópico en el que el dueño de su corazón la había puesto cuando escuchó el anuncio del capitán de la escolta del rey:

- Presentes ante su majestad el Rey de Sefîro y la Guerrera Mágica de la Deidad Kûshin Windamu para esta audición el día número 127 del año 45,809, se encuentran los monarcas dirigentes de las ocho provincias de Sefîro: El marqués de Enjin, oráculo Fushichô. La Duquesa de Kûshin, Curandera Hachidori. La marquesa de Kaijin, Vidente de Auras Iruka. La Reina Pîxie de Konpaku, Pîxie Kuîn. El duque de Shinrin, Orador de Flora y Fauna Shika. La Baronesa de Nareru Chizêta, Hipnotista Kobura. El Vizconde de Nareru Fâren, Lector de Karmas Kuma Panda. Y por último el conde de Nareru Ôtozamu, Ingeniero en Quantum Orthia.

Cada uno de los nombrados hizo una breve reverencia cuando su nombre y título fue mencionado. Después se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos de luz frente al trono. Fû notó que todas las personalidades ahí presentes la veían curiosos, incluso la diminuta Pîxie Kuîn que quedaba por demás chiquita en aquel basto asiento aleteaba vigorosamente sus alitas observando a la chica en el trono del rey.

- Buen día señorías - saludó Ferio poniéndose de pie, Fû imitó la acción y devolvió la reverencia antes de hablar.

- Es un placer conocerlos. Mi nombre es Fû Hôôji y estoy aquí en representación de Dôshi Kurefu ya que…

- ¡Mi querida Guerrera Mágica! No hay porque ser tan humildes… - la interrumpió la señora duquesa presentada como la Curandera Hachidori llevándose las manos al pecho conmovida - …conocemos bien tu nombre, a nuestro querido Dôshi Kurefu por más sabio y poderoso NO se le vería en el trono en el que estás junto a nuestro rey ni aunque a Ferio se le obligara comprometerse con él jajaja - rió divertida.

- Hija mía, no le haga caso a esta loca mujer, tiende a hacer bromas de ese estilo así que vaya acostumbrándose… - intercedió el anciano Oráculo Fushichô - …lo que quiso decir es que nos alegra de sobremanera tenerlas aquí y más aun que nuestro rey por fin pueda continuar la descendencia de la Casa Kûshin con alguien tan linda como usted ahora que ha vuelto - y le regaló una amplia y amable sonrisa.

- ¿Pero cuando se hizo el compromiso? Creí que para eso era necesario hacerlo público en un evento con todos los representantes de la monarquía presente… - cuestionó la joven Hipnotista Kobura de la aldea Nareru Chizêta - …por lo menos en mi planeta natal así se acostumbra.

- ¡No no no no no por favor! ¡No mal interpreten!... - dijo sonrojada y escandalizada la Guerrera Mágica, y es que esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. _¡Ella estaba aquí para suplantar a Kurefu no para anunciarse como prometida de Ferio! _ - …no es lo que ustedes están suponiendo.

- Exacto, están asumiendo demasiado rápido señorías… - dijo Ferio seriamente y dirigió una mirada evidentemente ofendida hacia Fû. ¿_Qué no aceptaría el trono con él?_ O peor aún _¿No aceptaría a compartir la vida con él?_ ¡El trono le importaba un reverendo merengue! Si ella no quería esas responsabilidades felizmente renunciaría a ellas con tal de hacerla su compañera, pero… _¿Y si Fû lo que realmente no quería era estar con él fuera rey o no?_ Esta posibilidad realmente lo asustó y por unos instantes se arrepintió de colocar a la chica en tan comprometedora posición al sentarla en el trono.

- ¡Pero su majestad si es perfecta! ¡Todo el reino y hasta Fâren conoce los antecedentes de la Guerrera del Viento y de su inteligencia! Es hermosa, fina y cuenta con la fisionomía necesaria para otorgarle herederos. ¡No estará olvidando que el trono tarde o temprano necesitará herederos ¿verdad? ! - opinó el representante Duque de Shinrin. Ferio inmediatamente adquirió el color que portaba Fû en su rostro desde hace ya un buen rato, ósea: un profundo carmesí.

- Gracias por su opinión Orador de Flora y Fauna… - y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar - …pero como les dijo la dama están asumiendo erróneamente y peor aún, demasiado rápido Fushichô. Si Fû se encuentra en el trono es porque yo así lo deseo. En segunda una propuesta no ha sido hecha aun lo cual no quiere decir que no la habrá pero para eso el protocolo no me obliga hacerlos testigos. En tercera, únicamente ella decidirá si acepta, y por ultimo y lo más relevante en estos momentos estamos aquí debido a nuestras audiciones y los reportes que me tienen que entregar de sus diferentes aldeas, así que les suplico nos concentremos en éstas y en nada más - terminó seriamente y les indicó tomar asiento ya que todos se habían puesto de pie en cuanto el tema "compromiso" se trajo a colación.

- ¡Lo que ocasionas con tus comentarios Hachidori! - regañó severamente Fushichô por debajo a la dama a su izquierda, ciertamente afectado con aquel sermón por parte de su rey.

- ¿Yooooo?... - preguntó incrédula la guapa mujer fingiendo indignación - …pero si tú fuiste el que dijiste "nos alegra de sobremanera que nuestro rey por fin pueda continuar la descendencia de la Casa Kûshin" - arremedó burlonamente la señora y a Fushichô se le antojó el báculo de Dôshi Kurefu en esos momentos para estamparlo en la cabeza de la dama.

Después de este incidente, los representantes obedientemente siguieron las indicaciones de su rey. Fû finalmente pudo concentrarse en su labor aunque el corazón no dejaba de palpitarle aceleradamente. Ferio había dado a entender que una propuesta estaba próxima y esto la llenaba de nervios. Estaba conmovida, ansiosa, incrédula, emocionada, temerosa… si, también temerosa ya que no quería salir lastimada. Separarse de Ferio una vez más sería insoportable y hasta no resolver ese gran inconveniente tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir a él dándole falsas ilusiones; después de todo así era Fû: extremadamente realista como para consentirse soñar.

En el transcurso de la audiencia los ahí presentes sólo habían logrado convencerse más de los talentos de esta señorita. Todos se quedaron atónitos con la velocidad con la que tecleaba y la facilidad con la que entendía aquel aparato digital. Incluso el Ingeniero en Quantum representante de la aldea Nareru Ôtozamu la felicitó diciéndole que muy pocas personas en Sefîro habían logrado entender la tecnología de Ôtozamu tan rápido como ella lo estaba haciendo. También en varias ocasiones Ferio le regaló miradas que dejaban a relucir lo embobado que estaba por esta chica, pues las respuestas que daba a las solicitudes en las que el rey había pedido sus consejos (que eran en la mayoría ya que nuestro apuesto rey pretendía deliberadamente dejar su inteligencia en total evidencia), eran excelentes y complacían de sobremanera a los ahí presentes.

Después de terminar con esos deberes el palacio dio acceso al resto de la gente que solicitaba cosas menos complejas, y Fû pudo comprobar que la comida que había visto previamente era precisamente para los viajantes que después de hablar con el rey pasaban a servirse refrigerios antes de que la mayoría de ellos regresaran a sus respectivos poblados. Muchos sin embargo aprovechaban para pasar la noche en el palacio y dirigirse a sus aldeas después de recuperarse de dichos viajes.

* * *

- ¡Concéntrate!... - le indicó el mago una vez más - …procura pensar en cosas que te hagan sentir tranquila desde adentro, el arte de la invocación como la mayoría de la magia requiere que desde tu interior encuentres paz y felicidad contigo misma. De esa manera todo fluirá sucesivamente y aquello que quieras invocar será atraído por la medida de tus vibraciones.

_"Sentirme tranquila desde adentro"_ Se repitió mentalmente aun con los ojos cerrados la Guerrera del Agua, pero… _¿Cómo carambas iba a lograr aquello cuando el mago de pelo lavanda estaba posado detrás de ella con su increíble físico rosando el suyo propio?_

- Lo siento Kurefu pero me distraigo fácilmente. No sé si vuelva a lograrlo - admitió encarando al mago.

Cuando empezaron Dôshi Kurefu había decidido comenzar con los principios de invocación y después de varios intentos la chica había logrado invocar un objeto material diminuto parecido a una piedra, pero después de que el mago lo hubiera hecho desaparecer la guerrera no había logrado volverlo a invocar.

- Es normal, con la práctica se te irá haciendo más fácil. En realidad no creí que lograrías hacerlo tan rápido, normalmente tarda meses lograr que el primer objeto se materialice. Pero no me sorprende viniendo de ustedes… - la calmó posando una de sus manos en el brazo de la chica - …ahora pasaremos a tu magia ya adquirida, por favor dirígete a esa pared, yo estaré en el otro extremo - le indicó y Kurefu se alejó de ella.

El mago quedó aproximadamente a treinta metros de distancia frente a ella al extremo opuesto de donde Umi se encontraba parada. Desde hace varias horas, este dúo se encontraba en el salón de entrenamientos del palacio. Un hexágono enorme con paredes de granito negro que contaba con una de las seis columnas repleta de armas que seguramente eran utilizadas por el ejército en sus ejercicios y capacitaciones. Cerca de esa columna se extendía una explanada en donde dichos entrenamientos se llevaban a cabo. En otra de las paredes había estantes también de granito que guardaban más bien herramientas con propósitos mágicos. En otra había botellas que parecían contener pociones e instrumentos raros que Umi sólo pudo familiarizarlos con los objetos que se describían en libros de fantasía de su planeta Tierra.

- Bien, ahora lo que me interesa es que desarrolles más precisión a la hora de utilizar el elemento que controlas. La Deidad Kaijin Seresu es conocida por su increíble velocidad, por lo cual tu magia es peligrosa ya que tiende a sorprender a su oponente debido a lo rápido de sus ataques. Sin embargo la velocidad no es suficiente, debes precisar el blanco de lo contrario estarás desaprovechando esa cualidad.

- Entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

- Vas a atacarme, hazlo de manera que no pueda estar preparado, no te preocupes que tendré un campo protector en todo momento… - le aseguró después de ver la cara de incredulidad de la chica - …pero procura que no me dé cuenta, podemos conversar de lo que sea y cuando desees lanza el ataque lo más rápido que puedas, quiero ver que tan precisa puedes ser de un momento a otro.

- Ok… ¿y de que quieres que hablemos? - interrogó y no pudo evitar pensar que esta era su oportunidad perfecta para conocerlo más. Aun así no quería ser inoportuna tan rápido.

- De lo que gustes, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa pero no olvides atacarme en cuanto veas que es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

- Bien… pues dime, cuando estuvimos en Ôtozamu tuve la oportunidad de conocer el Cosmo-Observatorio y aprender datos básicos de los planetas dentro de este sistema solar. Sin embargo mi duda es referente a las edades de las personas y sus aspectos físicos. Sé que en Sefîro uno puede alterar su apariencia a voluntad, pero noté que tanto Tâta y Tatora no han envejecido "aparentemente" ni un solo día. ¿Quiere decir que Chizêta funciona de la misma manera que Sefîro? ¿Y por qué Ôtozamu y Fâren no si forman parte del mismo grupo solar?

- Buena observación Umi… - apremió Kurefu dejando ver un gesto de admiración en su rostro - …y para reafirmar la información que obtuviste ahí efectivamente Chizêta es el más cercano a nuestro sol, después sigue Sefîro, después Ôtozamu y por ultimo Fâren que tiene su órbita más larga que el resto de los otros tres. Chizêta recorre la suya en 100 días, después sigue Sefîro con 225, después Ôtozamu con 366 y por ultimo Fâren con 493 ¿correcto?… - preguntó y la chica asintió recordando los datos aprendidos con Asukotto - …ahora, como te mencioné hace algunos días el tiempo en si es una ilusión cuyo propósito es permitirnos evolucionar hasta el "despertar" como seres de luz ya que todos venimos de una misma fuente. Como ejemplo utilizaremos una escalera, cada escalón es uno más alto y así mismo se podría decir que se mide nuestra evolución individual. Bien, en el caso de Sefîro que es un planeta cuya población se interesa más en términos esotéricos (ósea del interior), para aquellas entidades que han alcanzado un entendimiento digamos medio superior a las cuales se les califica como personas con mucha fuerza de voluntad, el control de las células del cuerpo que habitan se hace una tarea relativamente fácil. Así es como las personas "más poderosas" que realmente serían las entidades con más conocimiento de su propia naturaleza, logran aparentar en el exterior lo que ellos deseen, a través del mentalismo entre otras leyes, esa es también la explicación del porque nuestra natalidad es tan longeva. Te mencioné "más poderosas" ya que no toda la población de Sefîro lo logra, como todo requiere de conocimiento, practica y evolución interna.

- ¿Entonces Chizêta es también un planeta que se interesa mucho en el esoterismo?

- Sí pero de manera más superficial. Chizêta en si es un planeta cuyo interés en la apariencia física es cultural y así ha sido a través de muchos años. Ellos han adquirido conocimientos de leyes universales y digamos que más que utilizarlas para el desarrollo interior las han utilizado con otros propósitos, que sin ser negativos tampoco logran ser totalmente útiles para su evolución pero son parte de su proceso… - el mago miró a la chica que mordisqueaba una de sus uñas tratando de comprender aquello, así que prosiguió - …para que lo entiendas mejor, Sefîro utiliza magia e invocación las cuales se obtienen con lo que te expliqué antes. Chizêta utiliza la ilusión y el hipnotismo que son en sí "trucos visuales y mentales" y no "efectos y reacciones" como en el caso de Sefîro. Ahora, la gente de Chizêta tiene popularmente acceso a este tipo de información y capacitación. El estado físico de las princesas si bien es un control de sus células aun así no llega a ser total y por eso su planeta se especializa en las artes que previamente te mencioné, no sólo para intereses planetarios sino personales como es en el caso de la belleza física. Fâren por otro lado también ha adquirido y especializado la ilusión la cual reservan exclusivamente para su realeza, y no han desarrollado aun su conocimiento interior al grado de afectar y controlar su cuerpo material. Por último, en Ôtozamu que tecnológicamente hablando es el más avanzado gracias a lo que les explicó Ferio en la junta de hace unos días, están completamente precarios en cuanto estudios esotéricos. Ahora gracias a la influencia interplanetaria comienzan recién a conocer la otra parte de estos conos…

- ¡DRAGÓN DE AGUA! - el campo protector logró que el mago quedara casi ileso, el ataque de Umi le había dado de frente y de lleno pero la chica no estaba segura si efectivamente había logrado ser tan precisa como el mago quería. Por unos instantes se había concentrado tanto en la explicación de Kurefu que estuvo a punto de olvidar que aquello era con el propósito de distraerlo para así atacarlo. Afortunadamente pudo apreciar la mayor parte de la explicación ya que lo ultimo como bien había indicado el Dôshi, Ferio ya se los había proporcionado. Después de unos segundos el mago logró reanudar su equilibrio y le regaló una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- ¡Excelente! Realmente me atacaste cuando menos lo esperaba… - confesó, se había quedado perdido en su relato que como buen maestro que era le apasionaba de sobre manera - …tu ataque es más rápido de lo que pensé, pero sí te falta un mínimo de precisión. De no ser por el campo protector hubieras sólo rosado mi brazo en cuanto reaccioné porque los años en esto me han hecho rápido. La mayoría hubiera salido gravemente lastimado incluso con el campo protector te lo aseguro… - le dijo sintiendo orgullo en la Legendaria Guerrera de Seresu - …no creo que nos cueste mucho trabajo lograr nuestro objetivo, con el tiempo iré haciendo tus blancos más y más pequeños.

- ¿Estás seguro que no te lastimé? - preguntó preocupada y un tanto apenada con su querido Kurefu.

- Seguro. Hasta ahora sólo dos personas han logrado realizar hechizos exitosos sobre mi desde que adquirí el titulo de Dôshi, pero creo que pronto esa lista aumentará a tres si me descuido contigo - le dijo mientras se aproximaba hacia ella.

- ¿Quiénes dos?

- Los hermanos de la Casa Enjin, Zagâto y Rantisu. Pero esa es una historia que puedo contarte la próxima ocasión… - le dijo sonriente - …por el momento creo que es suficiente por hoy, en los próximos días repetiremos estos ejercicios pero por ahora no quisiera agotarte más de la cuenta, después de todo no sabemos si necesitarás tu magia a la hora de ir al templo de Seresu.

- ¿Deseas que me dirija al templo de Seresu en cuanto Hikaru y Rantisu vuelvan?

- En realidad me gustaría que saliéramos antes. El viaje de ida y vuelta al santuario de Reiâsu tomará alrededor de uno o dos días dependiendo de cuantas paradas hagan. Creo que podremos partir antes de que ellos lleguen.

- ¿Tú iras conmigo? - cuestionó nerviosa sintiendo burbujitas en el estomago.

- Sí, al menos que prefieras que Rantisu te acompañe, si es así podemos esperarlo.

- No, prefiero ir contigo, a Rantisu lo conozco poco y además estará cansado después de volver. Te pregunto porque supongo que también tienes otros deberes.

- Mi principal deber ahora es contigo Umi, y todos en la corte tenemos prioridad de saber más de su llamado esta vez, así que yo te acompañaré. Hace mucho tiempo que no piso los templos de los Dioses Guardianes, ir al de Seresu será interesante - admitió pensativo.

Y diciendo esto ambos partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para ducharse y cambiarse las ropas de entrenamiento, ya era bien entrada la tarde cuando finalmente acompañaron al resto en el comedor.

* * *

El crepúsculo adornaba el cielo de Sefîro cuando finalmente llegaron a las orillas del volcán pintando el panorama de un bello color rojo-anaranjado. Desde afuera del recinto se sentía el aura poderosa de la deidad que descansaba en aquel lugar. Hikaru instantáneamente comenzó a sentir aquella extraña sensación que la invocaba desde adentro como la primera vez que había visitado este santuario en busca de aprobación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?... - había preocupación en la voz del espadachín, la chica parecía haber entrado en un trance hipnotizador repentinamente - …podemos venir mañana temprano, pasaremos la noche en la aldea Enjin, estos son sus dominios - le dijo deteniendo el caballo y haciéndolo girar para cambiar el rumbo.

- No, debo continuar… - contestó autónoma con los ojos aun en trance - …Reiâsu me está esperando, me está llamando puedo sentirlo.

Rantisu desmontó el corcel de inmediato y ayudó a la dama a hacer lo mismo. En cuanto colocó a Hikaru en el suelo ésta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada como si aquello fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. El joven la siguió de cerca no estaba seguro si la deidad le concedería acceso pero sí estaba seguro de no querer perder a Hikaru de su vista, le inquietaba verla así.

En cuanto Hikaru se colocó frente a las puertas del templo, éstas se abrieron de par en par otorgándole acceso directo, la joven mujer continúo su rumbo completamente atraída hasta quedar frente a la deidad que se presentaba ante ellos en su forma de estatua.

Las puertas del templo se mantuvieron abiertas y Rantisu decidió detener su rumbo después de cruzarlas. Se posó sobre una rodilla y dirigió su atención al piso mostrando respeto como las veces anteriores, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación lo hizo levantar el rostro para observar maravillado aquel acontecimiento.

- ¡Hikaru!... - retumbó la majestuosa voz del Dios del Fuego y la estatua se encendió envolviéndose completamente en llamas y elevando drásticamente los grados de temperatura del santuario - …¡Presente Pilar de Sefîro y Densetsu Majikku Naito del Mundo Místico! - terminó mientras las llamas lo metamorfoseaban a su forma viviente.

La imponente bestia se aproximó a la joven para encararla, cada vez que una de sus inmensas garras tocaban el piso del recinto las llamas de las antorchas a los costados se iban encendiendo y la iluminación aumentando.

- Bienvenida a mi santuario, su santuario - el unicornio ardiente de la bestia hizo contacto con la frente de Hikaru y esta vez fue la chica la que se encontró envuelta en llamas, como la primera vez que recibiera la magia del elemento fuego.

Rantisu se atemorizó al principio pero al comprender que era la conexión que el Dios estaba haciendo con su elegida dirigió rápidamente su vista al suelo de granito rojo sangre en cuanto divisó la espalda ahora desnuda de la guerrera, evitando prudentemente no mirar la desnudes de su amada mujer. Sabía que en cuanto la conexión inicial terminara, las ropas de Hikaru volverían a cubrirla.

- Gracias Reiâsu - agradeció la pelirroja finalmente saliendo de entre las llamas vestida y fuera de aquel trance hipnotizador que la había hecho perder brevemente la conciencia de sus alrededores, había una aura rojiza sumamente iluminante alrededor de la pelirroja y la deidad.

- ¡De pie Mahôkenshi Rantisu! - ordenó la deidad y el siervo obedeció de inmediato. Rantisu estaba impresionado con aquello, las auras de Emerôdo-Hime cuando Pilar, de Dôshi Kurefu, de Shinkan Zagâto y de él conjuntas eran una simple varita mágica a comparación de aquel báculo de hechicería. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un dios a todo su esplendor y manifestación de vida. La presencia de Hikaru en aquel recinto parecía haber alimentado a la bestia.

- ¡Reiâsu te eche tanto de menos! - dijo la joven aprisionando la cara y la melena flameante de la bestia en un impulsivo abrazo.

- Siempre habéis estado a mi lado Hikaru… - respondió el guardián lobo-león y después la observó cuidadosamente - …vos estáis ya lista para continuar con vuestra misión - señaló el dios afirmando, no preguntando.

- Hemos venido a descubrir eso Reiâsu, así que sí existe una misión… ¿Ustedes saben el motivo de nuestra presencia en Sefîro? - una de las manos de la chica seguía acariciando la melena de la deidad.

- Los Guardianes de Sefîro siempre hemos conocido la razón del llamado de las Guerreras Mágicas.

- ¿Está Sefîro en algún peligro que no hemos logrado detectar? - cuestionó ansiosa la Guerrera del Fuego.

- El presente Pilar no tiene porqué angustiarse, Sefîro se encuentra libre de enemigos.

- Reiâsu, ¿por qué no pudimos regresar antes? Lo intentamos muchas veces en nuestro mundo… - miró brevemente de reojo a Rantisu, después de todo, él había sido la principal razón de esta pelirroja por regresar al mágico mundo - …¿qué fue lo que nos trajo ahora después de tantos años de intento?

- Los efectos de la ilusión tiempo eran necesarios para proseguir Hikaru. Vuestra espera fue también una prueba más que teníais que superar para poder concluir vuestra misión.

- ¿Y cuál es nuestra misión ahora Reiâsu?

- Lo descubriréis sucesivamente al paso de vuestras pruebas. No desesperéis Guerreras Mágicas lo habéis hecho bien hasta ahora. Si yo os revelase en estos momentos el verdadero propósito pondría en riesgo vuestro éxito querida Hikaru.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos cada vez que pasemos una prueba? Más aun… ¿Cómo sabremos si vamos por el camino correcto?

- Sólo sigáis vuestros corazones como hasta ahora lo habéis hecho. Ellos sabrán dirigiros al camino correcto, escuchadlos y obedecedlos y el trayecto se os hará más rápido. La Triple Deidad Guardiana Mahôkishi Reiâsu estaremos esperando - dijo la bestia haciendo una breve reverencia.

- ¿Windamu, Seresu y tú no estarán con nosotras durante esas pruebas? - preguntó atónita el "presente Pilar". Los Dioses Guardianes siempre habían acudido a su llamado en el pasado.

- Desde vuestra última partida de Sefîro vosotros ya habéis continuado sin nuestra asistencia Hikaru. Nosotros ahora no debemos ni podemos intervenir, el resto depende de vosotras las entidades señaladas para esta tarea. Esta es la única conferencia que puedo daros, no me manifestaré nuevamente hasta que finalicéis vuestra misión.

El silencio invadió el santuario después de eso, cientos de preguntas aparecían en las mentes del par de visitantes, cientos de preguntas más que parecía no serían respondidas por el momento. Finalmente el silencio fue roto autoritariamente por Enjin Reiâsu al suministrar su siguiente orden:

- ¡Acercaos Mahôkenshi Rantisu! ¡Os quiero de frente!… - el Espadachín Mágico acató respetuoso las indicaciones y sostuvo la mirada de la imponente bestia frente a él. Su semblante era formal pero por dentro estaba impresionado, el aura de Reiâsu era exactamente a la de Hikaru y ésta siempre le había cautivado por su fuerza y determinación - …voy a corregiros un pensamiento que tuvisteis en el pasado Hijo de la Casa Enjin - señaló firme la deidad y sus feroces ojos destellaron determinación y coraje de manera idéntica a las escarlatas que él amaba.

Sin embargo, cuando la siguiente frase se escuchó de la voz del lobo, el tono era cordial, paternal… como quien trata de hacerle ver a un niño que la vida es bella y vale la pena vivirla:

- Los Dioses Guardianes sí somos benevolentes Rantisu, no crueles… nunca volváis a cuestionarlo - Hikaru concentró entonces toda su atención al espadachín y una conocida nostalgia la invadió. _¿Cuántos dolores habría experimentado Rantisu para haber renegado así contra los dioses?_

Rantisu por su parte recordó a la perfección aquel "reniego" que había hecho hacia apenas unos días atrás y se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo hecho. Sólo atinó a desviar su mirada al suelo del recinto. Encontrarse frente a frente con la deidad más poderosa del planeta le hizo ver lo afortunado que era con el simple hecho de existir. Instintivamente trató de agradecer las palabras del dios repitiendo el gesto que su amada pelirroja había tenido hacia la deidad, pero detuvo la mano antes de que entrara en la melena flameante. La bestia entonces cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia el muchacho otorgándole de ese modo autorización para continuar y éste así lo hizo.

_Paz… esto que sentía era mucha paz…_ Sin dejar de acariciar al lobo de fuego Rantisu giró su rostro para observar a Hikaru. Eso que estaba sintiendo al tocar a Enjin Reiâsu era exactamente lo que la chica le hacía sentir cuando el destino la colocaba dormida entre sus brazos_… "Pertenencia y Estabilidad", había llamado así a lo que evidentemente era Paz. _Hikaru lo veía conmovida, no era la primera vez que presenciaba un gesto de ternura por parte del apuesto Mahôkenshi pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, ese perfil de Rantisu no dejaba de sorprenderla, y peor aun… de conquistarla. Cuando aquella escena terminó Hikaru devolvió su atención a su Dios Guardián, quería preguntarle algo más:

- ¿Reiâsu, ni siquiera podre escucharte?... - preguntó algo triste - …es solamente que… - se interrumpió un instante - …¡recién te veo y ya tengo que despedirme por quién sabe cuánto tiempo! _- Eso dolía._

- ¿Escuchadme? Tal vez… - meditó el dios antes de asegurarle - …me comunicaré con vosotros cuando vuestra parte esté casi concluida. Por el momento es tiempo de continuar… - apuntó e inmediatamente la voz del lobo de fuego retumbó en el templo como al principio alimentando las llamas de las antorchas que alumbraban el recinto. Observó por largos segundos al espadachín junto a su subyuga y luego se concentró en ella estudiándola prolongadamente - …¿Os encontráis capaces para recibir vuestra siguiente prueba? - interrogó mostrando levemente sus colmillos.

- ¡Sí! - contestó Hikaru con determinación y convencimiento frente al dios. Aunque la verdad aun no entendía eso de las tantas "pruebas" de las que había hablado Reiâsu. Ni siquiera había considerado consultar con Umi y Fû si ellas "estaban listas" antes de que su respuesta saliera resuelta de su boca.

- ¡Entonces preparaos! ¡Porque habréis de pelear contra mí Hikaru!

- ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿_QUÉ_? ? ! ! - exclamaron incrédulas dos bocas y antes de que alguno de sus dueños pudiera reaccionar, el llameante lobo-león se abalanzó de lleno en contra de la pelirroja.


	7. Iwaku

**Fuente: **Anime

**Rômaji - Español: **Iwaku - Pasados

**DENSETSU MAJIKKU NAITO**

**C****APÍTULO 07**

**Iwaku**

No había podido dar con él hasta el momento. Después de que bajara a comer bañada y cambiada Umi había tenido la esperanza de pasar el resto del día con Asukotto ya que Hikaru se encontraba lejos y Fû aun se veía acaparada por la monarquía de Sefîro. Aquellos que no habían regresado a sus respectivas aldeas no habían hecho otra cosa que absorber el tiempo de la rubia guerrera en su interés de conocer más (en la opinión de Umi), de su "futura reina".

También ella había tenido oportunidad de conocer a todos los representantes principales cuando en un descuido olvidó que se encontraban en conferencia y había ingresado al salón del trono para localizar a su amigo el invocador. Todos la miraron curiosos, emocionados y su particular personalidad quedó a flor de piel. Sin embargo después de un rato la peli-celeste optó por abandonar a Fû con "sus futuras responsabilidades" ya que su interés había sido precisamente localizar al Shôkanshi Sefîrano que tampoco había estado ahí.

En la comida no logró verlo ya que fueron informados (por un mensaje que envió el chico con uno de sus tan particulares "cuates"), de que no se presentaría ya que una de sus clases se había alargado más de lo normal. Y ahora en la cena por lo que Umi había escuchado de Karudîna sus motivos habían sido ir a visitar a uno de esos amigotes al Bosque del Silencio. Así que Umi, evitando el tumulto y "bla-bla-bla" de los monarcas cenando en el comedor principal, había decidido cenar en el comedor de la cocina real tratando de meditar toda la información que hasta ahora Dôshi Kurefu y el resto de los Sefîranos les habían dado, y distraer así su frustración de no localizar a su amigo el invocador.

Así se encontraba cuando la dama de obscuro cabello y ojos verde-agua quien había sido presentada como la Marquesa de Kaijin y Vidente de Auras Iruka, hizo su aparición y decidió acompañarla.

- Hola querida… - la saludó - …espero no interrumpirla en nada mi Lady.

- En absoluto, sólo vine para cenar aquí. Es mi intento de torturar a mi amiga Fû abandonándola con sus nuevas obligaciones - sonrió maliciosamente y la dama con apariencia de no más de 37 años rió con ella en complicidad.

- Sé a qué te refieres, no la hemos dejado 'ni a sol ni a sombra' desde que la vimos. En estos momentos el resto comenzaba a "atacarla" con la historia de las aldeas y sus inicios. Yo me vine porque quise darle más espacio. Además en cuanto Fushichô y Hachidori se marchan la cosa se vuelve algo aburrida, ese par de "antigüedades Sefîranas" son los que le ponen humor a estas reuniones y ambos parten casi después de concluidas las conferencias con el rey.

- Fushichô y Hachidori… los representantes de las aldeas Enjin y Kûshin respectivamente ¿cierto? - preguntó tratando de recordar correctamente.

- Exacto mi Lady. Yo soy de Kaijin y aunque no pertenezco a la sangre directa original de la Casa de Kaijin, al ser Marquesa de esa aldea me convertí en su representante ya que el ducado de Kaijin no lo posee nadie ahora - le informó.

- Vaya, pero por favor llámeme solamente Umi… - le pidió y la dama sonrió asintiendo - …¿y cuáles son las características de esa aldea? Supongo que cada una se dedica a algo ¿no es así?

- Supone bien Umi. Los nativos de Kaijin que es la aldea al sur de Sefîro a orillas de la costa más larga de éste nos dedicamos a la exportación de sal, joyas, alimentos y elementos marítimos. Claro que antes de capturar cualquiera de estas especies y naturalezas como en el resto del planeta les agradecemos sus servicios ya sea como nuestro futuro alimento o como articulo de utilidad mediante un ritual. Nosotros somos responsables de mantener los mares tranquilos y de ese modo a la Deidad Kaijin Seresu contento con su santuario. También exportamos ahora a nivel planetario las joyas acuáticas que ahí encontramos ya que son las más valiosas dentro del planeta por su complejidad elemental. Muchos de nuestros cristales marítimos incluso fueron instalados en Ôtozamu para aminorar el uso de energía mental que ese planeta utilizaba como fuente de funcionamiento. Estos cristales al formarse dentro del mar contienen altos niveles de electricidad almacenada y es así como han ayudado a los Ôtozamitas. También en nuestros hogares utilizamos pequeños trozos de estos cristales para generar calor en las noches de frio.

- Que interesante… - dijo sin mucho énfasis, acostumbrada a repetir esa frase sin intención en sus entrevistas como editora - …y dígame, ¿por qué mencionó que el ducado de Kaijin no lo posee nadie? ¿No se ha encontrado candidato para ese título? - Umi cambió rápidamente el discurso por algo, (a su parecer) más "jugoso" y "vendible" que cargas eléctricas en piedras marítimas. ¡Esta chica estaba agotada de tanta información física, química y biológica recibida durante todo el día!

- En realidad sí hubo ducado. Lo que sucedió es que la sangre de la familia de la Casa Kaijin se perdió hace poco más de un siglo cuando el último de sus originarios desapareció con su primogénita recién nacida sin dejar rastro alguno. Unos dicen que viajó al exterior, otros dicen que murió en combate y otros dicen que la bebé regresará hecha mujer para reclamar los derechos de su casa. La verdad nadie la sabe, yo creo que murió porque en aquel entonces nadie abandonaba Sefîro voluntariamente y la pequeña no pudo haber sobrevivido sola. Estas son sólo suposiciones mías ya que recuerdo que la misma Emerôdo-Hime trató de localizar a la bebé pero nunca lo consiguió, es por eso que muchos piensan que el duque abandonó Sefîro con su primogénita ya que jamás se encontraron restos de ellos. Nosotros no teníamos mucha relación con él ya que siempre fue algo extraño. Después de que falleció su esposa durante el parto él pareció haberse vuelto loco. Se dice en Kaijin que esa misma noche salió de su residencia con la criatura en brazos para nunca volver.

- ¿Y con esas referencias de verdad hay gente que cree que la pequeña pueda volver? - preguntó incrédula la chica.

- Pues me haría un gran favor ya que esto de representar toda una aldea es una ardua labor. Yo recibí el título de marquesa por mi padre. No me quejo es un honor, pero para serle honesta a veces es agotador… - le sonrió - …¿Sabe? ¡Ustedes tienen unas auras asombrosas! No he visto a la Guerrera del Fuego pero me han dicho que es igual de sorprendente y no lo dudo puesto que es el actual Pilar. Mi Lady Fû es una joven maravillosa que resalta fielmente las cualidades de su Dios Guardián, y usted las de nuestro legendario Kaijin Seresu - le dijo observando el contorno índigo que irradiaba de la chica frente a ella.

- Debe ser fabuloso tener esa habilidad, ver el aura y los colores que ésta desprende de cada individuo - admitió sincera la chica de ojos azul agua.

- En realidad cualquiera puede desempeñarlo si se lo propone. Es cuestión de práctica y paciencia. Lo fabuloso en sí de esta cualidad es que nadie puede mentirte, ya que las coloraciones que proyectan las vibraciones jamás mienten, pues vienen desde lo más profundo de la persona.

- Wow… - dijo sintiéndose un poco apenada, seguramente la Marquesa Iruka se había dado cuenta de lo poco interesante que resultó el comienzo de su plática, Umi aspiró rápidamente antes de continuar - …esa técnica seria fabulosa en mi mundo a la hora de elegir presidentes y primeros ministros - admitió honesta Umi.

- Yo no creo que exista ser racional que no posea esta habilidad. Todos nacemos con ella y si no se alimenta puede debilitarse hasta parecer extinta. En Sefîro enseñamos desde pequeños a incrementarla, hay gente que lo logra más fácilmente que otra pero yo creo que desde la abolición del Sistema del Pilar no existe nativo Sefîrano que no la utilice diariamente, por supuesto que unos más fácilmente que otros.

La informativa conversación con Iruka continúo hasta bien entrada la noche. Umi estaba feliz con cada instante que pasaba en Sefîro. Sentía que esta vez realmente estaba siendo testigo de la vida cotidiana de aquella tierra y que estaban siendo participes de ella. Lo único que le preocupaba como al resto de sus amigas, era precisamente la incertidumbre de cuánto tiempo más podrían permanecer ahí.

* * *

La singular figura del Mahôkenshi Sefîrano se abría paso entre las plantas con velocidad a través de la obscura noche. En sus brazos, el cuerpo menudito de una mujer que caía flácido y herido era la razón por la cual el rostro del enigmático espadachín portaba consternación.

- '¡Kurefu, Kurefu!' - se había tratado de comunicar con el Dôshi desde que abandonaron el templo de Reiâsu y hasta la fecha la conexión telepática con su maestro o cualquier otro parecía imposible.

Rantisu sabía que si intentaba regresar al castillo sería muy tarde, había querido tele-transportarse con Hikaru al palacio pero eso tampoco había dado resultado. Las heridas de la guerrera eran graves y la sangre que brotaba de ellas no se detenía. _¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello?_ Su cerebro aun no daba crédito a lo sucedido en el templo del Dios del Fuego.

Momentos antes…

Tan rápido como su asombro se lo permitió, el espadachín desenvainó su espada cuando la bestia se le arrojó a Hikaru y ésta contrajo el rostro con el dolor del impacto. El salto que dio Reiâsu colocó a ambos a varios metros lejos de Mahôkenshi Rantisu. El dios lobo-león dirigió su hocico al cuello de la joven y de un mordisco le arrancó el medallón que colgaba de la chica, lo mantenía ahora pendiendo desde sus puntiagudos caninos.

La anatomía de Rantisu reaccionó de inmediato, su único objetivo era sacarla de las garras de la deidad, de un salto alcanzó a la bestia pero el cuerpo de Hikaru y del dios se prendieron en llamas en cuanto intentó agarrar a la dama.

Rantisu retrocedió en contra de su voluntad al sentir el fuego arder por sus brazos, sin embargo intentó nuevamente atravesar las flamas que quemaron esta vez todo su cuerpo. Trataba de localizar el lomo del león y aunque sabía que sus intenciones serían castigadas por anteponerse a la voluntad de aquel ente divino, Rantisu intentó golpearlo con su espada pero el intenso calor ardía especialmente en sus parpados imposibilitando su visión. _¿Cómo se ataca a un dios en todo su esplendor?_ Pensaba contradiciendo todo lo vivido, apenas un par de minutos esa misma deidad le había hecho sentir paz absoluta y ahora lo remontaba al mismísimo infierno al sentir como su amada guerrera estaba siendo consumida junto al dios en aquella hoguera.

El lobo de fuego y Hikaru volvieron a su estado normal después de que Reiâsu (aprovechando la ceguera del muchacho), lo lanzara con una de sus garras a varios metros lejos de ellos. Dio un salto más hacia el frente, se dirigía a la salida del templo arrastrando con él a una Hikaru que colgaba de su hocico como si de un cachorro recién nacido se tratara. Cuando salió del templo se detuvo para voltear a ver al Mahôkenshi Sefîrano que se aproximaba hacia ellos con dos violáceos involuntariamente cristalizados.

- ¡No le haga daño se lo ruego Enjin Reiâsu!... - suplicaba poniéndose de pie y saltando hacia ellos - …¡tómeme a mí pero a ella no le haga más daño!

Hikaru había perdido la conciencia casi por completo desde la primera emboscada de la criatura. Después de que el chico hiciera aquella suplica, Reiâsu doliente lo observó y decidió terminar con aquello. Depositó el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo y colocó el medallón a un costado de ellos, con una de sus garras arañó el muslo derecho de la joven y entrecerró sus felinos ojos.

- ¡NO! - gritó desesperado, tomó con fuerza su espada entre sus manos y detuvo su marcha. El Dios del Fuego lo ignoró y reveló sus filosos colmillos una vez más, un nuevo muro de llamas bloqueó la visión del guerrero. Cuando las flamas se apagaron, el hocico de la bestia estaba cerrado en el hombro izquierdo de la joven con sus colmillos enterrados cerca del área del corazón. _¡Era demasiado!_

- ¡Embestida de Estruendo! - uno de los ataques más destructivos y restringidos que su maestro Kurefu les enseñara a él y a su hermano mayor hacia tanto tiempo atrás salió de su espada dirigiéndose de lleno para reventar en la divina bestia, pero un reflejo de circular geometría apareció frente al lobo de fuego escudando a la deidad y devolviéndole el ataque al espadachín. La anatomía completa de Rantisu azotó contra uno de los muros del santuario para después desplomarse en el suelo, su magia había rebotado en contra de él haciéndole mucho daño. Después de lo que pareciera para el espadachín una torturante eternidad intentó incorporarse y miró incrédulo el objeto que había creado aquella barrera, el medallón de su madre aun irradiaba debido a la magia que había salido de ahí.

Enjin Reiâsu separó su hocico del hombro de Hikaru y volvió a dirigir su mirada al Espadachín Mágico que se arrastraba maltrecho hacia ellos obligando a su cuerpo a no rendirse. Toda su piel estaba quemada por las llamas del dios y cada uno de sus huesos electrocutados por miles de volteos de electricidad que su propia magia había generado. El dios contrajo su rostro e inclinó levemente su cabeza a un costado, despacio y majestuoso se apartó de la pelirroja y dio media vuelta en dirección a su templo arrastrando una de sus patas traseras y barnizando el suelo con lo que parecía un néctar espeso y cristalino, exactamente igual a lava fresca de un volcán activo, el ataque previo del espadachín aparentemente le había alcanzado después de todo.

Hikaru se encontraba tendida como ciervo recién cazado y ofrecido cual ofrenda frente a los inmensos portales del santuario. Rantisu le dio alcance y se colocó de rodillas al lado de su cuerpo:

- ¡Hikaru! - llamó a la pequeña pelirroja tomándola entre sus brazos, y fue aquí donde sucedió algo que había olvidado podía hacer desde hace mucho mucho tiempo: Llorar… a las dos primeras le siguieron más gotas brotando de sus lagrimales. _¿Hacia cuantos siglos que los ojos del Espadachín Mágico de Sefîro no producían lágrimas?_

La verdad era que desde hace mucho se había limitado al llanto interno y a nunca exteriorizarlo, pero ciertamente en estos momentos, ni se sorprendía por aquello, ni le importaba, ni estaba consciente. Sólo trataba de hacer a un lado el liquido salado de sus ojos que le impedía ver con precisión su verdadero objetivo: Hikaru.

La Guerrera del Fuego no lograba abrir sus ojos, le ardía el muslo, le reventaba de dolor el hombro; aun así sobre su cuerpo maltrecho, pudo sentir la mirada doliente y penetrante del espadachín.

- Rantisu… - susurró muy por debajo, casi inaudible e intentó elevar una de sus manos - … lo siento pero, te… - lejos estaba de tocar el rostro del muchacho, aun así seguía acercando su mano hasta ahí.

Enjin Reiâsu consiguió entrar nuevamente a su templo y tres cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo:

_1. La mano de Hikaru cayó al suelo cuando finalmente el dolor se llevó lo último de su conocimiento…_

_2. El cuerpo de la bestia colapsó sobre el suelo en el interior de su santuario buscando descanso…_

_3. Las puertas del santuario se cerraron generando un largo eco después del estrepitoso sonido..._

Hikaru quedó tendida en los brazos de Rantisu como lo había hecho a sus catorce años después de confesarle amor, esta vez sin embargo, no había logrado terminar aquella frase.

De vuelta al presente…

¡Ya estaba cerca! El Bosque de los Espíritus estaba cerca. El espadachín no tardó más y comenzó a gritar el nombre del hada que vivía en ese lugar, había logrado sentir su presencia incluso antes de ingresar a los límites de la aldea Konpaku.

- ¡Purimera! ¡Purimera! - alzó la voz llamando a su antigua compañera.

- ¿Rantisu? ¡Rantisu!... - chilló la voz del hada saliendo de entre las ramas en cuanto escuchó el llamado y cuando lo divisó sus ojos no daban crédito - …¿Hikaru? ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Qué tiene!

- ¡Purimera te lo ruego sálvala! ¡Sálvala! Sé que te levanté la voz en el pasado pero por favor ¡sálvala! - suplicó el chico desconsolado ya sin lágrimas en el rostro pero evidentemente afectado.

El hada tardó en reaccionar, aun estaba tratando de asimilar aquel cuadro entre la obscura noche. Ella al igual que la mayoría nunca había visto a este hombre tan alterado. Rantisu era el epitome de la indiferencia y el autocontrol. En estos momentos no obstante su expresión de dolor era incontrolable y en su voz se escuchaba autentica agonía.

- Recuéstala en el pasto Rantisu - le indicó la pequeña damita para preparar su ritual de curación sin preguntar más.

Rantisu obedeció y con cuidado colocó a la chica que no dejaba de sangrar en el suelo. Las ropas del guerrero estaban entre calcinadas y teñidas del mismo color rojo obscuro que brotaba de Hikaru, se mantuvo hincado a su costado. _Nada…_ no ocurrió nada cuando Purimera terminó su encantamiento. Las heridas de la pelirroja seguían tan vivas como antes.

- ¡ ¿Qué pasa por qué no funciona? ! - interrogó el joven atormentado.

- No lo entiendo… - declaró atónita - … ¡Mi magia nunca había fallado Rantisu te juro que lo estoy haciendo como siempre! - le aseguró.

- Lo sé Purimera, lo sé… - dijo sincero y aprisionó una vez más el cuerpo de Hikaru entre sus brazos, hundió su rostro en la melena de la chica en busca de consuelo a un dolor desconocido y que lo estaba llevando al borde de la demencia.

Pîxie Purimera se sentía tremendamente inútil por no poderlo ayudar. Le afligía de sobre manera ver al hombre de sus sueños en tan mal estado, el lamento de Rantisu era silencioso pero sumamente convaleciente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió Rantisu? - cuestionó mirando finalmente el mal estado en el que el joven también se encontraba y llevando una manito al cabello negro del espadachín.

- Reiâsu la atacó - contestó sin apartar el rostro de entre la melena roja.

- ¡Qué! ¿El Dios Guardián Reiâsu?… ¡ ¿pero porque? !

- ¡No lo sé, no lo sé! De la nada la emboscó, fuimos a hablar con él, todo iba bien ¡y de repente la atacó!

- Con razón mi magia no funciona.

- ¡Purimera la estoy perdiendo!... - susurró desconsolado meciendo a la joven en su abrazo - …su energía se está extinguiendo.

- ¡Rantisu déjala respirar! ¡La estás asfixiando!... - le ordenó con su aguda voz- … déjame sentir su corazón… - le pidió pero el joven no soltaba a la chica - …¡Rantisu suéltala o vas a terminar ahogándola! - el chico reaccionó y abrió los brazos para que Purimera la revisara.

La femenina Pîxie colocó sus diminutas manos en el pecho de la chica done su corazón se encontraba, respiró profundamente y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en aquel órgano.

- Aun sigue con vida, su corazón es muy fuerte ¡tú mejor que nadie lo sabe!... - le dijo exasperada para dejarle bien claro que no se rindiera - …cárgala y sígueme - le indicó. Después de varios pasos tras el hada, el joven rompió el silencio:

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Con el resto de mi especie, si esas heridas se las hizo un Dios Guardián vamos a necesitar toda la magia de la colonia para al menos detener la hemorragia… - le indicó y dudó un poco en continuar - …Enjin Reiâsu es el Dios más fuerte de todo Sefîro… pero te aseguro que algo podremos hacer entre todas.

El chico siguió al hada y no tardó mucho para que se vieran envueltos entre el resto de la colonia que brillaba y revoloteaba de arriba abajo observando a los recién llegados. Varias hadas miraban al espadachín admirando lo gallardo del caballero que aunque envuelto en sangre y carbón era visible. ¡Purimera hubiera reventado a cada una si esto hubiera ocurrido en alguna otra ocasión que no fuera de emergencia!

- ¡Apártense! ¿Que no ven que están heridos?... - gritaba el hadita a diestra y siniestra - …¿Dónde está la reina Pîxie? ¿Ya volvió del palacio?

- ¡Por todo Sefîro pero si es el Pilar del planeta! - exclamó la jefa de la colonia en cuanto miró a Hikaru. Se veía cansada, los viajes a las audiciones con el rey eran agotadores para sus alitas.

- Sí Pîxie Kuîn, fueron atacados por el Dios Guardián Reiâsu. Intenté curarla pero mi magia no funciona por si sola contra esas heridas y no tendrán tiempo de llegar al palacio. Quizá si entre todas hacemos el ritual podamos lograr curarla - le explicó Purimera a la Reina de las Hadas ya que Rantisu seguía en el mismo estado de desesperación que no le hubiera permitido explicar aquello en el primer intento.

- Por supuesto que lo intentaremos ¡no faltaba más! Las hadas de Sefîro siempre hemos asistido a nuestro Pilar… - le dijo y se aproximó a la joven de cabello carmín - …Si me permite quisiera tocar su corazón… - le pidió al chico e imitó la acción que Purimera había hecho hace un par de minutos - …vaya, nunca había sentido un corazón humano así. No se preocupe joven, haremos lo posible para que no sucumba; la fuerza de su corazón es bastante fuerte, ella estará bien, recuéstela aquí.

Pîxie Kuîn se iluminó alzando así el llamado de emergencia y todas las hadas que no habían estado presentes interrumpieron su sueño y salieron de las flores en donde dormían.

- Le voy a pedir Rantisu que se siente junto a ella, así sus heridas sanarán también - le indicó.

- No yo estaré bien, utilicen toda su magia con ella - el hada lo miró con ternura reconociendo aquel vinculo rosado que conectaba a ambos individuos y que sólo las hadas de Sefîro eran capaces de visualizar.

- Bien si así lo desea entonces le pediré que se aleje un poco, de lo contrario los polvos mágicos seguirán sus heridas también guapo caballero - y después de eso, todas y cada una de las hadas de la colonia se posaron en el cuerpo de Hikaru concentrándose en el hombro y muslo de la joven. Y haciendo una pirueta al estilo ballet clásico gritaron al unisonó:

- ¡Futura! - miles de diminutas lucecitas doradas rodearon el cuerpo de la Guerrera del Fuego iluminando la noche. La hemorragia en la pierna casi se detuvo pero la herida no cerró. La del hombro seguía tan viva como antes. Al comando de la Reina Pîxie el resto repitió la acción. Varias haditas cayeron fatigadas sobre el cuerpo del Pilar, esta vez el sangrado de la pierna se detuvo milagrosamente pero la otra seguía brotando sangre, ya no tanto como antes pero no se detenía. Las pocas hadas que quedaron consientes volvieron por tercera vez a esparcir sus polvos curativos y en esta ocasión la hemorragia del hombro también desistió, sin embargo ninguna de las dos heridas había cerrado en lo mas mínimo. Desconcertada con el suceso Pîxie Kuîn se dispuso a realizar sola la danza por cuarta vez puesto que era la única entre todas que aun mantenía el conocimiento, algo pareció hacerla desistir, porque abrió súbitamente sus ojos y detuvo el ritual.

- ¿Qué sucede? - cuestionó Rantisu al observar la reacción de la Hada Reina.

- Todo está bien… - respondió pensativa - …me temo que esto es todo lo que mi especie puede hacer por ustedes - terminó y lo miró estudiosamente.

- ¿Se encuentra fuera de peligro? - preguntó el espadachín.

- Si, el peligro eminente ha pasado - respondió pálida y tratando con sus manos de mantenerse de pie cerca del rostro de Hikaru e intentando mantener su concentración.

-¿Ellas estarán bien? - miró a su inconsciente ex-compañera peli-azul flácida sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

- Sí hijo, el hechizo "Futura" realizado consecutivamente es muy agotador, dales unos…

La Reina Hada no pudo completar la frase porque de las palmas de Hikaru una esfera transparente comenzó a formarse sobre su cuerpo, la pelirroja como zombi comenzó a mover su boca susurrando lo que parecía ser un mantra.

- Hi…ka...

- No la interrumpa… - le indicó Pîxie Kuîn al caballero levantando una de sus pequeñas manos. La esfera reventó destellando una luz blanca que cubrió a todos los cuerpos diminutos desfallecidos a través del cuerpo del Pilar y así terminó su letanía consumida en su inconsciencia como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Uno por uno después de un par de segundos los pequeños cuerpecitos de las hadas comenzaron a despertar y se miraron unas con otras un tanto confundidas - …el Pilar ha retribuido el favor… - les dijo su reina - …Purimera, acompáñalos a la posada más cercana.

- ¿Va a estar bien? - Rantisu sujetó una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

- Eso dependerá de sus cuidados hijo pero confió que así será… - lo miro estudiándolo - …el hechizo que acaba de ver es el que se le concede al Pilar cuando alguien está herido o sumamente agotado cerca de ella. Sin embargo no puede utilizarlo para ella misma… - en ese momento hizo audible una observación - …que extraño, ese hechizo debió haberlo curado a usted también, no comprendo porqué no lo hizo - finalizó dudosa más para si misma que para su audiencia.

- Yo estaré bien, la que importa es ella, ¿está segura que ya sólo depende del cuidado que se le dé? - insistió.

- Pues en cuanto a sus heridas eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento, los poderes mágicos de Mashin Enjin Reiâsu son extremadamente poderosos guapo Rantisu. Para serle honesta, las hadas de Sefîro nunca habíamos tenido necesidad de intervenir en heridas originadas por alguno de ellos. Si no se descuida no veo porqué no deba recuperarse en un par de días se lo aseguro… - lo animó - …ahora solamente queda que guarde reposo hasta que sus heridas cierren. No está de más que le recuerde que debe darle a beber té de los pétalos de las flores verdes de Kûshin para que sane por dentro, aplique cenizas del carbón rojo de Enjin sobre las heridas y quemaduras para que cierren por fuera y finalmente coloque sal de los terrones azules de Kaijin sobre la piel para que no quede cicatriz - le explicó.

- Los elementos que menciona son difícil de conseguir majestad, yo los buscaba de niño con mi hermano cuando ambos curábamos nuestras heridas. ¿Sabe si Hachidori volverá pronto de la audiencia con el rey? Ella debe tener reservas.

- La Duquesa de Kûshin parito del palacio junto a Fushichô en cuanto la conferencia terminó. Nosotros tenemos algunos, los tres elementos son especies raras que se generan cerca de los templos de los Dioses Guardianes pero le daremos suficientes para la noche. No es recomendable que viajen en ese estado hasta la aldea del viento.

- Reina Pîxie no tengo palabras para agráceseles lo que han hecho por mí… - le dijo sincero mucho más tranquilo que antes y después concentró su atención en su antigua compañera - …Purimera, estoy en deuda contigo para siempre.

- ¡Tú salvaste mi vida una vez Rantisu! Solamente he devuelto el favor, ya estamos a mano… - le dijo acariciando el rostro del muchacho. _¡Como amaba a este guerrero!_ Pero su corazón nunca le había pertenecido a ella, de hecho ya ni a él mismo le pertenecía - …ella se pondrá bien Rantisu, ahora sígueme la posada estará abierta.

Rantisu cargó a Hikaru una vez más procurando no lastimarla, tan delicado fue aquel acto que parecía que la joven fuera de una fina porcelana fácil de romperse que ninguna de las hadas ahí presentes pudo suprimir un suspiro de ensueño (bueno Purimera si, esa más bien pretendió ceguera temporal).

- Una vez más, gracias alteza… - le dijo a Pîxie Kuîn con una leve reverencia y volteando a ver al resto continuó - …y a todas ustedes - las haditas lo veían encantadas y unas reían tímidamente.

- ¡Ustedes ya pueden regresar a sus flores! - gritó Purimera 'encabritada' con aquella demostración de coquetería.

* * *

- ¡Bravo! - aplaudían todos encantados con aquella exhibición por parte de la Baronesa, la Hipnotista Kobura que junto a Karudîna había dado un show de música y baile para los presentes.

Los monarcas de Kûshin, Kaijin, Nareru Chizêta, Nareru Fâren y Nareru Ôtozamu habían decidido pasar la noche en el palacio y regresar a sus respectivas aldeas al día siguiente. En estos momentos junto con el resto de la corte personal del Rey Ferio, se encontraban en el salón de música ya que los representantes habían insistido en admirar a su "futura reina" en el piano en cuanto Umi les comentó que era una excelente pianista y cantante.

- A la flora y fauna de Sefîro les encanta la música mi querida Lady Hôôji… - le decía el orador Shika a la dama - …le voy a suplicar que en cuanto tenga oportunidad nos visite en el Bosque del Silencio y nos regale unos momentos de su melodiosa vos.

- Será un placer Duque de Shinrin… - contestó amable Fû - …debe ser una cualidad sorprendente poder comunicarse con las plantas y los animales ¿Cómo lo logra?

- A través de ondas mentales, lleva tiempo pero una vez adquirida la habilidad es imposible deshacerse de ella. Mis hijos ya lo han logrado, les encanta hacerlo especialmente con la fauna.

- Dígame Lady Hôôji ¿han tenido oportunidad de visitar las aldeas de Sefîro?... - intervino en la conversación la Hipnotista Kobura - …en Nareru Chizêta no hemos tenido el honor de verlas.

- No aun no, llegamos hace poco del viaje de Ôtozamu y las entretuvimos con los preparativos del festival… - aportó Kurefu desde un extremo - …pero estoy seguro que pronto podrán hacerlo. Todo Sefîro quiere verlas, especialmente aquellos que estuvieron residiendo en los cuarteles del palacio durante la época de Debonea. Todos las recuerdan mucho.

- ¿Ya existían todas las aldeas de ahora? - preguntó Umi quien junto con la marquesa Iruka de Kaijin habían abandonado la cocina después de su plática para unirse con el resto en el salón de música.

- La mayoría si, las nuevas aldeas fueron erguidas en nombre de los nuevos conciudadanos extranjeros que emigraron de los otros planetas. De ahí que se les otorgó los nombres de sus respectivos planetas con la adición de "Nareru" que significa "nuevo" - aportó Puresea a lado de su amiga Karudîna.

- Me gustaría mucho escuchar la historia de cómo se dividió el planeta en aldeas. ¿Quién les dio el nombre?

- Vera mi querida Lady Fû… - Shika tomó la palabra - …en el comienzo de la historia de Sefîro el planeta fue dividido en cinco aldeas siguiendo los decretos de los Dioses Guardianes. Las primeras y más antiguas son, la llamada Konpaku la cual abarca todo el Bosque de los Espíritus y donde residen las hadas, gnomos, elfos, unicornios, salamandras, duendes y todas las entidades sumamente espirituales y sensibles a la naturaleza. Segundamente se creó la llamada Shinrin, que abarca todo el bosque de Sefîro. El Bosque del Silencio es su territorio principal y es la aldea que yo represento. Ahí habitan la mayor parte de la flora y fauna del planeta, también hay humanos pero son pocos ya que la mayoría prefiere vivir dentro de aldeas más pobladas por humanos. Las otras tres fueron creadas al mismo tiempo las cuales incluyen la aldea de Kaijin, nombrada así en honor al Mashin Kaijin Seresu. Esta aldea abarca la costa principal del planeta, islas marítimas e incluso este castillo se encuentra en sus fronteras y lo hace parte de la aldea Kaijin. La cuarta es la aldea Kûshin nombrada así en honor al Mashin Kûshin Windamu, esa aldea contiene la mayoría de montañas de Sefîro y rige todas aquellas flotantes y a los valles más extensos, y por último la aldea Enjin que es la ciudad capital del planeta y nombrada así en honor al Mashin Enjin Reiâsu que rige a todos los desiertos, oasis y volcanes.

- Después de su partida al Mundo Místico se crearon tres más, Nareru Chizêta, Nareru Fâren y Nareru Ôtozamu. La primera fue Nareru Ôtozamu que hospeda a la mayoría de migrantes de ese planeta. Cuando Sefîro auxilió a Ôtozamu mucha de su gente vino a residir aquí, conforme se fue limpiando su planeta, muchos decidieron quedarse incluso después de que pudieran volver a su tierra natal pues les gustó la vida de Sefîro.

- ¿Y no hubo Sefîranos que emigraran a Ôtozamu?

- Sí Umi, en realidad si, fueron pocos pero lo hicieron. Principalmente jóvenes que se sintieron atraídos con la tecnología de ese planeta y fueron a estudiar a sus academias. Otros se mudaron a Chizêta en su mayoría mujeres solteras ya que Chizêta es un país que respeta mucho la feminidad y les otorga un lugar preferencial, y en Fâren pasó lo mismo pero con hombres. Nosotros a diferencia recibimos poblaciones de los tres planetas y eso nos beneficio mucho culturalmente.

- ¿Ósea que la gente que inmigró se estableció en las nuevas aldeas?

- No precisamente Fû, en Sefîro uno elije residir donde quiera así que todos están distribuidos, aunque en sí la mayoría se quedó en las nuevas aldeas ya que éstas siguen con sus tradiciones natales.

- Vaya… ¿Y la monarquía como comenzó?

- Bueno, esa es una historia muy antigua, como ustedes sabrán los tres Dioses Guardianes son reconocidos por características particulares. Las primeras familias de las aldeas de Enjin, Kaijin y Kûshin fueron los señalados como dirigentes y monarcas de aquel tiempo. La triple deidad Mahôkishi Reiâsu concedió la sabiduría de Kûshin Windamu a la primera familia de la aldea Kûshin, el esoterismo más antiguo de Kaijin Seresu a la primera familia de la aldea Kaijin, y la voluntad más fuerte de Enjin Reiâsu a la primera familia de la aldea Enjin. Así pues, la sangre de la Casa Kûshin del Elemento Viento viene portando la corona desde entonces, la sangre de la Casa Kaijin del Elemento Agua viene dando magos extremadamente poderosos, y la sangre de la Casa Enjin del Elemento Fuego dio por muchos años a los Pilares de Sefîro - comentó la Marquesa Vidente de Auras Iruka.

- Deben tener en cuenta que durante el paso de los años las familias fueron mezclándose… - continuó hablando Kentôshi Rafâga - …así fue como Sefîro comenzó a ver excepciones en ese patrón, Emerôdo-Hime por ejemplo, fue Pilar incluso siendo nativa de Kûshin y Shinkan Zagâto quien fue uno de los hechiceros más fuertes hasta ahora era originario de Enjin y no de Kaijin.

- Y desgraciadamente la sabiduría de Windamu no nos fue concedida a todos los nativos de Kûshin - terminó sarcástico Ferio y el resto rió divertido con el comentario del rey.

- ¡Vamos hijo pero si has hecho un excelente trabajo desde que asumiste el trono!... - lo apremió el duque de Shinrin - …Sefîro nunca se había visto beneficiado con tanta influencia extranjera, con tanta armonía y con leyes tan justas como lo ha hecho en lo que va de tu reino - terminó adquiriendo más admiración en su mirada al hablarle a su rey.

- Yo también lo creo… - le dijo su amada Fû quien dejó evidente su amor al joven con este comentario - …por todo lo que hasta ahora me han dicho, Sefîro nunca había estado en tan perfecto estado.

Ferio la miró tiernamente y valiéndole un comino la presencia de todos ahí, se puso de pie para hincarse frente a ella y estamparle un reverencial beso en el dorso de su mano.

- En su honor Lady Fû - le dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos miel y la chica se tornó colorada para deleite de los presentes.

* * *

El hada pidió una habitación en cuanto entraron en la posada y decidió acompañarlos hasta asegurarse de que su querido espadachín se encontrara más tranquilo. El joven colocó a Hikaru en la cama, aun la miraba preocupado no recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo como el que sintió hoy. Hubo sólo dos ocasiones anteriores en las que creyó haber rebasado el límite de sus temores pero Reiâsu se había encargado una vez más de "corregirle" aquellos pensamientos demostrándole lo contrario.

La mucama entró a la habitación y colocó los utensilios que el hada había pedido en la recepción al entrar a la posada. Rantisu se puso de pie y se ocupó a encender la chimenea y poner a hervir los pétalos de Kûshin. Después comenzó con sus dedos a desmoronar las cenizas del carbón Enjin y a moler las sales de Kaijin. Purimera lo miraba desde la mesa de noche, el espadachín estaba silencioso y pensativo.

- Purimera, traté de contactar a Kurefu con la mente pero no lo logré… - le dijo al hada rompiendo el silencio después de varios minutos - …posteriormente traté de tele-transportarme con ella al palacio y sucedió lo mismo - confesó aun sintiendo la impotencia que sus fallidos intentos le habían generado. _¿Dónde habían quedado todas sus habilidades a la hora de salvar la razón de su existencia?_

- Tú también estás herido Rantisu y estabas alterado. Recuerda que desintegrarse e integrarse de tal manera requiere mucho esfuerzo y concentración, es difícil hacerlo individualmente más aun hacerlo acompañado de otra persona que está inconsciente - le consoló el hada.

- ¿Y cómo explicas que hasta el momento no pueda comunicarme con nadie telepáticamente? - Pîxie Purimera lo miró dudosa, si aquel intento hubiera sido revelado antes, el desconsuelo del muchacho le hubiera dado la explicación, pero Rantisu parecía estar más tranquilo en estos momentos por lo tanto ella tampoco se explicaba aquello.

- Si quieres yo puedo ir al castillo para avisarles de lo sucedido.

- Gracias Purimera, pero no quiero pedirte más cosas, debes tener obligaciones con los tuyos y yo ya bastante tiempo te quité.

- ¡Tú nunca me quitarás el tiempo Rantisu!... - protestó agudizando aun más su voz - …además la misma reina te dijo que nosotros las hadas siempre hemos auxiliado al Pilar del planeta cuando se nos necesita - dijo observando tristemente a la chica en la cama.

Hikaru nunca había sido de su gracia debido al amor que provocaba en el espadachín, pero hacía rato que el hada había logrado aceptar ese hecho y alejarse del joven para no sufrir más. Verlo junto a ella siempre había logrado irritarla en el pasado, sin embargo después de observarla así casi sin vida, Pîxie Purimera tenía que admitir que gracias a la voluntad de esa "niña" Sefîro seguía existiendo; y la verdad era que Hikaru era buena, no le molestaba su manera de ser… su inconformidad con ella fue debido a la atracción que provocó en el guerrero.

- Perdóname por haberte alzado la voz en el pasado - rompió nuevamente el silencio sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Rantisu se estaba disculpando con ella.

- Soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón Rantisu, nunca debí decirte aquello… - aceptó cabizbaja - …siempre supe que estaba equivocada y la muestra está acostada ahí en esa cama.

- Aun así no debí hablarte de aquel modo. Mokona y yo te echamos de menos cuando nos dejaste.

- ¿Y dónde está Mokona? ¡No puedo creer que esa bola de masa te haya dejado solo en un momento como este!

- No lo sé… cuando Hikaru y yo salimos del castillo pude sentir a Mokona en la habitación de Puresea, le llamé pero se negó a acompañarnos. A mí también me extrañó un poco, desde que volvió Hikaru no ha perdido oportunidad de estar con ella.

- ¡Pero me va a oír! - amenazó el hada levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

- Purimera no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda - el hada suspiró profundamente, Rantisu le hablaba de un modo que durante años rogó que lo hiciera. Le regaló una sonrisa y echo andar sus alitas hacia la ventana del lugar.

- Si me voy ahora estaré en el palacio al atardecer. ¿Qué quieres que les diga? ¿Me presento con el rey o con el mago supremo?

Rantisu se puso de pie y se dirigió al hada, cuando llegó hasta ella la cubrió con sus manos formando una cueva alrededor de Purimera y ésta cayó en un coqueto sentón sobre las palmas del espadachín, adquiriendo involuntariamente un color carmesí. Mahôkenshi Rantisu aproximó sus manos hacia su rostro y con suma delicadeza depositó un diminuto beso en la cabecita de la delicada criatura.

- Gracias - fue lo único que le dijo con la voz, pero como siempre en él, ese par de profundos purpura decían mucho más:

…_Gracias por hacerme compañía cuando mi hermano murió y regresé a Sefîro…_

…_Gracias por curarme cuando me hería y tu magia era sólo para mí…_

…_Gracias por defenderme y confiar en mí cuando todos los otros Sefîranos sospechaban de mi persona…_

…_Gracias por amarme cuando en Sefîro amar era sinónimo de tragedia…_

…_Gracias por salvar mi vida, cuando salvaste la de ella…_

¡Purimera estaba fascinada! Para ella Sefîro podía dejar de rodar y no estaría menos contenta. Aun colorada y armándose de valor no desaprovechó la oportunidad que durante años había buscado. Se dirigió al rostro de Rantisu, miró rápidamente a Hikaru como pidiendo autorización y rápidamente, con la increíble coquetería que la caracterizaba colocó un fugaz beso en el labio inferior masculino.

- Fue un placer - y salió volando por la ventana. Feliz con ella misma.

Rantisu no la vio desaparecer, en cuanto el hada cruzó la ventana su atención se concentró en el cuerpo sobre la cama. Se dirigió a ella y se hincó a un costado a pesar de que su cuerpo protestó de dolor con aquella acción. Tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta su boca rosando sus labios con los pequeños nudillos de la joven.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto… - le dijo acariciando su propio rostro con la palma de la joven - …prefiero que vuelvas a tu mundo, no verte más, saberte amando a otro hombre pero nunca quiero verte como hoy. Perdóname por no haberte protegido como lo esperabas.

Alzó la mirada y de su pantalón sacó el medallón que había recogido en el templo del Dios del Fuego. Lo observó un rato sin soltar la mano de Hikaru.

- ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? Te entregué a ella para que la protegieras no para que me impidieras protegerla. Madre… - dirigió su cabeza hacia arriba como tratando de encontrar a su progenitora - …ayúdame a entender qué fue lo que pasó - el bullicio del agua en la chimenea lo sacó de su solitaria conversación.

Se dirigió hasta ella y coló el contenido en otro recipiente. Colocó otros utensilios en la mesa de noche donde anteriormente Purimera se había sentado y con cuidado comenzó a romper partes del vestido de Hikaru en las áreas necesarias.

- Esto será rápido te lo prometo - le dijo a la chica, él sabía que el contacto de las heridas con aquellas cenizas provocaban ardor. Sin embargo antes de colocarlas en el muslo ahora expuesto de la pelirroja, no pudo evitar fascinarse con aquella pierna. Sí, estaba herida pero la figura era perfecta, involuntariamente observó el resto del cuerpo femenino ahí yaciente y en la otra área descubierta se dejaba ver levemente la raíz del busto izquierdo de Hikaru, la respiración de la chica era tranquila y constante. Finalmente observó el rostro de la pelirroja que dormía profundamente.

- Creciste demasiado… - le dijo nostálgico - …¿en qué momento de tu crecimiento dejaste de amarme? Eres una mujer hermosa, pero más aun eres una persona hermosa - le dijo ahora posando sus dedos en el rostro de la chica antes de comenzar a curarla.

Mientras administraba el medicamento Zagâto y Emerôdo vinieron a su mente. Por fin lograba comprender por completo la devoción de su hermano por la princesa. Nunca dudó de su amor hacia ella pero no había logrado entender el porqué de la diferencia de sus intereses. Ella protegía a Sefîro mientras él sólo quería protegerla a ella… y es que ver al ser amado herido y en peligro de muerte era el mismísimo infierno. Zagâto debía saberlo y por eso la había separado de todos, incluso de ella misma para no verla como el día de hoy él había visto a Hikaru. Por eso había intentado eliminar a las Guerreras Mágicas a costa de todo. _¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haber abandonado Sefîro?_ Hubiera conocido a Hikaru en ese entonces muy probablemente como su enemiga ya que si hubiera sido fiel a su puesto él debería haber muerto protegiendo la vida del Pilar _¿Pero y después?_

Después hubiera seguido Zagâto, aunque… _¿Qué hubiera pasado si Zagâto y él juntos hubieran peleado en contra de ellas?_ _¿Se hubiera Emerôdo finalmente liberado y peleado contra ellos dos a lado de las Guerreras Mágicas para después pelear en contra de las chicas?_ No, Emerôdo nunca hubiera alzado un dedo en contra de Zagâto... _¿Y él? ¿Se hubiera enamorado de Hikaru en ese entonces? ¿Hubiera peleado contra ella amándola?_ No, definitivamente no. _¿Y Zagâto, qué hubiera hecho al descubrir su amor por la Guerrera del Fuego?_ Le hubiera propuesto que se quedara a su lado, que le pidiera renunciar a su misión de terminar con la vida de Emerôdo, que de esa forma ella nunca regresaría a su mundo ya que la misión no había sido completada, la princesa estaría viva, su hermano estaría vivo, Hikaru se hubiera quedado con él, Îguru nunca hubiera muerto en la lucha por convertirse en Pilar y todos felices y contentos ¿cierto? _Hubiera… hubieran… ¡el hubiera no existía!_ Y no, "todos felices y contentos" no… Sefîro estaría destrozado, inexistente… Emerôdo hubiera entrado en una crisis de locura… Hikaru no se sentiría culpable por la muerte de Emerôdo y Zagâto pero sí por la de todo Sefîro… Îguru estaría a punto de morir junto a un planeta completamente contaminado y…

- Zagâto… - _¿Escuchó bien?_ El nombre de su hermano en los labios de la chica inconsciente sobre la cama finalmente lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Hikaru? - se acercó al rostro de la chica para ver si había despertado pero ésta parecía tan inconsciente como antes, solamente una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro después de haber nombrado al caballero de Emerôdo.

El espadachín sonrió con ironía. _¿Era esta la manera en la que su hermano le estaba haciendo saber que lo ocurrido había sido lo correcto? ¿Qué dejara de pensar en tonterías y se concentrara en curar las heridas restantes de su amada?_ Extrañaba a su hermano, lo extrañaba mucho y sólo deseaba que Zagâto estuviera donde estuviera, fuera increíblemente feliz al lado de Emerôdo.

Terminó finalmente de subministrar los elementos que se encargarían de curar a la guerrera de Reiâsu y decidió tomar asiento al otro lado de la cama para seguir velando el estado de Hikaru. Pasó lista mentalmente de las cosas que necesitaría durante su estadía en la posada para solicitarlas a la mañana siguiente. Intentó nuevamente hacer contacto con su maestro en magia y Mokona pero nada, simplemente no daba resultado.

_¿Estarán todos bien en el palacio?..._

* * *

- Ha sido un largo día para _Lady_ Fû Hôôji… - sentenció Ferio caminando con ella por uno de los pasillos y enfatizando la palabra "lady" para robarle uno de esos tantos gestos de modestia por parte de la chica que tanto lo enloquecían - …¿no estás cansada? Mis compatriotas te atacaron de lleno. Puedo llevarte a tu habitación para que descanses. Los extranjeros no tardarán en llegar y te verás igualmente ocupada. Además mañana verás otro tipo de desfile de gente por aquí. Los hijos y parientes de los representantes acostumbran a venir al palacio después de las asambleas, usualmente se ofrece un refrigerio y se les permite recorrer el palacio a voluntad. Le llamamos "El Desayuno con los Cortesanos".

- Gracias Ferio ¡pero increíblemente no lo estoy!... - confesó sincera y divertida con aquella realización - …conocer y convivir con la monarquía de Sefîro ha sido en verdad interesante y entretenido. Estaría dispuesta incluso a seguir escuchándolos o respondiendo a sus preguntas referente a mi mundo. Supongo que el día de mañana será tan interesante como hoy - terminó contenta.

- Entonces, puesto que la mayoría ha hecho sus entrevistas considero que es justo que el rey haga la suya propia. Si me lo permites claro.

- ¿Qué vas a preguntarme? - cuestionó algo a la defensiva. No estaba dispuesta a "enlistar" sus noviazgos por más corta que fuera la lista esa.

- Nada que te altere lo juro… - le aseguró - …en sí me gustaría saber más de tu familia. Sé de sobra que Hikaru y Umi son más que hermanas para ti, pero me gustaría escucharte hablar de tu familia directa. Mencionaste a tus padres y a tu hermana brevemente con los otros. Cuéntame Fû, ¿cómo son ellos? ¿Cómo es tu relación con Kû?

_Era cierto…_ Pensó la Guerrera del Viento. En sus viajes pasados a Sefîro no había tenido oportunidad de hablar de su familia con el bronceado monarca. En realidad con nadie más que con sus amigas. Sus conversaciones siempre limitadas a las condiciones del planeta, a sus peligros, luchas y la urgencia de salvar toda una tierra. Era recién que ella y las demás comenzaban a involucrarse literalmente con la vida común de Sefîro. El interés de Ferio por conocer de sus padres y hermana la conmovió y la alentó a decirle todo lo que tenía por contarle referente a ellos, al menos lo básico por el momento. El rey la miraba interesado y la guió hasta el famoso jardín de la fuente donde años antes su pelirroja amiga hubiera recibido un medallón por parte de Rantisu.

- Mi madre es licenciada en historia del arte, una profesión que estudia las obras artísticas tanto antiguas y clásicas como contemporáneas de mi planeta y mi padre es arquitecto, esa profesión se dedica al diseño y construcción de casas, edificios, recintos, etc. Ambos se conocieron en la universidad. Tuvieron un largo noviazgo - le dijo inmersa en su monologo mientras tomaban asiento sobre el filo de la inmensa fuente ahora adornada precisamente por mano de estos dos.

- Vaya, interesantes profesiones. Mis padres sólo fueron Rey y Reina… - admitió rascándose la nuca - …y Kû, ¿qué edad tiene ella?

- Ella es mayor que yo por tres años, en mi mundo yo tengo veintisiete y mi hermana treinta. Hice el cálculo en años Sefîranos según me dio la información el Conde Orthia y aquí tendríamos cuarenta y nueve ella, y yo cuarenta y cuatro aproximadamente. En Chizêta sí que seriamos grandes, yo tendría noventainueve, ella ciento diez, en Ôtozamu lo mismo que en mi mundo y en Fâren ella tendría veintidós y yo veinte. Eso no suena tan mal - admitió con una sonrisa traviesa, rara en ella y al rey le fascinó.

- ¿Y hermanos no tuviste?

- No, el único miembro masculino de la familia Hôôji es mi padre. Entre broma y broma nos dice que persuadamos a nuestros esposos para que concedan la continuación del apellido. El esposo de Kû accedió de cierta manera integrando el apellido después del suyo. Ese fue un gesto amable pero aun así mi padre no deja de insistir. Kû directamente ya sólo sigue sus bromas. Mi relación con ella es de mucha confianza nos contamos casi todo, a excepción de mis aventuras en Sefîro, ya que eso podría hacerla dudar gravemente de mis facultades mentales - admitió la chica sincera.

- ¿Apellido? ¿Lo cual Hôôji es en tu nombre cierto?... - la chica asintió - …aquí en Sefîro su equivalente sería el nombre de la casa de la cual provienes, aunque sólo la monarquía los utiliza. Más bien nos reconocemos por nuestras profesiones y títulos.

- Sí lo noté, y de cierta manera es mejor. Eso de los apellidos en mi mundo a veces es sinónimo de pleitos y banalidades… - admitió la rubia - …aquí en Sefîro por lo que escuché cualquiera puede convertirse en parte de la monarquía si sus conocimientos rebasan cierto límite, lo cual considero justo y merecido.

- Y Kû ¿qué profesión tiene en tu mundo?

- Ella es escritora de novelas y fantasía. Su esposo se dedica a la creación de juegos electrónicos. Es algo así como un concurso virtual, es tecnología de entretenimiento. Esa área es muy bien pagada en mi país Japón y por eso Kû aunque se graduó en literatura Japonesa y está capacitada para dar clases de eso, se dedica más bien a la escritura. Eso le da oportunidad de trabajar desde casa y estar más tiempo con mi sobrino que apenas tiene un año de edad en mi mundo.

- Eso de escribir historias le hubiera encantado a Emerôdo… - comentó el joven de cabellera oliva - …recuerdo que en las noches antes de dormir, me contaba todo tipo de historias creadas de su imaginación. Unas eran de aventura, mis favoritas. Es más, yo creo que fue debido a su influencia que me hice tan vagabundo desde tierna edad. También me contaba historias románticas, esas me dormían… - confesó algo apenado mirando a la chica - …pero no dejaban de estar llenas de imaginación.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo conviviste con ella antes de que se convirtiera en Pilar? - preguntó Fû cautelosa, pero el rostro de Ferio le indicó que "Emerôdo" ya no era un tema hiriente para el joven soberano.

- Tan sólo seis años, ella tenía veintiuno cuando yo nací y se convirtió en Pilar a los veintisiete. Yo era muy niño… pero ahora la recuerdo bien y sólo a ella, ya que mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía menos de dos años.

- Lo siento mucho Ferio.

- No lo hagas, no me acuerdo de mis padres y aunque la gente me habla bien de ellos yo realmente no puedo recordarlos. Fui criado por un esgrimista de la Casa Kûshin, después de que Emerôdo borrara mi memoria a petición mía, el capitán siguió encargándose de mí de manera que yo recordara haberlo conocido en una taberna del pueblo Bentley que es parte de esta aldea de Kaijin, y no de mi antigua casa el palacio de la Casa de Kûshin.

- ¿Y qué paso con él?

- Falleció muchos años antes de que Emerôdo las convocara a ustedes. Para entonces yo ya era un hombre que sabía cuidarse sólo ya que él me entrenó bien. Murió poco después de que fuéramos invitados al palacio del Pilar, donde me aventuré y la gente de Rantisu me detuvo cuando tomé los comunicadores para observarlos.

- ¿La gente de Rantisu? ¿Quiere decir que él todavía era el protector oficial de Emerôdo-Hime?

- Así es, se portó amable conmigo e incluso consideró soltarme pero como otros soldados ya me habían visto no tuvo más remedio que seguir las reglas del ejercito. Recuerdo que él fue el que insistió que se me llevara ante Emerôdo, nunca se lo he agradecido pero estoy seguro que sabía que ella me dejaría libre.

- Nos habías dicho que no había sido por robar, ¿Por qué no te creyeron?

- Rantisu sí lo hizo, o bueno lo "sintió"… - le dijo haciendo la señal entre comillas con los dedos - …ya ves que él y Kurefu tienen los poderes esos sensoriales, también mi hermana claro pero mis condiciones vagabundas dejaban que pensar. Siempre pagué con trabajo mis hospedajes y comidas. En esos momentos no supe porqué aquellas joyas llamaron tanto mi atención a tal punto de descuidarme y ser sorprendido. Ahora sé porque, esos comunicadores mágicos los utilizaba mi madre y Emerôdo cuando yo era un bebe y de esa manera me vigilaban cuando dormía. Dôshi Kurefu me confesó que Emerôdo le contó en una ocasión que yo solía jugar con uno de ellos todo el tiempo en mi cuna. Ahora yo recuerdo que años más tarde, cuando nos enviaban a dormir era a través de esos comunicadores que mi hermana me contaba muchas de las historias de las cuales te comenté.

Fû sacó de su bolsillo el comunicador que yacía en su posesión, lo observó por largos segundos preguntándose cuantas veces la voz infantil de su amado Ferio y la voz de la hermosa Emerôdo habría encontrado refugio en esas gemas. Ahora más que antes se aferraría aquella pieza, si por un desafortunado motivo regresara a la Tierra y una vez más el aparato no hiciera el viaje con ella, le partería el corazón.

- La que tienes tú pertenecía a mi hermana. Cuando le pedí que me borrara la memoria ella me las dio diciéndome que de esa manera podría escuchar mi voz, pero en cuanto el hechizo de amnesia hizo efecto no recordé nada de esos accesorios. Mi maestro esgrimista las devolvió al palacio, donde permanecieron hasta que una vez más Emerôdo me las entregó durante el incidente con la guardia muchos años después.

- Esa es una historia fabulosa Ferio... - le dijo aun sosteniendo la gema entre sus tiernas manos - …estoy segura que Emerôdo debe sentirse increíblemente orgullosa de ti - _Tal como yo lo estoy._ Pensó esto último para ella sola.

Después de eso el monarca cumplió su palabra de no alterarla porque en ningún motivo la provocó para continuar con la "lista" que tenían pendiente por hablar. La dirigió hasta su habitación y una vez más repitió la acción de reverenciarla con un beso en el dorso de su mano.

* * *

- ¡ ¿Vas a seguir escondiéndote? ! - reclamó furiosa y con los ojos irritados de sueño reprimido. Había estado vigilando el momento en el que el invocador se decidiera dirigirse a su alcoba - …¡llevo esperándote todo el día! Te vi llegar y escabullirte del salón de música en cuanto viste que ingresé ahí. ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Te hice algo malo? - demandó llevando los puños hasta sus caderas.

- Yo…yo…no Umi, no me has… no has hecho nada malo… al contrario - fue su intento de propia contestación. Los nervios y la realización de ser descubierto por su amada musa lo hacían tartamudear.

- ¿Entonces por qué me esquivas? ¡Te juro que para estos momentos me siento todo un "Ferio" detrás de "Fû"! Realmente no sé como encuentra la paciencia para seguir buscándola… - admitió admirada - …¿Y? ¿Qué tanto hiciste?

- Fui a la escuela de capa…

- Sí sí, esa parte ya me la sé, después fuiste al Bosque del Silencio y te perdiste seguramente ¿no? - continuó algo exasperada.

- No, estuve con Tsubasa, ella decidió permanecer en el bosque, incluso cuando Zagâto me permitió traerlos ella nunca quiso dejar nuestra morada ahí. Hace varios días que no la visitaba.

- ¿Y por qué no me llevaste? ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado saludarla, pero NO, ¡el muchacho simplemente decidió que iría solo!

- Lo siento Umi, no creí que quisieras verla… mis amigos no son muy "bien vistos" para la mayoría de la gente.

- ¿Y yo soy la mayoría de gente? - cada vez se 'encabritaba' más la musa de Asukotto.

- No en absoluto, en realidad le comenté de tu regreso y ella también me reclamó el no haberte llevado.

- ¿En serio?... - esto la hizo medio sonreír - …¿lo ves? ¡Eres un egoísta! Ahora tendrás que hacerlo en cuanto el festival y las visitas de los otros países pasen ¿entendido?

- ¡Por supuesto! Perdona nuevamente el no haberte considerado. Creí que preferías quedarte aquí, aparte tenias las clases con Kurefu y bueno, no quería que te desconcentraras - le dijo sincero el muchacho. Aunque bien en el fondo había estado huyendo de la chica temiendo que aquel "casi-beso" que estuvieron por darse en la habitación real hubiera provocado en ella un rechazo hacia el muchacho.

- En realidad me gustaría que tú también me ayudaras con invocaciones Asukotto.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Será un placer para mis amigos y yo asistirte con eso!... - contestó feliz con aquella petición y muy emocionado - …ellos te recuerdan y te estiman mucho, creo habértelo dicho en ocasiones anteriores. Mis amigos aparte de Karudîna son mi familia y me quieren tanto como yo a ellos, por eso mismo te estiman mucho también, saben que eres mi mejor amiga.

La chica se quedó pensativa sin saber que contestarle a continuación. Su mente divulgó ante las palabras del joven frente a ella. Realmente nunca antes se había interesado en saber más de Asukotto, sus intereses, su pasado, su familia, etc. Era cierto que en su primer viaje lo había censurado (con una sonora cachetada ahora tan común en ella), acerca del comportamiento del entonces "niño" con respecto al trato que le daba a sus especiales amigos. Y fue gracias a esa reprimenda que Asukotto finalmente logró ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y persuadir a Karudîna para dejar de atacarlas. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo y en su segunda visita, Asukotto se había convertido efectivamente en uno de sus mejores amigos, si bien no le confiaba cosas tan personales, o se le veía con él todo el tiempo, siempre lo llevaba en la mente. Y hasta ahora se daba cuenta la Guerrera del Agua que no sabía relativamente nada referente a su amigo, lejos claro de lo que el resto sabía: que era invocador, que tenia de amigos a sus bestias y que adoraba a Karudîna como a una hermana.

Inconscientemente quiso saber más de él, conocer más de su vida, ser realmente lo que Asukotto la llamaba: "Su Mejor Amiga". _¿Y no se supone que los mejores amigos se conocen y cuentan todo?_

- ¿Dije algo inapropiado Umi? - cuestionó el Invocador de Bestias al notar el largo silencio en el que Umi entró.

- En absoluto Asukotto, al contario… - le aseguró - …en realidad me preguntaba, ¿te molestaría hablarme de tu pasado? Me gustaría mucho saber ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en invocador? ¿Quién te entrenó? ¿Quiénes fueron tus padres y tu familia? ¿Cómo conociste a Karudîna y al resto?... - lo atacó de preguntas, el temperamento de esta chica era así, rápido y directo - …yo prometo platicarte de mi familia si así lo deseas - terminó sonriente.

- ¡Claro me encantará!... - siempre esa respuesta para _ella_: "Claro", si este joven tenía la fama de estar dispuesto para todos, en particular con esta, la "ladrona" de su tierno corazón le era imposible siquiera entretener otra respuesta contraria - …aunque en realidad mi historia es muy corta y aburrida Umi, pero cuando quieras podemos conversar sobre ella, a mi me gustaría mucho escuchar de tus familiares… - le aseguró con una sonrisa - …¿quieres que nos quedemos de ver mañana para hablar al respecto? - le preguntó con amabilidad y tratando de no sonar tan ansioso.

- ¡No, por supuesto que no!... - le dijo con un gesto de desarreglo - …si algo me ha enseñado mi padre es "No Dejes Para Mañana Lo Que Puedes Hacer Hoy". Anda ven, vamos a la cocina para ver que nos pueden hacer de tomar, ¿me pregunto si nos podrán preparar unos capuchinos si les digo como se hacen?... - cuestionó esto último para ella misma, y cuando vio a su amigo mirarla algo extraño le dijo - …claro, al menos que estés muy cansado y lo dejemos para después - terminó un tanto cabizbaja, la idea de pasar la velada escuchando el relato de su amigo junto a un par de calentitos capuchinos le había agradado. _¡Hasta el sueño se le había quitado!_

- Yo me preguntaba lo mismo Umi, ¿no estás cansada de atender a tanta gente? Por lo que me dijo Ferio hace un momento los representantes de las aldeas las tuvieron ocupadas todo el tiempo.

- ¿Cuándo viste a Ferio? ¡Me va a oír, no hace más de media hora le pregunté por ti y me dijo que no tenía idea el muy mentiroso! - dijo indignada.

- No te desquites con él, no te mintió. Me lo encontré hace un par de minutos en uno de los pasillos, iba hacia su habitación.

- ¿Solo? ¿O acaso iba con Fû? - preguntó con una mirada picarona. Su amigo no "agarro" la doble intención y sin pena contestó:

- No, iba solo, venia precisamente de la habitación de ella, o eso creo porque por ahí me lo encontré antes de venir aquí, supongo que terminaba de dejarla para que descansara.

- Vaya, pues sí que es rápida mi Fû - dijo riendo sin creerse ella misma sus palabras, conocía bien a su rubia amiga, y hasta donde había intercambiado información, las cosas aun entre esos dos no estaban por completo esclarecidas aun.

- ¿De verdad quieres que platiquemos ahora?

- ¡Sino cuándo! A la que tuvieron ocupada fue a Fû, yo me escapaba cuando me cansaba... - y así, tomándolo del brazo, ambos encaminaron a la cocina donde después de escuchar las indicaciones de la chica, el turno nocturno de cocineras logró hacer algo muy parecido a un capuchino terrestre. En la opinión de Umi (y de Asukotto también), les salió mejor de lo que creía.

- Ven, a un lado de la biblioteca hay un pequeño desayunador, ahí estaremos más a gusto - le indicó Asukotto llevándola hasta ahí.

Cuando entraron se encontraron que el rubio general estaba ahí junto a un soldado, y nada más y nada menos que con el mismísimo Dôshi Kurefu, quien una vez que los vio no pudo quitar su mirada inquisidora en la manera en la que Umi tenía entrelazado uno de sus elegantes brazos con el del muchacho.

- Buenas noches... - saludaron sorprendidos - …no sabíamos que estaban aquí - dijo la peli-celeste al entrar y perderse por un rato en los azules ojos del hechicero.

- Si desean estar a solas nos podemos retirar - contestó el mago, algo en su voz sonaba sarcástico y su mirada no se apartaba de la de la chica.

- No quisimos decir eso… - intervino el invocador dirigiéndose al Dôshi. Le incomodó la manera en la que su superior estaba mirando tan insistente a Umi… _¿Cómo retándola?_ - …veníamos a que Umi me contara de su mundo y yo de Sefîro, eso es todo… - informó también serio, ¿_Por qué Kurefu la seguía mirando así?_ No le agradaba - …si nosotros _sí_ los interrumpimos, podemos ir a otro lado - terminó recalcando la palabra "sí". Esta era la primera vez que Umi veía a Asukotto hablarle de aquel modo a alguien, y más aun: "a quien alguien".

- ¿Acaso la información de Sefîro que se te dio hoy no fue suficiente Umi? - cuestionó el mago sorprendiendo al resto e ignorando al invocador. Tanto Rafâga como el soldado lo miraban inquietantes, el Mago Supremo había estado conversando con ellos tan normal como siempre hace un par de minutos. Ahora sin embargo se escuchaba irónico y molesto. Rafâga supuso que la falta de comunicación con Rantisu lo tenia algo sensible. Recién les había preguntado si no habían recibido ningún comunicado por parte del Espadachín Mágico quien desde su partida al Volcán Sagrado no se había contactado con nadie del palacio.

_¿Qué le estaba pasado? ¿Por qué diablos le incomodaba ver a estos dos juntos desde el viaje a Ôtozamu?_ Finalmente, el mago se percató de la 'escenita' que estaba ofreciendo y aclarando su garganta y fingiendo calma continuó:

- Me refiero a que, si tienes dudas, lo cual es muy comprensible, no tienes porque desvelarte. No es sano trasnocharse… - dijo sin percatarse que él mismo se estaba trasnochando - …mañana es un día largo para nosotros Umi, saldremos temprano al templo de Seresu. Lo que quieras saber de Sefîro me lo puedes consultar durante nuestras clases - terminó deseando que esa explicación ocultara el mal humor que de un momento a otro lo sobrecogió.

- Estaré bien Kurefu, gracias por tu observación… - le dijo tratando de sonar natural - …seré puntual mañana. Deseo mucho ver a Seresu así que no pienso demorar ese viaje. Asukotto amablemente aceptó acompañarme con una bebida en lo que me daba sueño, en realidad yo lo estoy trasnochando a él - estaba nerviosa, pero también algo muy dentro de ella estaba disfrutando ese incidente.

- Asukotto siempre tan amable… - repitió Kurefu sarcástico una vez más notando la mentira que la guerrera azul le acababa de decir, era obvio (ante sus ojos), que quería estar a solas con el joven invocador - …bueno, pues yo los dejo - terminó diciendo esto y sin desearles 'buenas noches' abandonó el pequeño comedor. No sin antes mirar rápidamente y con un dejo de desprecio la manera en la que todavía Umi sujetaba el brazo del joven invocador.

- Yo también me retiro… - anunció Rafâga a continuación - …ha sido un día largo y Karudîna debe estar esperándome - después de decir eso, el rostro de su amada vino a su mente. No le contaría de los acontecimientos que acababa de atestiguar, su bella bailarina era especial para tergiversarlo todo a favor del romanticismo… _No, definitivamente no se lo contaría._

El soldado también se despidió y Asukotto finalmente se encontró a solas con Umi en el comedor.

- No te preocupes… - le dijo ante el silencio de la chica - …debió haber tenido un largo día, los representantes de las aldeas lo absorben mucho - dijo disculpando a su superior, aunque mentalmente su dialogo era otro:

Si Dôshi Kurefu se volvía a dirigir con _esa_ mirada y de _esa_ forma hacia Umi, con todo el respeto que le tenía tendría que hablar con él. Umi no era tímida de naturaleza y mucho menos insegura, y el invocador había logrado sentir su nerviosismo ante el gran mago, por lo menos los apretones que le metió a su brazo lo sintieron. _¿A caso Umi…? _No, no lo creía, y aunque para él no fuera a causar ninguna diferencia ya que resignado estaba desde hacía varios años a que Umi no fuera para él; si su amada sentía algo especial por el letrado Kurefu, entonces lo último que quería atestiguar era verla sufrir por culpa de su superior en magia.

- Bueno, vayamos a lo nuestro… - lo sacó la chica de sus pensamientos - …cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste invocador? - cuestionaba mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas.

- Como te dije no es una historia muy interesante, en realidad es corta - contestó imitando el acto de la chica y quedando frente a ella. Umi lo observó, el chico estaba pensativo, como analizando como empezar. Los ojos verdes del muchacho se perdieron brevemente en el pasado y la chica opinó que ese gesto lo hacía lucir más atractivo. Parpadeando un par de veces, cambió su mirada hasta su bebida. _¡No había venido a admirarlo si no a escucharlo!_

- Sea como sea estoy segura que la encontraré interesante - finalmente le sonrió.

- Para serte honesto, esta es la primera vez que se la contaré a alguien. Nadie antes a excepción de Karudîna me había cuestionado y ni con ella he sido muy preciso que digamos. Si he de confesar, es la fecha en la que me sorprende que ni Dôshi Kurefu, ni Rafâga, ni Ferio me hayan cuestionado al respecto. Siendo ellos los responsables de la seguridad de Sefîro y todo, y teniendo en cuenta que trabajé para Zagâto. Pero bueno, al menos claro que Karudîna se los haya informado. Nunca se lo he preguntado… - confesó sincero y recordando algo - …bueno ahora que lo pienso, sí hubo una persona que me preguntó brevemente acerca de mi pasado, fue Puresea, en esa ocasión Rantisu estaba con nosotros pero ella no insistió al ver que yo no tenía deseos de contestar. Rantisu sólo me miro serio y me indicó que yo hablaría del tema con la persona correcta. Y mira, ese momento ha llegado. _No me sorprende que seas precisamente tú._ Pensó esto último para él solo.

- Pues me haces un honor… - dijo sincera y contenta con ella misma - …y a ver, cuéntame de tu familia primero ¿Qué fue de tus padres? ¿Tuviste hermanos? - comenzó la editora experimentada con entrevistas. Era buena para eso, ella siempre entrevistó a los personajes famosos que aparecían en sus portadas y aquí en Sefîro aquella profesión estaba probando ser de gran utilidad en ya varias ocasiones. _¿Y no había quedado claro ya que Asukotto hubiera roto el record de ediciones vendidas ese mes?_

- Pues no sé quiénes fueron... - le dijo y la miró - …no te sientas mal, en realidad nunca me ha afectado no saber de ellos. La verdad es que desde que tengo uso de memoria he estado rodeado de mis amigos. Mi primer recuerdo, si es que se puede llamar recuerdo porque es muy breve, es de una noche en la que me desperté con un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza. Era muy niño y mi mente aun no procesaba bien todo. Desperté dentro de una cueva, no me sorprendió porque ahí dormía siempre, junto a Tsubasa, ella es una especie de ave humanoide, su nombre significa "alas".

- Muy bien, ¿y qué pasó esa noche que te despertase? - Umi ya empezaba a hacer anotaciones mentales para resumir los temas que brevemente quedaban expuestos.

- Pues me dolían los oídos y eso a su vez estaba causándome el dolor de cabeza. Desperté llorando y con frio, Tsubasa me acobijó por un largo rato entre sus alas hasta que volví a quedar dormido. Ese es el primer recuerdo consiente que tengo de ella y de mi mismo en realidad porque antes de eso no puedo recordar nada más. En ese entonces yo creo que tendría un par de años o apenas caminaba; lo que sí sé es que ya había convivido con Tsubasa desde hacia tiempo porque esa noche ya sentía una familiaridad con ella muy natural. Sabia que ella me protegía.

- ¿Pero cómo llegaste hasta ella? ¿O cómo llegó ella hasta a ti?

- Pues cuando le pregunto me dice que fui un "regalo del Bosque del Silencio que Sefîro le hizo"… - dijo sonriendo y satisfecho con aquella tierna contestación maternal - …la verdad no sé cómo se las arregló para alimentarme y vestirme hasta que yo alcanzara una edad decente para hacerlo por mi mismo - confesó honesto.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu atuendo de invocador no son las ropas con las que llegaste hasta Tsubasa?

- No, Zagâto fue el que me dio esa vestimenta que hasta la fecha utilizo cuando voy a realizar invocaciones por largos periodos.

- ¿Y cómo te vestías antes? - preguntó y a su mente llegó una imagen de su amigo con el vestuario de Tarzan.

- Con ropas típicas de Sefîro como ahora… - la chica lo observó de arriba abajo. Era cierto, ahora que lo pensaba ninguno de sus amigos Sefîranos utilizaba su uniforme diariamente como lo habían hecho en sus viajes anteriores. Sefîro esta vez no sólo les estaba permitiendo conocer más de la tierra, sino de sus costumbres y rutinas - …por supuesto que más humildes que las de ahora. Te repito que no sé cómo conseguía Tsubasa esas prendas, aunque todo el tiempo que estuve con ella fui un niño, y una prenda me duraba mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y cómo aprendiste a hablar?… - lo miró un tanto cuidadosa, no quería ofenderlo pero la verdad es que con cada frase que Asukotto decía, más preguntas se le venían a la mente, este muchacho estaba resultando muy intrigante - …me refiero a que bueno, sé que tus amigos te entienden a la perfección y tú a ellos. Me queda claro ahora que es debido a que desde pequeño has estado con ellos, ¿pero con la gente cómo lograste comunicarte?

- Pues Tsubasa fue como mi madre en realidad. Ella era la que me llevaba alimento hasta que logré caminar, no recuerdo todo eso pero lo concluyó ya que no encuentro otra explicación. Lo que sí recuerdo es que ella en algunas ocasiones me orillaba hasta una aldea, me decía que me aproximara a uno de los puestos y tratara de aprender de las personas, aunque no le gustaba mucho, ella no confiaba mucho en los humanos. Siempre me vigilaba de cerca cuando hacíamos eso. Decía que eran traicioneros con las criaturas inferiores y que solían explotar todo tipo de especies. Yo me hice cuidadoso con la gente, siempre mentía diciendo que mis padres estaban en casa y que yo sólo estaba visitando. Varias veces me quisieron detener para confirmar lo que decía. Había ciudadanos que comenzaban a sospechar de mi honestidad pero en esas instancias me refugiaba por largos periodos en el bosque hasta que el asunto se olvidaba.

- ¿Y por qué Tsubasa pensaba así de los humanos? ¿Supongo que ahora es distinto no?

- No por completo, como ya te dije ella nunca accedió a venir a residir al palacio. Verás cuando yo era muy niño, ella intentó con renuencia hacer contacto con los hombres para que mi especie me enseñara lo que no podría aprender de ella; eso lo hizo debido al amor que me tenia porque en verdad no soportaba a los de mi especie. En esa ocasión la emboscaron entre varios campesinos y la golpearon de tal manera que fracturaron sus alas y desde entonces no pudo volver a volar. Yo fui testigo de todo aquello, fue también por eso que adquirí una actitud siempre a la defensiva. No con mis amigos pero con la gente, fui testigo de cómo los humanos denigraban estas especies, los torturaban o simplemente los mataban sin ni siquiera darles la mínima oportunidad de darse a conocer. Y después de ser testigo de cómo mataron a varios de ellos juré venganza, y me odié a mi mismo por mucho tiempo por no poder defenderlos. Tsubasa decayó moralmente al no volver a volar. Ahora ya es grande y la verdad no sé cuanto más viva - terminó cabizbajo.

- Lo siento mucho Asukotto - le dijo y colocó instintivamente una de sus manos sobre la de su amigo que descansaba sobre la mesa. Esa historia de verdad que era triste… y ella recién se enteraba.

- No te preocupes… - dijo con la mirada entristecida, trataba de no sonar afectado pero era imposible. Tsubasa era efectivamente una madre para él, por lo menos la criatura que lo aceptó después de que sus propios padres lo rechazaran - …es sólo que la quiero mucho, gracias a ella estoy vivo, y ella es la que me enseñó a sobrevivir tanto en el mundo de las bestias como en el mundo de los humanos.

- En el mundo de "bestias y humanos"… - repitió pensativa Umi - …me pregunto ¿quiénes son quienes realmente? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? ¿Por qué?

- Mis amigos tienen fama de ser muy agresivos, esa fama se las puso el hombre por supuesto, la mayoría de nuestra especie no comprendía en aquel entonces que esas criaturas atacan sólo cuando se sienten atacados, y que nunca matan con intensiones de asesinar, sino de alimentarse y sobrevivir como lo hace cualquier otra especie animal. Yo era muy inmaduro y odié a los humanos, incluso llegué a desear dejar ser uno de ellos, en aquel entonces no pensaba con claridad que era lo correcto y que lo incorrecto, sólo me dejaba llevar por instintos y adquirí un rencor contra la gente que rechazaba mis amigos sin darme cuenta que yo mismo los ponía en peligro haciéndolos pelear por mi culpa. Hasta que llegaste tú y me enseñaste el camino correcto - terminó y no pudo evitar mirarla con adoración.

Umi seguía sujetando una de sus manos, la chica se sonrojó sin querer y le sonrió brevemente. El recuerdo de aquel "casi-beso" vino a su mente y sus mejillas se tiñeron aun más de carmín. Como pudo desvió la mirada _¿Qué eran esas cosquillas que sentía en su estomago cada vez que estaba con él?_ Asukotto la hacía sentirse rara, extraña, pero por más irónico que aquello se escuchara, eso le agradaba sin saber por qué.

- Yo no hice nada Asukotto, simplemente te confirmé lo que evidentemente tú ya habías sospechado. Y afortunadamente nos hicimos amigos desde entonces.

- No Umi, no fue así. Fue gracias a esa lección que me diste que mi vida cambió por completo, y no sólo la mía, sino la de todos mis amigos porque pude darme a conocer por lo que era y demostrarle a la gente que ellos eran buenas criaturas. Ahora todo el mundo los acepta bien, claro que no los "buscan" precisamente pero ya no los atacan. Y ellos tienen su espacio para ellos solos.

- ¿Y nunca te llamó la atención saber de tus padres biológicos?

- No… - contestó tajante - …si ellos me abandonaron o no me buscaron en caso de haberme perdido, era evidente que no me querían. ¿Para qué buscarlos? Yo estaba mejor sin ellos. Y nunca me he preguntado de su paradero y honestamente no me interesa mucho Umi. Lamento si sueno descorazonado pero con Karudîna y mis amigos siento que mi familia ya es bastante compleja como para querer localizar más… - admitió risueño. Efectivamente Karudîna era alguien muy especial en su vida, alguien que le ponía no sólo alegría a las cosas sino que siempre estaba llena de una dosis de optimismo y practicidad - …y ahora te toca a ti… - le avisó con una sonrisa y Umi pudo ver que los ojos verde-puro de su amigo destellaron un brillo inocente - …¿Cómo son tus padres?

- ¡Algo muy especial!... - admitió recordando a sus progenitores - …en realidad son una pareja de enamorados, te agobia verlos, ¡siempre se están mirando con tanta devoción! Me recuerdan a Ferio y Fû en realidad, siempre dejando obvio el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, y que aunque traten de disimularlo es evidente - rio divertida.

- Pues deben ser personas increíbles, y tú debes sentirte orgullosa de ellos estoy seguro - le cuestionó notando la mirada de satisfacción que Umi portaba al hablar de sus padres.

- Si, no tengo realmente nada de qué quejarme. Soy su única hija y se han desvivido por darme todo, y aunque no lo creas, es el amor que cada uno siente por el otro lo que más me ha llenado en la vida. Saber que provengo de un amor autentico y que ha rebasado el tiempo y los obstáculos sociales de mi mundo, me da mucha seguridad. Lo único malo es quizá que debido al amor que se tienen me cuesta trabajo no desearlo para mi… - el chico desvió rápidamente sus ojos de la chica temiendo quedar en evidencia si los colores volvieran a su rostro con el rumbo que estaba llevando la charla - …no dejo de soñar que algún día alguien llegará a mi vida amándome como mi padre ama a mi madre, y haciéndome amarlo tanto como ella lo ama a él… - Dôshi Kurefu entró en la mente de la guerrera azul y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro - …pero bueno, no podemos pedir todo, y la verdad yo ya tengo mucho.

- ¿Y ellos que hacen en tu mundo? - preguntó el joven desviando el tema, si hubiera dicho lo que quería, hubiera sonado a un: "Umi, yo ya te AMO igual o más que tu padre ama a tu madre desde hace años, así que no dudes que eres capaz de inspirar un amor así de grande y devota" Pero claro, no podía, así que no le tocó de otra que seguir con el cuestionario.

- Mi padre es empresario, es dueño de diferentes compañías pero la que lo llevó a la riqueza fue las inversiones que hizo en una que es automotriz que se expandió internacionalmente. De ahí se fue para arriba y comenzó con otras compañías que aumentaron su fortuna. En la que yo trabajo por ejemplo, la revista de la que te hablé pertenece a él. Con el tiempo se involucró un tanto en la política pero después de un par de campañas terminó por decepcionarse y decidió dejar el gobierno atrás. Por el contrario mi mamá se graduó de dentista pero nunca ejerció su carrera. En cuanto conoció a mi papá se dedicó a apoyarlo con sus inversiones y los dos se la pasaban trabajando para que las compañías dieran fruto. Después se embarazó de mi y mi papá le dijo que yo era su prioridad, que ella ya lo había apoyado demasiado. Así que desde entonces se ocupó sólo de nuestro hogar, y créeme, es un trabajo bastante pesado eso de estar asegurándote que tu casa esté en perfecto orden. Ahora que yo ya soy de cierta manera independiente, ellos se la pasan viajando cuando mi padre no tiene que estar en alguna u otra empresa. Cuando puedo voy con ellos, pero no siempre ya que me gusta que tengan tiempo para estar uno con el otro. A mí ya me han dado mucho - terminó finalmente su relato y Asukotto la observó por largos segundos.

- Vaya Umi, esa historia es muy linda. No me sorprende saber porque eres como eres… - le dijo honesto, admirando el motivo de la seguridad en si misma y al mismo tiempo lo considerada que podía llegar a ser con la gente que amaba - …tus padres deben sentirse dichosos estoy seguro.

- ¡Espero que sí! Ellos me lo dicen pero aun así a veces siento que no les reditúo como ellos se merecen, ¡si te conocieran les caerías de lujo! Ellos siempre se están quejando de que el mundo ya no tiene jóvenes con prudencia y educación. Constantemente me cuestionan acerca de mi vida sentimental, ¡les urge que encuentre a alguien a quien amar y con quien casarme! Yo creo que de cierta manera desean que la felicidad que siente uno con el otro sea también para mí.

Después de decir esto, ambos intercambiaron miradas tímidas, guardaron silencio y absorbieron de sus respectivas bebidas. Estaban disfrutando en silencio la compañía del otro mientras que cada uno por su parte entretenía mentalmente la información que acababa de recibir del opuesto. Estaban tranquilos, en paz, sin prisas… hasta que claro, uno de ellos volteó a observar la hora, por lo que el reloj indicaba, era bien entrada la madrugada. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en silencio sólo cruzando miradas y sonrisas?_

- ¡Pero mira la hora Umi! Tú mañana tienes que estar lista desde muy temprano y yo aquí quitándote el tiempo!... - le dijo preocupado - …será mejor que te deje descansar de lo contrario Dôshi Kurefu sí se va realmente a molestar por haberte desvelado más de lo normal.

La chica pensó en el mago y lo que había sucedido esa noche, y aunque lo último que deseaba era tener a un Kurefu molesto con ella, no podía evitar sentirse contenta de haber pasado esas horas con Asukotto. Este muchachito cada día le caía mejor.

- Muchas gracias por la conversación Asukotto, la disfruté mucho y agradezco que me hallas tenido la confianza para contarme una parte de tu vida. Es realmente interesante y compleja, así que no andes diciendo que es aburrida, a mi me ha entretenido mucho. Me gustaría seguir hablando de ella contigo, me has dejado con muchas dudas.

- Cuando quieras las contesto, yo también quisiera saber más de ti y de tu mundo. Y gracias a ti Umi por escucharme y más aun por interesarte - le dijo y la chica lo observó tiernamente.

_¿Realmente nadie se había preocupado por saber más de él? ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la indiferencia de la gente?_ Y más aun, sintió que ella misma se reprendía _¿Por qué había esperado tanto en conocer más de su amigo? ¿Tan egoísta había sido en el pasado que sólo pensaba en ella y lo que sentía por Dôshi Kurefu?_ Sí, eso era, pero ya no más. Desde hoy en adelante Umi se propuso no descuidar a su ahora sí mejor amigo.

* * *

Sus alitas le dolían, pero ya estaba por llegar… sólo se había desviado unos momentos para dormir un poco antes de continuar. El viaje desde Enjin hasta Kaijin (en donde se encontraba el palacio), era largo. La coqueta hada se registró con uno de los guardias y le notificó que llevaba con ella un mensaje urgente para el Rey de Sefîro y el Mago Supremo de parte de Lord Rantisu. El guardia le notificó que Dôshi Kurefu había abandonado el palacio desde muy temprana hora junto con la Guerrera del Agua y que el Rey Ferio estaba preparándose para el "Desayuno con los Cortesanos" que usualmente se acostumbraba después de las consultas con el soberano, por lo que el hada le pidió que no lo apresurara.

_Después de todo tanto Rantisu como Hikaru ya estaban fuera de peligro y no era tan urgente._ Pensó el hada para ella misma.

- ¿Desea que le notifique al General Rafâga de su llegada? - cuestionó el soldado.

- No… - indicó con su aguda voz - …le repito que esperaré a que el Rey Ferio se desocupe, estoy segura de que Rantisu sólo quie… - no pudo continuar porque una bola con apariencia a malvavisco la atacó de lleno.

- ¡Puuuu, Puuuu, Puuuuuuuuuuu!

- ¡Quítateme de encima huevo con orejas y patas de conejo!... - se quejó indignada como siempre - …¡no puedo creer que a estas alturas te sigas comportando como una criatura incivilizada! ¡Por Pîxie Kuîn te juro que te mato!... - amenazó pero Mokona seguía tan encima de ella como siempre - ….tengo que hablar con el rey, Rantisu me envía… - le decía en balde porque el "huevo-semi-conejo" sólo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Puu, puu, puu puu - insistía la negación.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que hable con él?... - le cuestionó y Mokona sólo volteo a ver al soldado. Purimera captó el mensaje y continuó - …déjame levantarme y entremos al palacio. Ahí esperaré al rey - dijo más con intenciones de que el guardia la escuchara. Mokona finalmente la liberó y ambos ingresaron al castillo.

- Puu puu, puuuu, puuu - le decía Mokona y sólo Purimera le entendía porque nosotros no.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que se enteren? El Rey y el Dôshi deben saber lo que pasó en el templo del Dios del Fuego ¡No vine hasta acá para verte a ti! Además, Rantisu espera una respuesta de mi parte. Él y Hikaru no podrán regresar al palacio hasta mañana o quizá pasado mañana.

- Puuu puuuu, puuuu… - continuaba su petición - ….puu puu puuuu, pu puuu.

- ¡Qué! ¿Cómo pretendes que les diga eso? ¡Eso es mentir Mokona MENTIR!... - le gritaba exaltada - …además, TÚ me debes una explicación ¡cómo Debonea dejaste sólo a Rantisu en un momento como ese! Deberías haberlos visto, estaban completamente heridos. ¡Hikaru estuvo a punto de morir y tú muy holgazanamente _durmiendo_ en el cuarto de la herrera! ¿Cómo te atreves Mokona, cómo te ATREVES? ¿No que muy encariñado con la Guerrera del Fuego? ¿No que muy inseparable de Rantisu? ¡Eso es tracción Mokona, TRAICIÓN!

- Puu, puuu, ¡PUUUUU PUUUUUUU! - él también se defendía. La hadita le estaba ofendiendo a diestra y siniestra. Mokona sabía lo que hacía y porqué lo hacía.

- ¡No, no, no, tampoco me insultes bola de hule!... - lo miró molesta pero la criatura también estaba molesta - …¿Por qué no deben enterarse? ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando verdad? ¿Es por eso que no fuiste con ellos?

- Puu, puu - asintió.

- ¡Pues dímelo! ¿Por qué Reiâsu los atacó de esa manera? ¿Qué ya no aprueba a Hikaru?

- Puu, puuu, puuu.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes decirme? Entonces ¿qué? ¿Pretendes que me quede muy quitada de la pena? Rantisu me va a cuestionar y yo le voy a decir que tú no quisiste decirme y más aun ¡que conoces el motivo del comportamiento de Reiâsu!

- Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu - le advirtió serio y prudente Mokona. El hada lo observó por largos momentos y comprendió que Mokona no estaba jugando. La criatura se comportaba como Purimera pocas veces lo había visto, como si estuviera advirtiéndole que "ni-se-atreviera" o se las vería en muy malas condiciones.

- Está bien, lo haré… - dijo finalmente dando un suspiro, ella como hada sabía cuando una criatura espiritualmente sensible como lo era Mokona delegaba instrucciones de suma importancia - …pero el guardia ya le notificó al rey de mi llegada. Les voy a decir lo que me pides: que estoy aquí porque tenia ganas de verte, ¡ni yo me lo creo!... - exclamó alzando los ojos al cielo - …¡YO, viniéndote a ver a TI! ¡Ni aunque Sefîro dejara de rodar! ¡Y más te vale Mokona que esto no me meta en problemas con Rantisu oíste?

- Puu, puuuu, puuuu.

- Si, eso haré, a él le diré que no me dejaste dar el mensaje. Que me pediste que tú lo darías. Él confía mucho en ti ¿sabes? y eso que le estás haciendo no es justo Mokona - le dijo más tranquila pero sin menos seriedad.

- Puu, puuu.

- De nada… - contestó sin expresión - …más te vale que en cuanto puedas me des una explicación. No me pienso quedar así como así y lo sabes.

- Puu, puuu, puuu.

- Si, si, ya sé. Me la darás cuando sea el momento.

- Puu, puu, puuu, puuu.

- Bueno, pues más vale que descanse en lo que el rey termina su desayuno. Mis alitas están cansadas, y sí, he de admitir que a mí también me da un poco de gusto verte - terminó finalmente sonriéndole a Mokona. La criatura sonrió ampliamente. Habían sido buenos tiempos cuando los dos eran compañeros de Rantisu, y aunque el semi-conejo disfrutaba hacerla rabiar, era precisamente eso lo que Purimera había extrañado en su abandono del grupo.

* * *

Iba por uno de los pasillos caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente un brazo salido de la nada la jaló con tal precisión que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que pudo contemplar al recuperar el equilibrio después de aquel jalón fue el interior de una amplia habitación.

- ¡Hagas lo que hagas no se te ocurra desprenderte de Ferio en cuanto entren los cortesanos! ¿me entendiste? - escuchó la vos de Karudîna que le indicaba amenazadoramente.

- ¿Pero… de qué hablas Karudîna? - fue lo único que pudo cuestionar ya que no entendía ni la actitud ni aquel consejo por parte de la bailarina.

Ésta por su lado llevó una de sus uñas hasta su nuca, como meditando cómo soltaría el resto de la información. Analizó brevemente la tierna figura de la Guerrera del Viento y prosiguió con cautela.

- Bueno mi querida Fû… ¿cómo decirte esto? Verás, no es desconocido para nadie de los que estuvimos en la junta del otro día, que tú y Ferio están pasando por algo así como: "un leve malentendido", bastante común entre parejas si he de añadir jajajaja… - rió para amenizar lo que continuaría - ….si hasta Rafâga y yo tenemos de "esos" de vez en cuando.

Fû la miró atenta, aunque algo afectada con aquel recuerdo, había quedado obvia su situación con su amado para los demás después de ese intercambio en la sala de juntas, así que no intentó negar aquel hecho y decidió escuchar lo que la bailaría tenia que decirle por lo que con una leve inclinación de su rostro la incitó a continuar.

- Quiero suponerme que no es noticia para ti lo atractivo de Ferio ¿cierto? Aparte de que se encuentra en el pináculo de su juventud sus cualidades abarcan más que su físico y si a eso le aumentas su posición en este planeta pues ¿qué tienes? - lo explicó como dando una cátedra algebraica.

- Bueno si, Ferio es muy guapo… - admitió sonrojada y reviviendo unas mariposas que acostumbraban aparecer en su estomago cuando la imagen del monarca venia a su mente - …también ha quedado más que evidente que ha dirigido a Sefîro de una manera impecable… - puntualizó orgullosa - …pero no entiendo a que viene el cuestionario.

- ¡Pues has la suma Fû! Me han dicho que eres buena en eso: joven, guapo, astuto, más rey igual a… ¡imán de mujeres! - terminó sabionda la morena.

La imagen del apiñonado peli-verde siendo rodeado por una ola de jóvenes hermosas, bien vestidas y risueñas en medio del salón del trono mientras éste coqueteaba abiertamente con ellas apareció en la mente de la guerrera, trayendo así por completo la mentada "lista" aquella que tanto odiaba. Karudîna la había dejado sin palabras.

- ¡Vamos Fû no es difícil suponer que no existe una sola cortesana que no aproveche el mínimo instante para conquistar a tu amado! - se la soltó ya exasperada. Fû finalmente la miró por unos instantes y la bailarina logró detectar una mescla de angustia y miedo en aquella mirada. _¡Por fin había captado su mensaje!_

- ¿A Ferio le gusta alguna en particular? - cuestionó con fingida calma ya que aquella conversación le estaba provocando de _todo_ menos clama.

- A ver aclaremos algo primero Fû: Ferio te ama SÓLO a ti. Eso es evidente para todos, y jamás ha desarrollado un interés sentimental con otra mujer. Pero seamos francas querida, la carne es carne y bueno, digamos que las cortesanas tienen ¿cómo llamarlo? La "moral distraída" por así decirlo... - le regaló una sonrisa traviesa, como sintiéndose cómplice ella misma de aquella "distracción" en sus tempranos años de adolescencia - …y bueno, siendo así digamos que sus insinuaciones con nuestro Ferio son un tanto evidentes.

- Y por supuesto el rey tan educado caballero no ha tenido el corazón de rechazarlas ¿no? - su tono de voz era tan sarcásticamente amargo que Karudîna dudó por unos instantes si esta conversación estaba teniendo el efecto que ella había intentado, ósea: No agrandar más aquel leve malentendido entre su soberano y su querida niña. Algo le decía que la palabra "leve" estaba transformándose (gracias a su experta interferencia) en "gran" malentendido.

Fû por su parte no pudo evitar sentir aquella prisión de celos en las que el propio Ferio la había encerrado la noche del baile en Ôtozamu. Ahora entendía porqué el monarca había realizado aquella confesión sin demora alguna, era evidente que sus _estúpidos deslices_ eran de conocimiento público.

Estaba encabritada otra vez, se había prometido no atentar contra las "tripas" reales por segunda vez pero su orgullo femenino la estaba invitando a romper aquella promesa. Tenía unas ganas locas de deshebrar uno a uno los intestinos del monarca para que éste sintiera aunque sea un poquito la tortura que ella en estos momentos estaba sintiendo en sus entrañas. Karudîna por su parte seguía con su cátedra:

- Por eso es que de mujer a mujer te digo Fû, ¡no lo dejes solo! Hazte ver junto a él y no te le desprendas ni por un segundo. Estoy segura de que Ferio dejará más que claro su interés hacia ti eso ni se cuestiona. Pero uno como mujer también debe cuidar lo suyo… - le dijo la experta y orgullosa pareja consecutiva del General de la Guardia por 21 años Sefîranos - …a los hombres hay que ayudarlos para que no se dejen distraer tan fácilmente por otras mujeres, una mujer encaprichada puede ser muy molesta, y pues entenderás que por más que Ferio las rechace tampoco puede ser grosero con ellas, no deliberadamente.

- ¡Hay pues que no sea tan amable! - articuló sarcástica y ya molesta con aquellas imágenes que tanto se le venían a la mente - …mira Karudîna, agradezco de sobremanera tus intenciones al haberme prevenido, pero te aseguro que no tienes de que preocuparte. ¡Si Ferio quiere coquetear y estar rodeado de tanta mujer hermosa, bien vestida y risueña que se le acerque por mí adelante! ¡No tengo necesidad alguna de posarme al lado suyo como adhesivo! Así que te repito que tus advertencias son innecesarias, muchas gracias.

Y diciendo esto, trompuda y colorada abandonó la habitación de la bailarina, quien por primera vez sentía que el titulo de "Miss Cupido" por la cual se caracterizaba tanto estaba seriamente siendo amenazado.

Lo más lindo de todo esto, es que cuando "nuestro Ferio" salió de su habitación contento al recordar la noche anterior con su bella rubia, no tenía ni pizca de sospecha que sus "tripas" reales estaban en serio peligro una vez más. ¡Pobre Ferio!

* * *

- ¿Qué tanto estuvieron platicando Asukotto y tú? ¿Pudiste saciar todas tus dudas referentes a Sefîro?

- Oh, no… bueno, en realidad estuve platicándole acerca de mis padres y de lo mucho que me recuerdan a Fû y Ferio.

Estaban por llegar a las orillas del océano, Kurefu había solicitado una sencilla carrosa para dicho viaje y ambos se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro. Por una de las ventanas en su intento de controlar su proximidad y soledad con el mago, Umi procuraba contemplar las afueras de aquel recorrido y como le habían indicado un día anterior, el castillo se encontraba dentro de los dominios de Kaijin y el viaje hasta ahí no era muy largo, estarían de vuelta al palacio ese mismo día. Sin embargo aun les quedaba hacer el viaje hasta el centro del océano y de ahí sumergirse hasta localizar el templo del Dios del Agua.

- En otras palaras… - meditó el mago estudiando los dedos de una de sus manos - …de Sefîro no hablaron - terminó dirigiendo su mirada penetrante al rostro de la chica.

- No en general, Asukotto me contó algo de su historia y yo de la mía, eso fue todo.

- Deben tener una historia muy larga porque estuvieron despiertos casi toda la noche - le dijo dirigiendo nuevamente su atención a una de sus manos y dejando en evidencia la vigilancia que había realizado discretamente para ver a qué hora volvían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El tono del mago sonaba serio pero nada más. Por dentro sin embargo estaba inconforme, intranquilo pero, _¿Por qué?..._ La razón era ella, pero Dôshi Kurefu no estaba dispuesto a admitir aquello, se repetía una y otra vez que la falta de sueño de la noche anterior y el no haber logrado hacer contacto telepático con Rantisu eran lo que estaba ocasionando su mal humor.

Umi por su parte rendida de buscar distracción afuera, recargó su espalda en el asiento del carruaje y discretamente comenzó a estudiar al hombre frente a ella. En realidad era hermoso, la manera en la que su cabello claro lavanda caía sobre sus ojos ocultando uno de ellos era de verdad sensual. Esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de ella misma delataban en silencio un conocimiento que sólo los sabios podían presumir. A veces serenos, a veces tristes, a veces pensativos. _¿Cuánto habría visto Dôshi Kurefu con ese par de claros cobaltos?_

Sintiendo la mirada de la dama sobre a él, Kurefu levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada femenina de la Guerrera del Agua. Sostuvieron sus miradas sin decirse nada, sin expresión en el rostro, como si ambos estuvieran estudiándose sin que el otro estuviera consciente de eso.

- ¿Y cuál es tu historia Guerrera del Agua? - preguntó finalmente Kurefu sin romper aquella conexión visual. El conjunto de dos piezas color plata que traía puesto, hacia que su rostro contrastara con su ropa. Haciéndolo si era posible, lucir mas sensual.

- Me preguntaba cuál era la tuya Dôshi de Sefîro - ella no sería quien rompería aquel contacto que desde hace un par de minutos había comenzado entre ellos. Era como si por vez primera estuvieran realmente viendo a las personas que se escondían detrás de aquellos pálidos rostros.

Kurefu sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su columna dorsal, pero él tampoco rompería aquella conexión. Realizó una leve mueca un tanto altanera, y sin desviar la mirada continuó:

- Es una historia bastante larga, escucharla te costaría más de una noche como la de ayer… - dijo deliberadamente aquello, como invitándola a comparar quien de los dos (Invocador vs Hechicero) era más interesante - …sería todo un reto escucharla - terminó arrogante y Umi tuvo que controlar una sonrisa de esas que quieren salir cuando una mescla de soberbia y emoción se conjuntan al prefacio de una provocación. El gesto la hizo oprimir sus labios como si fuera a lanzar un beso al aire y el mago se vio forzado a desviar su mirada de los ojos de ella para concentrarla en aquellos carnosos labios que parecían llamarlo.

El mago la estaba retando, literalmente retando a encontrarlo más interesante de lo que aparentaba. _Si supiera que ese hecho estaba ya claro desde hace más de trece años no estaría haciéndolo…_ Pensó Umi. Pero ella no pondría un fin a la tensión que recién comenzaba entre ellos. Y de la misma manera con la que dejaba relucir sus habilidades femeninas con los modelos masculinos con los que tanto trataba en la Tierra, continuo:

- No sé cuantas noches más me queden en Sefîro, pero definitivamente sería un _placer_ utilizarlas escuchando tu basta historia.

Umi estaba muy consciente de que estaba cruzando la línea habitual de respeto y prudencia entre ella y el Dôshi, pero también sabia que él estaba deliberadamente invitándola a hacerlo. Era extraño, pero Kurefu estaba mostrándole una faceta desconocida para ella, y ese desafío en su mirada la incitaba a aceptar la provocación.

- ¿Qué parte deseas conocer primero?... - cuestionó sin desviar los ojos de los labios de la guerrera - …¿Cómo aprendí magia?, ¿cómo ascendí a Dôshi?, ¿cómo escojo a mis discípulos?, ¿cómo fue mi relación con Emerôdo-Hime o los pilares previos a ella?, ¿cómo asigné a Shinkan Zagâto y Mahôkenshi Rantisu a sus puestos?, ¿cómo desempeño mi cargo político en Sefîro?... - la veía orgulloso, su mirada se intercalaba entre los ojos celestes y los labios de la chica - …tú elije.

_¿Era su imaginación o el Dôshi estaba deliberadamente presumiendo sus hazañas?_ Ferio celoso de lo atractivo de Asukotto podía entenderlo pero… _¿Kurefu celoso de los poderes mágicos de Asukotto?_

- En realidad quisiera saber como fue tu niñez. ¿Cómo fue y quién fue tu familia?

De todo el menú de interrogantes que le había ofrecido, la guerrera azul había ignorado todas y en su lugar hecho las que no se hubiera imaginado que haría. Lo tomó por sorpresa y no era la primera vez que lo hacia… el problema no era que lo hiciera sino _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella mujer lo descomponía de esa forma hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera? _Lo peor era que el mago sentía que no tendría con quién hablar de esa sensación… ser el sabio del planeta no era tan ventajoso después de todo, por lo menos no en lo que Umi concernía. Finalmente el chofer anunciando su llegada a las orillas del océano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y de cierta manera se sitio rescatado para finalmente decir:

- Supongo que tendremos que dejar esta conversación para después - la miró pensativo, ella lo veía expectante e inclinó su cabeza resignada. Algo le decía que el mago no respondería aquellas interrogantes. Después de todo; sí había rebasado la línea de confianza usual entre ellos, o por lo menos eso sentía.

Kurefu bajó de la carroza. Su educación le decía que debía voltear y darle la mano para asistirla a bajar del vehículo pero la idea de sostener su mano entre la suya, mientras la Guerrera de Seresu bajaba lentamente de la carroza levantando su vestido y revelando discretamente sus pantorrillas lo congeló por unos segundos; los suficientes para que la guerrera descendiera por ella misma. _¿Ahora por qué le daba trabajo tocarla?_ Se incomodo él solo haciéndose esa pregunta.

En una capsula que el mago invocó descendieron en silencio al centro del océano. Ambos permanecían en silencio. Él por su parte convenciéndose patéticamente de que veía a Umi de la misma manera que veía al resto de sus discípulos, que aquella sensación que esta dama le hacia experimentar era solamente una inclinación hacia un estudiante favorito. _Todo maestro tenía un alumno favorito ¿no es así?_ Y por otra parte, _¿Por qué se había dejado convencer por Karudîna en cambiar su apariencia a la de un adulto?_ Si, eso también era… _Los efectos hormonales que constituían la apariencia adulta afectaban así el cuerpo humano_. Pero si él lo sabia entonces… _¿Por qué su mente se reusó a volver a su antigua forma cuando detectó la presencia de ellas?_ (para no admitir la de _ella_) Después de todo, _ella_ fue quien primeramente cruzó por su mente cuando sintió sus presencias.

Cuando las profundidad fue evidente, Umi comenzó a caer en transe, ¿en qué momento? No lo supo pero sus pupilas parecieron desaparecer remplazadas por el resto de su iris puramente azul. Aterrizaron en la entrada del templo que brillaba como si la presencia de Umi alimentara la energía de aquel recinto. La vista era hermosa pero el hechicero no pudo apreciarla por completo porque la mayoría de su atención estaba sobre la chica que evidentemente comenzaba a desarrollar los síntomas de una conexión interna con la Deidad del Agua. En cuanto Kurefu movió su báculo para desintegrar la capsula que los había transportado hacia ahí, Umi comenzó a caminar, pronta al llamado que el ente divino que ahí descansaba solicitaba de ella.

Las enormes puertas del Templo del Agua comenzaron lentamente a abrirse. Kurefu aceleró el paso para asegurarse de que la chica no tropezara con los tesoros marítimos que se encontraban en la antesala del santuario. Conforme las puertas se iban abriendo, la energía de Kaijin Seresu fue destellando su apariencia física: la de un magnifico y enorme dragón cobalto que brillaba tan destellante como la de un astro azul. Era como si toda la electricidad del océano se hubieran concentrado en él.

Kurefu volteó a ver a Umi quien comenzaba a portar la misma aura índigo de la deidad y después su atención volvió a posarse en el dragón que con las puertas del templo cada vez más abiertas se dejaba ver con mayor claridad. Su cuerpo de criatura legendaria era monumental, sus garras impresionantes y sus alas regias. Tenia el rostro dirigido al suelo y comenzaba a levantarlo majestuosamente lento.

Kurefu quedó maravillado viendo desde la entrada la soberbia con la que Kaijin Seresu levantaba su rostro para recibir a la Guerrera del Agua. Y en cuanto lo hizo, los ojos del dragón brillaron en su dirección y Kurefu no tuvo tiempo de razonar lo que siguió a continuación.

* * *

_Frio… hacia frio_. Abrió los ojos lentamente, la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba obscura. Levantó brevemente la mirada y registró rayos de luna entrando por la ventana entreabierta, al frente en lo que parecía ser la chimenea, cenizas aun vivas de troncos recién consumidos le mostraron la razón del frio que sentía.

Intencionalmente trató de ponerse de pie para alimentar el fuego pero un dolor intenso la hizo desistir y la obligó a volver a posición horizontal y cerrar los ojos de dolor. Llevó su mano izquierda a la herida y notó que el vestido que llevaba estaba completamente roto en esa zona mostrando parte de su busto, varias imágenes vinieron a su mente:

_El templo, la prueba, Reiâsu, ¡RANTISU!_ Abrió grande los ojos y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Notó que la falda del vestido también desgarrado del lado derecho revelaba toda su pierna desde lo alto de su muslo. Cuando giró el cuello a su derecha encontró a la persona que había buscado y pudo sentir que sus pómulos incrementaron de temperatura cuando sintió que una de las manos del espadachín descansaba aferrada sobre la derecha de ella.

Ahí al lado de ella, semi-acostado boca arriba con el otro brazo arqueado bajo su cabeza y una pierna doblada aun tocando el suelo, encontró al dueño de su corazón perdidamente dormido. _Se veía tan bien, tan guapo, tan vulnerable y a la vez tan temible…_ pensó la chica, estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, automáticamente Hikaru estuvo muy consciente de la mitad de su desnudez. Podía divisar como la respiración de Rantisu elevaba y contraía su pecho. Sus ojos comenzaron a ajustarse más a la obscuridad y logró ver que la vestimenta negra del espadachín tenía quemaduras, muchas quemaduras, pero no… no sólo la ropa estaba quemada, los brazos, el cuello, el abdomen, el rostro. _¡Por todos los cielos Rantisu estaba gravemente herido!_

Con cuidado de no despertarlo Hikaru deslizó muy a su pesar la mano que se encontraba bajo la de él y se detuvo al sentir que éste le daba un apretón involuntario ya que el chico seguía dormido. Como pudo continúo despacito hasta liberarse del agarre y mordió su labio inferior para ponerse de pie sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca por el esfuerzo. Se paró a un lado de la cama y sintió que un polvo raro resbalaba de su hombro y de su pierna. _Cenizas Rojizas._ Observó para sí, ya completamente adaptada su mirada a la obscuridad, divisó la chimenea y notó unos utensilios cerca de ahí, un manojo de hierbas al costado y varios trozos de franela. Se acercó despacio, cojeando hasta a ellos y comprobó que en uno parecía contener la misma ceniza que tenía en sus heridas y en otro una sal cristalina de color celeste. En otro utensilio había un liquido, por el color verde claro de la sustancia parecía una especie de té pero no estaba segura y el ultimo parecía contener los restos de lo que fuera agua simple. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no quejarse y sin hacer ruido, depositó tres troncos en la chimenea y el fuego que aun quedaba comenzó paulatinamente a encenderlos.

Volvió a ver al Mahôkenshi de Sefîro, no quería despertarlo. _¡Pero TENÍA que curarlo! _Se dirigió a la ventana para asegurarla, después tomó una de las sabanas de la cama para cubrirse y salió silenciosamente de la habitación en busca de más agua para limpiar las heridas de Rantisu. No sabía en donde estaba pero tan rápido como su actual cogerá se lo permitió, llegó a una especie de recepción.

- ¿Ya se siente mejor?... - le preguntó un joven detrás del escritorio - …usted es la chica que venía en brazos de Lord Rantisu, se le veía en muy mal estado ¿ya está usted mejor? - repitió la pregunta en lo que admiraba lo atractivo de la chica aun en su estado maltrecho.

- Sí gracias… - le dijo - …en realidad ahora es él el que no se encuentra en buenas condiciones, trae varias quemaduras y me gustaría llenar este recipiente de agua limpia si no es mucha molestia.

- Claro yo se lo traeré - le indicó el muchacho y la dejó en la recepción unos minutos. Cuando regresó, la pelirroja le preguntó:

- No conozco mucho las propiedades botánicas de la fauna de Sefîro, pero de casualidad ¿usted podría decirme si aquí puedo conseguir algo que sirva para privar la sensibilidad de la piel? Verá las quemaduras de Rantisu son algo profundas y me gustaría que al curarlo no le dolieran tanto.

- Entiendo, bueno sí existe un hongo que utilizan los curanderos aquí en Sefîro como anestesia, es importado de Fâren pero está controlado por sus efectos alucinógenos.

- Y no sabe donde lo puedo conseguir cerca de… - la chica no pudo terminar su cuestionario porque en esos momentos un par de individuos entraron a la posada haciendo sonar los cascabeles de la puerta. Era una guapa señora acompañada de lo que parecía ser un sirviente.

- ¡Buenos noches mi Lady! - la saludó amablemente el joven de la recepción con una reverencia.

- Buenas noches hijo… - contestó ésta - …¿tendrás dos habitaciones disponibles a esta hora?

- Sí mi señora en un momento. Permítame terminar de atender a esta señorita y estaré con usted - le indicó amablemente apuntando con su mirada a la joven pelirroja.

- ¡Por todo Sefîro pero si es el Pilar del planeta!... - exclamó la señora aproximándose a ella, el joven abrió los ojos evidentemente sorprendido de estar nada más ni nada menos en frente de su "Pilar" y sintiéndose algo culpable con las ideas que había entretenido respecto al físico de la chica - …es un placer verla nuevamente pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Creía que usted y las otras guerreras estaban en el palacio con el rey.

- Hola ¿qué tal? - saludó imitando la reverencia del joven y tratando de aguantar el dolor que aquella inclinación le provocó. No reconocía a esta guapa señora pero si ella ya la había visto no la contra dictaría.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - cuestionó al notar el rostro pálido y contraído de la chica.

- La dama… perdón, su señoría el Pilar llegó con Lord Rantisu ayer por la noche. En estos momentos solicitaba hongos Tarasu para mi lord.

- ¿Hongos Tarasu?... - interrogó sorprendida la mujer - … mhj, no sabía que Rantisu le "entrara" a eso - terminó divertida.

- No, no piense mal por favor. Soy yo la que los solicita para perder sensibilidad en la piel - le indicó descubriendo brevemente su pierna tras la sabana y rogándole a Enjin Reiâsu que el joven no la delatara. No quería comprometer más al espadachín. La mujer abrió grandemente los ojos al ver aquella herida antes de hablar:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para obedecer a tu Pilar? - le dijo la señora al muchacho de la recepción y éste inmediatamente abandonó el establecimiento.

- Pero… pero…

- No te preocupes hija sólo fue a conseguir lo que necesitas. Seguramente te dijo que estaban controlados pero todos sabemos que en la taberna de Dokugan se reparten presentaciones de ese hongo a diestra y siniestra… - le dijo divertida, esta señora comenzaba a caerle bien a la pelirroja - …y dime, ¿cómo te hiciste tremenda herida?

- Tuve un percance con… - no sabía si decirle - …con un lobo - terminó decidiendo que hasta no hablar con Kurefu lo mejor sería no mencionar a Reiâsu, la mujer no le creyó pero tampoco insistió.

- Esas cenizas te tendrán como nueva para mañana. Son de carbón Enjin las reconozco al instante. Tardan una noche en sanar las heridas completamente. Si tan sólo tuviera pétalos de Kûshin te haría un té que descartaría cualquier tipo de infección, pero puedo conseguir mañana, no tienes que ingerirlo inmediatamente. Lo que sí tengo conmigo son sales de Kaijin que harán que no quede ningún tipo de cicatriz - le extendió a Hikaru un costalito con un puño de dichas sales celestes que sacó de uno de los costales que llevaba.

- Es muy amable y ¿a que huele y luce el té de Kûshin? - cuestionó recordando el brebaje en uno de los recipientes.

- Es verdoso, tiene un aroma fresco y su sabor es un tanto dulce, ¿acaso no te gusta el té?

- No es eso, pero sí, me refiero a que sí me gusta el té… - contestó un tanto preocupada por lo que diría Rantisu si lo obligara a tomar ese té "un tanto dulce" - …y los hongos Tarasu, ¿cómo se ingieren? ¿En té, mascados, inalados?

- Se diluyen en la boca, pero no utilices muchos, con media cabeza será suficiente para no sentir esa herida… - le indicó - …asegúrate de estar sentada o acostada cuando lo ingieras, el efecto es rápido y si consumes de más caerás al suelo de lo contrario. Ah y si decides acostarte hazlo de lado porque ese hongo acelera la producción de saliva, ¡no querrás ahogarte en ella! - terminó con una traviesa carcajada.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias - dijo riéndose también.

- ¿Y piensan quedarse mucho tiempo aquí hija?

- No lo sé, todo depende de Rantisu.

- ¡Así que el menor de la Casa Enjin finalmente se digna a visitar sus dominios!

- ¿Sus dominios? ¿Usted es de aquí?

- Soy miembro de la corte general de Sefîro como representante de la aldea Kûshin y no se nos obliga a residir en el palacio. Vivo en la aldea próxima pero normalmente me detengo en la aldea Enjin para descansar. Vengo precisamente de la audiencia que tenemos con el rey cada cierto tiempo.

- Si, recuerdo que Dôshi Kurefu mencionó algo al respecto.

- ¡Por cierto, es una lindura la Guerrera del Viento! ¡Ojala que nuestro monarca principal se decida pronto a darnos herederos! ¡Hubieras visto el ridículo espectáculo que armó el viejo Fushichô con ese comentario, aunque él me culpa a mí, de cualquier forma ver sonrojado al rey valió la pena! - la pelirroja sonrió contenta sin entender por completo, pero la mención de su amiga la contentó.

- ¡Fû es una increíble persona! Ella y Umi son como mis hermanas.

- ¡Aquí tiene señoría! - interrumpió el muchacho agitado con aquella carrera entrando finalmente en la posada.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Pero por favor no me llame así, solamente dígame Hikaru… - tomó los hongos y el utensilio con agua y volteó a ver a la mujer - …Ha sido un placer, muchas gracias por su ayuda, espero verla nuevamente - y sin decir más desapareció por el pasillo por el que había salido. Quería curar a Rantisu lo más pronto posible y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

De la misma manera silenciosa con la que había abandonado la habitación, Hikaru ingresó en ella. Rantisu se encontraba en la posición en la que lo había dejado. Evidentemente demasiado agotado para moverse aun en sueños.

Los troncos que había puesto en la chimenea ya calentaban la habitación. La pelirroja se acercó al fuego, tomó el recipiente que contenía el brebaje, lo olió y con cuidado dio un pequeño sorbo. "_Fresco y un sabor un tanto dulce"…_ Este debía ser el té de Kûshin del que le había hablado la guapa señora hace unos momentos. Lo puso a calentar y en el otro recipiente colocó las sales del pequeño costalito que traía, decidió entonces dirigirse al espadachín silenciosamente.

_Rantisu, ¿te hiciste todas estas heridas liberándome de Reiâsu?… Reiâsu, ¿por qué me atacaste?_ El Dios Guardián le había dicho que era una prueba, una prueba imposible de pasar porque hasta el momento Hikaru no podía visualizarse atacando voluntariamente al Dios del Fuego. Le quedaba claro que si la prueba había sido esa, la había fallado… _Y de paso provocó que Rantisu lo enfrentara quedando gravemente herido_. La joven pelirroja una vez más había logrado poner a su amado en peligro de muerte debido a sus errores. La primera vez lo había secuestrado Nova llevándolo con Debonea, y en esta Reiâsu le había quemado toda la piel debido a que la guerrera ni siquiera había logrado defenderse.

- Perdóname… - susurró muy bajito y un par de lágrimas deslizaron por sus mejillas. Tal parecía que mientras más lo amaba, más lo ponía en peligro.

Las delicadas manos de la joven mujer comenzaron a partir uno por uno pedazos de hongo Tarasu. Se acercó al rostro del muchacho y con cuidado de no despertarlo, pinzó las fosas nasales de la recta nariz del joven peli-negro con sus dedos privándolo de oxigeno. Después de un par de segundos la boca del espadachín se abrió en busca de aire para sus pulmones. Hikaru liberó sus dedos y fue colocando poco a poco pedacito tras pedacito de aquel hongo conforme se iban diluyendo en la boca de Rantisu. No pasó mucho tiempo para comprobar que efectivamente la producción de saliva iba en aumento. Tomó el rostro del muchacho entre sus dos manos y evitando lastimarlo lo hizo girar a un costado para que el joven no fuera a atragantarse.

- ¿Rantisu?... - le llamó cerca de un oído pero como lo imaginó no hubo contestación. Intentó moviéndolo delicadamente para estar completamente segura de que el chico definitivamente no fuera a sentir las curaciones en su piel pero nada, el hongo estaba trabajando debidamente - …vaya que el efecto sí es rápido - dijo para nadie en particular.

Con todo el amor que desde hace trece años había llevado en su corazón por Mahôkenshi Rantisu, Hikaru comenzó a administrar sus cuidados, con respeto y lo mas pudorosamente posible liberó al caballero de su camisa, después siguió el resto:

- ¡Vaya que estás pesado Rantisu!... - exclamó algo divertida la guerrera con los ojos cerrados aguantando el dolor en su pierna y en su pecho debido al esfuerzo. Seguía despojando al joven de sus pantalones - … ¡efectivamente… - sopló aire - …mi estrategia para adornar las columnas del palacio… - otro resoplo y otro jalón - …no hubiera dado resultado! - terminó abriendo los ojos pero deliberadamente enfocando su vista a otro lado de la habitación para no violar más la privacidad del joven.

Detectó la sabana que ella misma había utilizado para cubrirse y sin querer comprobar si Rantisu utilizaba bóxers o pantaloncillos sencillos, cubrió esa parte de anatomía con la tela. Sólo después se permitió abiertamente inspeccionar las heridas en el cuerpo masculino, o por lo menos esa había sido su intención original, porque en cuanto sus ojos recorrieron la anatomía de Rantisu, Hikaru no pudo más que fascinarse con aquel cuerpo que parecía el de un general espartano recién salido de combate. Estaba herido si… pero increíblemente ni las quemaduras ni los rasguños podían ocultar lo perfectamente cincelado de sus músculos que lo hacían lucir como un dios griego. Hikaru sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía involuntariamente, una cosquilla desconocida recorrió su cuerpo y se concentró brevemente en su abdomen bajo. Su respiración se aceleró sin permiso y un nuevo escalofrió la hizo recordar el porqué Rantisu estaba así, por lo que ignorando esta nueva sensación que provenía desde sus adentros se auto obligó a inspeccionar exclusivamente la condición de las heridas en el cuerpo ahí yaciente.

La mayoría de las quemaduras eran de segundo grado, unas cuantas de primero en la epidermis y afortunadamente ninguna de tercero que alcanzara el tejido subcutáneo del muchacho. Debió haber estado sumamente agotado por aquel enfrentamiento a tal grado de lograr ignorar el ardor de semejantes quemaduras y caer rendido en sueño. Analizando sus propias heridas Hikaru entendió cómo administrar las cenizas del legendario carbón. Sumergió las franjas en el agua y limpió todo el cuerpo de Rantisu. Aquel cosquilleo regresó a su cuerpo, por lo que decidió comenzar una platica en voz alta para distraer su atención de lo que estar con él de aquella manera estaba provocándole.

- ¿Sabes algo?... - preguntó poniendo polvo rojo en el rostro y sobre el pecho del joven - …mis sueños favoritos eran donde aparecías tú… - le dijo - …casi nunca me decías nada. A veces te veía caminando en uno de los pasillos del castillo… - tomó uno de los brazos para administrar las cenizas - …otras veces te veía sentado sobre la fuente y aunque ahí no lograba ver tu rostro sabía que eras tú… - cambió de brazo - …¡En una ocasión incluso te soñé en Tokio! Fue cómico, hablabas de algo con Satoru que yo no lograba entender pero me inquietaba… - ahora iba en una de las largas piernas - …yo trataba de decirles que me entregaran los boletos del circo porque Masaru y Kakeru regresarían pronto de la universidad y te retarían… - rió divertida recordando a sus sobreprotectores hermanos - …ustedes me miraban como si estuviera loca pero yo te decía que si no le llamabas a Fû por teléfono el miércoles, Umi se molestaría por no encontrar sus zapatos en el armario ¡hazme favor!...- rió aun más recordando la bola de incoherencias que uno dice y ve en sueños - …lo chistoso es que en el sueño yo sabía que aquello era sumamente importante para seguir viéndote - terminó a la par que la segunda pierna de su amado quedó espolvoreada de cenizas rojas.

Hikaru cojeó hasta la chimenea, colocó un par de leños más y tomó el brebaje hirviendo. Buscó algo que le sirviera de cuchara pero no encontró nada, así que tomando otra franja limpia del lugar se aproximó al costado de la cama donde ella había despertado. Se sentó junto al cuerpo de Rantisu y con delicadeza secó la boca del muchacho que había logrado empapar esa parte de la almohada con su saliva. Luego, colocando una de sus manos bajo la nuca de éste, elevó su cabeza para introducir una almohada más ahí y humedeciendo la franja en el brebaje comenzó a exprimirlo para que el líquido escurriera dentro de la boca de Rantisu y pasara por su garganta.

- Pero el que soñaba más seguido era hermoso, incluso lo soñé hoy - continuó la chica con su relato disfrutando de aquella narración que sabía que de no ser por el inconsciente estado actual del varón no se atrevería a revelar jamás.

Y es que nuestra carismática y pequeña pelirroja llevaba en su interior una acumulación inmensurable de ternura, caricias, amor y devoción por el despampanante Espadachín Mágico que yacía maltrecho a un lado de ella. Se embelesaba al tenerlo tan cerca y es que aun herido y agotado como estaba, Rantisu proyectaba inmensurable poder.

- Quizás por eso es que lo soñaba tan a menudo… - continuó su plática - …no te voy a decir que a diario, pero si al menos unas dos o tres veces al año. Siempre era igual… - lo observó detenidamente - …comenzaba estando yo sentada frente a una mesa de cristal, a través de la mesa podía divisar varios pares de zapatos a mis costados y curiosa por saber de quién se trataban comenzaba a levantar la vista pero en ese momento escuchaba tu voz muy cerca… - limpió un par de gotas de té que escurrieron al cuello de Rantisu - …perdóname pero lo tienes que tomar, sé que no te gusta lo dulce pero me indicaron que esto evitaría infecciones… - le dijo tiernamente acariciando el rostro del joven y liberándolo de los mechones negros que ahí caían.

Volviendo a abrir su boca para seguir dándole del líquido, Hikaru no aguantó más y rosó varias veces las yemas de sus dedos por los masculinos labios del espadachín: tersos y firmes a la vez, ricos, varoniles...

- Al mirar a un lado mío te encontraba ahí… - continuó con su relato obligándose a separar su mente (y su mano) de aquellos labios y seguir con el brebaje - …estabas hablando en general e inconscientemente sabia que te dirigías a los dueños de aquellos pares de zapatos que había divisado anteriormente, pero después de verte junto a mí no podía quitar mi mirada de tu rostro. Te veía tan nítido que casi podía jurar que no era un sueño. De repente volteabas a verme y tu mirada como siempre lo ha hecho me atrapaba sin remedio… - volvió a interrumpir el suministro de liquido para hacerle otra caricia ahora a través del azabache pelo, descubriendo la frente del guerrero - …yo te sonreía feliz pero por alguna razón no me sorprendía verte. No era como en los otros sueños en los que sabía que habían transcurrido años sin haberte visto, en este mas bien era como si desde hacía mucho que estaba junto a ti… - reanudó el suministro del té - …y ahí en tu rostro se pintaba la sonrisa que me diste antes de partir. Nos quedábamos unos momentos más así, alrededor de nosotros se escuchaban murmullos de la gente que nos veía, concentrados en sus propias pláticas; de repente ambos lo escuchábamos:

-"¡Aceptó!", nos decía contento entrando al salón. Y fue esa la única voz que logró arrancarme de tu mirada, porque era idéntica a la tuya… - lo observó una vez más, sus manos seguían acariciando el rostro del joven sin estar consientes ya del acto - …dirigía mi vista hacia el frente, visualizaba brevemente los cuerpos de las personas de antes pero nunca les vi el rostro, sin embargo al fondo de lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas parado expectante a nuestras reacciones estaba él: Zagâto, vestía el traje que usaba Îguru. ¡Se veía tan feliz!

Ya había terminado de darle aquel brebaje y entre su narración depositó los utensilios en la mesita de noche y colocó la cabeza de Rantisu mirando hacia ella por si la producción de saliva a causa del hongo continuara durante la noche. Tan rápido como sus propias heridas se lo permitieron, Hikaru se acostó trayendo con ella las cobijas para taparse a ambos, encaró de lado al espadachín y terminó su narración:

- "Emerôdo aceptó ser mi esposa" nos anunciaba y tú te ponías de pie. Estabas muy contento, él se dirigía hasta nosotros y lo encontrabas a medio camino, se abrazaban y lo elevabas del piso celebrando su noticia. El resto de la gente comenzaba a aplaudir contenta. Después ambos volteaban a verme y una ola inmensa de felicidad abarcaba todo mi ser porque en el sueño era completamente normal saber de Emerôdo y Zagâto aun vivos, como si aquella tragedia en la que se vieron envueltos nunca hubiera existido y al mismo tiempo sí hubiera pasado. Yo pronunciaba su nombre y lo siguiente que sentía eran sus brazos alrededor mío envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo y entre carcajadas de los tres despertaba de aquel sueño o continuaba soñando algo más porque después de eso no recuerdo que continuara - suspiró melancólica.

Su cuerpo también maltratado y cansado con los esfuerzos de aquella noche finalmente le exigió descanso. Observó al caballero a lado suyo y deliberadamente se arrastró un poquito más hacia él, acurrucándose al costado del brazo masculino y aferrándose a éste con sus manos. Aunque fuera por una noche lo quería sentir cerca, realmente cerca. Con su frente apoyada al lado del hombro del espadachín finalmente sus pupilas sucumbieron adormiladas y dieron cierre a sus ojos después de susurrar brevemente:

- Felices sueños mi querido Rantisu.

Y así, cuerpo a cuerpo en aquella posada, la mañana siguiente los sorprendió.

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

¡Hola a todos(as)! Antes que nada, espero que se encuentren de maravilla, gozando de mucha salud y llenos(as) de felicidad en cualquier actividad en las que se vean actualmente sumergidos.

Como segundo punto, me gustaría hacer un paréntesis para confesar que desde que comencé a publicar historias en este universo siempre fui renuente a incluir 'NA' que no fueran en relación a las historias al principio o final de los capítulos (de por si ya enormes) en mi intento de mantenerme parcial con todos los lectores, tanto aquellos que gratificantemente para el autor toman parte de su preciado tiempo para hacernos saber su opinión, como aquellos que lo hacen con tan sólo leer la historia. Sin embargo considero, (y supongo que la mayoría coincidirá conmigo) que después de una ausencia prácticamente absoluta por casi tres años en la que me metí es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pedirles disculpas por semejante ausencia, por haberme perdido de ese modo y por la excesiva tardanza que tomé en continuar esta historia. ¡Gracias, gracias, y mil veces gracias! a todos aquellos que desde la publicación del 6to capítulo en el 2010 hasta ahora la publicación del 7mo en el 2013 se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review, de enviarme mensajes privados y/o de leer esta historia que para muchos pintaba al abandono. El saber de su interés me llena de una sensación de humildad y gratitud que meras palabras no podrían expresar; por lo tanto, nuevamente ¡GRACIAS!

Créanme que "Densetsu Majikku Naito" jamás ha dejado de estar en mi cabeza durante este largo periodo y que como lo expresé desde el principio, esta historia sí tendrá un capítulo final mientras Dios me lo permita. Así pues, sólo me queda enlistarles (en un intento de breve explicación) las cosas que me impidieron en esta ausencia concentrar mi atención a esta historia: La recuperación de un brazo que debido al exceso de trabajo comenzó a fallar, la terminación de una relación amorosa de muchos años, recibirme finalmente de la universidad, mudarme sola al otro extremo del país en el que vivo para finalmente después de muchos intentos entrar al entorno profesional que desde niña alimentó mis sueños. Me encuentro muy agradecida con la vida, y todos ustedes forman parte de esa vida que tanto quiero, porque aunque no tenga el honor de conocerlos personalmente, compartimos ese cariño inexplicable por historias y personajes ficticios que nos enamoraron y nos hicieron, siguen y seguirán haciendo soñar en infinitas posibilidades.

Sólo me queda desear que el comienzo de la segunda instancia de DMN siga siendo de su agrado y logre entretenerlos tanto como a mi me entretiene escribirla. Y sin mas para no cansarlos, paso a contestaciones particulares de aquellos que amablemente extendieron su llamado en pro a la continuación de "02 Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas". Y para todos los lectores en general y haciendo una gran reverencia:

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

Por orden alfabético.

**AIDASKYFIRE:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Vi que también dejaste uno para "Gotas de Lluvia" y créeme, viniendo de alguien que escribe tan bien como tú y que adora a Lantis y Hikaru tanto como yo, que el "Lantis" que describí ahí, fuera de tu aprobación por serle fiel al verdadero ¡es un honor! Y si, español es mi primera lengua. Estoy leyendo "Secretos" y debo decirte que me has atrapado, tienes una muy buena redacción y calidad a parte de educarnos con mayor y mejor vocabulario ¡Gracias por eso y por publicar tu historia! Finalmente logré continuar con esta otra, (¿quien te la recomendó? Para agradecerle, casi podría jurar que fue Xulder2012 o AscellaStar pero no estoy segura…) espero que este último capítulo sea de tu agrado compañera escritora, estaré ansiosa por recibir tus comentarios.

**ADRYS:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero que conforme la historia siga en desarrollo no te decepcione. A F/F los sigo haciendo sufrir un poco más, en realidad a las tres parejas porque la situación de L/H no está muy clara para ellos y la de U/C/A para nadie, ¡ni para mi! Vamos a ver hacia donde pinta esto… por el momento espero que la historia te siga gustando :)

**ANA28:** Lento pero ahí vamos para no dejar esta historia a la mitad (y de verdad es apenas la mitad =_=!) Gracias por los ánimos. ¡Saludos y que estés muy bien!

**ANAIS22:** A mi me encantó recibir tu review! Aquí está finalmente el nuevo capítulo :D

**ASCELLASTAR:** ¡¿Qué tal chica?! ¡Mil gracias por tu PM, me fascinó! Espero que este nuevo capítulo (si es que logré colocarme ahí con mi horrible ausencia) me haya quitado del puesto #1 de tu lista negra jajajajajaja! Son el tipo de mensaje como el que me enviaste los que llenan de humildad y te recuerdan el compromiso que tienes con los lectores. La manera en la que me redactas cómo te enteraste de mis historias y lo que opinas de ellas me llenaron de emoción. ¡Muchas gracias por dejármelo saber! Aquí está la continuación, aun falta mucho que contar y espero no decepcionarlos. Hace unos días leí "Chocolate" y ¡me encantó! Sigue así, Lantis, Hikaru y todas sus seguidoras te lo vamos a agradecer. ¡Gracias y que tú también tengas un día genial!

**BETYBOOP68:** Me haces un honor al decirme que esto parece de CLAMP. Para serte honesta yo creo que las pobres se pondrían a llorar al ver que sus personajes han sido utilizados tan melosamente por aquí (¡y lo que falta!) Pero mientras logre entretenerlos a ustedes mi misión será cumplida. En cuanto a U/C/A… pues las cosas se están dando de a poco, Umi cada vez se confunde más, Ascot se resigna más y Clef se encela más. Lo único que puedo decirte con seguridad es que ambos (Clef y Ascot) tendrán su justa dosis de tiempo "merengozo" con esta elegante chica que tanto queremos ;) ¡gracias por tu review!

**DISGRESSGIRL92:** Ojala que mi espantosa demora no te haya hecho botar esta historia a la basura y que esta nueva actualización sea de tu agrado. No dejes de hacerme saber que te parecio, tus comentarios siempre me hicieron reír :D

**HARTIAN:** Únicamente alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo ("lectura, relectura, reescritura, selección de vocabulario…") puede dejar un review como el que tú amablemente me dejaste. Si no es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, ¿a qué te dedicas? Porque no tienes idea de lo mucho que me afecto (para bien) tu review. Fue aquella sensación (válgase la analogía) similar a la que se recibe de niño cuando has revisado una y otra ves un examen/prueba antes de entregarlo para asegurarte de que todo lo has contestado de la mejor manera posible que te da tu capacidad (a costa de ser la burla del salón por ser la última en entregar la prueba) y que a lo largo de esas revisiones encuentras errores que vas corrigiendo, que encuentras otras respuestas alternativas para no sonar repetitivo o cansado, y que borras y escribes procurando mantener la hoja limpia para finalmente entregar el examen y un par de días después recibir una muy buena calificación y comentarios positivos de tu maestro. Y ahí, te das cuenta que todo el tiempo que dedicaste al trabajo (que en ocasiones creíste que era una perdida de tiempo porque nadie lo notaría) valió grandemente la pena… ¡Muchísimas gracias! Es precisamente lo que me pusiste lo que hace que merezca el esfuerzo leer y releer cada capítulo al grado de casi memorizarlo. También "como anillo al dedo" resumiste en dos sencillas frases el reto y gozo que ha sido esta historia para mi: ¡Como me cuestan las escenas que incluyen a Clef y/o a Umi! De hecho, en mi afán de no inclinarme a una guerrera más que a otra es que tardo en inventar el mismo número de participación de ellas, y de entre todos los personajes, Clef y Umi han sido los que mayor trabajo me han costado. Por otro lado en el extremo contario están Lantis y Hikaru, estos dos son prácticamente la columna vertebral de toda la historia; siempre comienzo con ellos y después viene el "relleno" hasta que la redacción se vuelve equitativa entre las tres parejas. Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios y que de apoco, "mi" Clef, Umi y Presea se acerquen más a lo que CLAMP originalmente creó. ¡Gracias!

**HIKARU CHAN:** Wow, siempre es bueno conocer mas fanáticas de la encantadora pareja L/H, estos dos son hermosos ¿a poco no? (¡especialmente ÉL!) En este último capítulo no pude evitar ponerle "kilos de azúcar" a sus escenas, ¿que puedo decir?, igual que tú los adoro y se me facilita mucho escribir de ellos. Tengo otros escritos pendientes que incluye a estos dos pero preferí darle prioridad a esta historia debido a la basta demora que me llevó actualizar. En cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo reviso los otros escritos y los publico ¿va? ¡Saludos y cuídate!

**IUSKIS:** Que bien saber que la historia te atrapó hasta el final y mejor aun que te animaste a dejar review. Siempre es hermoso ver que alguien se ha tomado el tiempo de comentar acerca de lo escrito. Espero que este último capítulo sea de tu agrado y me hagas saber que piensas de él. No estás muy lejos con la teoría de los Dioses Guardianes, sin embargo hay algo todavía mas profundo referente a su actitud que se irá descubriendo conforme la historia avance. Por otro lado "Gotas de Lluvia" fue la historia que comenzó todo esto. Vi que dejaste review ahí también, (¡gracias por eso!) y está es la continuación de aquella interrogante al final; ahora sabemos que Hikaru sí volvió ;) el reto va a ser: ¿cuándo se darán cuenta mutuamente que sus corazones les fueron fieles y que no existe ni "otro" ni "otra" en sus vidas? ¡Saludos y estamos en contacto!

**KU DE CEFIRO:** Sé que he tardado muchísimo y que probablemente sobrepasé tu paciencia... no te culpo, sólo espero que este capítulo pueda volver a recuperar tu atención a esta historia y mejor aun, que no te decepcione. Me salió tan largo como el anterior así que espero que eso me de tiempo hasta la próxima actualización que para serte honesta la calculo para un par de meses porque el trabajo casi no me deja tiempo libre; pero te repito una vez mas, no la pienso arbitrariamente abandonar :) gracias por todos tus reviews y mensajes, no dejes de hacerme saber qué piensas de este último. ¡Saludos y cuídate!

**LINI.02:** Espero que los momentos F/F en este nuevo capítulo hayan sido de tu agrado. Efectivamente había avances entre estos dos pero nuevamente los celos vuelven a apoderarse de ella gracias a Caldina y el pobre de Ferio ni enterado (aun). No te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo sufrir por mucho tiempo más, sólo lo suficiente para que nos haga babear más con su galantería. En cuanto a U/C/A , este triangulo se me está yendo de las manos, la verdad aun no sé donde va a parar todo eso. Con L/H tu comentario es muy puntual "el amor es evidente cuando están juntos, ellos son como los únicos que no lo notan" eso es precisamente lo que intenté hacer con ellos desde el principio, me reconforta saber que de cierta manera lo estoy logrando :) ¡gracias por todos tus reviews!

**MARY: **Gracias por tu mensaje, aquí les dejo el nuevo "pergamino" de capítulo y espero que me de tiempo para que la espera del 8vo no se haga muy larga ;)

**NAMBELLE:** ¡Me gusto mucho tu review! Me alagas con lo de CLAMP. Desgraciadamente no tengo ningún contacto que me pudiera llevar hasta ellas :( pero me encantaría que (ese contacto) se materializara en forma de Lantis ;) y por otro lado, creo que el final que nos dieron abrió tantas puertas para darle rienda suelta a la imaginación que para estas alturas no creo que llegue a existir continuación digna de la serie… no lo sé, es mi sentir. Simplemente intento estampar en letras todas las dudas que esta historia me dejó y mi mayor retribución es lograr entretenerlas a ustedes que dedican su tiempo a leer mis locuras. ¡Mil gracias! Espero que este último capítulo te guste :)

**NELL27:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Escribir se ha transformado en toda una odisea para mi y todo comenzó aquí con estas tres guerreras que tanto queremos. Espero no defraudarlas. ¡Cuidate y saludos!

**NICKRIVERS:** ¡Amigaza del alma y compañera de mis frustraciones de que no exista un Lantis de carne y hueso por estos lados del universo! Me siento tan apenada contigo por la manera en la que desaparecí… recibí tu mensaje de las fiestas navideñas del 2010 y de ahí todo el huracán de acontecimientos personales se me vino. Cuando logré rescatar la cuenta todos mis mensajes para mi desgracia se habían borrado por lo que nunca supe si enviaste más. Sólo sé (gracias a Xulder2012) que estuviste preguntando por mi. ¡UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS AMIGA! ¡Y mil perdones por haberme perdido así! No se repetirá, esa lección ya la aprendí. ¡Tus reviews eran por mucho los que me hacían disfrutar esta historia como duende! Siempre, siempre agradeceré todo lo que me ponías, era como si yo misma estuviera en espera de un capítulo nuevo que leer y me animabas a darle vuelo a la imaginación para seguir generando escenas a esta historia porque sabía que alguien se tomaría el tiempo para contarme lo que sintió con cada una de ellas... Sólo deseo que mi falta de ética hacia contigo no hayan cambiado eso y que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. Me salió tan largo como el 6to y créeme que evité no hacerlo pero estos dos me siguen volviendo tan loca como desde que tenia trece años. En eso coincidimos tú y yo a la perfección :) Las cosas entre ellos se vienen un poco más "melosas" en las próximas publicaciones. En cuanto a F/F coincido contigo, tienen un pacto especial y el hecho de que esta historia haya logrado colocarlos en tu 2da pareja favorita de la serie después de que te eran indiferentes me hace sentirme como un pavorreal, créeme, yo me divierto mucho con estos dos tanto como con nuestra particular Caldina :) en cuanto a tu pregunta de las 3 mujeres enamoradas de Clef son: Umi, Presea (la original) y Shiera (la hermana gemela de Presea que tomó su lugar en la segunda temporada del anime y quien en esta historia sigue haciéndose pasar por ella) Hazme saber si tienes dudas ok? ¡Te mando un abrazo enorme queridisima amiga mía y espero que te esté yendo de lujo!

**UNA LECTORA:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review que dejaste por cada capítulo conforme lo leías! Ese tipo de retroalimentación es de mis favoritas porque puedo saber que fue lo que más funcionó o no en cada uno aparte de que me contagias tu humor. Sorry por la larga espera, ojala que esta nueva actualización llene tus expectativas aunque todavía hay muchas cosas por resolver, lo que sí es que quedó igual (Uffff!) de largo que el anterior, así que ten gotas para los ojos a la mano, y si: "¡Muerte a Zazu!" jajajaja.

**VIRIDIANA:** ¡Gracias por tu bello comentario! ¡Y que bien conocer a otra aficionada de los Malory! Esa familia es encantadora (¡especialmente sus miembros masculinos! Particularmente Anthony Malory… ahjem! pero bueno, ¡volvamos a GM!) Después de una larga espera finalmente se sabe que pasó en el templo del Dios del Fuego. Sólo nos queda saber el porqué y cual es la misión que deberán cumplir. Espero que te siga gustando :)

**XULDER2012:** Querida amiga, a ti siempre te recordaré como aquella "primera vez" jaaaaaaaajajajaja No, no te espantes, me refiero aquella primera vez en la que un autor aficionado abre su cuenta y "taraaaan" Review 01! Nunca olvidaré ese momento, que a pesar que "Gotas de Lluvia" trataba de personajes no favoritos para ti, te tomaste la molestia de leerla y dejarme un comentario. Te debo disculpas porque hace como un año te di señales de humo y feliz contestabas: "¡Está viva!" para después desaparecer nuevamente en el abismo de la vía láctea jajaja. Espero que este capítulo no falle tus expectativas. Sigo amenazando la salud de Ferio y provocando la ira de Fu, pero como te confesé en alguna ocasión, ¡me divierto horrores con estos dos! No puedo evitarlo :) Espero que pronto la próxima en continuar historias seas tú, "Bereshyt" todavía tiene ¡muuuucho que contarnos! En cuanto "Yo No Pedí Ser Guerrera Magica" Nancy… ¡UN DIEZ ROTUNDO! Tengo que ir a "pegar" este review como la gente decente ahí porque me dejaste con la boca abierta por la manera en la que combinaste situaciones contemporáneas a la vida real que tenemos actualmente con el "pasado" de la serie, proyectaste el carácter de Fu a una mujer adulta que vive todo esto y sin perder su esencia original; bueno para no ir muy lejos, yo podría apostar que si las chicas existieran y nunca hubieran logrado volver tu historia podría muy fácilmente llegar a ser la verdadera. ¡Excelente trabajo Nancy!


End file.
